Servant of evil
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A poor man becomes the servant of the queen of Arendelle. Soon he will do anything for her. He will sin, he will kill, he will sacrifice his all for her...even if it means destroying the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 0

Prologue

She silently sat in her throne.

It was another cold day in the kingdom. Nothing special. It was always cold.

Her servant was standing behind her. The man with brown hair and brown eyes was calmly cleaning his sword while humming a song.

"Jack?"

Her servant looked up when she broke the silence. His brown eyes locked with hers.

"Would you have done..." she sighed. "...would you have done the same?"

"What do you mean, your majesty?"

She narrowed her eyes a little. "Jack, call me by my name..."

"Sorry." Jack put his sword back into his holster. He smiled a little at her. "I think that what you did was necessary. Maybe it wasn't right by normal human standards, but you did what you had to as a queen."

She stayed quiet for a second before cracking a little smile.

"You're right..." She looked back forward. Her blue eyes caught a painting of her father. The man who made her this way even though he hated her through her entire life...without Jack by her side she would have faltered under his doing...

Jack walked around the throne and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand and planted a sweet kiss on her palm with a smirk on his soft lips. His eyes looked up at her while he held her hand. She could feel her heart ache at his gaze.

"Of course I am, Queen Elsa."

* * *

 ** _A very very very small prologue to a new series I'm gonna do!_**

 ** _{ First I'm gonna finish one of my series before I'm publishing this one. }_**

 ** _This is going to be a big one and I'm also going to make fan art for this one on my new deviant-art account._**

 ** _For the others I might do a little fan art too, but it will mostly be for this series :)_**


	2. Ch1: An Ice spike was born

_Chapter one: An Ice spike was born_

There was once a kingdom called Arendelle. The kingdom was rich and wealthy. Flowers were in full bloom, since it was summer...normally the citizens would be happy. But now they were worried and everyone was praying till their hearts content.

For the queen of Arendelle was in labor.

Yes, the queen, queen Idun, was in labor. She had been pregnant for exactly eight months and three weeks. Her husband was by her side in the nursery, holding her hand. The room was quiet, except for the pants of the queen.

"Don't worry." Spoke the king, king Agdar. "I am here."

Idun pushed as hard as she could. Her followed up scream was heard through out the entire castle. Agdar closed his eyes and held his wife's hand close to his lips. He started to murmur prayers in hope to stop her pain.

"Your majesty..."

Agdar opened his eyes again. He looked up at the servant. There she was...or they were...two servants were holding two small babies. One had blue stale eyes and the other had green eyes like his wife.

He looked at his wife. She was panting heavily but smiled when the servant gave her the two children. Her brown hair was drenched in sweat. She looked at the children with a happy smile.

"Servants, leave us alone for a moment." Said Agdar without any emotion.

The servants looked at each other, but didn't dare to question their king. They quickly left.

"Aren't they adorable?" Asked Idun.

"How is this possible?!"

Idun looked up at her husband. "Excuse me?"

"The one with the green eyes, she is surely mine, but the other...she isn't!"

Idun gasped. "What are you..."

Agdar roughly grabbed the baby with the blue eyes. The child immediately started to cry loudly when he held her up.

"This child isn't mine!" Yelled Agdar in anger. "This child was born from a different man's seed!"

"What are you talking about! That child is yours!"

"Liar! You whore! Who have you been messing with behind my back?!" Yelled Agdar.

"Don't call me a whore!" Yelled Idun back. "Now give me the child back or I will swear, I shall slit your throat!"

Agdar sighed and handed her the baby back. It immediately calmed down. "Fine. But mark my words; I shall never love this child."

"There is no need. I will."

* * *

 _5 years later_

It was a busy day in Arendelle. People were walking through the streets. Some were selling, others were busy doing other stuff. Between these people ran a small boy, followed by a woman. The boy was ten years old and had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman that was following him had the same hair color and eyes. She finally caught up with the boy when he stopped by a stand.

"Jack!" Said the woman. She grabbed his arm. "Don't run off like that! You know what happens if you run..."

"Mom, look!" Jack pointed at a painting. It was a painting of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

The man behind the stand smiled and looked down at the little guy. "Interested?"

Jack's mother shook her head. "No, thank you, my child was just running..."

"Mommy, who is that?" Asked Jack. "She looks really pretty. And you told me that not all people in paintings are fictional."

"That is the crown princess." Said his mother. "There are actually two crown princesses at the moment. We have princess Elsa, the girl in the painting and princess Anna. Princess Anna is said to be very beautiful."

"She indeed is!" Said the man behind the stand. "Anna has reddish hair and green eyes like her mother! Not like princess Elsa...did you know that princess Elsa has magic powers?"

Now Jack's mother was confused as well. "Powers?"

"Yes, powers of ice and snow. The staff has apparently seen her powers. She isn't the kings daughter, I think, so she won't be the one to rule even though she is a bit older than her twin sister. Except if king Agdar somehow dies..."

"Aha." Jack's mother grabbed her son's hand. "Well, good luck with selling your paintings. Come on, Jack, let's go find daddy."

"Okay!"

They walked off. The man behind the stand stared at them as they left.

* * *

"3,2,1..."

The princesses of Arendelle were playing hide and seek. Elsa, who was a few minutes older than her sister, was facing a wall and counting down. Anna was hiding somewhere in the palace.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you!" Yelled Elsa. She started to run through the castle. Servants were looking at the small girl when she ran them by.

Elsa had blond hair in a french ponytail and a purple dress on. She was very smart for her age.

"Princess Elsa, watch your step!" Yelled one of the servants as he jumped out of the way in time.

Elsa didn't listen and ran further. She stopped in the throne room and walked to a closet.

"Oh, where could Anna be?" She said in a teasing manner. She could hear Anna breathe and giggle behind the closet door. "I can't seem to find her and I've been looking for so long..." Elsa grinned a little. "Then maybe I should tell mama and papa that I can't find my little sister..."

She could hear Anna gasp.

Elsa took it a step further and spoke further in a sad tone; "My poor Anna! All alone in this big world! I already miss her! I never thought that I would never see her again!"

"I'm here!"

The closet door opened up and Anna flew into her sister's arms.

"You don't need to tell mama and papa anything! I won't hide anymore, I'll be good!" Yelled Anna as she buried her head into her sister's chest.

Elsa petted her on her head and laughed. "Good Anna. Now..." She suddenly stopped talking and turned her head to the door. She heard a few footsteps come closer. She grabbed her sister's hand and quickly hid into the closet door.

"Elsa, why are we hiding?" Whispered Anna as Elsa closed the door.

"Just be quiet." Whispered Elsa. "I hear papa."

The king walked into the room, followed by a few of his council members.

"Your majesty, we cannot wait any longer. The kingdom of Corona would really like to meet you and your wife." Said one of the council men.

Agdar stopped walking and turned around with a frown. Elsa saw him through a crack in the closet door. He was always frowning at her too.

"Let them wait. We have a daughter and a kingdom to look after for now. And there have been more and more reports about stealing..." Agdar sighed before speaking further. "Now, unless you have something to solve that, get out of my sight."

"Y-yes, your majesty!"

The council members quickly left the room. Agdar sighed again. Elsa saw him turn and walk towards the closet.

"Why is he walking towards the closet?" Whispered Anna with a small voice.

Elsa held her breath as her father stopped in front of the closet.

"Girls, I know that you two are in there." Said Agdar. "I hear your breathing. Get out."

Elsa and Anna carefully opened the doors and stepped out. Agdar looked down at the two small girls.

"Why were you two hiding in the closet?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She glanced at Anna.

Agdar folded his arms and looked a bit angry. "Girls..."

"Okay!" Said Anna. "We were playing hide and seek, Elsa found me, but then we heard you and we hid!"

"Did you two heard us?" Asked Agdar.

"Yes!" Said Anna. She quickly gasped and looked at Elsa with a sad face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't tell daddy!"

Elsa almost wanted to slap herself. Why was Anna always such a loud mouth?

"I see...well, there is no harm in you two playing, you can go..."

Anna and Elsa were ready to leave, but Elsa's father grabbed Elsa by her arm.

"Not you. Elsa, I need to have a word with you..."

"B-but, we were playing..." Whispered Elsa.

"Now!" Yelled Agdar.

Anna shrieked and quickly ran out of the room. Elsa pulled her arm back and looked at her father. Agdar coughed and looked down at her with a dark expression. "Sorry for my outburst, Elsa."

Elsa nodded silently. She held her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. "No need to apologize, papa. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I was talking with the council and unfortunately there is no way that I can refuse of making you the future queen."

Elsa kept quiet.

"Therefore it is time that you learn how to be a queen."

"Like my lessons?" Whispered Elsa.

"No!" Said Agdar. He turned to her and looked down at her. "You need to learn on not to use those demon powers of yours!"

"But mama says that they're pretty..."

Agdar grinned at her. "She is lying, Elsa."

Elsa stepped back in horror. She held her tiny hand close to her chest. Was it true what he said? Why would her mother lie? Did she...

"Agdar!"

Idun walked into the room. She immediately stood in front of Elsa.

"What did you do?!" Yelled Idun.

Agdar raised his eyebrows. "What did I do? I just had a little talk with your daughter about her powers. As a future ruler she should learn on how to keep it under control."

"Under control?! Are you insane? Her powers are beautiful and you know..."

Before she could speak any further her husband slapped her across her cheek. Elsa gasped and hid behind her mother's dress.

"They aren't, Idun." Said Agdar calmly. "And as a ruler she needs to take some responsibility."

"Some responsibility?!" Said Idun. She rubbed her cheek. "She is already protecting Anna from you!"

"Protecting Anna?"

"Yes!" Idun took a step closer to him. "Anna is afraid of you too! You yell at her and the poor girl already trembles! Thank goodness that Elsa here took all the blame when Anna did something wrong or else you surely would have hated her too!"

Elsa looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Why would her mother tell her father that? She would get into trouble!

"I would never hate my perfect daughter! Look, she needs to hold her powers in check or else!" Agdar turned around and stormed out of the room. Idun took a deep breath. She went down to her knees to Elsa's eye-level.

"My love, your powers are beautiful, you know that, right?" Said Idun.

"But mommy..." Said Elsa.

"You know that right?!"

Elsa silently nodded.

Idun sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Good...never forget that...even when they say those things about you."

* * *

Agdar stormed into his office. He kicked a bucket in frustration.

Damn that woman! Why did this happened to him? Why did he have a monster for a daughter? He loved Anna, but Elsa...she wasn't his. And yet she was set to take the throne away from him when she hit the right age in her life...wait, her life!

"Daniel!" Yelled Agdar.

A fateful servant of him ran into the room. It was a man in his forties. He had blond hair, brown pants and a white blouse. Daniel had been a servant of Agdar since Agdar was 17.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Agdar looked at him with a smile. "I know that you saw what happened in the throne room."

"I did , your majesty."

"What do you think of my actions?" Asked Agdar.

"I have no complaints." Said Daniel.

Agdar rolled his eyes. "Daniel, come on. Tell me what you really think."

Daniel sighed with a laugh. "Okay...I don't think that you should have hit the queen, she loves you. But it is unfortunate that the child who isn't yours is going to become queen."

"It is, but I might have a solution for it." Said Agdar.

"What?"

"She is going to be queen in this palace. But not in another place. What if we stage a kidnapping?"

"A what?"

"Get someone and let them take her this night."

"Your majesty!" Said Daniel. "Then where do we put her?"

Agdar his look darkened. "We put her into the whore house. Ask for Gerda. The woman will take care of her and Elsa can spend the rest of her years as someone who pleases men."

"It is a devious plan..." Daniel started to smile. "I can take care of the princess, your majesty."

"No, hire someone. I don't wish you to get hurt on the job. Even when you are my servant."

Daniel nodded. He made a bow and walked off. He walked through the hallway when the queen passed him. She paid no attention to him even though she knew him. She was probably going to speak to Agdar. He stopped when princess Elsa ran up to him.

"Daniel!" Said Elsa. "Help me find Anna! She hid somewhere and I can't find her..."

Daniel smiled a fake smile at her. "Sure, princess Elsa. Take my hand. Let's go and find her."

Elsa took his hand and they walked further, not knowing her future.

* * *

Jack was sitting at home at a table. His mother was cooking soup for dinner and his father was sitting at the table as well.

"So, how was work?" Asked his mother to his father.

"Fine."

Jack's father was a man with dark black hair.

"We were pretty worried when you didn't came back from your field work." Said his mother. She kept steering in her soup.

"I am fine." Said his father.

"Are you?!" His mother stopped steering. She turned at his father and folded her arms. "What if something happened to you? Then who will feed this family?!"

"Our boy can."

His mother scoffed. "Jack? Sorry, but Jack is too young to work at the fields! I'm not putting our son into child labor!"

Jack stood up. His parents paid no attention to him and continued to argue. His parents always argued about money, jobs etc...he walked out of the door into the darkened streets. Knights were walking through the town, people were walking out of bars...

Jack sighed. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Not that he hated his home, but he always felt like an outsider. No one would ever try to understand him.  
He always felt like an outsider. Even when he was playing with the other kids, he felt...different.

"Hey-a Jack!"

Jack looked to his side. A woman with dark blond hair in a green dress walked towards him. She was pretty big with a big bosom. Gerda almost knew everyone in town.

"Gerda!" Said Jack.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" Asked Gerda. She sighed. "Did your parents fight again?"

"Yeah. My father wants me to get a job. But I'm too young to get out onto the field."

"I see...say, maybe you can get a job at the castle. They will take anyone. And they don't let you work too much when you're under 15. It pays better than the fields."

"Okay...but who says they will hire me?"

"You're young." Said Gerda. "They will hire young people for the heavy work..."

"Didn't you just say that I wouldn't have to work too much?"

Gerda chuckled. "I did. Sorry, little Jack."

A man passed them by and whistled at Gerda. Gerda rolled her eyes and put her hand onto his head. She ruffled through Jack's hair.

"You better go home, Jack. I have to get to work soon."

Jack knew exactly what she meant. "Alright." He turned around and started to run off.

"Don't worry Jack..." Whispered Gerda as he ran away. "You will find someone who will understand you soon."

* * *

Soon the castle was asleep. Agdar and Idun were in their beds and Anna and Elsa were asleep as well.

Everything was quiet until Idun and Agdar heard a scream from the girl's bedroom. Idun immediately jumped out of her bed.

"Elsa, Anna!" She yelled.

The queen ran towards the girls room with Agdar calmly following her. When she opened the door Elsa was in the middle of the room. She was wrapping her arms around her shoulders and sobbing.

"Elsa!" Idun ran to her daughter, kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and held her by her shoulders to look her into her eyes. "What happened, dear?"

"A-A-A-A-n-n-n-n-a-a-a..." Elsa sniffed. "I tried to protect her..." Ice spikes were sticking out of the floor.

Agdar walked into the room with a smile. "Anna, what happened..." He stopped when he saw that Elsa was still there.

"Elsa, what happened?" Asked Idun worried.

"A...a...strange man came into our room...he grabbed Anna and I tried to stop him, but he was strong..he...he took Anna away through the window..."

"What?!" Yelled Agdar, startling the two. "He didn't take Elsa?!"

Idun stood up with a dark look. She took a step closer to him. "Agdar, what do you mean?!"

"Nothing. Just...I'm going to see if someone saw anything. You stay here with Elsa to calm her down." He quickly left the room.

Idun looked back at her daughter. "Elsa..."

"I'm so sorry mommy!" Yelled Elsa with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't protect Anna!"

Idun went onto her knees. She wrapped her arms around Elsa again. "You did the best you could...don't worry, we will find her."

"Really?"

"Really."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 ** _I know that I told you that I would wait, but meanwhile I already wrote almost seven chapters, so here is the first one._**

 ** _Just a small gift ;)_**


	3. Ch2: Ice meets Fire

_Chapter two: Ice meets Fire_

 _Ten years later_

She calmly walked through the hallway. Her blond hair was tied up in a french braid. She was wearing a purple dress and blue gloves. She was called by the council of Arendelle's kingdom for a small thing. Her father and mother were already there when she walked into the room.

"Princess Elsa." The five council members all made a small bow.

"Honey..." Idun gave her a quick hug. "We've called you here for a reason..."

"Yes, normally I do not get called here." Said Elsa. She almost never went to the council room. Normally she spend her day in the garden of the castle, reading one of her books.

"In a few days you're turning 15. And we decided on a very important matter." Said Agdar.

Elsa cocked her head in confusion. "What? I'm already engaged to prince Hans."

A few years back they decided on a suitor for Elsa. Or at least her father decided it. He went by a few kingdoms and picked prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Hans had a good history and was from a rich kingdom. He would be perfect as a king to lead the kingdom.

"We know." Said Idun. "But you need someone who will stand by your side no matter what. Like Daniel did for your father..."

Agdar swallowed. Daniel died a few years ago. Someone tried to assassinate Agdar and Daniel stopped them. But he was stabbed in the fight and bled to death.

"I don't need anyone like that." Said Elsa. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

She quickly left. Agdar glanced at Idun for a second before chasing her. He ran after her in the hallway, into her room. Since her sister had disappeared her room was moved to the other side. Her father stormed after her into her room.

"What was that?!" Yelled Agdar. "Your mother and I are trying to do something nice for you!"

Elsa turned around with anger in her eyes. "I don't need someone like that in my life! I will get engaged, but I won't let someone be my personal servant!"

"Elsa!" Her father grabbed her arm. "You will get a servant!"

"I don't want it!"

An ice spike shot out of the wall close to Agdar's head. Agdar was startled and released her arm.

"I don't...want it..." Whispered Elsa in a low and dangerous tone. She looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Ever since Anna died...I don't want new people in my life."

Agdar chuckled. "You don't have a choice. Remember, you're not the one in charge here."

Elsa clenched her fist. Her fist started to shake. Her look of sadness turned into anger.

Agdar calmly stepped closer to his daughter. He grabbed her chin roughly.

"Arendelle needs a strong queen." Said Agdar. He looked into her stale blue eyes with his brown eyes with a smirk plastered onto his face. "And what have I taught you throughout the years?"

"Be strong, don't show your tears." Said Elsa.

"Good girl. Now, are you going to be my good daughter and come with me back to the council room?"

Elsa obediently nodded. "Yes...sir."

"Good."

He stepped back. Elsa quickly followed him back to the council room and they started to discuss on how they would find her a servant.

* * *

"Did you hear? In a few days the princess gets a new servant!"

The bartender told to one of his clients.

Between all those clients was Jack, sitting in the local pub that night. He was now a twenty year old man, who was working in the fields from time to time. 5 years ago his father perished to a virus. After that his mother became ill as well. She passed three years away. He was now on his own in this world. He never took a job at the castle, even though Gerda told him. He stood up, paid for his beer and left the bar. It was time to see how Gerda was doing. The woman always took care of any street children she saw. Jack walked towards the whore house. It was still the same old crappy building. But it was a place where he could fit in with the other misfits.

He walked into the whorehouse. It wasn't a busy night. Gerda was playing poker with a girl. She looked up when Jack walked in.

"Jack!" Said Gerda with a smile. "How nice of you to drop by!"

"Yeah..." Jack walked towards her. He looked around. "It's not a busy night?"

Gerda sighed and stood up, ignoring the girl who started to complain that they weren't done. "Yes. And there is nothing to do..."

A sudden screech interrupted her. A girl with red long hair ran into the room. She had a green dress on with white hand gloves. She stormed into the room and immediately jumped towards Jack. Jack caught her just in time, but stumbled down onto the ground with the girl on top of him.

"Jack! I can't believe you're here!"

"N...nice to see you too Hannah." Muttered Jack while being all dizzy.

"Hannah, get off the poor guy." Said Gerda with a laugh.

Hannah giggled. She jumped up. Jack stood up while rubbing his head. "You know, you can be a bit more careful."

Hannah kept laughing. Jack couldn't help but crack a little smile. Hannah was girl who was left here by some stranger when she was six. She had been working for the guy in the fields and when Gerda knew about it she gave the guy some money in exchange for her. The stranger told her that Hannah was a princess once, but no one believed the crazy man. Since then Gerda took care of the small girl and soon she became one of them. She sold her body to the customers, but somehow she always kept seeing the good things in life. Some girls wouldn't be content and go to the fields for work. But Hannah wanted to pay Gerda back for taking care of her like a mother would.

"Sorry..." Hannah grabbed two chairs. "But I just love you so much!" She sat down on one of the chairs. Jack sat down next to her on the other chair at the table. "And you haven't been here in a few days."

"It were just a few days...I was working in the fields."

The fields were a lot of people went to work. There you would harvest the crops, plant new ones and make sure that everyone was working together. It wasn't something you needed to have experience in. You just did it and got 4 silver coins per hour.

"Why don't you apply to something better?" Asked Hannah.

"Like what? I'm not exactly a 'technical' guy." Said Jack while making air quotes with his fingers when he said the word 'technical'.

"The castle is looking for a servant for the princess." Said Gerda suddenly.

Jack groaned. "Gerdaaa...no...not again, you've already told me so many times..."

"It would be a good paying job. And I've met the princess once."

Jack and Hannah gasped. "Really?!" Exclaimed Hannah.

"Yes." Said Gerda. "During the parade and birthday of our queen. She was standing by a stand with her mother and I was doing groceries. I slipped and fell. The apples I bought scattered all over the ground. The princess turned to me. She helped me up and asked in a sweet tone if I was alright...The moment she showed me that small smile I knew that the girl was a good person. Powers or not."

Jack swallowed. If Gerda knew that she was a good person...even though some people said that the princess was someone with no real emotions...he could try.

"When are the...auditions?" Asked Jack.

Gerda her eyes widened. "Uhm..." She quickly softened her gaze. "I heard they are in a few days, the day after her birthday. The day after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is her birthday? How old is she going to be-"

"15." Interrupted Hannah. "Just like me."

"Tomorrow is your birthday too?" Jack smiled. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Hannah clapped her hands together. "Oh! I want new gloves! These ones are getting a bit old."

Jack sighed and stood up. "Fine. But don't expect the newest model."

Hannah rolled her eyes and stood up too. "Haha...just get me something good, Frost!"

She put her hand onto his arm with a sweet smile. Jack's heart fluttered for a second and he blushed and looked away.

"Geez...Hannah..."

* * *

The next day it was Elsa's birthday. She was surprised with gifts from her parents. From her mother she got a beautiful necklace and from her father she got two new gloves. They also decided to walk through town and everyone congratulated her.

They were just walking through the town when Elsa noticed a woman talking to a young man with brown hair. She stopped in her tracks. The woman was not facing her and her red long hair was down her back in one braid. Elsa kept staring at the woman's back in a gaze. Strangely she felt something...familiar?

 _"Elsa?"_

Elsa kept gazing at the woman. The two didn't notice her staring. The woman said something and the man laughed.

"Elsa!"

Elsa jumped a bit when her mother suddenly touched her shoulder. Elsa turned her head towards her with a questioning look. Idun smiled at her.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Asked Idun. "You were dazing off..."

"I'm fine, mom..." Said Elsa.

Her father looked down at her hands. "How are the gloves?" He asked.

Elsa sighed. "They feel nice on my hands. Even though it's a warm summer day..."

Agdar smiled. "You'll get used to it. Now, Do you want to go to get some chocolate?"

A smile plastered onto Elsa's face. She never got any chocolate and her father never acted so nice to her!

"Sure!" Said Elsa.

Idun took her husbands hand. "Shall we go to the nearby bakery? I want to try one of the delicious truffles."

Elsa took her mother's other hand. She kept smiling at her, not noticing that young man on the other side of the street was staring at her.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Jack laid in a bed in the whore house. Yesterday his apartment burned down. He didn't have a place to sleep and so he slept a night in there. He awoke the next morning to a knock on his door. Jack yawned and sat up. "Yes?"

Hannah opened the door up. She was holding a small tray in her hands. A cup of water and bread was on it.

"Morning, sunshine! I thought that you needed some energy before going to the castle!"

She jumped onto his bed. Jack saw the princess yesterday from afar...and she was beautiful. He didn't see her from up close, but she had blond hair and a sweet smile...she seemed sweet.

"Wait, how late is it?" Asked Jack.

Hannah took a bit from his bread and gulped it down. She cocked her head to the side. "Don't know...11 am?"

"11 am?!" Jack jumped out of bed. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. "I'm late!"

"Late?" Asked Hannah.

Jack walked towards her. He grabbed the piece of bread out of her hand and bit down on it. He gulped it down.

"Sorry, but I have to leave! Maybe I can still make it!"

"Ja..."

Before running out of the room Jack turned around. He pulled two blue gloves from his closet and quickly handed them to her.

"Hannah, here for your birthday."

"Oh, Jack..."

Jack gave her a quick kiss onto her forehead. He flashed a quick smile at her before leaving. Hanna stayed behind with a red face. She looked down at the gloves. They looked really expensive...of course, that's the reason he was working at the fields...

She picked the gloves up and held them close to her lips.

* * *

Elsa was standing in front of a five men in the throne room. Next to her were her father and mother. She needed to choose one of these men as her personal servant. Someone who would die for her.

"Now..." Agdar clapped into his hands. "To protect my daughter you really need to have some skills."

"Yes sir!" Said the men.

Elsa yawned. They all looked really boring...why should she need a personal servant anyway?

"You do realize that princess Elsa has ice powers, don't you?" Asked Idun.

The men all gulped.

"Good. Now, Elsa shall go to the next to interview you one for one and she shall decide for herself on who should be her servant. First up will be mister Harrison."

Elsa walked into a room with only a table and two chairs. She calmly sat down, while Mr Harrison sat on the other side of the table. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a bit nervous.

"So..." Elsa folded her arms and faked a smile. "Why should I choose you as my servant?"

"I am good in sword fighting!" Said mr Harrison. "And I am a real gentlemen-"

"Right..." Elsa sighed. Like she'd never heard someone say that before...

After interview and interview Elsa stepped out of the room. The contestants and the king and queen were all waiting for her.

"And?" Asked her father. "Who have you chosen?"

Elsa kept quiet. She looked at the contestants. She shook her head, sighed and walked away.

Agdar immediately chased after her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait, Elsa! Who are you choosing?"

"None."

"None?! You need to choose someone!" Said Agdar.

Elsa pried her arm away. "There are still many others, father. More than these five, I hope?"

Agdar narrowed his eyes. "No. These are the only ones. How about you go to the garden for an hour and think for a bit?"

"I-"

"Elsa." His voice sounded serious. As always. "You need to choose. I do not want to see you before you have made your decision. And if you can't then I shall make one for you."

Elsa nodded and walked away to the garden. She really didn't like any of those men. Why should she even choose a servant? She was already engaged to Hans and she did everything her parents taught her. She even got control over her powers!

She walked into the garden and sat down on the bench. She calmly pulled her gloves off and held her hand out. A small snowflake shot out of her hand. She smiled to herself a little. Her mother always told her how beautiful her powers were. Her father was never really a fan of her powers...or her.

"Princess Elsa!"

Elsa looked to her right to see Kai. Kai was a servant who worked at the castle. He was a man in his thirties with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple attire. He was always friendly and one of the few Elsa could trust. He was holding a book in his arms.

"Kai!" Said Elsa.

"I noticed you here and I know that you like to read books...so I grabbed your favorite book...the snow queen. I know you like the story very much."

Elsa took the book from him and chuckled. "The snow queen...ironic, huh?"

Kai smiled. "Yes...I heard you and your father talk."

"I see. Do you think I need a servant?"

"For your security, yes. For your development? No."

Elsa kept quiet. She looked down at the ground. He was right...she was going to choose someone...

Kai bowed quickly and walked off. Elsa had a heavy feeling in her heart. What should she do?

* * *

Jack ran towards the castle. He missed it! Maybe he could just run into the castle, past the gates and...

He was grabbed in the collar by one of the guards. Jack coughed and stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the guard.

Jack stopped coughing. "Ahem...I am going to audition as a servant for the princess."

The guard pointed his sword towards him. "Too late. Get out."

"But-"

"Do I need to arrest you?!"

Jack shook his head. He stepped away from the dangerous guard.

Dammit! He knew he was late...but he really needed a job. Maybe if he applied for something else? But still, the guard would not let him in. He should find another way into the castle...

He looked up at a tree. It's branch was just hanging over the fence of the castle. He could climb up, get in and try to apply to something else.  
Jack rubbed his hands together. Okay time to do this!

He jumped up into the tree. The tree bark was rough, but he had strong hands, he could take it. Jack climbed up to the branch. He then crawled further until he was at the end of the branch. He saw someone in some kind of garden for a second before the branch broke.

Jack crashed onto the ground. The branch fell on top of him. He gasped when a pain went through his back.

 _"Oh my lord!"_

Jack heard a strange voice. The branch was lifted from his back. Jack stood up and coughed. He rubbed his back. Damn. That was going to give a blue spot.

He looked up and his eyes widened. A girl with blue eyes, blond hair in a bun was standing there. She was holding a book in her arms. Her purple dress was covered her shoes. She had an expression of horror on her face.

Jack grinned nervously. This must be the princess.

"Uhm..."

The girl covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She quickly stepped back.

"Don't scream!" Whispered Jack nervously. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

The girl shakily removed her hand. "Who are you? Answer me."

"Jack Frost." Jack sighed. He rubbed his neck. "Sorry, but I wanted to apply for a job, but the guards send me away, so I sneaked in, hoping that there would be another job for me..." He held his hands up and carefully stepped closer to the girl. "I really meant no harm! Look, if you want to, I can leave again! I'm really sorry for breaking your branch!"

The girl stared for a few seconds at him with a blank look. She then suddenly started to smile a little.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Uh-"

Before he could say anything the girl started to laugh. Not just a staged laugh, but a laugh filled with joy and happiness. Jack smiled. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears and he soon started to laugh along with the girl.

After a few seconds of laughter the girl invited Jack to sit down next to her. The birds chirped and one sat down onto the broken tree branch.

"So...you took the branch of me?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, I indeed did."

Jack raised his eyebrows again. She was pretty strong!

Elsa must have seen the weird expression on his face, because she followed it up with; "I used my powers."

"Powers?"

Elsa rested the book on her lap and put her hand forward. A little bit of ice shot out of her hand into the grass. The grass immediately froze and scattered to it's death. She glanced at Jack with a calm look. "My powers are ice."

"Whoa."

"I had them since I was a child." She lowered her hand. "You must be afraid."

"More amazed..." Jack gently grabbed her hand. The girl's eyes widened. She immediately pulled her hand back. Jack looked at her with a questioning look.

"Sorry, but I'm normally wearing gloves..I..."

Jack put his hand onto her hand. His look changed into a serious one. "Don't be afraid."

Elsa swallowed. Jack held her hand. He looked down at her hand. He slowly started to massage it.

"W-what are you doing?" Whispered the girl with a blush.

Jack smiled at her. "I'm massaging your cold hands. By the way; what is your name?"

"Elsa...princess Elsa. I'm the first one in following up the throne."

Jack stopped massaging her hand. "Oh..." He quickly released her hand and jumped up. "I'm sorry! I-"

Elsa jumped up too. "Don't be, mister Jack! It was nice..."

"No, I'm really sorry!" Jack bowed down.

Elsa stepped forward, but slipped. Jack grabbed her by her waist. He spun her around to save her from a fall on the bench but lost his balance. The two stumbled into the soft grass with Jack on top. A short silence followed. The birds even stopped chirping for a second.

Jack groaned and lifted himself a bit of her. He leaned onto his hands and looked down at her.

"Princess, are you okay?" Asked Jack.

Elsa became red from her ears to her neck. Ice slowly started to spread underneath her. "I uh..." No one outside of her family had ever been this close to her. She looked right into Jack's brown eyes. He also had brown hair. Typical. Most people had that.

Jack put his hand onto her forehead. Elsa got even redder than a tomato. Her breathing stocked in her breath when his warm hand gently touched her forehead. "You feel cold...are you sure you are okay?"

"Y-yes..." Stuttered Elsa.

"Princess Elsa!"

The queen and king ran into the garden together with a few guards. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the strange man onto their daughter. Jack and Elsa looked to the side to see the horrifying faces of the queen and king. The guards immediately jumped into action.

They pulled Jack off Elsa. Idun and Agdar ran towards Elsa who calmly stood up.

"Elsa, honey, are you okay?!" Yelled Idun and pulled her into a quick hug.

Agdar turned to Jack. "I do not who you are, but you're going to pay for hurting princess Elsa."

"Father!" Elsa stepped away from her mother. "He was not attacking me!"

Her father stepped closer to Jack. He pulled the man away from the guards by his arm. "Then what was this peasant doing on top of you?! And why are you not wearing your gloves?!"

"I was just letting my skin breath. And Jack is..."

"Oh, the peasant has a name?!" Said Agdar.

"Yes, he has!" Jack pulled his arm back. He straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "My name is Jack Frost, your majesty. And I am her personal servant."

"He is?!" Yelled the guards.

"He is?!" Mimicked the queen and king.

Jack looked at Elsa with worry. If she didn't agree then...he would be beheaded for his actions...

"Yes, he is." Said Elsa.

"Hold on, dear." Said Idun. "This man is your servant? I thought that you would choose one of the men in the castle and not this...random man named Jack who apparently broke into the castle."

Elsa clenched her fists and spoke in a cold voice; "Jack is my servant and that is final."

Jack shivered when he felt the air getting a bit colder. Snowflakes slowly appeared into the air. The wind picked them up and they swirled around.

"The princess has spoken." Said Agdar with a grin. The snowflakes stopped moving and fell to the ground. Elsa relaxed her hand again.

Agdar looked at Jack with his evil smile. "Now...let's see what you can do."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, what?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Ch3: My servant

_Chapter three: My servant_

 _Two months later_

Birds chirped through the kingdom of Arendelle. Princess Elsa of Arendelle was just looking through her dresses in her closet. Today was the day that her fiancé, Hans Westergaard would come by. She was really excited for it. She hadn't seen him in such a long time...

The door suddenly opened up.

Jack calmly walked into the room. He was wearing a brown vest and pants. He smiled when he saw Elsa, who froze and blushed. She was only wearing a night gown on her body. Jack didn't mind it, but Elsa was really prude.

"J-Jack!" Said Elsa with a flushed face.

"Good morning, princess Elsa." Said Jack. He walked towards her and bowed down in front of her. "Your father wishes to see you for breakfast."

Elsa looked at her dresses. "Jack. What do you think looks good on me?"

"Should I get one of the maids-"

"No! You are my servant!" Elsa stepped closer. "What looks good on me?!"

Jack chuckled. She sure had some attitude for a princess...He glanced at the dresses and he saw one that would look pretty on her. He walked to the closet, pulled a dress out and held it in front of her. "This."

It was a dark blue dress with light blue streaks. Elsa immediately took it from his hands.

"Jack, do you really think that this looks good on me or do you just want to get out of here?"

Jack raised one eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Oh, be quiet!" Elsa turned her back on him with the dress in her hands. "I just need to look good for Hans..."

"I see. I will take my leave then."

Jack walked away and closed the door behind him. He walked through the hallway.

It had been a few months since he started serving her. Elsa was still just a teen in his eyes, just like he saw Hannah. Even though her father wanted Elsa to grow up and be ready for the throne. He heard that Elsa never played with anyone when she was a small child. She used to have a sibling, but that one died.

Jack walked into the dining room. Agdar and Idun were already sitting at the table. Bread, pancakes and drinks were on the table.

"Your majesty." Said Jack as he made a small bow. Agdar and Idun looked at him. "Elsa will be arriving shortly."

"Good. But you know that you should address Elsa with her proper title. It is what a servant should do."

"Agdar..." Whispered Idun with a glare to her husband.

"No he is right..." Jack scraped his throat before speaking further. " _Princess_ Elsa shall be arriving short-"

"I'm here!" Elsa walked into the room. She was wearing the dark blue dress and her hair in a bun. She was also wearing light blue gloves on her hands. She walked past Jack and sat down.

"You're late." Said Agdar.

Elsa kept quiet. Jack sighed. That was another thing. King Agdar clearly had power over her. Jack suspected that he was the reason Elsa could be so quiet at times. Her mother, queen Idun, apparently loved her more than him.

"Jack?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. Elsa glanced at him.

"You can leave for now." Said Elsa.

"Sure, E...princess."

Jack quickly left the room. He decided to see how Hannah was doing. He used to sleep in the whore house, but now he slept at the castle, so he didn't see her as often. And Hannah was like a sister to him...

* * *

Hannah was in the bar, cleaning the tables

She sighed. Jack had been gone for another week. Without him...she truly missed him. His smile. His laugh...

"Hannah, are you okay?" Asked Gerda worried.

Hannah looked up from her work. "I guess...Gerda, when is Jack coming back?"

"I don't know, hon..." Gerda raised her eyebrows and chuckled to herself. How cute. Hannah had a crush on Jack! Gerda always suspected that Hannah developed feelings for Jack. The only thing bothering her was that Jack might see Hannah just as a friend.

Hannah looked down at her work again.

"Since he started to work for the princess we only see him when he has a break."

At that moment the door opened up to reveal Jack.

He calmly walked into the bar with a smile. He held his hand up and yelled: "Hey! Gerda, Hannah!"

Hannah immediately smiled. She stopped with cleaning and walked towards him with a slight blush.

"Jack!" Said Hannah. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just on a little break. Elsa is having breakfast with her parents."

"How is it to work for our princess?" Asked Gerda.

"It's hard...I only get small breaks and Elsa can be a bit bossy...but she is nice."

Gerda grinned mischievously. "So...you are on first name bases?"

"Not really. I mostly call her princess Elsa."

"Is she pretty?" Whispered Hannah, hoping that he didn't hear her. But Jack did hear her and looked surprised at her.

"I don't know...she looks...she is beautiful. But I do not feel anything for the girl. She is still a teen."

"Still a teen?" Hannah looked down. She was fifteen as well. Did he just see her as a small kid?

"Maybe you should introduce us to her one day." Said Gerda.

"Maybe..." Jack scratched his head.

* * *

A few hours passed.

Elsa was sitting in the garden, reading a book. Jack was by her side, reading something too.

It was quiet and nice. Until a maid ran into the garden.

"Princess Elsa!" Said the young maid. Elsa looked up from her book and so did Jack. "Your fiancé has arrived!"

"Oh!" Elsa jumped up. She grabbed Jack by his hand and dragged him with her. "Where is he?!"

"He is in the ballroom with your father and mother..." Yelled the maid.

Elsa ran to there with Jack. When they arrived in the ballroom the prince was just talking with her parents. Everyone turned their heads when Elsa stumbled into the room and came to a halt.

"Elsa, you're late." Said Agdar.

Elsa straightened her back. She released Jack's hand.

Prince Hans Westergaard stepped forward. He had a sweet smile and grabbed Elsa's hand. Prince Hans was a man with auburn hair and brownish eyes. He knew of Elsa's powers, but he didn't mind.

He planted a small kiss on it which made Elsa blush a bit.

"Princess Elsa..." Hans spoke in a soothing voice and straightened his back again. "You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Elsa giggled. "Prince Hans, you don't need to flatter me..."

"But you are my fiancé. It is my duty to do so."

Jack folded his arms. Hans seemed like a...guy. He should say that Hans was a nice guy, but somehow his instinct told him not to trust him.

Hans looked at Jack. "And you must be Jack Frost. The servant of my bride."

"Yeah..." Jack scratched his head.

"Nice to meet you." Hans smiled at him. Jack smiled slightly back.

"Elsa, how about you take prince Hans for a stroll around town?" Asked Idun.

"That sound like a good idea." Said Hans.

"Sure..." Whispered Elsa. She flinched a little when Hans took her hand into his. He smiled at Elsa with a reassuring smile.

After that they took a walk through town with Jack following close behind.

"So here is the bakery and there is our bookshop, flower shop..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. They were sitting on a bench in the middle of town. Some people were staring, but none dared the interrupt the couple.

"Elsa?" Asked Hans.

Elsa looked down. "I'm sorry. I haven't even asked you how you are doing..." She looked up at him again. "How was your journey?"

Hans smiled at her. "It was good. But Elsa, I don't mind your rambling."

"Yeah right." Snorted Jack from behind the bench.

Elsa turned her head and shot him a glare. Hans looked amused at him.

Jack shrugged. "What? Just making a comment."

Elsa and Hans turned their heads again.

"Sorry for my servant." Said Elsa. "He can be a bit rude."

"I see why you chose him." Said Hans.

"Huh?"

"Jack is someone with a set of mind. Not one who blindly does as a royal would please. He is the perfect fit."

Jack groaned. Why did he chose this again? Now they were talking as if he wasn't here. He looked at the bell tower. It was almost one o'clock.

"He really isn't." Elsa shook her head. "Let's not talk about him. I want to spend time with you! I do not know when you will be leaving again and I want to cherish our moments."

"Elsa, one day we will spend every day together." Hans grabbed her hands. Elsa flinched a little again. "Time doesn't matter."

"It does..."

"In a few years we will be married."

"If my father allows it. He likes you, Hans, but he doesn't like it if I would inherit the throne."

"Eventually you will. Your father will get old. He can't rule forever."

Elsa sighed. "I know. But I...I am just the princess."

Hans took her chin and moved her head towards him. "And I'm just the prince."

He leaned in closer and closer, but Elsa stopped him.

"N-not in public."

Hans smile disappeared. He quickly released her chin and stood up. "Oh...I see."

"Hans, it's just-"

"I am going back to see how your father and mother are doing. I shall see you soon, princess Elsa."

He walked away, leaving Elsa alone with a hurt look on her face.

Elsa looked down at her hands on her lap. She heard Jack walk around the bench and sit down next to her.

Jack scraped his throat. He put his hand onto her shoulder. "It's good to set your boundaries."

"It isn't..." Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It is already hard enough for him since we can't do much until we're married...my lord, it's so stupid."

"It's not. Say, how about we do something fun?"

"F-fun?"

Jack jumped up. He took her hand and pulled her up with a mischievous grin. Elsa almost bumped into him. She looked at him with a confused look, but Jack gave her a wink.

He dragged her down the street, to the castle. At first Elsa thought that he wanted to drag her into the castle, but then he took her to the stables. Her horse Josephine was standing there. She got Josephine a few years back.

He finally released her hand. Jack walked up and looked at one of the stables boys. "Saddle the horse up, boy."

The boy immediately saddled Josephine up.

"Jack, what..." Elsa went quiet when Jack send her another wink.

"Let's go for a ride, princess." Said Jack.

"But you can't ride!"

"Then you have to teach me." Jack calmly took the horse over from the boy. He walked to the outside with Elsa running after him.

"I can't teach you!" Yelled Elsa. "I..."

Jack grabbed her by her waist and pushed her onto her horse. "If we ride together you can."

He jumped onto the horse as well. Elsa blushed when she felt him behind her back. He reached for the reins.

"Okay, let's go, princess."

He pushed with his legs and the horse started trotting. They trotted to the forest nearby. Elsa gently put her hands onto Jack's hands.

"Jack, let's go into gallop!" Said Elsa.

"Wait, I-"

Elsa pushed with her legs against the horse. It immediately sped up. Jack shrieked. Josephine ran though the woods. Elsa laughed as her horse jumped over a broken branch. Jack flew a little up and came down again in the saddle.

"Elsa, slow down! Stop!" Yelled Jack frantically.

The horse suddenly came to a halt. Jack and Elsa fell over the horse into the mud. Jack grabbed Elsa and turned around so that he would take the impact.

They fell down into the ground with a thud. The horse looked down at the two humans with a questioning look.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Jack. He sat onto his knees. Elsa looked at him when he sat her down too. She wiped the mud from her face. Her bun was out of her hair. Her dress was covered in mud and had a few tears. Jack noticed how she slowly started to smile.

"I'm okay!" Said Elsa with a smile. She wiped some mud from her cheek. "Ugh, now my father will scold me once we get home."

"At least you're alright. Seriously, you should be more careful."

"Don't scold me, Frost!" Said Elsa. "I'm fine, you're fine...that is all that matters, right?"

"Right..." Whispered Jack. He stood up and helped Elsa up. "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

Elsa nodded. She reached behind her head and sighed. "Great. My hair is loose."

"So?"

"So I need to have it in a bun!" Elsa turned around with her back on him." I just need to!"

Jack kept quiet. He then stepped a bit closer to Elsa and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"I think you look good without it."

Elsa turned around. "You do?" She stared at Jack. Jack stepped a bit back with a blush. He avoided her gaze. Elsa suddenly giggled again.

"You know, I never seen you flushed before." Said Elsa.

"I...uh..."

"Well, let's go back home, Jack. I need to wash up and ask Hans for forgiveness."

* * *

Hans was in his room, laying on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. It had been one year since he met Elsa. She immediately caught his eyes. She was a real beauty with her smooth skin and long blond hair. Even though she was a little bit shy at times, he knew she could show some attitude and that she would be a good ruler. And he would rule as well...

He chuckled. At home he was the 13th in line for the throne. His 12 brothers didn't respect him or listen to him and he was always bullied by them. But if he would marry Elsa...then he could have it all! He might even become more powerful than his oldest brother.

A knock on his door caught him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Asked Hans.

The door opened up and Elsa walked in. She was now wearing a blue-dark dress and white gloves.

Hans quickly sat up. Elsa closed the door behind her. She looked down at the ground in shame. "Hans...I'm sorry."

"Sit down." Said Hans.

Elsa walked over to him and sat down next to him. Hans smiled at her and grabbed her hands. Elsa flinched a little again.

"Elsa..." Hans sighed. "I'm sorry as well. I went a bit overboard."

"No, you did not!" Said Elsa. "I am always so prude...and I cannot meet your expectations..."

Hans put his hand onto her cheek. Elsa glanced down at his lips and then looked up again.

"I...am r-really s-s-sorry...Hans..."

Hans drew her in for a kiss. Elsa shivered when their lips met. She put her hands against his chest. Hans quickly pulled away from her with a grin.

"Are you afraid?"

Elsa shook her head. "N-no..."

Hans kissed her down her neck. His hand moved towards her breast. Elsa froze. It slowly got colder in the room.

"Elsa..." Moaned Hans. He slowly started to lick her neck. Elsa grasped his blouse. They shouldn't be doing this. This shouldn't be done before marriage.

A knock on the door caught them out of their intimate moment. They quickly parted. Elsa had a big blush onto her cheeks.

"Come in." Said Hans calmly.

The door opened up and Jack walked into the room. He looked calmly at Elsa.

"Princess Elsa, it is time for your math homework. Your tutor has arrived." Said Jack.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. That was weird. She just got her homework...never mind. She slowly stood up with a sad smile.

"Sorry, Hans." Said Elsa. "I need to go."

"Of course. And I accept your apology." Hans send her a wink. Elsa blushed and walked after Jack out of the room.

While they walked down the hallway, Elsa was wondering why her tutor suddenly decided to give her more homework. It was strange...oh well.

They walked into the library, but Elsa saw no tutor waiting for her.

Jack turned around to face her. "Princess Elsa...I think I've must have mistaken! The tutor just gave you your homework, right?"

"You...wait, what are you saying?!" Said Elsa. She put her hands onto her hips. "You almost never make a mistake, how is this possible?"

"Oh, I just happened to know that you were in the room alone with prince Hans...Elsa, you should not be alone in a room with someone."

"Don't scold me! Prince Hans is a good man!"

"A man with urges. It's harder for him to hold off until your wedding than you. He is just another guy with urges."

Elsa raised her hand and wanted to slap him. But Jack grabbed her wrist just in time.

"What do you know?!" Said Elsa angry. "You are just a servant, a bystander in my life!"

"I am. But your father gave me the job to protect you and to stand by your side. If I didn't came to get you out of that room...he might have gone further."

Elsa pulled her wrist back. She rubbed her wrist and looked away in silence.

Jack sighed. "Elsa...I'm sorry."

"No, it is fine." She looked back at him. "Say, we do have a lot of books here..." She walked over to a plank full of books and grabbed one. "I could learn you how to speak French."

"No thanks..."

"Aw, come on, Jack!" Elsa sat down at a table. "I can't get out of the library saying that you miscalculated...plus, this will be fun."

"This will be fun..." Jack sat next to her. "Since when is homework fun?"

Elsa opened the book and pointed with her finger at a sentence. "Come on...what does this mean?"

"I...Ielll niyaaa...a...pah...te...q...qaaah?"

Elsa giggled. "Wauw. Just, wauw."

"What?"

"You're pronunciation is all wrong. It is _'Il n'y a pas de quoi' ,_ smart-ass. It means you're welcome. It's one of the most basic sentences ever!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know..." Jack scratched his head.

"That's okay. Repeat after me; Il n'y a pas de quoi."

"Il...nya...pah de quoi."

"Almost. Il n'y a pas de quoi."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

"Good!" Elsa smiled at him. "Now you know how to say; you're welcome!"

"Since when do you know French?" Asked Jack.

Elsa smile faded. It started to get a bit colder in the room. "Since I was five. I needed to learn languages since other kingdoms didn't speak our language."

"That's pretty cool. I can't speak five languages. I only speak Norse and English..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you." Said Elsa.

"Oh, you don't need to teach me, princess Elsa."

"You wanna be a good servant or not? It might come in handy."

"Fine...teach me, princess."

Elsa giggled and leaned over the book again. "Okay..."

They didn't notice the queen staring at them from the doorway with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

That night after dinner Jack went to his own room, close to Elsa's room. It was small, just a bed and a desk, but it was cozy and if something were to happen to Elsa he could get closer to her rescue.

"Jack!"

Just before he could walk into his own room, he was called by Queen Idun.

He turned around with a surprised look. "Your majesty? What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Idun smiled at him. The woman was always very kind to him and others. She wasn't as cold as her husband. "I just happened to see you with my daughter in the library. And I know that Elsa didn't need any tutoring."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh...sorry! I..."

"There is no need for apologies." Said Idun. "You are doing a good job, mr Jack Frost. I've never seen Elsa so happy with someone else. Not even Hans."

"But the prince is her fiancé."

"Yes, but it's an arranged marriage. Elsa didn't like Hans when she first met him."

Jack smiled a little. That did sound like her. Elsa wouldn't just take anything thrown her way. If she would, then they wouldn't have met.

"Of course she is head over heels now, but she is still a child. She cannot be alone with the prince. He might take advantage of her."

"But-"

"Just never leave her side, Jack Frost. And keep her smiling."

With those words the queen turned around and walked away. Jack scratched his head. What did she mean by that...keep her smiling? He...

"Jack!"

Elsa walked out of her room towards him. She planted her hands on her hips and looked angrily at him.

"I heard you talking with my mother! What were you two discussing?!"

Jack grinned nervously. "Not much. Just about some services..."

"Liar. What were you really talking about? Me?" Elsa took a step closer to him. "Let me guess; she doesn't like Hans."

Jack stopped smiling. "Princess Elsa, you know that that is not true..."

"Right. Look, thanks again for today, but I really do like Hans. He is handsome and nice and sweet..."

She stopped talking when Jack put his hand onto her head.

"Everyone is just looking out for you, princess."

"They don't need to. I can take care of myself, Frost."

"Sure. I'm gonna go to sleep." Said Jack with a yawn.

Elsa grabbed him by his arm. "Hold it! Do you...what do you think of Hans?"

"Huh? Why does my opinion matter?" Asked Jack.

"It doesn't! Just forget I asked!" Elsa turned around and ran into her own room. She slammed the door shut.

Jack stayed behind with a confused look.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

The next morning Jack was doing groceries. The maids would normally do this, but Elsa told him that she wanted chocolate and that since he was her servant he should go and get it.

He walked into the nearby bakery. The baker, Nicholas North, was a big man with a beard and a friendly smile. He looked up when Jack walked into the store.

"Jack Frost!" The man yelled with a deep voice.

Jack laughed. "North!" He walked over to the counter. "I need a small brownie. Orders from the castle."

North laughed and disappeared behind the counter. He quickly reappeared with a brownie in a bag. "Did the princess ask for this?"

"You know it." Jack took the bag. He grabbed a few coins and lay them on the counter. "She can only have one snack each month. This time she wants a brownie...I swear, that girl..."

"Is lucky to have you." Said North. "I know that you will stay by the princess her side and take good care of her."

Jack nodded. "Well, I have to go. Bye, North."

"Bye Jack. Come by anytime!"

Jack went back to the castle. He looked around, trying to find Elsa. She wasn't in her room, or in the library.

Jack frantically walked around the hallways. Where could that girl be?

He stopped and looked out of a window. Down, in the garden he saw Elsa. He sighed in a bit of relief. Somehow he was really worried for a second.

Elsa was holding something in her hand. She was swaying it around. It looked like some sort of stick...what was she doing down there?

He smiled to himself and turned around to go down the stairs and to the garden when he bumped into someone.

Jack fell down flat on his ass. He groaned and rubbed his head. Ow...who could've...?

"Are you alright?"

He looked up. A woman in a cloak was standing in front of him. She had green eyes and her hair was covered by her cloak, but Jack could see a few streaks of black hair peaking out. She was was smiling at him and extending her hand.

"Y-yes, thank you..."

He took her hand and the woman helped him up. She looked about his age. Her unusual green eyes gave him a bit of chill...

She pulled her hand back and laughed. "You must be Jack Frost. The servant of princess Elsa."

"Who are you...?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Queen Idun appeared by the woman's side. She smiled a little at him.

"Your majesty!" Jack made a small bow. He straightened his back again. "I was just about to go to princess Elsa when I bumped into this lady."

Idun giggled a little. "Jack, this lady here is our sorceress and my friend, Thiana Tooth."

"A sorceress?" Asked Jack.

Thiana laughed and nodded. "Yes. I specialize in potions and such. Also medicine. And I try to find a way to find out the source for the princess's powers. Or at least a cure for Idun's curse."

"Curse?"

Idun put her hand on Thiana's shoulder. "There is no curse. Elsa's powers just run in the family...speaking of running, Jack, you should go to my daughter before Agdar finds you wandering around."

"R-right...then I'll go! It was nice to meet you, miss Tooth!"

He ran away from the two woman, down the stairs. Idun and Thiana looked at him until he disappeared out of sight.

"Cute one." Said Thiana.

Idun moved her hand away from her shoulder and folded her arms. "Thiana..."

"No really. He seems a good fit for the princess. I hope that he will bring her happiness."

"Me too." Whispered Idun.

* * *

Jack ran into the garden. Elsa was still there, swinging around with the stick.

"Princess Elsa."

She jumped and turned around. Jack saw now that it wasn't a stick. It was a sword.

"Geez..." Elsa lowered her sword and took a deep breath. "It is just you."

"Yes...princess, what are you doing with that thing?"

"T-the sword?"

"Yes, the sword." Jack took a few steps closer. He looked a bit annoyed with her. "What the hell are you doing with that thing?"

"I...uh..."

Jack put the bag with the brownies down on the nearby bench. He then pried the sword from Elsa her hands. He looked at the sharp thing. It looked like one of the guards.

"Did you steal this?"

"I...uh...I borrowed it?"

Jack looked at Elsa. She grinned innocently, but he wasn't buying it.

"You could've hurt yourself."

"I didn't did I? Stop scolding me!"

"I'm just saying..." Jack sighed. He sat down on the bench. "Just...why were you playing around with that thing?"

"I wasn't playing around!" Elsa sat down next to him. She grabbed the bag with the brownies and lay it onto her lap. "I...want to learn how to defend myself. I need to learn how to use a sword."

"You are a princess. You don't need to learn how to use a sword, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I have to. My mother and father can already use a sword. If I'm ever in danger I need something to defend myself with...my powers aren't that strong. And what if I can't use them?"

Jack stayed quiet.

"I need to learn it, Jack. And I wanted to learn it myself."

Jack chuckled a little. Elsa glared at him. He shrugged. "What? You can't just learn it yourself...how about I learn you?"

"You...learn me?" Elsa cocked her head. "Do you even know how to use a sword?"

Jack jumped up. He grinned down at her. "Of course I do, princess! Just because I'm a peasant doesn't mean I don't know how to use a sword!"

"Then show me."

Jack moved around and swung the sword around for a few times. Elsa looked in awe. He moved around like he was a professional swordsman.

He stopped and looked at Elsa with a smile. "How was that, your majesty?"

Elsa clapped in her hands. "Okay, that was impressive, I have to say."

Jack extended his hand. "Come on, let's practice a little."

Elsa huffed and took his hand with her gloved hand. She stood up and Jack handed her the sword. He moved around and stood behind her. He moved his arms around her and grabbed her hands.

"Okay, now hold it like this." He moved her arms a bit up.

Elsa blushed nervously. She tried to concentrate, but it was difficult with Jack so close to her. His breath tickled her ear and he felt so warm...

Jack moved away from her. Elsa felt a little bit disappointed.

"Now take one step forward." He said.

Elsa took a step forward.

"Good, now raise it over your head."

Elsa raised it over her head, but it went to far and fell down behind her. She shrieked and jumped away. Jack laughed.

"Elsa, you okay?" Asked Jack.

Elsa let out a small breath. "Yeah, yeah...just...I don't like this. It's heavy."

"We can stop."

"No. You said that we would practice..." Elsa grabbed the sword again. "...so we're going to..."

Jack nodded. "Okay, then Princess. One step forward and raise it above your head."

Elsa did exactly as he told her to. She took one step forward and raised it above her head.

"Okay, now swing it down."

She swung the sword down into the ground. It smashed into the ground with it's heavy weight.

"Good, good!" Jack walked towards her and put his hand onto her shoulder. Elsa looked at him with a smile. "Now, for the next one, we..."

"ELSA!"

They both turned their heads to see Agdar walking into the garden. Jack noticed how he looked at the sword in Elsa's hands. He quickly took it from her.

"F-father!" Elsa took a step back when he was in front of her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Elsa. More importantly..." Agdar pointed at the sword. "What were you doing with that?!"

"I-"

"I was teaching her." Said Jack quickly. "It's my fault, I persuaded her, your majesty." He made a bow and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. This is all my doing."

Agdar narrowed his eyes. He looked at Elsa. "Elsa, can I talk to you for a second? Without the servant?"

Elsa nodded. She and Agdar walked a few meters away from Jack. Jack straightened his back again. He saw how Agdar said something against Elsa. The princess lowered her eyes and nodded silently. She said something inaudible and Agdar said something back. The king then left and Elsa walked back to him.

"What did he say?" Asked Jack.

Elsa folded her arms. "Jackson..don't lie for me. I...you know that I wanted to do it. It's my fault..."

"I was just doing my job, princess."

"I know." Elsa sighed. She sat down on the bench again. Jack sat down next to her. Elsa grabbed the bag with the brownies and opened it up. "You bought them."

Jack nodded. "Yeah..."

Elsa took one brownie out of it. She put it down on Jack's lap. "For you."

"I know, you told me that I should buy two. I figured that it was either for me or for Hans. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He is making a few business deals or something." Elsa grabbed a brownie too. She smiled at Jack. "Jack...thank you."

"Again, I was just doing my job."

Elsa giggled. "Shut up."

"Should you really say that, princess?"

"No, but I can say it to you." Elsa took a big bite. "Youareffmyfervanfftt..."

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

Elsa swallowed the bite. She looked at Jack with a frown. "Don't scold me. But, my father said that it was alright for you to teach me. As long as it doesn't interfere with my studies."

"Good..." Jack sighed. He glanced at Elsa. She was happily eating her brownie. It was kind of nice to be with her. She was a nice girl, unlike some nobles...

Jack thought about her father. Why was he giving his daughter such a hard time? She was his daughter...he knew that she used to have a sister, but that girl had died...was it because of her powers or did it have something to do with her diseased sister?

"What?" Asked Elsa when she noticed his gaze.

Jack looked at her with a frown before he started to grin at her. He moved a bit closer and plucked a small piece of brownie near her mouth.

"You had a small brownie piece near your mouth." Said Jack.

Elsa became red. She looked away with a blush and mumbled something inaudible.

Jack chuckled. He was happy that she choose him to be his servant...

He really was.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Ch4: The princess and I

_Chapter four: The princess and I_

 _One year later_

Hannah was in the whore house that night. She was sitting in her room. It was already late. Her shift at the bar for today was done.

She sighed. She wondered what Jack was doing right now...he was probably in the castle, sleeping cozy and close to the princess...

Hannah shook her head. No! She was told that the princess was a good woman. She shouldn't think so badly about her. Hannah lay down onto her bed. What was the princess like? Jack always told her that the princess was a kind person. But what if she was just actin...no, no, no, stop it! The princess must be nice, Jack wouldn't be deceived so easily...

She felt her heart flutter a little. Why was she so in love with him? He would just see her as his little sister, but still...

She wanted more. She wanted him to see her as more than that. She wanted to be in his arms, to hear him say those four magic words...Hannah held her arm up. Around her wrist she saw the green bracelet he gave her for her seventeenth birthday a few months ago. Jack told her that the color matched her eyes...

Geez...

That idiot.

* * *

The next morning Jack was walking through the hallways of the castle. The princess had her lessons, so he had a little time off.

In his hands he held a small piece of bread. He was just off to lunch in the garden, even though it was snowing.

Suddenly someone walked up to him. It was one of the guards.

"Jack Frost, right?" Asked the man. He had blue eyes and brown scruffy hair. He looked about 30 years old.

Jack stopped walking. He looked at the guy in confusion. "Yes...?"

"Shall we eat lunch together?" Asked the man. "I was jus about to eat too..." He held a bag up. "Maybe we can share?"

Jack smiled a little. It would be nice to lunch with someone for once. At least someone other than one of the maids or Thiana. He thought Thiana was a bit weird.

"Sure..." Said Jack. "Stranger..."

The man laughed at his remark. "Sorry, my name is Ron. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Ron."

The two walked to the garden. There they sat down and started to eat their lunches. The garden was pretty empty. Snow lay on the ground. It was getting colder and colder this winter. Elsa said the 'cold never bother her anyway', but she was stil human. She had to feel cold sometime.

"So, Jack Frost..." Ron had finished his lunch rather quick. He looked at Jack with a smile. "What do you think of the castle? You've lived here for about a year...and you spend a lot of time with the princess..."

"The palace is really nice. Everyone is very nice to me..." Jack frowned a little when he thought about Agdar. "Well...most people."

"Is her father giving you a hard time?"

Jack his eyes widened a little. He didn't knew if the guards were allowed to talk about Agdar like that.

Ron chuckled a little. "Don't worry. The king is hard on everyone. But hey, the man has a kingdom to rule. That can be stressful."

"Sure...but he can be a bit less...awful to me. He always calls me peasant, errand boy, servant or Frost...I don't hate him, but he could be a bit nicer to me...queen Idun treats me with more respect than that."

"Yeah, Agdar can be rude. But you are with his daughter the whole time. He is probably just worried for her."

Jack snorted. "Worried about his daughter? Yeah, sure...don't tell anyone this, but I don't think the king..."

At the moment someone called his name. It was Elsa. She was walking towards Jack with a frown.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

He immediately jumped up. "What do you mean by that?! I was just having a calm lunch with Ron here!"

Elsa went quiet when she noticed the other man. Ron stood up and bowed down in front of her.

"Princess Elsa...it is an honor to meet you."

"T-thank you..." Said Elsa. She still felt a bit embarrassed when people bowed down in front of her.

Ron straightened his back again. He looked at Elsa with a smile.

"And I'm sorry that I've borrowed Jack for lunch." Said Ron. "I should have borrowed you, princess Elsa."

Elsa took one step back. Her cheeks were now completely flushed. Jack stood up too. He protectively stepped in front of her. Ron immediately realized his words and scratched his head.

"Ah, sorry, princess Elsa. It was just a joke."

Jack sighed. "Don't joke like that...it isn't funny..."

"Sorry, sorry..."

Elsa stepped out from behind Jack's back. She smiled a little at Ron.

"Apology accepted, mister Ron." Said Elsa.

"Good...well, since lunch-time is over I better get back to work. It truly was a pleasure to meet our beautiful princess."

Ron bowed a little and then went off to work. Jack and Elsa stayed behind in the snowy garden. They both stared silently at nothing for a few minutes. They could hear the wind, it was so quiet...until Elsa suddenly gave Jack a small punch.

"Ow!" Jack looked at her as if she were crazy and rubbed his arm. Elsa glared at him.

"Jack, I didn't have lunch yet! And who said that you could have lunch with one of the guards?!"

"Sorry, but I was hungry and you had your lessons." Said Jack. He saw how Elsa kept her glare on him and sighed. "Princess...just give Ron a chance, he is a nice guy."

"He could be deceiving you." Elsa grasped his sleeve. "Just be careful, I beg of you."

"He is a good guy, Elsa. I don't understand, why are so weary? He wouldn't hurt me, I know that."

"How can you be so sure? He could be dangerous..."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So could Hans."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing...just..." Jack grinned. "Be careful, I beg of you."

Elsa became red. She covered her face with hands and turned her back towards him. "I did not say that!"

"Yes, you did, princess."

"I didn't! I would never beg!"

"You wouldn't? I would believe you if you weren't such a little liar."

Elsa turned around. She bit her lip and looked at him with a frown. She did that a lot when he was teasing her. Jack just grinned and put his hand onto her head.

"But..." He sighed. "You have every right to be worried about your servant, princess..."

Elsa swatted his hand away. "Of course I do! I do not want anyone else to serve me!"

Jack chuckled. "I see...then, princess, do I still need to eat with you?"

"You make it sound like a punishment...but no...I'll go and eat with my parents..." She turned around and started to walk away. "Or alone..."

Jack frowned. Sometimes she could be really depressing. He should try and cheer her up...he crouched down and grabbed some snow from the ground. He stuffed it together between his hands. He stood up again and aimed.

The snowball flew through the air against Elsa's back. She shrieked when it hit her back.

"Jack!"

She turned around to see Jack laughing out loud. At first she frowned, but then a smile slowly crept onto her face. She slowly held her hand up and Jack stopped laughing. In her hand a snowball was made.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jack..."

He carefully took a step back with a nervous grin on his face. "Uhm...Elsa, I was just kidding, really..."

"Prepare yourself." She ran towards him with the snowball in her hands.

Jack tried to run away, but Elsa grabbed him by his sleeve. She tried to stuff the snowball into his face, but missed. Jack grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her, but lost his footing.

They fell down into the snow. Jack let out a yelp when he hit the ground. Elsa was on top of him with her face buried into his chest.

"Ow..." Jack groaned.

Elsa pushed herself a little up. She looked down at Jack and giggled.

"That was so much fun!" Said Elsa.

Jack laughed along with her. "Fun? Elsa, you literally tried to kill me!"

"You dug your own grave when you threw that snowball against my back!"

Elsa sat up and looked down at him with a proud grin. She pushed with her hand against his chest.

"I still wish to lunch with you." Said Elsa. Her tone suddenly changed into a sad one. As if the whole world had disappeared in front of her.

Jack looked at her in silence. The snow was seeping through his clothing. He didn't answer. Elsa stared down at him with a frown. Jack could swear he saw a few small freckles on her nose. He lifted himself up while leaning on his elbows.

Elsa blushed a little. "W-what?"

"Do you...have freckles?" Asked Jack with questioning look.

Elsa quickly covered her nose with one hand. "Huh?!"

At that moment they heard someone calling her name. Elsa quickly jumped off Jack and looked at her mother, who calmly walked into the garden with a smile.

Jack sighed and stood up. Thank goodness that it was her mother and not her father...queen Idun was always very nice to him...

"Elsa, are you alright?" Asked Idun worried. She stopped in front of Elsa.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, mama...I was just teasing Jack a little. We were playing around, nothing more."

"Alright..." Idun put her hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "You should be careful, Elsa...if your father sees you in a position like that..."

"I know...I'm sorry..." Elsa lowered her head and looked down at her feet.

Idun sighed and smiled. She gently put her hand under her and lifted her daughter's head up."Elsa...don't apologize. You are my daughter and I love you. Even your flaws. There is no reason for you to act down like this, alright?"

"Mama..."

Idun released her chin. "I assume that you haven't eaten yet?"

"Yes, I was about to eat, but Jack...he decided to lunch without me!"

"Is that true?"

Jack nervously held his hands up. "Hold on, I thought Elsa had lessons!"

Idun giggled a little. "Awww...well then, come with me, Elsa. We'll eat together. Your father is still working in his office, so he won't join us."

"Alright..." Said Elsa.

Idun took her hand and the two walked away. Jack stayed behind and scratched his head a little.

But he didn't notice king Agdar looking at him from the window from his office above. He stared at Jack and folded his arms. On his face a dark smile grew. The guard in his room stood in silence when the king spoke up.

"Such an interesting boy. Or man, should I say..." Agdar turned around. "How old is he?"

"20...next week is his birthday. The princess is planning on giving him a gift."

Agdar snickered. "She is? That idiot girl...speaking of which, I need to have a word with her after my lunch. Bring her to me shortly."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Hannah!"

Gerda looked annoyed at the younger girl. Hannah was rolling a big barrel full of beer over the street. Gerda planted her hands onto her hip. If they had a delivery of beer then she would've heard of it...she sighed. She just found Hannah rolling a big barrel around. Did she steal it?

"Where did you get that big barrel of beer?" Asked Gerda.

Hannah stopped in her tracks. She nervously grinned at Gerda. "This thing? I...Gerda, you look so pretty today!"

"Quit the small talk, young lady. Where did you get that barrel?!"

Hannah sighed. "Fine. A man from the castle gave it to me!"

"A man from the castle?" Gerda shook her head. "Not those damn guards...you know that we don't accept anything from anyone at the castle, don't you?!"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts! For all you know it it could be spoiled! You know how those guards like to mess with us! But who is there to give those disgusting pigs a quick rendezvous when they need it?!"

"Disgusting pigs?"

Gerda and Hannah turned around towards the voice. A man with brown hair and green eyes looked at them. He was wearing a green attire, he was probably someone from the castle.

Gerda narrowed her eyes. "Yes, pigs."

"I would say more like swine, my lady." Said the man with a wink.

Gerda became a little red. But she quickly recovered and shook her head. "Whatever. We don't need a barrel from the castle."

"That barrel isn't from the castle." Said the man. "It is from me."

"From you?! Hannah, did you steal..."

The man chuckled. "She didn't steal. I gave it to her. To be honest, the delivery man did...but I decided to bring it here. The barrel was too big for anyone to bring it all way down to the whorehouse. I ran into your daughter and gave the barrel to her."

"She is not my daughter." Gerda pointed at Hannah. "But I do care for her like one. We both work at the whorehouse...you must work at the castle..."

"I do! The name is Kai. Kai Andersen. I'm part of the staff. Cleaning, handing the royalties their food...nice to meet you!"

"My name is Gerda. And this here is Hannah."

"Hannah...?" Kai looked at Hannah with a confusing look. It couldn't...no, that was crazy...a lot of people had reddish hair like that.

"Yes, is something the matter, mister Kai?" Asked Hannah confused.

Kai shook his head. "No, nothing...well, I better go or the king will have my head, haha...it was nice to meet you ladies."

"R-right..." Said Gerda and Hannah in unison.

Kai waved them goodbye and walked off. Hannah waved back and lowered her hand. She glanced at Gerda who was sort of in a daze.

"So..." Hannah giggled a little. "He is about your age.."

"So what? I don't like him at all! He has stupid eyes and is way too nice for someone who is working at the castle!"

Hannah stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right...you totally like him!"

"Hannah...I'm not a teenage girl. I don't like people, especially men...come on, let's bring that barrel into the house. We need to clean up anyway."

Hannah nodded. Together with Gerda she pushed the barrel back into the whore house.

* * *

"Elsa!"

Elsa just walked into the office of her father. One of the guards interrupted her during her lunch and asked her to follow him to her father's office.

She saw how Agdar was pacing around before she walked in. He stopped when she walked into the room and stopped in front of him.

"Father, you asked me to visit you?" Asked Elsa confused.

Agdar narrowed his eyes at her. "That is 'sir' for you, young lady."

"Sorry...sir..."

"Right. Anyhow, you are seventeen now. In another year you will be eighteen. By then you will get married to prince Hans. He knows everything about ruling a kingdom, but you do not."

"But my lessons..."

"Are not enough. That is why I have decided to let you accompany me to some of my meetings."

"Can Jack be there as well?"

Agdar chuckled. "No...he cannot. These are very classified meetings. I don't want him to know any crucial information."

"But he is my servant!"

"So?" Agdar raised his eyebrows at her comment. "That doesn't change the fact that he is...wait, are you blushing?"

Elsa touched her cheek with her gloved hand. "I..."

Agdar took a step closer. Elsa instinctively took a step back. His eyes were suddenly full of anger.

"I saw you two earlier. In the garden."

Elsa swallowed nervously. "The garden? You saw us?"

"Yes! Why were you on top of him?! That is no way for a future queen of Arendelle to behave!" Yelled Agdar.

"B-but..."

"Why would you throw yourself at a man like that?! You disgust me!"

Elsa shook her head. "No...it was an accident! And I don't throw myself at men! Don't you dare..."

Suddenly he slapped her hard across her face. Elsa's head jerked to the side violently.

"Do not speak in that tone of voice, young lady! You should have respect for a king!"

Elsa turned her head back to him. She held her cheek. Tears pricked behind her eyes.

"Don't get too close to him. He is just your servant, nothing more."

Elsa nodded in silence. She knew that he was wrong, but she did not dare to antagonize him further.

"Good girl." Said Agdar. "Now, in a few days I have one of those meetings. You will accompany me and watch from the side."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Elsa made a small curtesy and then walked out of the door into the hallway.

Why was he always so mean to her?! She stomped through the hallway. She had no idea why her father hated her so much. She never did anything to him...but he always treated her like dirt. Like she was nothing worth.

"Elsa?"

She stopped when she heard her mother's voice. The queen was smiling a bit worried at her. She walked up to her and stopped in front of her.

"Mother!" Said Elsa surprised.

"What did your father want? I heard him yelling...wait..." Idun touched her cheek. Elsa flinched a little. "Did he hit you?!"

"Yes...but I...was out of line..."

"What?"

"Father said that I shouldn't throw myself at men. He saw what happened in the garden...he said that I disgusted him..."

"He said what?!" Yelled Idun. She stepped back and turned around, ready to walk away. "I am going to have a little word with him!"

"No!" Elsa grabbed her arm. Idun raised her eyebrows. "No, I don't want him to hit you! It was completely my fault! I was the one who apposed him!"

"Elsa..."

"Please, momma, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Elsa, release me this once!" Idun pushed her harshly away. Elsa fell down onto her butt. She looked up at her mother with a look of disbelief. Idun realized what she had done. She quickly helped Elsa up and dusted her off. "Sorry, my dear Elsa...but I need to talk to him...you understand, right?"

"Yes...but..."

"Your father may seem like a monster...but he means well...okay?"

"Alright..." Elsa sighed. "Then, mother, I'm going to see how Jack's doing."

Idun smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Jack was still in the garden. He was sitting on the bench. He made a small snowball in his hands. He stood up and threw it against a tree with full force.

"Jack!"

He turned around and saw Elsa standing by a door. She was leaning against the wall and looking at him in annoyance.

"Princess!" Jack ran up to her. "What..."

"Geez, as a servant you need to stay closer."

"Y-yes, but...your cheek..."

"Oh, this is just a small bruise." Said Elsa nonchalant.

"How did you get it?"

Elsa looked down. "I...uh...I spoke against my father."

"Your father hit you?"

Elsa grabbed his arm when she saw his angry look. "It was my fault. Please, don't be angry. I got what I deserved.."

Jack was silent for a little bit. He looked at her with worry. Elsa clenched his arm a bit tighter.

"Elsa..." Jack finally spoke up. He took her hand in his. Elsa blushed at his warm touch. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary. There might be something to treat that bruise."

He led her into the infirmary. Elsa sat down on a bed while Jack grabbed a med kit from the closet.

"You really know your way about the castle." Elsa snickered a little.

Jack rolled with his eyes and sat down next to her. "Does the wound hurt?"

"No...Jack, really it's fine."

Jack sighed. He grabbed a small cloth from the kit. He put some lotion on it and put it on her bruise. Elsa flinched a little.

"Elsa?" Said Jack.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow I am going to town...do you want to come along?"

A smile spread on her face and her eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jack chuckled. "Really."

"Oh, I would love to! But my parents..."

"They don't need to know. Tomorrow they are both busy with work, right?"

Elsa nodded. Jack pulled the cloth away from her bruise. It looked a little bit better.

"Then we'll just go for a few hours. I can introduce you to my friends, they are really cool..."

"Cool?"

"Oh, it means...great...good...it's something me and my friends say."

"I see. Such street-language." Muttered Elsa.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I'm cut from completely different bread...but how about it, princess?"

"Yes, that sounds good!"

"Great! Tomorrow then!"

* * *

"..."

The wind blew through his blond hair. It was cold. Snow was stuck in his boots and falling down on his big bag-pack. With a loud grumble he stomped through the snow. A big reindeer was walking by his side. It suddenly made a noise when it noticed something.

The man followed the reindeer's eyes.

"...!"

He saw a small cabin. It looked abandoned. He stumbled quickly through the snow. When he reached it he put his gloved hands on the doorknob.

It didn't open.

He grumbled in annoyance. The man pushed with his shoulder against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"..."

He slid down to the ground in disappointment. The man wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

His reindeer made a loud sniffing sound. It suddenly launched itself towards the door.  
With a loud bang the door opened up. The reindeer landed on it four legs. It turned around in triumph towards the man who stood up and walked into the cabin.

The man closed the door behind him. He petted the reindeer on his head.

"Go...o...d...j...o...b..."

The reindeer nodded proudly. The man put his bag down on a nearby table. It was still a bit chilly, but he was shielded from the snow in here.

From his bag pack he retrieved a map. He spread it out onto the table. It was map of the surrounding area. The reindeer looked at the map with big eyes.

"...here..."

The man put his finger down on Arendelle. He let out a deep breath. His warm breath created some fog in the cold air.

They would go to Arendelle for their business. After that they would use a boat to go to Corona. In Corona they would poker their money to win some. The man was really good at poker.

After that they would find motel to sleep in and rest a bit more. Then they would...

The man shook his head. They shouldn't go too much forward. First he should sleep for tonight and tomorrow he would go into the kingdom where he would stay for a few days...

His reindeer nudged with his nose against his hand and the man smiled at him.

* * *

The next day Jack and Elsa snuck out of the castle. Her parents weren't paying much attention and they managed to slip past the guards.

They walked into town while people were looking in awe at Elsa.

"Jack?" Elsa grasped his arm and moved a bit closer. She looked up at him with a frown. "Why are those people looking at me like that?"

"Because you are the princess? Elsa, don't tell me that normally people aren't staring at you."

"They are, but I'm usually protected by the guards and my parents are there too." Said Elsa.

"So? You don't trust you strong servant?" Jack puffed his chest out a little which made Elsa giggle.

"I do trust you, Jack..." Elsa looked forward again. "Where are we going today?"

"Well, maybe we should go to the bakery first. We could buy some muffins for my friends."

"Muffins? Why would I do that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Because, princess, it will help you in befriending them."

"Why would I want to befriend them?"

"Because I said so. We're here."

Jack held the door from the bakery for her open. Elsa stepped in and silence immediately fell in the store. Jack followed her and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, North!" Said Jack.

"Hello there Jack..." North nodded towards Elsa. His eyes suddenly went wide and he started to stutter. "And princess Elsa! C-can I do anything for you?"

Elsa flashed him a sweet smile. "Yes. I wish to buy a few muffins..."

"Oh, sure!" North his eyebrows shot up. He quickly turned around to grab a few. He rummaged and made a lot of noise. Elsa looked at Jack who was scratching his head. Elsa looked back at North who put five muffins in a bag.

"Mister...sir, you must be Jack his friend, am I correct?"

North laughed. "I wouldn't call me his friend, little lady, more like his only friend!"

Jack became red. "H-hey! I still have the girls as my friends!"

"Sure, sure, but where are your male friends?"

Jack grumbled and grabbed the bag from the counter. North was right, he only had Hannah and Gerda. Okay, maybe the new guard...He shook his head and grabbed a few coins from his pocket. He payed for them, said goodbye and left the store with the princess.

In silence the two walked further. Elsa looked forward. People were still staring at them. But she didn't mind it. People always stared at her as if she was an alien or as if she was naked...she glanced down. She wasn't naked, though...she was wearing a purple dress. Her hair was up in a bun. Her hands were covered by two blue gloves...maybe it was because of her clothes. The normal people were wearing simple brown dresses and clothes, just like Jack. Elsa looked at him. Well...a bit cheaper...Jack was wearing a white blouse, covered by a brown vest and wearing brown pants from the castle.

Jack stopped in his tracks and nudged against her shoulder. "We're here..."

Elsa looked forward. She saw a big building with letters painted on top of the big door. She squinted her eyes and read it.

"W...whore...w...h...house...whore house?!"

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands as if someone would hear her. She looked at Jack with wide eyes. "A whore house?!"

"Yeah? Hey, there they are!" Jack held his hand up and waved towards a few women. "Gerda, Hannah!"

A big woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes walked towards them. She had a big bosom and was wearing a brown dress. Along with her a young woman with reddish hair, freckles and green eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a brown dress as well.

The two stopped in front of them. Elsa shrieked and grasped his arm again.

"Hey guys." Said Jack. "This here is princess Elsa..." He pushed Elsa a bit forward. She stumbled a bit, but quickly stood up straight again and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Y-yes...my name is Elsa. I am seventeen and the princess. It is my pleasure to meet you both."

"What a cute little thing!" Said Gerda. "Well, my name is Gerda and this here is Hannah!"

Elsa smiled. She made a small curtesy. Gerda immediately gasped.

"Princess, there is no need for you to bow! That is what we should be doing!" She bowed a little and pulled Hannah down with her. "Come on, show a little respect, Hannah!"

"But she is my age!" Yelled Hannah.

"There is no need..." Elsa quickly closed her mouth. Of course they needed to bow to a royal. This was the difference. This was what her father wanted her to see. They were civilians and even though she wanted to be friends with them...she couldn't.

"Elsa?" Jack noticed how her smile faded away.

Hannah and Gerda both straightened their backs. In a second Hannah saw a look of pain, disgust and sadness mixed into one. It was as if a flower was withering. She looked at Jack who put his hand on the princess's shoulder. Elsa immediately looked up at him.

"Princess...are you okay?"

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, uhm, yes! I was just thinking! I mean...I...I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Did we offend you?" Asked Gerda.

"No, no..."

"We shouldn't have bowed, maybe it's not what she wanted." Said Hannah with a frown.

"No, no, no...it's normal...I was just thinking about...the muffins Jack bought for you."

Jack grinned when Elsa shot him a glare. He revealed the bag full of muffins. "We bought them both. I thought, why not have a small snack with our friends?"

"Great! But how about we sit somewhere private? We can't let a lady like the princess into this filth house. Maybe we should go eat something in the garden."

"Garden? They have a garden too?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, it's small, but it's one of the few places where we can sit in private. Come on, follow me."

Gerda let them around the whore house. She opened up a door and before they knew it they were in a small garden. Elsa gasped. It was beautiful, even in the snow. There was a round table surrounded by a few chairs.

"Pretty..." Whispered Elsa.

"Do you like it?" Asked Gerda.

Jack took Elsa's hand and let her to a chair. He released her hand and pulled the chair out for her. Elsa sat down and Jack shoved the chair forward. He took a seat next to her and the others sat down as well, Gerda next to Jack and Hannah next to Elsa.

"Such a gentlemen." Said Gerda.

"It is my job." Jack revealed the muffin and handed everyone one.

Elsa frowned a little. "Please, don't be so rude, Jack..."

"Sorry, sorry..."

Hannah took a bite out of her muffin. It was delicious. Chocolate...she stared at Elsa. The princess was really beautiful and nice...but something was bothering her. Something was tugging at her heart. She didn't knew what...but there was something about her. Maybe she was jealous? After all the princess was with Jack all the time.

Elsa looked at Hannah with a sweet smile. Hannah could feel her heart flutter a little. Such a beautiful smile...

"Pardon me, but what is your name again?" Asked Elsa.

"Hannah..."

"Ah..." Elsa picked a small piece from the muffin and put it into her mouth. She gnawed on it for a second and then swallowed it. "That name...is beautiful...I once had a sister named Anna...your name rhymes with that."

"What happened to her?"

Suddenly her smile faded away. Elsa looked down at her muffin. She could feel her hands becoming colder.

"My uh..." Elsa clenched her muffin. "She...she..."

"Elsa..." Said Jack. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's fine. I need to be strong, just like my father told me." She looked back at Hannah with a forced smile. "My sister is dead...And it is all my fault."

Hannah felt her heart stop. Her sister is dead? Did she...no, Elsa seemed so nice! She couldn't have...could she...?

Jack put his hand onto her shoulder. "It wasn't."

"Jack."

"Stop it." His voice sounded stern and low. He looked at her with a frown. "It wasn't. I know it wasn't..."

Elsa swallowed. If they weren't in a garden then she would've hugged him immediately. But now she just nodded a little.

"R-right..." She started to eat her brownie again.

Jack sighed and smiled. He let his hand slip off her shoulder. He knew that it wasn't her fault. Elsa would never hurt her family. Not even her father.

Hannah looked at Elsa. "Say, I heard you are marrying someone...when is the wedding?"

"When I'm eighteen." Said Elsa.

"Aha." Hannah finished her muffin and leaned onto her elbow. "So...do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek? What is that?"

Hannah jumped up with full force, making her chair falling down onto the ground. She looked down at Elsa with a horrified expression on her face.

"You don't know what hide and seek is?!" Yelled Hannah.

"No? At...at least I do not remember what it could be..."

"Aw, you really missed something in your youth! Come on, I'll show you what it is!"

Without waiting for an answer Hannah grabbed Elsa's hand with a grin and pulled her along.

"H-hey, Hannah!" Jack ran after her. Gerda jumped up too and ran after them as well.

* * *

Elsa didn't knew why she didn't just pull her hand back. Maybe it was because she was a little bit interested...

Hannah stopped in the middle of the street and finally released Elsa. She turned around and put her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Okay, you need to count to ten and then..."

"Hannah!" Jack and Gerda ran up to her.

"Oh, hi." Hannah looked back at Elsa. "Anyhow, you need to..."

"Hannah..." Jack groaned. "Come on...you can't just run off with the princess..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but come on, I need to learn her how to play this game! Are you two in or not?" Asked Hannah.

"No." Said Gerda and Jack.

"Fine, but you better don't interrupt us!" Said Hannah. "Now, Elsa, it is a very easy game."

"Okay..." Said Elsa.

Hannah giggled at her confused expression. "Good! Now, you need to close your eyes and count 'till ten! I'll hide and you need to find me!"

"But we are in the middle of the kingdom! How will I find you?"

"Don't worry, I won't hide far! Now close your eyes and count 'till ten!"

Elsa looked at Jack who smiled confidently at her. Elsa held her hands in front of her eyes and started to count.

1...2...3..4...5..6..7..8...9...10!

She lowered her hands and looked around. Hannah was gone, but Jack and Gerda were still there.

"Jack, where is Hannah?" Asked Elsa.

He grinned at her. "Sorry, Elsa, that is not a part of the game...you need to look for her."

"Okay, okay..." Elsa looked around. She saw people walking around, staring at her. Hannah shouldn't be far...hopefully. Elsa started to walk with Jack and Gerda behind her. She stopped in her tracks and looked around again. There was a small old carriage. And behind the small old carriage she noticed a piece of a brown dress.

Elsa walked towards it with a smirk and said in a fake, saddened voice; "Oh, where could Hannah be? I can not seem to find her. Oh, where could she be? I am so worried for her...maybe I will never find her...poor Hannah..."

"Stop, stop!" Hannah jumped out of her place. When she reached Elsa she grabbed her by her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"And I didn't mean to sound so...saddened..." Elsa giggled a little.

Hannah gasped and stepped back. "You lied! You acted like you were worried, but you just wanted me to come out!"

Elsa put her hand in front of her mouth to cover her laugh. "S-sorry..."

Hannah pointed her finger at her. "You're not sorry at all! You dumbass! You are so mean!"

Gerda and Jack laughed too. Hannah pouted in annoyance. Sometimes her friends could be such meanies...the people around them were all staring at them. Some familiar faces were smiling at her pouting. But their faces all faded away when a voice echoed through the air.

"Elsa Rosalia Snow!"

Elsa stopped smiling and so did everyone else. The citizens made a path when the king and queen together with a few guards walked towards them.

 _'Oh no_.' Thought Jack.

"Elsa!" The king stopped in his tracks and folded his arms. Elsa started to tremble a bit when she saw his angry look.

Hannah and Gerda both took a step back. They both looked at Elsa who bravely took a step forward.

"Father, mother..." Said Elsa.

"We were worried!" Said Idun. "Why are you here, out on the street?!"

"Jack wanted me to come with him and I..."

"The servant?!" Agdar turned to Jack with a cold stare.

"No, wait, father, it wasn't his fault!" Elsa launched forward and grabbed her father's arm. Her father shook her off and looked at Gerda and Hannah.

"Gerda." Said Agdar with a menacing smile.

"King Agdar." Gerda narrowed her eyes. "We were just talking with your lovely daughter..."

"The princess isn't lovely."

"Agdar!" Said queen Idun with a bit of anger in her voice. She turned back to Gerda with a sweet smile. Idun nodded to her and the girl...She suddenly froze. There was something...familiar about her...those eyes and that face...it was like she was a striking resemblance of...

"We are leaving." Agdar grabbed Elsa's wrist. Elsa immediately tensed up.

"F-father, i-it wasn't their fault! Or Jack's fault!"

"We'll talk about this at home."

"No!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground a few feet away from her. Hannah shrieked and everyone took a step back.

"W-what...?" Gerda lost her breath for a second. What just happened? An ice spike...?

Agdar looked calmly at the crowd. "Dear Citizens, this is the work of a witch!"

Jack took a step forward, ready to protect Elsa if needed.

"A w-witch?!" Yelled someone.

"Yes." Agdar pointed at the mountain. "There must be an ice witch living up that mountain! And we mustn't anger her!"

"W-why would she be angry?" Said Hannah confused.

Agdar glanced at her with a smirk. Hannah shivered a little. He looked back at the crowd.

"We must kill one of our sheep for her! Kill it and bring it up the mountain! The man who does this will be heavily rewarded!"

The crowd all clapped in awe. Agdar grabbed Elsa by her wrist and they walked away with Jack behind them.

Hannah stared at them. It was surely weird. Why would the king make up some story? And why was he so mean to Elsa? She didn't do anything and yet he was so harsh...could it be that he blamed her for her sister's death? The queen was at least a bit nicer...

Gerda put her hand onto her shoulder. "Come on, we need to get back to work."

"R-right..."

They turned around and walked back to the whore house.

* * *

"Insolent girl!"

Elsa, Jack and the queen and king were in the king's study room. Agdar was in front of her, arms folded with an angry look on his face. Idun folded her hands in front of her and looked at Elsa with a frown.

"Elsa, what were you thinking?" Said Idun. "You could've gotten hurt."

Elsa held her hand against her chest. "I didn't! I was just playing a game with a friend!"

Agdar raised his eyebrows. "Friend?"

"Okay, a friend of Jack...she was my age and I really liked her! We just had a little bit of fun!"

"You weren't allowed to just leave the palace!" Yelled Agdar. "If someone would have hurt you then we wouldn't have anyone to lead the kingdom after our deaths! How could you be so irresponsible!"

Idun put her hand onto his shoulder. "Agdar..."

Agdar pushed her hand away. "Don't." He took a step forward and grabbed Elsa by her wrist. "I expect better of a daughter of mine. You need to be punished."

"Daddy...I..."

Agdar struck her hard across her cheek. Elsa's face jerked to the side. Her father still held onto her wrist. Jack gasped and wanted to take a step forward, but Idun stopped him by putting her hand onto his shoulder. Elsa was shaking heavily. Her wrist really started to hurt when Agdar clenched it even tighter.

"Queen Idun!" Said Jack. "How can you let him hurt her like this?!"

"He just gave her one slap..." Idun looked at Agdar. "One...r-right, honey?"

Agdar released Elsa, who stumbled a bit back, and looked over his shoulder at Idun. "Idun, our daughter will not be allowed to leave the castle for a few weeks. And her servant should be released of his..."

"No. Jack is staying with Elsa." Said Idun. "She needs to have contact with someone...someone she can trust."

"Fine. But the girl will not go outside for a week."

Elsa quickly lowered her head when her father turned back to look at her.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir...I won't go out again...ever..."

"Good girl. Now, go to your room. You have some thinking to do."

Elsa nodded and walked out of the room with Jack following. Agdar sighed and turned around to face his wife who looked at him with a frown.

"I did what was right." Said Agdar.

Idun shook her head. "It's not only that...do you know the red haired girl who was with Gerda?"

"Red haired girl?" Asked Agdar. "No? Why?"

"Just...nothing...do you really think it is right to force Elsa to stay in for a week?"

"Yes. Our daughter broke the rules, snuck behind our backs..."

Idun chuckled. "So did you...remember what you did when you tried to swoon me? Back in our olden days?"

"Our olden days?" Agdar chuckled. "We are not that old, Idun."

"I was just being realistic!"

Agdar laughed. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss. After the small kiss Idun parted away from him with a small frown.

"What is it?" Whispered Agdar.

"N-nothing...come on, we still have a few letters to sign..."

Agdar nodded and released her. Idun smiled again and started to hum a little. For the first time in forever her husband had called Elsa 'their daughter'...

Somehow it worried her more than ever.

* * *

Elsa walked into her room. Jack followed her as always. When they were in, Elsa slammed the door shut. She walked over to her bed in silence and sat down.

Jack took a step towards her. "Elsa..."

"Please, leave." Elsa put her hands on her head and buried her head between her arms. She looked down and closed her eyes.

Jack sighed. He calmly walked towards her and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh why did I even leave home?!" Elsa lowered her hand and looked up at him. Tears appeared in her eyes. "This is all your fault!"

"I know."

"I hate you!" Yelled Elsa. She raised her hand to slap him, but Jack calmly grabbed her wrist. Elsa didn't flinch at the pain and looked at him in anger. The room slowly started to get colder.

"I know." Said Jack.

"Go away, go away, go away!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not leaving your side. Not now."

"I said to go away! Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away...go..."

Elsa her voice became softer. Jack released her wrist and she fell against his chest. She grabbed his shirt tightly.

It was silent for a few minutes. Jack felt how her shoulders shook. His blouse slowly became wet from her falling tears.

"Sorry..." Jack put one hand against her back. With the other he petted her head. "I shouldn't have asked you..."

"No...it was f-fun..." Elsa sniffed. She shut her eyes and yelled; "Just why does he hate me?!"

Jack knew who she meant. He stopped petting her and went silent.

"I d-didn't...I never...I didn't do anything to him! Why does he hate everything about me?! Why is he always so harsh?! Am I not his daughter?! Aren't families supposed to love each other?! He doesn't care about me! No one does! All they think about are my powers and nothing else! Why?! Oh, why, why, why, why, WHY?!"

By the last word an ice spike came out of the ground. The wind stopped as Elsa went silent. Little snowflakes floated around in the room.

It was as if time froze.

"I care about you." Whispered Jack.

Elsa looked up at him. Tears were covering her cheeks together with a bruise.

Jack didn't dare to look down at her. He might just run out and kill Agdar. Instead he looked forward. "A-and so does your mother...and I'm sure prince Hans likes you back...and my friends really think you're great...but I...I think...you're more than great." He looked down at her with a serious look. "You are the coolest princess I have met. And I mean, that is saying a lot since I've met a lot of princesses and they all found a way to charm me..."

Elsa suddenly planted a small kiss on his cheek. He immediately released her with a big blush on his face.

She folded her arms in triumph. "I'm sure that only I can get you flustered like that."

Jack quickly looked away with a big blush. "F-for now you're the only one who is...I-I m-m-mean, who can...can do that..."

Elsa giggled. She wiped her tears away with her hand. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. This was my fault. The next time we should tell your parents before we go off on a little adventure."

Elsa put her hand against her bruise and turned her head away. "We should..."

Jack gently took her hands. "Come on, lemme see."

"No, it's fine. It's just a small..."

Jack pried her hands away. The bruise was covering a small portion of her cheek. It was a bit darker than her light skin.

"And...?" Whispered Elsa.

Jack pulled some lotion from his pocket. "We need to apply this lotion. It will heal faster."

"Where did you..."

"I carry this around...you never know when you get in a fistfight with...never mind." Jack put the lotion on her bruise. Elsa bit her lip a little when it stung a little. When he was done he put the lotion back into his pocket.

"T-thank you..." Whispered Elsa with a smile.

Jack petted her on her head. "It is my duty, princess."

"I know."

The two kept smiling at each other for a little bit until the door suddenly opened up. Thiana walked into the room. She still wore a cloak over her head. Her green twinkling eyes looked at Elsa.

"Good-day, princess!" Said Thiana.

"Thiana." Elsa stood up and so did Jack. "What is it? Did my father send you?"

"On the contrary! I might have found out a way on how to stop your powers!" Thiana clapped into her hands. "If this works..."

Elsa clenched her fists. She didn't want to lose her powers...but...she glanced at the ice spike sticking out of the ground. They were causing her a lot of trouble.

"...if this works then she won't have any powers." Said Jack. "Is that really alright? They are a part of her."

Thiana knitted her eyebrows. She folded her arms and looked at him with slightly angry eyes. "How long have you've been here? A year or so? Which means that you don't truly know the history of the Snow family and therefore..."

"Thiana!"

Thiana looked at Elsa. The princess looked annoyed at her. Thiana sighed and made a small bow.

"I'm sorry, princess Elsa."

"You should not talk to my servant like that. Or should I tell the king?"

"No, it is fine, princess." Said Thiana. "I know...now, should I show you my experiment?"

"Gladly."

Elsa looked at Jack over her shoulder. "Jackson, come on, follow me."

Jack chuckled. "I always do..."

The trio walked down the stairs to Thiana's lab. Hopefully she had something...Elsa got a bad feeling. What if she lost her powers? Surely they were causing her and her parents trouble...but they were a part of her. Something she hated, but still..

"We're here..."

Thiana opened up a door and walked into a room. Some candles lit up the room, showing them a room with bottles, potions, books...

Jack looked down at a bottle. It had a lid in the form of a bird. Strange...he wanted to pick it up, but Thiana suddenly spoke up.

"Don't touch anything here! I cannot guarantee your safety!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

Thiana didn't answer. Instead she grabbed a small bottle with some purple fluid in it.

"Here. This little drink will seal your powers." Said Thiana.

"Shouldn't we do it somewhere safely?" Asked Jack.

Thiana rolled with her eyes. "It's fine." She held the bottle towards Elsa. "Princess, you can drink this up. It probably won't hurt. Probably."

Elsa took the bottle from her hands. She opened the bottle and drank the strange liquid in one go. She coughed loudly and the bottle fell down onto the ground.

Jack took a step forward. "Elsa, are you alright-"

Elsa held her hand up. She put her other hand against her mouth. "I'm okay..." She mumbled.

Thiana looked a bit worried. "Are you sure? Because I didn't test the potion..."

"You didn't test it?!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa felt a strange warm feeling in her stomach...Her whole body slowly felt warm...but then...it suddenly felt like she was freezing.

"Princess?" Asked Thiana. "Are you..."

Elsa doubled over. She put her other hand in front of her mouth too.

"Princess Elsa!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Suddenly a strong cold wind blew through the room. Jack and Thiana were both knocked down. Elsa put her hands on her head. Two strange blue wings shot out of her back. Jack leaned on his elbows and looked at her. Her eyes were deeply reddened.

"These are my powers!" Her voice sounded distorted.

Jack crawled towards her. He had to snap her out of it. Thiana shook her head and mouthed 'no', but Jack ignored her.

"Elsa..." Jack was now in front her and he grabbed her ankle. Elsa looked down at him with an angry look and wide eyes. A few ice spikes shot out of the ground close to him. One almost hit him in his leg.

Elsa opened her mouth and a stronger wind blew throughout the room this time. The bottles and books were all smacked against the ground. A few planks fell down onto the ground together with a big bookcase.

"Elsa!"

Jack jumped up and tackled her to the ground. The wind stopped and her wings disappeared. Jack sat up and pulled Elsa against his chest.

"Stop it!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa looked up at him. Her eyes were blue again. "J-Jack?"

"Oh, thank god, you are back!" Jack pulled her even closer which made Elsa blush a little.

"It failed..." Thiana stood up again. Jack glanced at her with an angry glare. Thiana rolled with her eyes. She looked at Elsa.

"Princess Elsa, what exactly happened?" Asked Thiana.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know...I...did I do all of this?" She slowly started to sob and buried her head into Jack's chest.

"It wasn't you." Whispered Jack as he hushed her. "It was Thiana's potion."

"That is correct." Thiana suddenly scattered around. She grabbed a small piece of paper and a feather and ink pot. She put the table back up and slammed the supplies down on it. She muttered something in herself and started to scribble down.

"Thiana?" Asked Jack. "What..."

"The potion was wrong. I should have known, I should have known...her powers won...they won against the potion..."

"They?"

"Now I've only increased her powers...oh no, no, no..."

At that moment the queen and king ran into the room. They saw the big mess, Thiana scrambling down on a piece of paper and Jack holding Elsa.

"W-what is all of this?!" Asked Idun with a loud gasp.

Agdar glared at Elsa. "What is going on..."

"It is my fault." Said Thiana. "The potion I gave princess Elsa only increased her powers."

"Potion?" Asked Idun. "What kind of potion?"

"Thiana gave the princess a potion." Said Jack. "It was meant to seal her powers...but then...her powers flew out of hand."

"What?!" Yelled Agdar.

Jack released Elsa and stood up. The young princess stood up on her own. She wiped her tears away and looked at her father.

"I was lucky to have Jack here with me or things would have gone wrong..." Said Elsa. She stared at her father. "This is one of the reasons why I need a servant. Why I always needed one."

"You do. But you don't need a friend."

"I don't deserve a friend is what you are trying to say."

"Elsa...Agdar..." Idun saw how the two looked at each other. The atmosphere got more tense the longer they glared at each other.

Agdar chuckled and held his hand up. "Don't worry...my daughter is just a little angry at me...which isn't so bad..."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get this all cleaned up." Said Thiana. She made a small bow towards the royals. "I'm sorry that I didn't notify you about the potion, your majesty."

"It's fine..." Said Idun with a smile. "You at least tried..."

"Yes. But I need to work on something better."

"Something better..." Agdar rolled with his eyes. "Of course...I'll send some maids to clean this up. Idun, come with me, we need to talk, Elsa, go back to your room and stay there until dinner. Frost stays with her, but if he tries anything to get her out, I will slice him up and rip him apart."

"S-sure..." Said Jack.

"What did you say?!"

"Yes, sir."

"And Elsa?" said Agdar in a low voice. "I do not want you to do something so reckless again. I do not know what is going through your mind today, Elsa, but can't you listen for once?!"

Elsa sighed. "Yes, father...I know...I'm sorry."

"Good, you are dismissed."

* * *

Later that night Hannah was in the whorehouse, cleaning up. Gerda was with a client somewhere on the street and a lot of the other women were gone too.

She was pretty tired. Even though playing with the princess was fun...the princess...she was very beautiful, kind, cute. Would Jack fall in love with her? What if he would?

Hannah shook her head and laughed.

No, it wasn't even possible. Princess Elsa was already engaged. Plus, she was a royal and he was below her. So were Gerda, she and the others. They would never be able to befriend a woman like that.

Hannah stopped smiling. She sat down on a table and folded her arms. The place was almost completely abandoned.

 _They would never be able to become friends..._

The door suddenly opened up and Gerda ran into the room.

"Gerda!" Hannah stumbled from the table. "I-I was just..."

"Not now."

Hannah suddenly saw Gerda supporting a strange man covered in snow. A reindeer was behind them, carrying a bag between his jaws. She quickly took a chair and they sat the freezing man down.

"Who...who is that?" Asked Hannah.

Gerda looked at her frantically. "Hannah, pull those freezing clothes off him. I'm going to grab some water and a cloth. He needs to be warmed up."

"I got it."

Gerda ran away into the nearby kitchen. Hannah kneeled down by the man and pulled his gloves from his hands. She immediately threw them onto the floor. His hands looked purple from the cold. Oh no...

She looked at the reindeer who suddenly nuzzled with his nose against her.

"Oh, hello there...reindeer?" Hannah petted him on his head. "Don't worry, we'll get your owner back to health in no time."

The reindeer made a small sound and took a step back. Hannah looked at the man. She should get his hat off. Then she would be able to see his face. Maybe she recognized the stranger...

She pulled the hat off in one move. And she immediately threw it onto the ground.

"Ah, cold, cold, cold..."

She saw how the man had blond, messy hair. He had a big plumb nose and looked a bit older than her.

The reindeer suddenly groaned and pushed with his cold nose against her hip. Hannah shrieked and tried to push him away.

"Hey!" Yelled Hannah. The reindeer looked as if it was mad at her. Why though? She didn't do anything to his owner...

"Sv..."

Hannah and the reindeer both looked at the man. Was he speaking?

"Sssssvvvvv..."

Hannah kneeled down by the man and grabbed his cold hands. She shivered a little at the coldness. The man slowly opened his eyes a little.

"Sven..." He spoke in a hoarse, rough voice.

"Uhm...mister?" Asked Hannah. "Are you okay?"

The man now opened his eyes fully. He looked at Hannah with tired eyes for a few minutes before he suddenly jumped up.

"Wait, were am I?!" He violently grabbed Hannah by her shoulders when she stood up.

"I...uh..." Hannah look frightened at the man. "I...I...GERDA! HELP!"

Gerda immediately ran into the room with a bucket of water and a cloth. The man quickly took a step back from Hannah and released her shoulders.

"Who are you people?!" Yelled the man.

Gerda put the bucket down on a table and looked a bit annoyed. "Gerda and this here is Hannah."

"Oh...my name is Kristoff..."

"Nice to meet you, Kristoff. You are in the whore house of Arendelle. I found you on the street, covered in snow. Your poor reindeer was trying to help you, but the animal couldn't do it. So I took you here and we're going to nurse you back to health."

"I'm fine-"

"No, your not. Now strip."

Kristoff went red and covered himself up. "W-what?! I-I'm not going to...can't I just get a room here and..."

Gerda suddenly grabbed his belt and unbuckled it. It quickly fell down onto the ground together with his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Ah!" Kristoff covered his junk with a flushed face.

"Hannah, I'm going to hold him in a choke-hold while you pull his..."

"I'll do it myself, I'll do it myself!" Yelled Kristoff.

"Okay then." Hannah walked to the bucket while Kristoff took his vest and other upper garments off. She put the cloth in the water and wrang it out. "But I'm still going to wash you."

Now Kristoff was completely naked, except for his boxers. Hannah saw a few scars on his body. Maybe he had a dangerous job or something...

She shook her head and put the wet cloth against his chest. Kristoff shrieked a little when the water hit his skin. Hannah ignored him and washed his chest.

"Arms up." Said Hannah.

Kristoff did as she told and held his arms up. Hannah washed his arm pits. She then dipped the cloth into the water again, wrang it out and started to wash his other parts of his body.

"So, why were out in the cold?" Asked Hannah while she cleaned him.

"I am an ice harvester...I sell ice for a living..." Said Kristoff.

"An ice harvester...are you from Arendelle?" Asked Gerda.

Kristoff looked at her and shook his head. "No...I was raised by a few folks up in the mountains. I joined a few ice harvesters from Arendelle a while back, but they both didn't make it. I did deliver the ice, though. And I also came up with a plan to win some money and to find a place to live for me and Sven."

"Sven...is that your reindeer?"

"Yeah..."

Hannah looked at Kristoff with frown. "Okay, pull those boxers off. I need to wash your manhood."

Kristoff blushed nervously. "B-boxers? No, I don't think..."

"Come on, don't be shy. I am a prostitute, I've seen a lot of penises. Your little willy won't surprise me."

"It's not...fine..." Kristoff sighed and pulled his boxers off. Hannah kneeled down and rubbed the cloth again his private part. He groaned, but it didn't hurt.

"Well, you can stay here for a night." Said Hannah. "Or a few nights until you're rest up."

"Thank you...now, can I put everything back on?"

Hannah stood up and put the cloth back into the bucket. "No. We have some spare clothes, ice harvester."

"Okay...thank you for the help, Gerda and..."

"Hannah."

"Sorry, I'm no good with names." Said Kristoff.

Gerda walked off to get some clothes. Hannah sat down on the table and sighed. Kristoff looked at her. She had pretty eyes and her hair was in a loose ponytail. The brown dress she wore looked a bit cheap. And he could see a small cut near her collarbone.

She looked at him and he quickly covered his junk up.

"Sorry if you felt a little uncomfortable." Said Hannah.

Kristoff shook his head. "Nah...I'm used to strangers touching my junk."

Hannah giggled and blushed a little. "You're funny for a man..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most men who come in here treat us like dirt. Or they just yell my name and expect me to pull of my clothes in the middle of my bar-shift. Thank goodness that Gerda is always here to protect me from the bad ones. And Jack once beat up a guy when he was rude to me."

"Jack?"

Hannah folded her arms. Gerda came back and handed a pile of clothes to Kristoff.

"Here you go!" Said Gerda.

Kristoff thanked her and started to put his clothes on. Hannah looked at him with a smile.

"Jack is one of my best friends." Said Hannah. "He works for princess Elsa as her personal servant."

"Her personal servant?"

"Yes, he protects her from certain danger. A lot of royals have one, the king had one too and the queen has one too...I think?"

Kristoff was done and combed with his hand through his messy hair. "And?"

He wore a blue t-shirt with a brown vest, brown pants and dark boots. Hannah smiled and clapped into her hands.

"You look amazing! Better than before!"

Kristoff scratched his head. "Seriously?"

"It is a compliment."

"You suck at compliments...but I do feel better now."

Gerda folded his old clothes covered in snow into a heap. "I'll get you some soup. And after that you and the reindeer can sleep upstairs in the guest room. It only has a bed, but it should be enough for tonight."

"Thank you. How can I repay you back?"

"You can repay us tomorrow. Then you are going to work for us, cleaning, washing...we could some extra help."

"Sure." Said Kristoff.

Gerda smiled at him. "Great! Then follow me! We still have some soup left in the kitchen!"

Kristoff and Sven walked after her while Hannah stayed in the room. She jumped from the table and looked down at the snow on the floor.

She sighed, grabbed a broom and started to sweep it away.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Ch5: The queen and the princess

_Chapter five: The queen and the princesses_

 _One year later_

It was a normal snowy day. Jack and Elsa were training in the garden.

The princess got a lot better these past few days. She could easily defeat a beginner. If he would train her a bit more than maybe she could take one of the knights down soon.

After swinging around for a bit Elsa put her sword down. She let out a small sigh and looked at Jack.

"What do you think?" Asked Elsa.

Jack took the sword from her and put it back into it's holster. "You're getting better. But you still have a lot to learn, princess."

Elsa nodded. She looked down with a frown. Jack noticed her worried look and took a step closer.

"Princess Elsa..." Said Jack in a low voice. "Are you alright?"

Elsa looked up at him. "Yeah...just...Hans is coming today...we need to discuss our wedding which is happening..."

"I see..."

"And my birthday is coming up too..." Elsa held her gloves hand up and a small snowflake appeared in her hand. She clenched her hand and the snowflake dissolved. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You don't seem like you're excited."

"I just wielded a heavy sword around, be silent." Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. "Sorry, sorry...now, what do you want for your birthday?"

Elsa put her finger against her chin. "Well...I think...I...uhm...how...oh! There is a book that I want!"

"A book? Wait, what?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, it's called the snow queen! It's the most popular book in the kingdom and I've heard it's about the snow queen! You know, the books written by mr Anderson! He was a very good writer who died a year ago. Now the book is the bestseller of our century!" Elsa clapped in her hands. "And if only I could get my hands on one..."

"Fine, fine, I got it, princess Elsa." Jack put his hand onto her shoulder. "I'll see if I can buy one for you."

"No! It has to be a surprise!" Elsa pouted a little.

Jack laughed. "Okay, then we'll act like this conversation never took place. And I'll surprise you with my present...I still need to buy a present for Hannah too."

"Oh right, Hannah...how is she?" Asked Elsa. It had been a year since she saw the girl after her father forbade her to leave the castle without his permission.

"Fine. Hannah has a new friend called Christopher. He is rude sometimes, but really nice." Said Jack. "You should meet him."

"Maybe one day I will..."

"ELSA!"

They both turned around and saw Hans walking towards them with a smile.

"Prince Hans!" Elsa and Jack both simultaneously bowed down in front of him. Hans chuckled when he stopped in front of them.

"Elsa, you don't need to bow in front of me. How many times have I tried to tell you?" Asked Hans.

Elsa and Jack both straightened their backs.

"Sorry..." Said Elsa.

"I didn't say that your servant doesn't need to show respect." Said Hans with narrowed eyes.

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Elsa held her hand up to silence him.

She looked at Hans with a smile. "I understand. The next time I will make sure that Jack is showing respect...but how was your journey?"

"Oh, it went well, Elsa. But let's not talk about that..." He nervously chuckled. "I came here to talk about the wedding and your birthday...how about we go inside and discuss everything?"

"Yes, we should." Said Elsa. She looked at Jack. "Jack, come on, follow."

"I'm not your dog , you know."

Elsa smiled a little and they walked after Hans.

* * *

Hannah was sitting on a bench in the city. She was enjoying some bread from the bakery when Kristoff sat down next to her.

"Hey..." He sat down next to her with a sigh. Sven, his reindeer was eating some grass from the ground.

"Hello..." Hannah looked down at her piece of bread and then looked back at him. She nervously gulped. Should she give him something? But what if he only came here to steal her bread?

Kristoff's stomach suddenly grumbled.

Okay, maybe she should give him a piece. He did work hard for them.

"Here." Hannah held her piece of bread out to him.

"No thanks."

Hannah looked at him as if he were crazy and then yelled: "Wait, what?!"

"Gerda, she..." Kristoff pulled a piece of bread from his pocket. "Gave me some."

"Hey! You could've said so!"

"And passing of the change to have you give my your lunch? No way..."

"Kristoff!" Yelled Hannah with a blush.

Kristoff chuckled a little. Hannah stared at him angrily while he stared to gnaw on his bread.

"Stupid..." Muttered Hannah under her breath.

Gerda was watching the two from a window in the whore house with a smile.

* * *

Elsa was sitting inside the big living room with her parents and Hans. Jack was standing behind with his hands behind his back.

"I assume that the wedding will be held in Arendelle?" Said Hans.

"Of course it will." Said Agdar. "We have already prepared a dress and are already planning the whole reception..."

Idun nodded. "And you both know what will happen after the wedding?"

"Yes." Hans grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "And I shall take full responsibility."

Elsa blushed and looked away. She knew that they would do it after the ceremony. But what if her ice powers came out? What if she hurt him? What if...

"But first we should talk about your birthday!" Said Idun all excited.

"My birthday?" Whispered Elsa.

Agdar frowned at her. "I can give you anything you want, except for a sword. You still need more lessons from the servant."

Elsa looked back at her parents. "I...uhm...I might like some new gloves...and I want to go out!"

"Go out?!" Said Agdar.

"Yes! I haven't seen Hannah in a while and..."

"Hannah?"

"Yes, the girl with red hair who is Jack's friend!" Elsa released Hans his hand and kneeled down in front of her parents. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head down. "Please, let me go outside! It will only be for my birthday! After that I will never leave the castle again! I promise!"

"Elsa, no." Said Agdar with a hard stare. "The last time you caused us a lot of trouble. You are not allowed to go outside."

She looked up with a sad look. "B-but..."

"No and that is final."

Elsa stood up with a sigh. She sat back down next to Hans and folded her arms in disappointment.

"What if I accompany Elsa?" Said Hans suddenly.

Elsa and her parents looked at him in confusion.

Hans grabbed her hand again and looked at her. "Or what if we all accompany you, sweetheart? It is your birthday after all..."

"We could." Said Agdar. "But then we need a few knights to come with us and keep a good eye on the princess, especially if she is going to meet a few peasants..."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Those 'peasants' were his friends...

"And we should be sure that she won't use her powers..." Said Idun.

"I will make sure of it, your majesty." Said Jack with a small bow. "I will protect her."

Agdar nodded. And stood up. He looked down at Elsa with a sigh.

"Good. That is your job."

* * *

A few weeks later it was her birthday.

The princess was walking through town together with Hans and her servant. A few knights were following after them.

Elsa sighed. Why did their mother and father have to send knights with her? She was already save with Jack and her fiancé by her side. She looked up at Jack. He was looking forward with a slight smile. Today they would visit his friends for her birthday.

"Elsa."

She looked to the other side. Hans was holding her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Are you sure that you want to meet up with them?" Asked Hans.

Elsa nodded. "Y-yeah...I think I'm sure..."

"Do you think you're sure or do you know you're sure?"

"I..."

"Elsaaaaa!"

Suddenly a certain red-head stormed towards them. She stopped in front of Elsa and made a curtesy.

"Good-day, princess Elsa!" Hannah straightened her back and looked at Elsa with a smile. "It's been too long! Why couldn't you come around town more often?"

Elsa tucked a hair behind her ear. Gerda appeared next to Hannah and made a bow as well.

"Princess Elsa, prince Hans..." Said Gerda.

"Prince?!" Hannah looked at Hans with a loud gasp. "Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Hans smiled gently at her. "That is completely my fault, my lady. I was the one who should have introduced myself."

Hannah and Gerda both exchanged a glance before looking back at him.

Hans put his hand against his chest and made a small bow. "My name is Hans Westerguard. The prince of the Southern Isles and princess Elsa's fiancé."

He straightened his back and put his hand on Elsa's shoulder and pulled her closer. Elsa tensed a bit up and held her hands by her chest. Hans just kept smiling at the two citizens.

"Well, we've got Elsa a present!" Hannah pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small package quickly wrapped in some old paper. She held it out with a big smile. "Here you go!"

"For me?" Elsa took a step away from Hans and pointed at herself. She carefully took it over and looked at it.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just open it up!"

Elsa carefully opened it up. She gasped in surprise.

It was a small silver necklace with a very small snowflake on it.

"And, what do you think?" Asked Gerda. "We know that it's small and not very..."

"It's beautiful..." Said Elsa. She held it in her hands. "It really is..."

Jack suddenly took the necklace from her. In one swoop he was behind her and her put it around her neck. Elsa blushed a little when he put it around her neck, but the others took no notice of this. Except for Hannah, who looked a bit jealous.

"And?" Asked Elsa when Jack stepped away from her.

Gerda whistled. "It looks very cute!"

"Really? Thank you!" Said Elsa happily.

"You like it! Oh, thank goodness!" Hannah clapped into her hands. She then walked over to Jack and pulled him by his ear. "And you said that she wouldn't like it..."

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Hannah released his ear and sighed. "Oh well...I'm glad that you like it! And..."

"H-Hannah!" Said Elsa suddenly with a big blush.

"Hm?" The girl looked confused at her. "Is something the matter?"

"I..." Elsa looked at Jack who gave her a reassuring look. She looked back at Hannah. "I...I was wondering...if you would like to come to my wedding!"

"Huh?"

"I know that it's your birthday, but I wasn't sure what you would like and I was scared to give you a wrong present...so, I thought that you would surely love to come to my wedding. You can even be in the ballroom with all the royalty! At least...that...that is my present for you!"

Hannah giggled. "My present...well, I would love to attend your ball, Elsie!"

"Elsie?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah, my new nickname for you!"

Suddenly Hans looked at her in annoyance. "You should address the princess and future-queen by her proper title."

"Oh...sorry...princess Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "It is fine, you should not..."

"She should." Said Hans. He put his hand onto Elsa's shoulder and looked at her with a smile. "You are going to be a queen someday when your father retires. And then people need to address you by your proper title...or they will have a problem."

Elsa nodded. "You're right..."

"We are just happy to see her again." Said Gerda. "Hannah has no one...except Kristoff..."

"Kristoff?" Asked Elsa. "Who is that?"

"Oh, Kristoff is my new..." Hannah suddenly turned around and waved at a blond man in the distance. The man first sighed before he walked over and stopped next to her.

"Hannah, what do you want?" The man's voice was a bit lower. He wore a thick brown vest over his blue blouse. He looked at Hannah with annoyance.

Hannah patted him on the back. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friend, princess Elsa and her husband prince Hans! Guys, this here is Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Princess Elsa..." He held his hand out and laughed. "Nice to meet ya! My name is Kristoff!"

Elsa looked confused at his hand. What was he doing? Was he going to grab her or something? She didn't understand...

Kristoff suddenly grabbed her hand and shook it up and down. "It's nice to meet someone who doesn't has a job as low as Hannah's!"

"Hey!"

Hans suddenly pushed him back. Kristoff fell back down onto his butt. Hans pulled Elsa close and drew his sword. He pointed it towards Kristoff.

"What do you think you're doing, low-life?!"

"Low life?" Kristoff stood up. "Geez, have some manners, pretty boy. I was just shaking her hand. Nothing to be scared off."

"Shaking her hand?" Asked Hans.

Jack stepped forward. "Princess Elsa, shaking your hand is something normal citizens do when they first meet a person. Kristoff isn't from this kingdom, so he might not understand that you are a princess."

"Ah, I see." Said Elsa.

Hans retracted his sword and sighed. Elsa took a step forward and held her hand out towards Kristoff.

"I'm sorry for my behavior."

Kristoff chuckled and accepted her hand. She helped him up, but didn't release his hand. Instead she slowly shook it up and down.

"So...like this?" Said Elsa. "This is what you normal people do...?"

"We do..." Kristoff laughed. "Cute. So you are the princess of this kingdom?"

"Yes. And my father and mother are the king and queen."

"Okay. But then you are the next in line. Unless you have any sisters or bro..."

"No, I don't." Said Elsa coldly. Everyone was quiet and stared at her with big eyes. They knew all too well that Elsa used to have a sister. But why was she lying?

"Elsa..." Whispered Jack.

Elsa pulled her hand back. She made a small curtesy and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"You lied?" Asked Kristoff.

Elsa looked at Jack. "Jack, which shop do you recommend we go first?"

"I..."

"Oh I do know one!" Hannah suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand with a smile on her face. "Come on, princess, let's go!"

"Eh..."

Without waiting for an answer Hannah dragged Elsa towards the busy stores.

* * *

Later they were all standing in a small bookstore. Elsa was looking at the books. She wanted to take one, but it was a bit too high for her. Hans chuckled and grabbed the book for her.

"Do you want this one?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you..." Elsa took the book from him and smiled. "It's called the snow queen. I've wanted this for a long time...Jack would buy it for me!"

"Oh, he would? I didn't knew...does he have enough money?"

"Yes, I do." Jack appeared next to Elsa and made a small bow towards Hans. He straightened his back again and looked at Elsa. "Give it here, I shall buy it for you, princess Elsa."

Elsa blushed. "You will buy it for me?"

"Yes..." Jack pried to book from her arms and smiled. He pointed at the counter. "I will pay and then I will return back to you."

Elsa nodded. "Right."

Jack patted her quickly on her shoulder before he turned around and walked towards the counter. Elsa stared at him in daze before Hannah suddenly popped up next to her.

"Elsa, it was a good idea to come here!" Said Hannah. "Next we should go to a cafe! I'm getting a bit hungry!"

"R-right..." Elsa looked at Hannah with a smile. But she stopped smiling when Hannah stared back. For a second an image her younger diseased sister with a smile on her face flashed through her mind.

"Elsa?" Asked Hannah a bit worried.

Elsa quickly shook her head and looked at Jack who was paying for the book. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. You are correct, we should go to a small cafe to eat."

Hans put his hand onto her shoulder. "Wouldn't you rather go to the castle garden?"

"I am going to spend the rest of my life in the castle garden eating lunch. For once I would like to enjoy it with a few friends."

"I see..." Hans chuckled. "Then we must find a fine restaurant for my woman!"

Elsa blushed. "Y-yes..."

"Princess Elsa." Jack appeared by her side and made a bow. He held the book in a small bag. "I bought it. We should go if you are hungry."

"You're right." Said Elsa. "We should go."

They all said goodbye to the store owner and then walked out on the street. Hannah ran forward while the others walked a bit behind.

"Elsa." Said Hans. He was walking next to her. "Hannah...seems to be very close."

Elsa giggled and waved with her hand. "We're not that close...Hannah is just an enthusiastic person. She is a close friend of Jack, but not of me. We just know each other a year or so."

"Good, because when you are a queen you can't stay friends. You know that."

Elsa nodded. She knew. Her father told her so. She looked back forward. Hannah was running onto the road. She turned around and waved at them.

But Hannah didn't see a horse with a broken carriage rushing towards her. The owner apparently lost control of the horse and jumped off. But the animal was still in peril and running towards her.

"HANNAH!" Screamed Elsa.

Within a second she reached out with her hand. Hannah looked to her side and saw the horse. She held her hands in front of her face in fear. The horse was just a few meters away from her when an ice wall rose out of the ground. The horse turned towards the side. The carriage slammed into the small wall and crumbled. The horse fell down with a loud neigh.

For a few seconds it was quiet. But then people in the street ran towards Hannah and the horse. A few helped the horse up and others asked Hannah if she was alright.

Elsa stared at Hannah with big eyes. But then she retracted her hand and started to tremble.

"Elsa!" Jack grabbed her by her shoulders. "Calm down, calm down!"

"I-I...I'm sorry...please, don't tell father." Said Elsa. She buried her head into his chest. "Please, please..."

Hannah stared at Elsa. What just happened? She remembered that the princess called out for her...and then the horse almost hit her, but...an ice wall shot out of the ground? How...

"This must be the work of the ice witch!" Yelled a man. "Up on the mountain! We need to find her and kill her!"

"Yeah!" Yelled a few people.

Jack could feel Elsa tense up in his arms. He glared at the strange man who was still yelling nonsense.

But suddenly the man stopped yelling. The queen of Arendelle stepped through the crowd towards Hannah. She stopped in front of her. Hannah blinked a few times and looked confused at her. She knew that this was Elsa's mother, but why was the woman looking at her?

"Are you alright?" Asked Idun in a calm voice.

Hannah nodded. "Y-yeah, just a bit startled...nothing more."

"Your face is a bit dirty."

"Oh! Oh, sorry!" Hannah rubbed her nose. "Maybe some mud spilled onto me when the ice wall shot out of the ground..."

"The ice wall..." Idun looked at the thing sticking out of the ground. She then sighed and walked over to Elsa. Elsa quickly parted away from Jack and looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mother, I..."

Idun put her finger against her daughter's lips.

"Hush now, I will handle this." Said Idun. She turned back to the townspeople. "There is a witch!" She said. "But this time she didn't want any revenge...she wanted to save one of us. See, I have made an agreement so that she won't attack us anymore. From now on she is no threat to us anymore and so we do not need to sacrifice anything."

"I see..." Said a few people. "But how do we know that the witch will keep her promise?"

"Because...if she doesn't then she will be obliterated out of existence."

"Ah...that makes sense." said the man. Hannah walked back to the others. She looked at Kristoff with a frown.

"What?!" Said Kristoff.

"Nothing..." Hannah folded her arms. "But maybe next time you can push me away from the carriage instead of it almost hitting me!"

"But then I would be crushed instead of you!" Yelled Kristoff. "Be happy that the ice witch saved you!"

Idun looked back at Elsa. "My daughter...you have some wonderful friends here."

"I know." Said Elsa. "But...they are Jack's friends."

Hannah and Kristoff stopped arguing and looked at Elsa. Elsa looked away from them.

"I...I...thought...that we were..." Hannah could feel her face becoming red. Did Elsa really think that way? Did she really think that they weren't friends?

Jack put his hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "Geez, Elsa, don't be so weird! Of course they are your friends! You even invited Hannah to your wedding!"

"Yeah!" Said Gerda. "And we would love to come!"

"Elsa!" Said Idun. She waved with her finger. "You can't just invite people to your wedding! What would your father say?"

"I...but it is Hannah's birthday too and I didn't have a present for her!" Said Elsa.

"Hannah's birthday?" Asked Idun. She looked at Hannah.

"Y-yes..." Hannah put a hair behind her ear. "Today is my birthday, your majesty..."

"Oh, then I should give you a present..."

Hannah became red and wailed her arms up and down. "P-present? Queen, your majesty, highness, please, no, I have enough and I-I'm not worthy of..."

Idun put her necklace around Hannah's neck. She took a step back and looked at Hannah with a smile.

"Well, it does suit you." Said Idun. "In a certain way..."

"Mother!" Said Elsa.

Idun looked confused at her. "Yes?"

"Why...why are you giving her your favorite necklace?"

"Because this girl is..." Idun stopped speaking and smiled sadly. She looked back at Hannah.

Hannah looked down at the necklace. It was a golden necklace with a pendant in the form of a bird attached to it.

"It looks beautiful..." Whispered Hannah. She didn't notice Idun staring at her. "Really, thank you..."

"It is my pleasure." Said Idun, now with a straight face.

Hannah looked back at her with a blush. The queen was so kind! And beautiful! She looked at Elsa. She saw the similarities between them. But why would the queen give such a present to her? She was just a civilian...

"Queen?"

Idun turned around to face Kristoff. He looked at her with a smile. Idun was surprised that this man was a friend of Gerda and Hannah. He looked very rough and didn't seem to be from Arendelle.

"So you are the queen, and Elsa is the princess...so, Jack is the servant...then who is the king?" Asked Kristoff.

"Agdar, my husband." Said Idun.

"Aha..." Kristoff scratched his head. "Sorry, I'm no good with politics."

Idun giggled. "I see...well, then, now you have all the information you need. If you would have anymore questions related to royalty, please, visit our library. Maybe my daughter could advice you on a book?"

Kristoff looked at Elsa. Elsa put her hand against her chest.

"Of course...I know a few books...maybe I can make a list and let Jack deliver it to you. But for now it's lunch-time. Where do you-"

"Elsa!" Hannah grabbed her hand. "I know a very good restaurant which has all the local delicacies! Let's go!"

Without waiting for answer she pulled Elsa along with her.

* * *

They all ate in a small nearby family restaurant. It was small and crowded at first, but everyone made room when the royals walked into the room.

Jack sat down between Gerda and Hannah. Hannah sat next to Elsa while Kristoff sat next to Gerda. Hans was sitting next to the queen who ordered a few sandwiches with some lettuce.

"So..." When they got their order Hannah took one bite and swallowed it down. "How old have you've become?"

"Eighteen." Said Elsa. She calmly took a fork and knife and started to cut her sandwich.

Jack noticed some of the staff staring at the princess. But Idun and Elsa both didn't even care to notice them. They both ate in very calm matter.

Hannah stared at them. She could see that they were royal! She took her knife and fork as well, sat straight up and tried to mimic their moves. Jack saw it and chuckled. But after a few seconds Hannah gave it up and sighed.

She put her fork down and leaned on her elbow. "I have become eighteen too...by the way, I heard that the hot springs are going to open again! And I just happen to know the guy very well and I was wondering if you would like too..."

Idun stopped eating. She looked at Hannah with a soft smile. "It is very of you to ask us to accompany you a certain event. Unfortunately, we cannot attend. My daughter has her lessons and during this time of year my husband and I are also busy."

"Oh..." Hannah looked down for a second. But then she looked back at the queen. "How is your husband? I mean...what is he like?"

"You mean his personality? King Agdar is a good man." Said Idun. "And he is a good fighter. Sometimes he can be very strict, but he can also be very kindhearted...that is why I married him. And he is like my best friend..."

Hannah smiled. "Oh...okay..." She clapped in her hands and looked at Elsa. "So, why do you like your husband, princess?"

"I..." Elsa looked at Hans with a sight blush. She looked back down at her plate again. "I.."

Hans took her hands and looked at her with a smile. "Well, I love her because the princess is beautiful and kindhearted. She has also known me for years, so I do know that I can trust this beautiful woman. And she trusts me too with her secret."

"Secret?" Asked Hannah.

Hans gave Elsa a wink and planted a kiss onto her fingers. "Yes...but that secret is only known by us and the servants."

"Servant..." Hannah, Gerda and Kristoff all stared at Jack.

Jack nervously looked down at his plate and ate his sandwich. He should never tell anyone about her powers. If they would know...then people would be able to hurt her like her father and the thought of that...

"Jack!" Elsa released Hans his hands. She glared at him and folded her arms. A small piece of lettuce fell out of his mouth. He quickly dried his mouth with his hand and straightened his back.

"Yes, princess Elsa?" Asked Jack.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Asked Elsa.

Jack shook his head. "No, princess Elsa. I am your servant. Therefore I will keep your secrets and will I never lie to you."

Elsa nodded. "I know. But it is truly saddening that I will never be able to accompany you to the hot springs, Hannah."

Hannah put a hair behind her ear. "Y-yeah...I know...wait!"

She jumped up and put her hands down onto the table. Everyone looked up at her in confusion.

"I just realized...we left the oven on inside the whorehouse!"

"Eh?!" Gerda and Kristoff both jumped up. Hannah grinned and rubbed her neck.

"Hannah, you idiot!" Said Kristoff. "Now we need to hurry before the oven explodes!"

Idun finished her sandwich. She then cleaned her mouth and calmly stood up. "We should be going as well, Elsa, Hans."

"Yes." Said Hans. He took Elsa's hand and helped her up. He looked at Jack for a second. "Should the servant be coming as well?"

"Jack is coming." Said Elsa. "A servant is supposed to stay by his master's side."

"Yes, princess Elsa." Said Jack. He stood up too. "By the way, who should pay for this?"

"Oh, that is right..." Idun was ready to grab a few coins from her pocket, but the manager suddenly appeared next to her.

"Ah, queen Idun!" Said the man. "There is no need for you to pay! You are our queen!"

"I know. But I would still like to pay..." Idun took the coins and planted them into his hand. "Here, this should cover it."

The man looked at her with widened eyes. Idun turned around and nodded towards the others.

"Let us go."

"Yes, you majesty..." Replied everyone.

Idun smiled as they all left.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Elsa was sitting on her bed. Jack was kneeled down in front of her and was buttoning up the last buttons of her nightgown.

"Today was fun..." Elsa sighed. "It is too bad that it was only for once."

"Ah, don't be so gloomy, princess. You will have a lot of parties later when you're older and make even more friends."

When he was done with the buttons he stood up again. Elsa sighed again and fell down onto her bed. She held her hand up towards the ceiling. A small snowflake emerged from it. She lowered her hand again and put it against her forehead.

"Still...why would mother give Hannah her necklace? Her favorite one..."

"Are you jealous?" Asked Jack.

"What?! No, I am just confused..." Elsa sat up again. She looked at Jack. "Say...I have a request."

"Yes?"

"It might be weird, but since you're already teaching me on how to use a sword...I...I...I need to learn on how to do it!"

"Hm?" Jack sat down next to her. Elsa was blushing heavily. "Do what?"

"Well...the thing after the wedding...when Hans and I..."

Jack realized what she meant and jumped up. Did she seriously ask him to teach her on how to make love?!

"Elsa, what are you saying?! I can't teach you, it's up to Hans! He is going to be your husband!"

"I know! But Jack, I am afraid that my ice powers will hurt him! And I'm not asking of you to actually make love to me...I'm just asking you to touch me."

"W-what?! B-but Hans is your husband...I can't...I..."

"I know. You're right, forget that I requested it..." Elsa felt how her hand started to shake. She quickly grabbed it with her other hand to calm it down.

Jack frowned. He would not be able to protect her on that night. And she was so scared about it. And he couldn't do a thing about it...

"Jack?" Elsa saw his worried look. "Are you..."

Suddenly Jack dashed forward and tackled her down onto the bed. Elsa shrieked when they landed down. But when she closed her mouth complete silence filled the room. She suddenly realized their position and blushed heavily.

Jack his head was buried into her neck. Elsa could feel his warm breath onto her neck. She could hear his heartbeat, smell his scent...

"I'm sorry." Whispered Jack in a low husky voice into her ear.

Elsa swallowed. "Ah...uh...I..."

"I can't protect you onto that night."

Elsa moved her hand up. She set it down onto his head and petted him.

"I don't need protection...but thank you for worrying about me. But I'll be fine."

Jack leaned up on his hands and looked at Elsa with a smile. "Liar."

"I am not lying! It will be fine! It might hurt, but I've already experienced enough pain. I think that I'll be fine."

Jack touched her cheek with his hand. Elsa blushed even more. His hand felt warm and trusting.

"J-Jack...c...can...you hug me again?" She asked quietly.

Jack became quiet and stared at her. Elsa looked away and swallowed nervously. When he stayed quiet for a few more minutes she looked back up at him.

"Y-you d-d-don't have too." Said Elsa. "I just..."

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into a hug. They sat up with him burying his head again into the crook of her neck.

Elsa grasped his blouse and let out a small gasp.

"Elsa..." Jack grazed with his lips against her neck. "Relax, it's me."

"Okay, okay..." Elsa shakily lowered her shoulders and softened her grip, but her heart would not stop beating.

Jack moved his hand up to her shoulders. He pulled back and stared at her with a soft gaze.

"Your ice powers didn't came out." Said Jack.

"Huh? Oh, right, yes, my ice powers..." Elsa looked down at her hands. She looked back at Jack. "Say, why did you decide to touch me? At first you wanted to leave everything to Hans, but now..."

"Because you ordered me to, remember?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I..."

"And because I wanted to hug my cute little princess!" Jack laughed and petted her onto her head.

"H-hey, I'm not cute and little!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack pulled his hand back and looked at her. "Then...you are my strong and beautiful future-queen."

"Oh, be quiet..." Elsa yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"You must be tired after today."

"I'm not..." Elsa yawned again and glared when saw Jack grinning at her. She stopped yawning and pointed at the door. "Will you please leave?"

"Since you are asking so nicely, princess, I would love too."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. Jack stood up and left the room. When he was gone Elsa fell back into her cushions. She took her pillow and held it close to her chest.

"Why..." She whispered. Why was she feeling like this with him, but not with Hans? Was there something wrong with her?

She looked up at the ceiling. Of course there was something wrong with, she had ice powers for goodness sake...but...this feeling...when she thought about his stupid grin she wanted to punch him on his head. But when she thought about how he held her in his arms...it felt so good...

Elsa shook her head. She threw the pillow away.

No, she had to focus. Focus on her wedding, leading the kingdom...tomorrow she would accompany her father again to one of his meetings.

Great.

* * *

The next day Elsa was at the meeting, so Jack didn't had much to do. He decided to watch the knights training.

Ron, a man with brown hair, walked towards him. He was sweating a bit and holding a wooden sword into his hands. He didn't wear much armor, since he wasn't on duty.

"Hey, Jack!" Said Ron.

"Ron!" Said Jack. "How is it going?"

Ron grinned. He threw the wooden sword over his shoulder. "Good. We are training a bit. Since the big wedding is coming up, we need to be prepared for anything...say, why don't you train with us?"

"Because I am afraid that I might hurt you..." Jack grinned teasingly.

Ron rolled with his eyes and threw the wooden sword towards Jack. Jack caught it easily. One of the knights then handed Ron one of the swords.

"Oh, I am more than worried for your health, Jacky-boy."

Jack frowned. The only one who called him that...He shook his head and made himself ready. Now was not the time to think about that stupid bounty-hunter.  
He had to focus.

"Ready when you are!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm always ready!"

Ron dashed towards him. Jack held his sword up and the two clashed. Ron pushed with his sword harder against Jack and Jack slid a little bit back.

He gritted his teeth and pushed back. Ron pulled his sword up and Jack pulled his sword down. Ron then move forward, but Jack dodged his attack. He saw how Ron jumped towards him. Jack dodge it again. He backed up and held his sword close to his chest.

"Scared?" Said Ron.

Jack bit his lip. Ron was better than he thought. He narrowed his eyes. What should he do? What if he couldn't defeat him?

"Maybe I should protect princess Elsa." Said Ron with a laugh

Jack his eyes widened.

No one should protect the princess other than him.

Elsa...

She was...she is...

He gripped his sword tighter and launched forward. Ron tried to fight back, but Jack was too fast. He struck the man against his side.

Everyone gasped. Ron his sword fell a few meters back. The man grunted and fell to his knees holding his side.

Jack pointed his sword down at him with a small smile.

"Sorry, but I am her servant for now."

A few of the knights watching all stayed silent for a few seconds. But then they suddenly cheered. Jack lowered his sword and threw it to the ground. He put his hand out towards Ron. Ron grabbed his hand and Jack helped him up.

"Sorry about that..." Jack grinned. "I got a bit too pumped up..."

"No, I understand. You care about her."

"Ha, he got you!" Yelled one of the knights.

Ron ignored them. He put his hand onto Jack's shoulder. "Just...ask yourself, how much do you care about the future-queen?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"Jack. That woman is going to rule Arendelle one day. And when that days comes...look, rulers are harsh and merciless. Just don't get too close to her."

"Sorry. That might be too late."

Jack turned around and walked away. Ron shouted his name, but he didn't turn back. What did Ron knew anyway? Everyone just always assumed that Elsa was an evil and cold person. They didn't her like he did. They didn't knew what she went through everyday...

He stopped when he was in the hallway. He looked out of the window. How much did he care about her?

Yesterday evening he hugged her and touched her. Jack chuckled. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. He also loved her smile and...wait, love?

He shook his head. He didn't love her. He never fell in love with anyone. Falling in love was for people who could achieve happiness.

It wasn't for him.

* * *

"Now, we have covered the problem with the wine orders, am I correct?"

Elsa was in the council room. Her father was standing in front of a big table. A few of the council members were standing there too. They were talking about the wine trade with another kingdom. Elsa sighed. She knew that he father wouldn't listen so easily to the poor member.

"No." Agdar folded his arms.

"May I ask why not?"

"You still didn't explain why a big part of the wine orders were missing and why-"

"I said that some of the wine was stolen by an unknown vigilant. And that..."

Agdar slammed with his hands onto the desk. Everyone in the room jumped. Elsa held her gloved hands to her chest. Her father looked darkly at the smaller man.

"Did you just interrupt your king?"

"I-I..."

Agdar narrowed his eyes. "I will ask again; why were the orders missing?"

The man trembled out of fear. "I...t-the w-w-wine orders were used by some of the staff."

"Excuse me?"

"Someone had a birthday...and they celebrated it last month with some wine...they got drunk. I did punish them and was thinking about telling you...but I myself am just one man...so..."

"You decided to be a coward."

The man swallowed and lowered his head.

"Was that so hard?" Agdar stood up straight again and folded his arms. "But now we have a problem. Unless...we could blame the problem on the ice witch."

"It's no use. Queen Idun made a truce with the witch."

Agdar his eyebrows shot up. "When?"

"Yesterday. An ice spike shot a carriage to shreds, but it saved some girl. The queen told everyone that the witch won't harm us anymore. Which is good news, right, your majesty?"

Agdar sighed. "Really now...well then, the servants who were responsible should work double shifts. We will have less wine, which will be unfortunate, but it is as it is."

"B-but..."

"Yes?!" Agdar looked irritated at one of the members. They all swallowed nervously.

"Nothing, your majesty.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

The members all walked out of the room as quickly as possible. Elsa sighed. She was happy that this was over. Now she could go on about the rest of her day...

"Not you."

Just when she walked towards the door her father called her back. She bit her lip and turned around.

"Tell me exactly what happened yesterday." said Agdar.

He walked towards her. Elsa backed away, but felt her back against the wall. Agdar was now right in front of her.

"I..uh.."

"Yes? And don't stutter."

"H...Hannah, a friend of Jack's, was almost run over by a carriage! So I used my ice powers, but I didn't mean to, to save her...I just stretched my hand out and everything went in a reflex. Hannah was saved and no one was heavily injured. Mama arrived and she tricked everyone into believing that the witch on the mountain was now in peace with them..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"B...because mother handled the situation and I thought that this wouldn't be a huge problem?"

Agdar slammed his hand against wall next to her head, cornering her. Elsa held her hand to her chest. She felt very small and fragile whenever he scolded her. The king looked down at her with a frown.

"You...when are you going to get those powers under control?"

"They are under control! I can make beautiful ice flowers..."

"No one cares about that!" Agdar clenched his fists. "Your powers are growing. Soon you will be able to make ice monsters...an army of that and you can conquer anything! But you are wasting them on flowers and saving people's lives!"

"But Hannah-"

"Who cares about that girl?!"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She felt how her heart started to thump loudly out of fear.

"One day you will be a queen and then...you cannot be connected to one of the citizens. Some will try to use you or kill you. Believe me, I have witnessed it first hand, Elsa."

"B-but...I just wanted to have friends."

"You can never have any friends. The closest person in your life wil be Hans, your family...friends will just betray you. And with your powers...they will manipulate you, hurt you...Elsa, you can only trust us."

Elsa looked down. Hannah would betray her? But Hannah was always so kind to her. Was that just an act? Was yesterday just an act? Was Hannah...

She looked up when Agdar touched her cheek.

"You are my daughter. And you will rule just like me. It is in your blood."

"I know." Said Elsa. "But I don't want people to fear me..."

"They will. To be honest, sweetheart, they always have. Just ask one of your so-called 'friends'." Said Agdar with a menacing smile.

Elsa her eyes widened. "My so-called friends...they aren't..."

Agdar grinned. He had her right where he wanted her. He saw how her eyes became watery.

"They don't care about me..."

Her voice sounded cold and emotionless. She looked way from him. If that what he wanted to hear, then so be it.

"Good girl. Now..." Agdar took a step back. "I know that it must be hard for you, but-"

"But...I do care about them!" Elsa looked back at him with anger. Surely her father was able to manipulate others, but she wasn't like others.

"What?!" Agdar narrowed his eyes.

"And I know that Hannah cares about me! She is a pure girl who..."

"Pure?!" Agdar laughed. "Oh, you should know what kind of work she does. I would tell you, but...you need to find out for yourself."

"Hm?"

Agdar gave her a pet on her head and then left the room. When he was gone Elsa slid down to the floor. She let out a deep sigh. The room got a bit colder.

She should have known that her father would try to manipulate and use her. He really hated her ice powers...and her...A tear fell down her cheek. Maybe it would be better if her sister was still alive. Then maybe he would love her more...

Wait, who was she kidding? Her father hated her from birth. She would never be able to earn his love or trust.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself and started to quietly sob.

Little did she know that Thiana looked at her from a small opening in the door.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Ch6: Memories

_Chapter six: Memories_

"Ah, hot springs, hot springs!"

Hannah walked with Gerda and Stella and Luna, few other co-workers, to the hot springs. She happened to know the man who owned the spring. He was one of her clients for a few years.

And when they walked into the shop the man turned around to greet them. He had blond hair and eyes and a small beard.

"Jorgen!" Hannah held her hand up. "We are here for the springs!"

"The springs? Oh, you mean the hot springs. Sorry, today we're closed."

All the girls gasped. Hannah looked confused at the man.

"Closed? Why?"

"We don't have enough visitors, sweetheart."

"So? We are here..."

The man sighed and turned his back on her. "Come another day, girls. It's closed."

Gerda looked Hannah. "Hannah...you know that we need the hot springs. We need to relax for once."

"I know, I know..." Hannah walked toward Jorgen. She put a hand onto his shoulder and stood up on her toes. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered: "If you let us in, I can make it you worth a while."

"W-what?!" The man turned around with a surprised look. The girls behind Hannah all giggled.

Hannah cocked her head and looked at him with a sweet smile. "Yes...if you let us in, then I will let you in this week..."

Ugh. She hated to do this. But she really needed some relaxation. And if she could convince him.

"I will let you do that _one_ thing."

Now she reeled him in. The man looked at her with a smile. He quickly walked to a door and opened it up.

"This way, ladies. You can use the hot springs for the whole day if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Hannah ran through the door followed by Gerda and the others.

When they saw the hot springs they all gasped. It was better than they dreamed off. It was a big, beautiful sort of lake with the snowy mountains in the back ground. Steam surrounded the warm area. It was completely quiet and no soul was around.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Stella. She swept her long brown hair back and started to dress herself.

They all dressed and then jumped in. The water was warm and nice. Just like Hannah expected. She slumped against the side and looked up at the sky.

She was wondering how Elsa was doing right now.

* * *

It was a very busy day in the castle. The maids were all running around Elsa, trying to measure her. Elsa wanted to calmly read her books somewhere, but these maids kept appearing and they kept trying to measure her for the wedding dress.

At a certain point Elsa had enough and told them 'kindly' to leave, but they still kept following her.

She was certain that either her mother or her father was behind this. So she searched the castle and finally found her parents in the big ballroom with Hans and a woman.

"Mother, father!" Elsa stopped in front of them and pushed a maid away. "What is going on? Why are these maids..."

"Ah, Elsa, good you are present!" Her mother ignored her statement and grabbed her by her shoulders. She gently pushed Elsa towards the strange woman. The maids would still not buzz off and kept trying to measure her with measuring tapes.

"This here is your decorator, miss Williams."

The woman made a small curtesy. She had dark hair in a ponytail and wore a yellow dress.

"It is an honor to meet you, princess Elsa." She straightened her back again. "I would like to know what color the flowers should be."

"Color?"

"Yes, flowers do set the tone." Said Hans. He put his hand against her back. "Now, what would you like? Red, white or..."

"Blue?"

Everyone was silent, but miss Williams laughed a little.

"Princess Elsa, not to be rude, but blue roses don't exist." Said miss Williams. "Would you rather have red roses? Or white ones?"

Elsa sighed. "Then let's go with white. The color red reminds me of blood and it doesn't go with the wedding...speaking of which...why are these maids following me around?!"

Idun giggled. "Because, honey, your father told them whoever got your measurements first would be able to take the day off on the day of the wedding..."

"Mother."

"Blame your father." Idun put her hand onto Agdar's shoulder. "He was the one who decided to..."

"I did no such thing!" Agdar looked at Idun with disbelieve. "Why do you lay the blame on me?!"

"Because a king needs to take responsibility, am I not correct?"

Agdar glared at Idun. Under her sweet tone there was a layer of mischief. Elsa saw it too and giggled a little. Sometimes she saw a glimpse of her younger parents. They would bicker, tease each other, like normal people. Sometimes they would even flirt, which she found disgusting.

"Well, then, white roses it is." Said miss Williams. Everyone looked back at her.

"Yes, white..." Elsa pushed one of the maids away. "And if you want to know my measurements, I will tell you...I am-"

"152 cm tall, weighs 53, her waist is about 32 and her bust size is a b-cup."

"Jack!" Elsa turned around and looked with a blush at him. "What a-are you saying?"

"Oh, excuse me, I assumed that your father wished to know?" Jack looked confused at her.

"I did." Said Agdar. "But you should not interrupt my daughter, Frost. You should know your place."

"Why did you even come here? I thought that you were gone into town." Said Elsa.

"No, I actually noticed how stressed you were, princess Elsa. So, since my friends were talking about the hot springs, I thought that you would like to bath as well. Just to calm your nerves. I've prepared a bath for you."

"Elsa." Said Hans. "Maybe you should indeed relax for a bit. Stress isn't good for you."

Elsa nodded. "You are right. I should rest a little..."

Jack smiled and made a small bow. "Then, if you will follow me."

"Don't worry, we will take of the rest." Said Idun. "Go and have some time for yourself, sweetheart."

Elsa followed Jack down the hallway. The maids stopped following her. She sighed. There was so much that had to be done for the wedding. But the worst part was that she didn't have any control over it. It was almost as if she was a bystander. All she had to do was make sure the dress fitted, smile on her wedding day and play the part.

"Here we are."

Jack opened a door to reveal a big bath. The water reflected off onto the grey floor tiles. Elsa stepped into the big room. She noticed a few towels laying around together with a few parfums and soaps.

"It's so big..." Elsa gasped.

"Yes. Me and a few other servants prepared everything. You can dress and enjoy the bath all for yourself. It will be a nice way to relax for a bit and to clean yourself."

"I see...well then..." Elsa slowly undid her dress. "No peaking!"

Jack blushed and turned the other way. He looked down at the floor tiles. Lately he saw how tired Elsa was and yesterday Thiana told him that her father was belittling her again...he frowned. How long was it going to last? How long was her father going to be mean to her?

"You can turn around, you know."

Jack turned around at the sound of her voice. Elsa was in the bath. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her dress was tossed to the side. She sighed and turned around to face him. Jack sighed and picked her clothes up.

"Why the long face, Frost?" Asked Elsa with a smile.

"Because it has been 3 years and you still forget to clean up after yourself."

Elsa frowned and stuck her tongue out. "Stupid!"

"Real mature, ice-princess." Jack lay her clothes next to the towels. "But I should really get going. I still have a few things to do."

"Like what?"

"Reading. And cleaning my room."

"I thought the maids did yours too..."

Jack shook his head. "No. I want to do it myself since I'm no royal."

"I see..." Elsa turned around again. She smiled mischievously. "Then...I still have something important to tell my father. If you would take a message?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Elsa beckoned him to come. "Come a bit closer, Jack."

Jack rolled with eyes. He walked closer to her. He then crouched down next to her head and looked confused at her.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Elsa grabbed his collar and threw him into the water. Jack landed down with a loud splash. Water slowly filled his lungs. He quickly swam back up to the surface before he would drown and started to sputter it out while Elsa laughed loudly.

"Oh, your face!" Her laugh echoed throughout the room. "I surely wish that I could do that again just to experience that expression of yours!"

Jack stopped sputtering. He swatted some water her way, but Elsa kept laughing.

"I will get my revenge on you, Elsa!" Said Jack.

Elsa giggled. "Surely, sure...just after I am doing ruling, right?"

"You are dead!" Jack was ready to put the snow queen underneath the hot water.

But before Jack could take any action a knock on the door was suddenly heard.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" It was Idun.

"Oh no, my mother! If she sees me like this!" Hissed Elsa with a nervous face.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Jack.

"Get under!" Elsa pushed him back down into the water. Just a few seconds after she pushed him down her mother appeared.

"Elsa?" Asked Idun. She smiled when she saw her daughter in the bath. "Ah, I see that you're in the bath. Is it good?"

"Yes..." Elsa turned her head and smiled at her.

"Okay, I thought that I heard Jack's voice?"

Elsa pushed Jack a little further. A few air bubbles came from the bath.

"J-Jack? No, he isn't here. Maybe you imagined things."

Elsa felt really bad to lie, but she had to or she would have another fight with her family. And she was too tired for that.

"Well then...I wanted to discuss something important with you."

"What is it?"

Meanwhile Jack was still under the water. He could barely breath. Oh, he was going to take his revenge later! He opened his eyes and saw that he was right between her legs.

Or he could take his revenge now.

Jack moved forward, put his lips against her stomach and started to blow on it.

"Eek!" Elsa let out a small shriek.

"Elsa? Is something wrong?" Asked Idun.

Elsa shook her head. "N-no...just forget something about my homework. But go on, you wanted to tell me something..."

"Yes. It is about the wedding."

 _'Great, again about the wedding...'_ Thought Elsa.

Jack smiled a little. He moved down and kissed her on her maidenhood.

"A-ah!" Elsa became red. She put her hand against her mouth.

"Elsa?" Asked Idun worried.

Elsa removed her hand. "Just, the wedding again?"

"Yes? Is that going to be a problem, young lady?" Idun's voice sounded stern.

"N-no..."

"Well then..." Idun continued. "About the wedding, it is all going very fast..."

Jack moved even further down. He was now in front of her vagina. He moved a bit forward and kissed her folds. He felt how her hand started to move into his hair.

"I-i-i-i-it is?" Elsa felt her face heat up.

"Yes...and it must move very fast for you. Faster than you want it to go."

Jack stuck out his tongue and started to lick it. Elsa her breathing became more rapid, but she tried to keep it under control.

"And I know. I've been there. Except that this time...it doesn't feel right for me." Idun held her hand against her chest. "And as your mother...I could try and arrange some way that you can call it off."

"C-call it off?"

 _'What is this idiot doing...ah...I can barely think!'_ Thought Elsa.

"Yes. If that is what you want." Said Idun.

Jack grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and moved deeper with his tongue. Elsa felt how her body started to shake.

"No!" She yelled in agony. She put both her hands into his hair and started to move frantically with her hands.

"W-what?" Asked Idun bewildered.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Elsa! But this feeling...'_ Thought Elsa.

"I l...love Hans...and...calling it off...we would be making a big mistake..." Elsa regained a bit of her posture and frowned. "This is what I want, what everyone wants...calling it off would only cause problems! Problems for everyone!"

"But Elsa..."

"I know what I want, mother. It might be difficult, but I do want to get married..."

"You do?" Idun blinked a few times, sighed and lowered her hands. "Alright, if that is what you wish for. But now there is no turning back, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good...enjoy your bath, sweetie." Idun turned around and left the room. She closed the door behind her.

Elsa loud out a long breath and slumped down. Jack finally needed some air and came out of the water. He wore an mischievous grin.

"I didn't knew you were so sensitive, princess..."

Elsa lay her head back. She felt her heart beating rapidly. And her lower half felt like it was going to explode.

"Elsa? A-are you okay?"

"Why did you stop?" Elsa raised her head again and looked at him with a frown and a big blush.

"Huh?"

"You stopped...pervert..." Elsa looked away. "And I wanted you to go on...finish what you started..."

"Princess Elsa..." Jack frowned. "I cannot do that...this...this was just supposed to be a joke, but I...I really did something perverted, didn't I?"

"You did, idiot. But I still want you to finish it...I need you..."

"Princess...I can't."

"It's an order."

"No seriously, I could barely breathe under the water." Jack rubbed his head. "And I wanted to take revenge, but I took it too far and basically touched you in a very inappropriate manner..."

"Then your punishment will be to finish it..." Elsa stood up and Jack looked away. "And you can do it on the surface."

"B-but I...won't they hear us?"

"They won't." Elsa jumped out of the bath and sat down onto the floor. "I think...I hope. They won't, right?"

Jack smirked. She could be so cute at times...he stood up out of the bath and kneeled beside her.

"I guess we can only find out, princess Elsa."

He gently grabbed her hands and pushed her down onto her back. Then he moved down to her maiden hood. He spread her legs and saw that she was really wet. He chuckled and moved down with his head.

"You are really wet, Elsa..." He whispered in a low tone.

"Y-you know, you should call me by my proper title...ah!" Elsa shrieked when she felt his tongue enter her again.

"Elsa..." Jack took her hips and moved her closer. He felt how her hips started to buck against his lips.

"Ah, ah, w-wait..." Elsa covered her mouth with both of her hands. Strange, new sensations filled her body. The worst part was that she wanted more. She felt like she needed this. Like something had been missing all this time...

Jack moved his tongue down to her most sensitive area. And it was too much for Elsa.

"J-Jack!" Elsa threw her head back. She exploded into his mouth and her whole body became weak.

Jack moved back and released her. He sat up and cleaned his mouth off. Elsa panted a few times. The room became silent for a few minutes.

Elsa then sat up. She looked at Jack who was looking away with a blush. Wait, why was he blushing? She then realized that she was naked in front of him and covered herself with her hands.

"Uh, uhm..." Elsa bit her lip again. What should she say after they did such a scandalous thing?

"Sorry..." Jack lowered his head.

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry, princess Elsa...I truly am...I am sorry."

Elsa moved a bit closer to him. She put her hand underneath his chin and raised his head.

"No, it is my fault. I was the one who ordered you to, remember?" She smiled a little. "And the worst part...I know that we did something bad...and I enjoyed it more than ever."

Jack his eyes widened. "You did? Wait, was I...good?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you serious? I am trying to apologize, to ease your pain..."

"Right, right, sorry again, Elsa...I mean, princess Elsa." Jack grinned. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"For your revenge?" Elsa giggled. "You did, Frost, you did..."

"Okay..." Jack sighed.

Elsa let out a sigh as well. "Let's never talk about this, okay?"

"Sure. This was just something stupid. I like you princess, but not like Hans..."

"Me too. I mean, I care about you more than some others, but I cannot ever love a servant." Said Elsa.

"And I cannot ever love a princess." Said Jack. "It might be illegal."

Their smiles both faded for a few seconds. Elsa shook her head and stood up. Jack followed and stood up too.

"Well, I still have some relaxing to do."

"Right...I better leave then. I am all wet." Jack pointed at his clothes.

"Yes, you do that..." Elsa walked back into the bath. Jack nodded and walked towards the door. But before he opened the door he stopped in his tracks.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" Elsa glanced at him.

"About the wedding, are you sure?"

Elsa looked down at the water. She saw her own troubled reflection. "If only..."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. But yes, I am sure. This is my fate, Jack."

"I know, but you can change it, right?" Asked Jack.

"I wish I...I...I cannot. I am the future-queen. This is my responsibility."

"Oh." His voice sounded a tone sadder. He opened the door up. "Got it...princess."

He left and closed the door behind him. Elsa looked up at the ceiling. She then groaned and pushed her head down into the warm water.

She needed to clear her head.

* * *

Later that evening Hannah was back in the whorehouse. She lay down onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Today it was fun. She and the girls all played in the hot springs and enjoyed their day. For once her body could relax. And for once her skin wasn't touched by some disgusting hands.

"Hannah?"

Kristoff walked into the room. He carried a plate with food in his hands. He walked over to her and looked down her with a disapproving look.

"What?" Asked Hannah annoyed. She knew why he came here.

"Gerda called you a thousand times, but you wouldn't come down. One of the girls knocked on your door to ask if you were okay and you just send her away. Are you sick or something?"

Hannah sat up. She sighed and looked at Kristoff. "Christopher, do you ever feel like you did your whole life wrong?"

"Not really...though there are some parts that I would like to change, but those are just small things. Why?"

"Because.." Hannah pushed with her hand through her loose hair. "Don't tell anyone, but yesterday was so much fun. And it felt...calming...at work it is always so stressful. And even though I enjoyed Elsa's birthday, it was still very tiring for me."

"Tiring?"

"Yeah...I love her, but it is sorta of difficult to get close to her. She always seems so reserved."

"That is what queens and princesses do." Kristoff put his plate down on a table. He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. "But maybe, after a few years, she will open up to you. Just like she is probably doing with Jack."

"With Jack..." Hannah clenched her fist. "You probably already heard from Gerda, but I really like him."

"Aha...that is why you blush so much around him."

"But it's so frustrating! I don't know what he thinks!" Said Hannah. She looked back at Kristoff. "What if he already has a girlfriend?!"

"Maybe. I can't read his mind either, Hannah."

"Or what if he fell in love with Elsa?"

Kristoff crossed his arms. He frowned and sighed. "What would you do then?"

"I..." Hannah looked down at her lap. What would she do? Would she try and break them up? But she didn't want to hurt Elsa...or feel the aching pain in her heart. "I don't know...if he would then I should at least talk to one of them...right?"

"Right. But don't worry about anything for now. Just eat and enjoy your dinner...princess..." Joked Kristoff.

Hannah her eyes widened. That word somehow sounded familiar.

 _"Princess, your dinner is ready!"_ The words echoed through her head as some sort of song.

"Hannah?" Asked Kristoff worriedly.

 _"Come on, sweetie, eat your vegetables!"_ A warm voice...the voice of a woman...her mother?

"HANNAH!"

Kristoff put his hand against her shoulder and put her out of her trance. Hannah looked at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kristoff.

Hannah forced a smile and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to eat this as soon as you leave, Kristoff..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it..." Kristoff stood up and left. Hannah sighed and fell onto her back again.

Who could her mother have been? Who could her parent even be? Gerda never told her anything and she never had much interest until now.

She looked back at the ceiling. Maybe she should ask Gerda one day. Her parents might have left her, but she needed to know. She had to know.

* * *

A few weeks later everything was set for the wedding.

Finally, because it had been very stressful. They had to arrange the ball, invite the guests, clean the whole castle, arrange the church...

Jack saw how tired everyone was by the end. But the next day, the day of the wedding, it looked like everyone had enough energy again.

The princess was sitting in a carriage with her father and Jack. They were riding towards the church.

Elsa had her hair up in a bun, some make up on and wore a white wedding dress. A necklace from her mother was hung around her neck. And a small tiara was put on her head together with a veil.

"Your mother will already be in the church. The guests are there too. After the ceremony we will go back to the castle and hold a ball." Said Agdar.

Elsa nodded. She felt wrong about this, but this was her fate. To get married, to rule a kingdom...she didn't need to think about her own needs.

"Are you ready?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yes..."

The carriage stopped in front of the church.

Showtime.

Elsa put her veil over her head. Jack opened the carriage and helped her out. Agdar then took her arm and a few guards and Jack opened the door.

The church was packed. Elsa noticed a few familiar faces like her mother's, Hannah, Gerda, Kristoff and a few princesses she once saw some years ago.

Hannah was wearing a green dress and her hair up in a ponytail. Gerda wore a light brown dress and her mother wore a beautiful purple dress.

But when she saw Hans she blushed. He looked very handsome in his white attire. Maybe this was right after all.

The choir in the church started to sing. Agdar and Elsa walked towards Hans and the pastor.

Elsa felt a bit nervous. Everyone was staring at her, this was her big day...she shouldn't ruin it. Oh no, what if she ruined it? Her father would murder her and...

"So..." Agdar released her arm when they stood by Hans. He sat down next to his wife Idun.

Elsa turned around to face Hans. Jack sat next to Hannah.

"She looks so beautiful..." Whispered Hannah.

Jack nodded. "She really is, isn't she?"

Hannah looked confused at him, but turned her head back at Elsa when the choir stopped singing and the priest started to speak.

"Elsa Rosalia Erika Christina and Hans Erik Stephan the third, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" Said the priest.

"Yes, I am." Said Elsa.

"Yes I am." Said Hans.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prince Hans, do you take princess Elsa to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"Yes, I do..." Hans smiled softly at Elsa.

"And princess Elsa, do you take prince Hans to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then we shall now bring forth the rings." Said the priest.

Jack stood up. This was his job. He took the rings from a nearby table and handed them to the couple. Hans took the first ring and took Elsa's hand. With a smile he put it onto her vinger.

"Elsa...take this ring as a prove of my love. In the name of the lord, I will hold you forever in my heart."

Elsa swallowed. He released her hand. She turned to Jack and took the rings. She noticed the look Jack gave her for a second. He looked understanding, but also hurt in a way.

She quickly took Hans's hand and shoved the ring onto his finger.

"H-Hans...take this r-r-ring...a...a...and take it. I...uh...love you..."

Everyone in the church stared at her. She became even redder. Why did she say that? In front of all these people?! What was wrong with her?!

All of a sudden Hans started to laugh. Everyone in the church started to chuckle a little too, except for the priest.

"My, Elsa, I love you too!" Hans smiled and looked at the priest. "Continue, father!"

"Well, you are now allowed to kiss the bride."

Hans took one step forward. He lifted her veil with a smile.

"I..."

Hans leaned forward and kissed her gently onto her lips. The church clapped into their hands and the church bell sounded throughout the town.

* * *

After that they held their ball.

It was busy and everyone was eating cake or dancing around. But more importantly, it was time for her wedding dance.

Hans took her onto the dance floor. A circle formed around them as people watched from the side.

The music started and the couple moved with the music. Elsa tried her best to not step onto his feet and she thought that she did a very good job. Her white gloved hands only felt a bit cold.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Hans.

Elsa looked at him. "N-no...I just want to dance well...after this my father needs to dance with me, am I correct?"

"Yes. Do you not wish to?"

"No. It is...I might be a little nervous. You do know that my father and I don't have a stable relationship."

"Elsa, he cares about you in a very different way. Just like my brothers."

Elsa frowned. She knew that his brothers didn't like him. They didn't even show up at the wedding. Except for his oldest brother who was looking from the side.

"And I shall show you my love tonight."

"Hm?"

The music stopped and Hans took a step back with a grin. Elsa stood there with a big blush. She didn't noticed Hans walking away and the people continuing to dance. She held her hand against her chest and bit her lip. So tonight...

"Don't bite on your lip."

Her father was suddenly in front of her. He roughly grabbed her hand and put his other hand onto her side. Elsa looked up at him with a surprised face.

Agdar didn't say a word and started to move along with the music. Elsa silently moved along.

She studied her father. She saw his grey-green eyes, one freckle by his eye and a few wrinkles on his face. They looked nothing alike.

"What?" Asked Agdar a bit annoyed by her stare.

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing. This is...this is just the first time that we're this close without us bickering..." She sighed and looked down at their feet.

"Elsa."

She looked back up at her father. He smiled slightly at her.

"You're right."

Elsa her eyes widened. Her father never admitted that she was right.

"And you look beautiful." Said Agdar. "Your mother wore the same dress on her wedding day."

"This one?"

"Yes."

Agdar's smile grew a little. Elsa smiled a little bit back. Maybe he did care more about her than she thought.

"What did mom look like when she got married?"

"She wore her hair loose, because she was very stubborn..." Agdar chuckled. "And she wore that dress. She was very happy and so was I. I never thought I would meet such a great and beautiful woman. But I did. And I've been in love with her ever since."

"How romantic..."

"Eventually, one day she told me straight out that she wished for children and I..."

Elsa noticed how his smile faded away. She saw how darkness filled his eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Papa...?"

Agdar stopped moving. He looked down at his daughter with a frown.

"Maybe you should talk to some different people, Elsa."

"B-but you were telling..."

"Nothing. Stories are for children, Elsa." His voice sounded cold and distant. "I am going to speak with your mother."

He released her and walked away. Elsa felt a bit nauseous. She knew exactly why he stopped.

It was all her fault...all her...

"Elsaaa!"

Hannah ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Elsa with a laugh.

"H-Hannah!" Elsa turned around and looked at Hannah. The other girl looked beautiful.

"The party is amazing!" Said Hannah as she took a step back. "And you look goooooooddd!"

"T-thank you..." Elsa put one hair behind her ear.

"But more importantly, do you guys...is there a bathroom? I have to go to the toilet." Said Hannah.

Elsa nodded. "R-right...uhm, you can use my toilet in my room. It's up the stairs, fourth door on your left."

"Got it." Said Hannah. "Up the stairs, fourth door on my left."

Elsa smiled. "Exactly..."

Jack appeared next to her. "Princess Elsa, you look beautiful."

Hannah nodded. She excused herself and went to find the bathroom.

"Thank you, Jack. Are the guest entertaining themselves?" Asked Elsa.

"I believe so..." Jack looked around.

"Princess Elsa!"

Elsa turned around. One of the servants took a step back and bowed down. In front of her there was a small man with grey hair.

"Princess Elsa, the duke of weasel town." Said the servant.

"It's Wesselton!" Yelled the duke. He scraped his throat and made a small bow. "Princess Elsa, it is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you." Said Elsa. She was told to never say 'likewise' as a royal.

The duke straightened his back again and smiled at her. "I see that you had your dance with your husband and your father."

"Yes?"

The duke reached out with his hand. "Then, may I also have the pleasure of a dance?"

Elsa looked away. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't dance that well. And she wasn't much in a mood to dance with an old duke.

"I..uh...don't dance?" said Elsa a bit uncertain.

"But I just saw you dancing..." Said the duke.

"Y-yes, but...I..."

Jack grinned to himself and took a step forward. He bowed down to the small duke. "Duke of Weaseltown, I am sure that the princess would love to dance with you. Unfortunately she is a bit tired and was just about to take a fresh breath of air."

"Oh, I see..." The duke sighed. "I'm sorry, princess Elsa."

Elsa smiled at him. "Oh, no need to-"

Jack pushed with his hand against her back. "Now, now, you need some fresh air, princess. I shall accompany you."

Elsa glared at him. "Is that really necessary, Jack?"

"Yes, of course, princess. Now come on, you can't go on your own."

Elsa grumbled and they walked away from the duke. The duke stared at them and sighed.

"Why does every princess ignore my request for a dance? Is it my height?"

The servant behind him giggled and stopped when the duke stared at him.

* * *

Hannah walked through the hallway. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed to wander around.

Okay, it was the door on the...left...right? Wait, what?

She groaned. "Where the hell is the damn thing...?"

She opened a door, but it let to a closet. She closed it and sighed. Hannah walked further down the hallway. Okay, it shouldn't be too far away.

For a few more minutes she looked around. Yet, she could not find it.

Hannah sighed again. "Damn this all...I-"

Suddenly Hannah noticed what seemed like two children running down another flight of stairs. She looked confused. Did she just see that right? Two children? Maybe they were lost.

She ran after the two. Hannah could hear the two children laughing. It sounded like two girls. When she caught them she should take them back to the party and find their parents. But what if they were orphans? Maybe Gerda knew what to do. After all, she adopted children when she was younger, she even took care of her when she was little...

She arrived in another room. This one looked like a big throne room. Paintings were hanging on the wall and in a glass-case there was the crown of the king.

 _"Oh, where could Anna be?"_

Hannah saw a small, transparant child walking towards an old, broken closet. Was it a ghost? Hannah swallowed nervously. Or was this...a memory?

The child had a blue dress and blond hair. Hannah could not see her eyes. She stayed frozen in her place. If they were ghosts.

The child suddenly giggled. _"I can't seem to find her and I've been looking for so long...then maybe I should tell mama and papa that I can't find my little sister.."_

Her voice sounded familiar. As if she heard it in a past life or something.

 _"My poor Anna! All alone in this world!"_

"Anna?" Whispered Hannah. "Are you..."

 _"I'm here!"_

A transparant child appeared out of the void. It seemed like another small girl, except younger. This one had red hair and wore a green dress.

 _"You don't need to tell mama and papa anything! I won't hide anymore, I'll be good!"_ Said the smaller child.

 _"Good Anna...good...Ha..._ "

The two girls disappeared into the void. Hannah felt strange. Vacant memories and thoughts flooded through her head. It was like something out of another life. Something what happened in the past. Her past?

Hannah chuckled. "Crazy..."

She walked up to the crown. There was a glass case around it. She gently touched it.

"Dancing Bears, painted Wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings...once upon a december..."

It was a tune. A tune from her past. A tune her mother used to sing.

She sang further in a louder voice and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..."

By the last note she turned around and held her arms up. Out of the paintings on the wall figures appeared. They seemed like the party guests, but wore much more prettier dresses. She walked forward and swayed around with her eyes closed.

Everything felt warm and familiar. It felt like home.

The figures around her danced in pairs. Just like at a royal pair. Music flew around through the big throne room.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..."

While Hannah sang she saw another pair of people gracing down from a painting. They were what seemed like the queen and king with two little girls. The two little girls she saw. One of the girls ran up to her and handed her a necklace.

Hannah put it on and within a second she wore a blue and expensive dress. But Hannah continued to sing. She didn't mind it. All that was there was something she recognized from a past. Her own.

One of the ghost-partyguests took her hand and she danced around with him. She switched between partners when she continued to sing. Everything spun around, the memories was vague, yet so clear.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart, used to know...things it yearns to remember..."

The music became more silent. Her partner released her and someone else stepped forward. A strange and beautiful woman took her hand. The woman had blond hair hanging loosely down her shoulders. She wore a dress...a dress that was grey and a bit torn. Hannah didn't see her eyes, but she noticed some wounds on the woman's arms and legs.

The woman took her hand and swayed more calmly.

"And a song..." sang Hannah quietly while they dance. "Someone sings..."

They stopped dancing and the woman released her hand. Hannah fell down to her knees. With a bit of her strength she sang the last notes of the song. The woman before her sang quietly with her.

"Once upon a december..."

The party guests were all gone. Except for the woman. Hannah looked up at her. Finally she could see her eyes.

But her breath stocked in her throat for a moment. She saw two familiar blue eyes looking back at her together with a tearful smile.

"El..."

"Hey!"

Before Hannah could speak any further a knight barged into the room. She quickly jumped up.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"What are you doing here?!" Yelled the knight. "The ball is downstairs! Are you a thi..."

"No, but I'm sorry, I'll be going, sir, mister, knight, sir!" Hannah ran past him before he could catch her.

Wait, fourth door on her left!

Hannah ran up the stairs, down the hallway. She ran all the way back and then barged into the fourth room on her left.

She quickly closed the door behind her. This time she was right. The room was Elsa's room. One bed was standing against the wall. Hannah looked around out of curiosity. There was a bookcase, a desk and a door to probably the bedroom. There was also a closet...that was about it...

This room was so big! Why would the princess need so much space. There could surely fit two people in this room...

She saw a door. It probably led to the bathroom. Great! Now she could finally take a leak!

Hannah walked into the bathroom. She pulled her dress up and pulled her underwear off and sat down on the toilet.

It was strange...why would she see that memory just now? It all didn't make sense and her head started to hurt a bit.

Where those really suppressed memories? Or did she just wish for a better life?

Anna...Hannah...their names surely did sound alike. And those wounds on the princess in her memories...it was ludicrous! The princess always seemed fine. Well...did she?

Hannah finished her business and stood up. She cleaned herself and then walked back into the room, but she suddenly bumped into something.

"Ow..." Hannah took a few steps back and held her side. Something hard was...

Her eyes widened.

A big piece of ice was sticking out of the ground. It was pointy and sharp...Hannah put her finger against it. Was this because of the ice witch? Was the ice witch threatening Elsa? Wait, this all didn't make any sense...

She looked around and now also noticed a door to a balcony.

Hannah gasped. She loved balconies! She opened the door up and walked onto the balcony. The balcony looked over the garden beneath her. She saw Elsa and Jack walking into the garden and smiled.

Maybe she should call their name?

* * *

Elsa walked into the garden with Jack. The cold air felt nice. She sat down on the bench and let out a deep breath.

Jack chuckled and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Elsa closed her eyes. "Yeah...the cold air feels amazing..."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Elsa opened her eyes again. Jack stared at her and blushed. She looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight. Her skin looked so smooth and her lips looked...

"Why are you staring at me?" Elsa tilted her head and looked confused at him.

Jack looked back forward. "No reason...you just look very beautiful."

"Hm..." Elsa leaned closer to him. "I do, hm?"

"Y-yes..." Jack chuckled and glanced away. "But you probably hear that everyday."

Elsa leaned back and looked down at the ground. "Yes...I hear that a lot..." She chuckled a little. "But does it even mean anything anymore...?"

"Say, Elsa, are you happy?"

Elsa looked back at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Are you happy?"

Jack looked serious. Elsa frowned.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A normal one."

Elsa shook her head. "Of course I...look, I'm married, I get to live a good life...my powers are getting more under control. My lessons are going fine...I am content."

"Content is not a word for being happy. Unless you don't want to change your situation."

"I...I...why does it even matter what I want?!" Elsa got irritated with him. She folded his arms and glared at him, but Jack ignored it.

"Because I am your servant and one of my duties is to keep you happy."

"Who told you that?!"

Jack chuckled. "Your mother? And your father, sorta? But Elsa..."

"I'm doing fine, Jack. Please, stop asking. Happiness is not something I like to think about."

"Oh, okay...then if you're not happy..." Jack stood up. Elsa looked at him in confusion. He stood in front of her and made a curtesy and stretched his hand out. "Then maybe a dance will make you?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have this dance, princess Elsa?"

Elsa blushed and looked away. "I don't dance..."

"That doesn't work with me." Jack took her hand and pulled her up. Elsa shrieked and clumsily fell against his chest.

She looked up at him with a red head. "J-Jack..."

Jack calmly took her hand and put his other hand onto her side. He smiled down at Elsa. "Now, princess, shall we dance?"

"We don't have any music, idiot."

"Yes, we do."

Jack calmly started to murmur a familiar song. Elsa moved along with him. She didn't knew that he could dance. And he was pretty good.

She felt so calm in his arms. Jack was one of the few who knew about her powers and still accepted her. The others were her mother, Hans and a few of the servants. Elsa lay her head into his neck and relaxed a little. No one in the world would stay by her side. Except for him.

Jack felt her breathing into his neck. He couldn't continue to sing like this and stopped moving. Elsa took a step back and looked at him in confusion.

"Jack?"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Elsa, I..."

"You...?" Elsa felt how heart could burst at any moment now. Was he going to say what she thought he would say?

He released her and put his hand against her cheek. Tears appeared into his eyes. "I.."

"What is it? Why are you crying?" Whispered Elsa.

"No reason..." Jack dried his tears with his other hand. "Just...never mind."

"Jack, no lying."

"No lying..." Jack chuckled. "That is right...sorry, princess..."

He moved closer to her. Elsa looked confused at him. What was he doing?

Jack grazed with his lips against her cheek. Elsa moaned a little when he moved down to her lips, but stopped right next to them. Elsa grasped the fabric of his clothing. Her legs were shaking a bit.

"Wait..." Muttered Elsa.

She pushed him away with a loud shriek. Jack stumbled a bit back, but regained his composure.

"Elsa..."

"What..." Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. "Why...why...why where you doing that?!"

"I..."

"You...stop messing around with my feelings!" Said Elsa. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. "Please...stop..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack reached out with his hand. "It..."

"Was it another joke for you?!" Elsa took a step forward. "Just like last time?!"

"It wasn't a joke!" Yelled Jack.

"Then what was it?! What is this?!" Elsa took another step forward. Snow started to whirl around a little in the garden.

"It is love, princess!"

The snow stopped whirling around. Elsa her eyes widened. She stared at him with widened eyes.

"Why can't you figure that out?!" Yelled Jack. "L.O.V.E! It as simple as that! I love..."

He closed his mouth slowly and looked away with a big blush. Elsa kept staring at him. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

"You..." She whispered.

Jack looked back at her. "Princess. Shall we go back inside? It's cold."

"Jack, you..."

Jack made a bow. "Sorry, princess. I should not have said that to you. It was...idiotic of me."

"Right..." Elsa nodded. "I understand...in some way..."

Jack straightened his back. They both silently walked back into the ballroom.

* * *

Hannah was sitting on the balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed.

Jack...he loved her. He really did love Elsa...her fear came true...but princess Elsa was just married. Why would she...she felt dizzy. She was tired.

Hannah stood up. A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away. Her heart was hurting. She wanted to forget the entire night.

She walked out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs, into the ballroom.

"Hannah!" Kristoff walked up to her. "Did you find the bathroom?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"What's wrong? You look..."

Hannah forced a smile onto her lips. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Really? Aw, I wanted to dance with you!" Said Kristoff. Elsa and Jack walked up to the two. They were both averting each other's gazes.

Hannah glared at him. "We've danced enough, Christopher."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Said Kristoff with a sigh.

"Honey..." The queen and king and Hans stepped forward. Queen Idun smiled at her daughter. "It is time."

"N-now?" Elsa nervously gulped.

Hans stepped forward and took her hand. "Elsa...it will be fine. Trust me."

Hannah frowned. She didn't trust Hans for a second. He seemed to wore a fake smile very often. He also didn't seem like someone Elsa would fall for. Elsa's type was...She sighed.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" Asked Jack.

"No, I'm just tired..." Hannah glared at him. "Jack..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just happened to see..."

"Alright!" Agdar interrupted her and clapped into his hands. "It is late, we should close the party!"

"Yes." Idun smiled at Hannah, Kristoff and Gerda. "It was nice to see you three again."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all ours!" Gerda made a bow. She then straightened her back and grabbed Hannah and Kristoff by their arms. "Come on, guys, it's late. We should leave."

"B-but, I still wanted to ask J-Jack..." Stuttered Hannah.

"You can ask him whatever you want later. Now is not the time. Come on..."

"Gerda..." Hannah and Kristoff were both dragged away by Gerda.

Elsa giggled a little. Those three were really funny sometimes.

Jack made a small bow. "Follow me, princess Elsa and prince Hans. I shall lead you to the master bedroom."

"The master bedroom..." Whispered Elsa.

They walked after Jack up the stairs out of the ballroom. Everyone was whispering behind them. The master bedroom was a special bedroom made for...the first night and other things...there was a big bed in the room and it always smelled very nice.

They arrived and Elsa was right. There was one big bed, a chair and a desk, for some reason and that was it. Her parents spend their first night here and she would too.

"I shall leave everything in your hands." Jack made a small bow. "Good luck."

"Jack, wai-"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence the door closed. She was now alone in the room with Hans.

* * *

 **WARNING: sex scene, (yeah I know, it sucks)**

Elsa nervously pulled her dress off, which was more difficult then expected.

"Should I help?" Asked Hans.

Elsa turned, but saw that he was already naked and turned around again. "N-no, I've got it..."

The dress suddenly fell down to the ground.

"See?" Elsa smiled to herself. "I can do these things my..."

Hans suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. Elsa shrieked when she felt his skin against hers.

"Relax, this going to be fine..." Hans kissed her neck and Elsa let out a small moan.

"Ah, wait..."

Hans led her to the bed and pushed her down. He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her breasts.

"H-Hans, ah..." Elsa threw her head back. Her bun had fallen out and her hair was spread onto the pillow. "S-stop..."

"You telling me to stop when you make such noises...oh, Elsa..."

Suddenly she felt his fingers move into her vagina.

"H-Hans, no!" Her hands grabbed his shoulders firmly. "I will do anything if you pull those out!"

Hans pulled his fingers out and looked at Elsa with a devilish smirk.

"You will do anything, my queen?"

Elsa nodded. "Y-yes...just don't do that..." She didn't want him to touch her down there...only Jack was allowed to...wait, what was she thinking?

"Then, Elsa..." Hans sat up. "I want you to beg for me."

"Beg for you?" Whispered Elsa.

"Yes." Hans put his hand against her cheek. "You know you want me, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

His fingers moved into her vagina again. Elsa grasped his shoulders again.

"Okay, okay!" Yelled Elsa. "I, I need you! P-please, show me..."

His fingers moved deeper into her maidenhood. Elsa released his shoulders and her hands fell down next to her side.

"S-show me..."

His fingers started to move. Elsa's her hips bucked against his hands.

"S-s-show..." Elsa bit on her lip. It hurt. It hurt so much...

Hans pulled his hand back. He looked at his fingers. A bit of blood was on the top of his vingers. He looked nonchalantly at the blood."

"Hm...I can see that you're a virgin, sweet Elsa. But of course you are..."

Elsa looked up at him with pants. "I...you...you said that you would stop if I begged."

"You pleaded, Elsa. Pleading is not begging." Said Hans. He moved down and kissed her.

"Hm..."

He moved back up and looked down at her. "But, my penis in you...it will hurt much more, sweetheart."

Elsa her eyes widened. "Hans...I'm scared."

Hans moved down with his hand and grabbed something. Elsa felt his wet tip grazing against her opening.

"Don't be. It will only hurt for a bit." Said Hans.

"But..."

"Hush now. I need to fit in."

"Fit it..."

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Something big and slick was entering her. The pain went through her entire body. She looked up at Hans with tears in her eyes.

"Does it hurt, Elsa?" Said Hans with a grunt.

"Yeah..." Elsa started to tremble.

"Well, I'm going to move now. Bear it, sweetheart."

"No, don't-"

Hans started to move with his hips. He didn't wait for her to get adjusted to his size, he just suddenly moved. Elsa grasped the sheets.

"Elsa, Elsa..." Said Hans. He started to move faster.

It hurts, it hurts...Elsa closed her eyes. She panted. Was it supposed to hurt so much?

Hans put his hand onto her breast and kneaded it. Elsa her eyes flew open.

"Hans, no!" Yelled Elsa. "That hurts!"

Hans moved down and licked her neck. "Elsa...move your hips more."

"I-I can't!"

Hans suddenly bit hard into her neck. Elsa yelped and pushed against his chest. She felt his hard biceps and was unable to push him away.

"Liar..." Hans kissed her neck. "What if your father heard that lie?"

Elsa gasped. An ice spike shot out of the ground.

"You got tighter, Elsa..." Said Hans.

Elsa looked away with a blush. Hans moved faster into her. "Real tight, good girl..."

"H-Hans, p-please..." Elsa looked up at him. She moved her hands up and held them against his chest.

Hans grabbed her wrist and pushed them down next to her head.

"Elsa...Elsa..."

She looked up at him in confusion but shrieked when he released his load into her.

It felt strangely warm in her belly. Hans sighed and pulled out of her. He wiped some sweat from his head.

"Wow...just wow..." He smiled down at her. "You really do know how to please a man, Elsa."

"I-I don't..." Elsa looked up at him. "I don't..."

"Are you tired? Because I could go for another round."

Elsa looked up at him with a frown and sat up."B-but we just did it..."

Hans chuckled and pushed her back into the cushions.

"And we should do it again...or am I wrong?"

"N-no, just..."

"Well then..." Hans moved down to kiss her again.

Elsa squirmed and moved her legs around a bit. She was afraid and felt dirty. But this is what sex was like.

She should get used to it.

 **(End sex-scene)**

* * *

The next morning Jack walked into the kitchen from the castle. One of the maids immediately walked up to him and handed him a silver tray with a few cups of tea and bread.

"Jack, bring this to the master bedroom. I'm sure that the couple wants to eat breakfast in bed."

Jack grinned. "You don't want to do your job, do you?"

The maid giggled. "Just get it to their room, servant."

Jack sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Hopefully everything went well...Elsa seemed a bit scared last night before he left.

He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the bedroom. He knocked onto the door.

"Princess Elsa, I have some tea and-"

The door flew open and revealed Hans, fully clothed. He looked at Jack with a smile.

"Ah, Jack, I'm going to take a small stroll, but I'm sure that Elsa would love some tea." Said Hans. He grabbed one piece of bread and walked past him nonchalantly.

Jack sighed and walked into the room. "Princess..."

He froze when he closed the door behind him. He saw a few ice spikes sticking out of the floor. Elsa was on the bed curled into a small ball.

"Elsa!" Jack put the tray on a desk and ran to her. He helped her to sit up and then noticed a bite mark on her neck. He also saw a small bruise on her cheek. "Princess Elsa...what happened?"

Elsa looked down at the ground as if she was in a trance. Jack sat next to her. He gently wanted to grab her shoulder when Elsa suddenly looked at him in fear.

"Don't touch me!" She backed away.

Jack looked at her with a sad look. "Elsa..."

She noticed his eyes and somehow got back to her senses.

"Jack..." She leaped forward and buried her head into his chest.

"Elsa...what happened?"

"I...he...I'm so sorry!" Elsa started to sob against his chest. Jack put his hand against her back and patted her. He waited until she got all her tears out and then they started to talk. Elsa sat back and looked at Jack with teary eyes.

"Elsa..."

"I'm so sorry...I-"

Jack grabbed her shoulders. He didn't mind that she was still naked.

"Elsa, what happened?" He asked with worry. "Did Hans hurt you?!"

"He did, but it was my first time...it's supposed to hurt..." Elsa wiped her tears away. "But now...I must be defiled...you must hate me for that..."

"Defiled? Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"Hans...he touched me and did things...and I was...scared."

"That must explain the ice spikes..." Whispered Jack. He pull her into another hug. "You're alright Elsa. I'm here...I...and I will stay by your side."

Elsa relaxed. "T-thank you...Jack...you always know what to say."

"Of course I do princess..." Said Jack. "It's my duty."

"I noticed." Whispered Elsa.

Jack chuckled a little and Elsa sniffed.

But the two didn't see king Agdar standing in the doorway. The king looked at them before he had enough of them cuddling and coughed loudly.

"Ahem!"

Jack and Elsa parted and turned their heads towards him. Elsa shrieked and grabbed the bedsheets to cover her body.

"Jack, I need to have a word with you." Said Agdar.

Jack pointed at himself. "With me? Don't you want to speak with your daughter?"

"No, not this time...Elsa, clean yourself up and eat some breakfast downstairs with your mother, Jack, follow me."

Jack stood up. He gave Elsa one pat on her head. "See ya, princess." He then walked after the king. Since when did Agdar start calling him by his given name? Normally he would call him servant or something...

They walked through the hallways. Jack noticed the big paintings onto the wall. Paintings of the older generations, a few paintings of the king and a painting of Elsa and her sister as kids...it was strange. Her sister in the painting looked very familiar to him...

"Jack, we're going to the garden." Said Agdar.

Jack nodded. They walked down the stairs, into the garden. The snow was still sticking to the ground, but it was a bit warmer than yesterday.

Agdar turned around to face him. He looked at him with a frown.

"Elsa is going to be fine." Said Agdar. "Now, there is something that I need to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

Jack gulped. "W-what do you mean? B-because I-I-I'm not..I mean, she has Hans. And I'm merely a servant."

"Hm...so you're not the spy."

"Spy?" Asked Jack.

"There might be a spy, someone from another kingdom who is going to try and assassinate my family. I do not know their name or their appearance. I only know that this person is already actively working at the castle."

"You mean someone from the staff?!" Said Jack.

Agdar folded his arms and nodded. "Yes. Which is why I want you or Hans to keep an eye on her and on Idun. Anyone could attack them at any point."

"Like now, while they are..."

"Thiana is with them. She is Idun's only friend in this kingdom. Surely, she won't hurt them. But, I want you to find the person who might be after them."

Agdar gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the door that let inside.

Jack turned around and called out to him. "Your majesty, what should I do if I find that person?"

Agdar stopped in his tracks and chuckled.

"Anything the princess tells you to do."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Ch7: Silence

_Chapter seven: Silence_

A few weeks later Hannah was sitting outside in the cold weather on a bench in the street.

It had been a few weeks and she still couldn't get it out of her head. Those strange memories, Elsa covered in bruises, the queen...why did everything felt so familiar?

She made a snowball in her hands. Kristoff was a few meters away with his back to her. He was giving Sven half a carrot.

Hannah giggled and threw the snowball against his back.

Kristoff yelped and turned around. Hannah was laughing loudly. Kristoff groaned out of annoyance.

"You little..." He grabbed some snow and made a snowball for in his hand. He then aimed at Hannah and threw it towards her. Hannah stopped laughing and jumped away just in time.

The snowball scattered into a million pieces.

"Hey!" Hannah jumped up and grabbed some snow. She threw a perfect snowball towards Kristoff and hit it in his face.

Kristoff wiped the snow away. With a low grumble he made another snowball. He threw it towards Hannah, but she jumped out of the way again. She threw another snowball and hit him again.

Now Kristoff had enough. He grabbed a snowball and tackled her down to the ground. He tried to push the snow into her face, but Hannah was strong and elbowed him into his stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Kristoff held his side and looked down at her with a glare. "What the hell, Hannah?!"

"What?" Hannah laughed. "I just gave you a bit of your own medicine! Plus, don't mess with me!"

"Messing with you?! I wasn't messing with you, princess!"

"Okay, stop calling me that, I'm no royal."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"And..." Hannah suddenly closed her mouth. She noticed the position that they were in with him on top. She punched him again in his stomach and that made him fall off.

"Ow!" Kristoff fell down next to her on his back. He held his side in pain. "Why would you hit me?!"

"Because you are not a client and you were on top of me!" Yelled Hannah.

"Makes sense..." Kristoff looked up at the sky. Hannah looked up as well. Kristoff sighed. "I wonder if it's true..."

"Hm?" Hannah looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the story about the ice-witch. I mean, it sounds vague and fake. And I don't know why everyone would believe that story or why the king would lie about it. What could they gain from such a lie?"

Hannah looked back up at the sky. "I don't know." She thought about the ice spike in Elsa's room. Why was that there?

"But wait..." Hannah looked back at Kristoff. "What if the ice witch is living in the castle?!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kristoff.

"You won't believe it, but...yesterday, I went to the bathroom. I had to walk through Elsa's room, she has her own bathroom and in the room...there was an ice spike."

"A what?" Kristoff looked at her with a confused look.

"An ice spike." Said Hannah. "You know, a pointy ice thing...I couldn't believe my eyes, but now I get it. The ice witch is living inside the castle!"

"Eh?"

"You don't believe me?" Hannah stood up and wiped the cold snow from her dress. Kristoff jumped up too. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but how are you going to prove it? You can't just barge into the castle..."

"I can ask the princess." Said Hannah. "If she comes here..."

"Hey guys!"

Jack walked up to them. In his hands he held a bag of muffins. He smiled at them with a stupid grin.

"How is it going?" Asked Jack.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. She remembered the night she saw him and the princess in the garden.

"Fine...say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Said Jack.

"Do you...is there really an ice-witch?"

Jack chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah...do you really need to ask me?"

"Well?"

Jack pulled his hand back when he saw her serious look. "Are you mad?"

"Maybe...Jack, can I speak with you in private?" Asked Hannah.

"Uhm, I-"

Hannah had enough. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her into the garden from the whorehouse. There she released and turned to him with a frown. Jack rubbed over his arm.

"Ow..." Said Jack. "You're violent today."

"I'm going to become more violent if you don't give me some answers, Frost."

Jack stopped rubbing his arm and looked down at Hannah. She only called him by his last name if she was angry or annoyed. This was serious.

"Ask away." He said in a serious tone.

"Jack..." Hannah sighed. "Yesterday I went to the bathroom in Elsa's room. And I needed some fresh air and walked up the balcony...I saw you and princess Elsa in the garden..."

"Hannah..."

"And you kissed her..."

"Hannah..."

She dashed forward and grabbed his arm again. She looked up at him. "Do you love her?!"

"L-Love her?"

Hannah took a step back and released him. She sighed and folded her arms. "Sorry...but..."

Jack shook his head. "No, no...you're right...I...I don't even know..."

"Yes you do." Hannah looked down at the snow. "You aren't unsure wether or not you love her, you're scared."

"I'm not...I just..."

"Just like I am." Whispered Hannah. "Because I...like..."

"Hm?" Jack looked at her in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Hannah looked back at him. "Whatever you do, we're always best friends...just don't ruin your relationship with her. Elsa trusts you and I got the feeling that she doesn't have many people like that...which brings me to my next question. Why did they make the rumor about the ice-witch?"

"Because..." Jack looked away. "Can't tell."

"Aw, come on! If you do, I'll help you with winning the princess's heart!" Said Hannah.

"Okay, first of all, the princess is married! Secondly, I don't like her that much. I mean, sometimes she is really cold and it is not just because of her...okay, I really can't tell you! The king will have my head on a silver platter if I tell anyone."

"Hm...it's that serious?"

Jack sighed. "Sorta."

"But why, why would an ice witch hurt Elsa?"

"Ice witch? What are-"

"There was an ice spike in Elsa's room." Said Hannah. "An ice spike! Jack, what are they hiding?"

"Nothing. Hannah, forget what you saw. I really can't tell you and even if I could I wouldn't. But know this, there is no ice-witch...only an ice princess."

"Hm?"

"I gotta go." Said Jack. He held the bag of muffins up. "Or the royals will starve."

Hannah looked down. "R-right..."

Jack petted her on her head and left the garden. Hannah felt a pain in her heart she never felt before. She put her hand against her chest.

"Why...why does he suddenly love her?" Whispered Hannah to herself.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Hannah put her hand against her face and started to sob. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. She always thought that one day the two of them would be together. But now...if it wasn't for that damn princess, then she-

No, wait. She shouldn't think like that. Elsa was her friend. She wouldn't do it on purpose to hurt her. Elsa was innocent...

"Hannah."

Gerda walked into the garden. Hannah quickly wiped her tears away. She turned around and looked at Gerda with a smile. "Gerda!"

Gerda noticed her dried-up tears, but decided not to say anything about it. Instead she calmly walked up to Hannah.

"Hannah, this evening you have a client. The man from the hot springs."

"Right, cool." Said Hannah in a monotone voice.

Gerda noticed her saddened look. She crossed her arms and glared at Hannah. "Han, sweetie, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a bit tired I guess..."

"Should I take your shift then?"

"Oh, no, no, no! I'll be fine!" Hannah waved with her arms and forced a smile. "I'm always fine, I'll do it!"

"Alright. But if something's wrong...you know that you can talk to me, right?"

"Right." Hannah nodded and forced a smile.

"Okay, good girl."

* * *

Elsa was standing in the garden. She held a book in her hand and was reading it. The girl was leaning against a tree. Her long blond hair was wrapped up into a bun. She wore a grey-purple dress and wore blue gloves on her hands. Hans was gone to his brothers for some days.

The whole day she avoided Jack. Ever since he told her that he...she shook her head. And after she also hugged him naked...she didn't want to embarrass herself any further.

"Princess Elsa?"

Jack walked towards her. He held a muffin in his hand. Elsa shrieked and hid behind the tree.

"Princess?" He walked around the tree and Elsa kept walking around it too. "What are you doing?"

"Just get away, servant!" Said Elsa.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because...you...just get away! I don't like you anymore!"

"You don't like me anymore?" Jack stopped walking around the tree. "Oh...I get it. Then I shouldn't be your servant anymore, right?"

"No, wait!" Elsa ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Silence followed. Jack looked confused at Elsa. Elsa's face became red. She released his arm and took a step back.

"I don't want you to leave me." Said Elsa with a soft voice. "Even if I embarrass myself in front of you..."

"Elsa, what are you talking about? You don't embarrass yourself." Said Jack.

"I do! I hugged you when I was indecent! And on the night of the wedding, in the garden...I'm sorry! I..."

"Like I care." Jack took her hand. "Princess Elsa, I am your servant and therefore I have taken the task upon me to protect you and to keep you happy."

Elsa looked at him with big eyes.

"And even if...even if you will become a ruthless queen, I will stay by your side."

"What if my powers get out of control? What if I'm not human anymore?" Whispered Elsa.

Jack chuckled. He pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head onto the top of her head.

"I will always stay by your side. And I shall always care for you, Elsa. That is my one promise to you."

Elsa blushed. She buried her head into his chest.

Jack felt his heart beat rapidly. The small princess nuzzled against his chest. He could feel her breathe and her cold hands through her gloves.

The princess looked up at him with a smile. "Jack...thank you."

"F-for what?" Jack could hear the nervousness in his voice. Wait, why was he nervous around her? This was Elsa, the princess he would serve for his entire life. Why would he be nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about, they...

"For being so good to me and giving me strength."

His heart calmed down. Jack chuckled and took a step back. He held Elsa by her shoulders and looked her into her eyes.

"I thought that you had your own strength, princess Elsa."

Elsa blushed and looked away. A small smiled formed onto her lips when she whispered: "Idiot, I know. But you are one of the reasons of that strength."

"Elsa..." Jack looked down at her with a blush as well. He slowly moved closer. His heart beaten faster and faster. It felt like the world slowed down. He looked down at her lips. He felt the sudden urge to plant a kiss on those lips. A small sweet kiss...

"Uhm, Jack?" Asked Elsa. She giggled a little. "You can release me now."

"Ah, sorry!" Jack quickly released her and took a step back. He blushed and looked away. "S-sorry! I, uh, just wanted to comfort you, princess Elsa."

"I know, it's fine, Jack...speaking of which...have you seen Hannah lately?" Asked Elsa.

Jack nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I was just a bit worried...on my wedding day...she suddenly seemed sad. I don't know why."

"Maybe...she was tired?"

Elsa knew that wasn't it. But instead she nodded and smiled. "You're right...it was a very busy night after all..." She made another nod. "Well, if you excuse me, mister Frost, I'm going inside to look for my mother. I need to discuss an important matter with her."

"Of course, princess Elsa..." Jack made a small bow and lowered his gaze to the ground.

* * *

Later that day Elsa was sitting next to her mother in the living room. Idun was enjoying a book and a nice cup of tea when her daughter suddenly barged into the room.

And so Idun invited her for some tea to calm her down. Elsa sat down next to her mother. A maid poured some tea for the ladies and Elsa took her cup. She brought it to her lips, but immediately put it because the tea was still hot.

"What is wrong, Elsa?" Asked Idun with a smile.

Elsa frowned. "Mother...why did you give Hannah your necklace?"

"Because...it suits her more than me."

"But your grandmother gave you that necklace!"

"Elsa." Idun put her cup down. She turned around and grabbed her daughter by her shoulders. "Even if I wanted that necklace back...it's already done. You cannot change the past sweetheart...you can barely change the present."

"Mom.."

Idun released her shoulders and took her cup again. "So, how is Jack doing?"

"Mother, don't ignore the subject."

Idun giggled. "I'm not, sweetheart. I really want to know how Jack is doing."

"He's fine...just always worrying about me, you know how he is." Elsa grabbed her cup too. "Always worrying..."

"I know. He cares a lot for you. Maybe a little too much."

"Hm?"

Idun giggled again. "A servant's love can get too deep. Like Jack. He surely cares about you, but...what did he tell you in the garden to make you so upset?"

Elsa looked at her in disbelief. "You saw us?"

"On the night of the wedding? Yes."

Elsa looked down at the cup in her hands. Idun moved a little bit closer with a small smile on her lips.

"He..." Elsa swallowed. "Told me...those four words a man tells his wife."

Idun her smile faded away. Her brows knitted into a frown and her hands grasped her cup tightly. Elsa silently stood up with a sad smile.

"He shouldn't love someone like me..." Whispered Elsa. "I don't deserve love."

"Elsa, you-"

Elsa held her hand up. "Mother...I'm going to my room...I'm tired." She walked away, leaving her mother in the room.

When Elsa was gone, tears started to stream down Idun's cheeks.

"You do deserve love, my daughter...you do..." She whispered silently to herself as she grasped her cup tighter.

The wind blew into the room through a window and queen Idun shivered at the cold.

* * *

That night everything was calm in the castle.

A hooded figure ran through the garden. Princess Elsa had put on a cape and covered her face with a hoodie. She walked up to the big fence. With the help of her ice powers she was able to climb over it and she jumped down on the other side.

Tonight she was going to talk to Hannah. She had to know what made her so upset.

Elsa carefully walked into the streets. She knew Arendelle like the back of her hand, but she had never been outside of the castle at night. Hopefully no one would recognize her...

A strange man suddenly bumped into her with his shoulder.

"Hey!" The man turned around, clearly drunk. "Watch out!"

"Ah, s-sorry!" Elsa became red. She looked down at the ground. Hopefully he wouldn't recognize her as the princess.

"Whatever..." The man hicked and went along his way. Elsa let out a shaky breath and turned around.

"That was close."

She walked further down the street. She saw drunk people, strangers talking loudly and finally...the whorehouse.

* * *

Hannah was pulling her dress off. Jorgen, the man from the springs was already fully naked.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Jack told her. He really cared so much about the princess...

"Are you ready?" Asked Jorgen.

Hannah nodded. Her dress fell from her body. She pulled her underwear off too and sat down on the bed. Jorge grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into the cushions.

"You promised that we would do that one thing that I liked."

Hannah nodded again. "Right...but maybe we can do that another week? Tonight I'm not really in for it."

"Oh...alright, Hannah...then just sex?"

"Just sex."

Jorgen grumbled an positioned himself above Hannah. The woman didn't flinch when her client entered her.

Jack loved the princess...and yet the princess was married. She herself would never win his heart and yet he would never get anything from the princess. Did the princess even care about him or did she just use him?

A tear fell down her cheek. Jorgen looked worried at her.

"H-Hannah..." He said between pants. "Are you...are you alright?"

"No, I...ah...I like this guy, but he loves another...and the fact that I can't change his heart..." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Love hurts...it fucking hurts!

Jorgen looked down. "Well, then, I'm not...I'm not making love to you...we're just...ah! I'm going to-"

He pulled out of her and came on the sheets. Hannah looked up at the ceiling when he fell down onto her. This was her life. She would never love anyone again...and she would only satisfy men...

"Can we really not do that special thing?" Jorgen leaned up on his arms and looked down at Hannah with a dirty smile.

"You need to pay extra." Said Hannah.

Jorgen chuckled. "Of course. You whores only care about that, don't you?"

"I..." Hannah bit on her tongue and forcefully smiled back. "You might be right."

* * *

Elsa walked into the whorehouse. It was a busy night. Gerda was behind the bar. She was wearing a low-cut dress just like all the other women. She pushed a few girls in their back and instructed them to deliver a few beers to a table.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't frown, smile, smile!" Yelled Gerda to a blond woman with the face of a hippopotamus.

The blond woman groaned and perked up.

Elsa looked around. She saw drunk men in the bar and waitresses running around. No one was paying attention to her. Now, where was Hannah?

Maybe she was upstairs in her room or something...Elsa walked up the stairs. The wooden stairs made an annoying squeaking sound. Elsa was surely going to ask her father if the house could have better stairs than these squeaking birds.

She looked at the doors. Behind a few she heard moaning. On a every door there was a plate with a name on it. After reading a few doors she finally arrived at Hannah's door. She slowly opened it up and glanced through the small opening.

Elsa gasped.

Hannah was there, but she was naked. A stranger was on top of her...he was...doing the thing Hans did...a thing only married people were supposed to do.

"...ve hurts..."

Elsa her eyes widened. She heard Hannah whisper something almost inaudible.

"It fucking hurts!"

She heard Hannah yell the words out loud. Elsa took a few steps back and covered her mouth with her hands.

That man was hurting Hannah...she should do something! That man was...he was hurting her...Elsa wanted to take a step forward and barge into the room to save Hannah when someone laid a hand onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?!"

Elsa turned around with a shriek. Gerda was standing in front of her with a confused look.

"Princess?!"

Elsa took a step back. "I...uh..."

"I recognize those blue eyes anywhere." Said Gerda. She released Elsa and took a step back. "Princess, did you see Hannah? Because if you did, you must understand..."

"I..." Elsa took a few steps back. "I...I have to go!"

She turned around and ran away. She ran down the stairs, past the drunk men, out onto the streets.

It was suddenly raining. Elsa let out a deep breath. She held her hands close to her chest. Her heart was pounding loudly and her body was shaking.

"H-Hannah..." Elsa clenched her hands into tight fists. The rain was making her cape wet and seeping through to her dress. She never thought Hannah would do such things...but that man...he hurt Hannah. That man should pay for what he had done.

Elsa walked further down the streets back to the castle. Her heart was calming down. But still...she felt a mix of anger and sadness. She couldn't tell her father or tell her mother...she could only...

She stopped in front of the fence. The only way was to ask her servant to...it was something her father would have done. But should she?

Elsa jumped over the fence again. She grabbed the bedsheets that she knitted together out of her window and climbed up to her room. She then jumped through her bedroom window again and turned a candle on.

"Goodnight, princess."

Elsa jumped when another candle went on and revealed Jack sitting on her bed. He had his legs crossed with a frown on his face and a candle in his hand.

"Jack! You almost scared me to death!"

Jack put his candle down on a desk. Elsa sighed and put her candle down too. She grabbed the bedsheets and pulled them through the window. She threw them in a heap in a corner of the room. She put her candle down as well.

"Elsa?" Jack walked towards her. "Where did you go? I wanted to check on you, but you were suddenly gone! "

"I...you didn't alert mother and father?" Asked Elsa.

"No. I decided to wait for a bit...Elsa, where did you go?" Jack stopped in front of her.

Elsa pulled her cap off. It fell down onto the ground with a small thud.

"I went to find Hannah. And...I found her." Elsa sat down on her bed. "I can't believe that she is working in such a way."

"Elsa, I wanted to tell you, but you were..."

Elsa held her hand up and Jack immediately went silent.

"And I saw a man...hurting her." Elsa looked away from him.

"Wait, what?!"

"A man was on top of her, hurting your friend. I wanted to barge in to save her, but miss Gerda stopped me. She recognized me and I panicked. I ran back to the castle...and now here we are."

"Elsa...what were you thinking...?"

Silence filled the room after Jack asked his question. He looked down at Elsa with a confused look on his face.

Elsa suddenly dashed forward and buried her head into his chest.

"E-Elsa?!"

"Jack! You need to kill him!" Yelled Elsa. She grasped his clothing and Jack felt her tears wetting his blouse.

Jack looked down at the small princess. Did he just hear that right?

"Princess Elsa, I cannot..."

"You're my servant!" Elsa took a step back. She looked up at Jack with tears and an angry look in her eyes. "Kill that man who hurt Hannah!"

"Elsa, I-"

"That's an order!" Yelled Elsa. She dried her tears away and looked up at Jack with determination. "You are my servant! And I order you to kill the man who hurt Hannah!"

Jack put his hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "Princess..." He sighed. "How about you take a nap for now? It's late..."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm angry too, Elsa. But I don't want you to make any rash decisions." Jack put his other hand against her cheek and wiped a small tear away. "Sleep, please...then tomorrow we can discuss everything..."

"Fine..." Elsa pulled her dress off. Jack turned around and walked out of the room.

"And don't runaway again, princess!" He yelled before exiting the room.

Elsa blushed. She threw her dress off into another heap on the floor. She took her hair out of her bun and fell down onto her bed with a 'hmpf'.

* * *

The next morning Jack was still worried. As always the day went on as normally. Idun was out with Thiana and Agdar were busy with their work. Elsa was busy with her lessons, he even had a sword-fighting lesson with the girl in which she got better and better.

Jack decided to ask the king for help. He found the man in his own office. King Agdar was looking through a few files and the man looked up when Jack walked into the office.

"Frost." Agdar groaned and stoop up. "What is it? Did my daughter send you?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something...about one of my duties."

Agdar walked over to him and snickered a little. "Oh? Have you forgotten your low position again, servant?"

Jack sighed in annoyance. "No, your majesty. Last night your daughter ordered me to murder a man."

"Really now? May I ask why?"

"He hurt a friend of mine, Hannah. Elsa seemly cares a little about her too and now she wants me to take care of the man."

Agdar smirked. He rubbed his stubble chin with his hand. "Ah, and?"

"Well, I don't know if I could...could do that..." Jack swallowed nervously.

"She ordered you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And she hasn't changed her mind this morning?"

"No, sir."

Jack remember how Elsa approached him this morning. She told him again to take care of the man. Jack agreed, but he decided that he should have a talk with the king about it...

"Then there should be no problem." Agdar stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes. "Kill the man. The princess ordered you to and as her servant you should follow her instructions, no matter the situation."

"But I-"

"Are you defying her?!" Agdar took a step closer. "Maybe she should look for another servant."

"No! I...I will do it. But only because she wants it and because it involves a friend." Said Jack.

"So you have your own reason as well, Jack Frost...well, then, I suppose you should prepare for your first assignment."

Jack sighed and left the room. Agdar chuckled and set back behind his desk.

That servant surely was something.

* * *

Elsa was in the library, reading a book. It was already late. Tonight Jack would...

What was she supposed to do? Let that man free?! He hurt Hannah, one of the sweetest girls she ever known...but should she protect her like this? What if Hannah learnt about her powers one day? If she was going to be a queen then Hannah would surely hate her too.

Her tears fell down on the book in her hands. Why did people hate her powers? Why was she even born with them? She never understood a thing, because no one told her anything about her powers...

When she was little she always thought that her powers were there to protect Anna. But now that her sister was gone...she thought that her powers were in the family. But her father always told her that no one in the family ever had any powers.

Elsa wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

Tonight Jack would take care of the man. There was nothing wrong with saving Hannah from that man even when she had that kind of work...

The work Hannah did...it was so stupid of her to not realize it sooner. Of course she would be one of those whores...and according to the law women like that were unclean. Should she even stay friends with someone like that?

"Princess Elsa."

Kai, one of the servants of the castle walked into the room. Elsa laid her book down on a table.

"What is it?" Asked Elsa.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where Jack is?"

"Jack is on a special assignment for me personally. Why, where you looking for him?"

Kai laughed. "No reason. I was just curious, princess." He turned around and was about to leave when Elsa called him back.

"Kai. Would you accept it if the king or queen requested for you to kill a person?"

Kai turned around and looked at her with confusion. "Princess Elsa, why are you asking? Of course I would do it. Anything for my queen and king."

He made a small bow towards her with a smile before he left the room.

Elsa sighed. This wasn't wrong. This was something every servant would do.

* * *

Jack walked down the street. In his hand he held a sword. He nervously swallowed.

This was it. He was going to...

He sighed and slumped towards the hot springs. Today it was closed. He pounded on the small door of the house from Jorgen.

"Coming!"

He heard someone walking up to the door with a low grumble. Jack nervously clenched his sword in his hand.

Jorgen opened the door. He looked at Jack with a surprised look.

"Frost? What are you doing here?" Asked Jorgen curious.

"Can we please talk inside?" Jack knew that people would see them outside...

"Sure, come in, come in." Jorgen let him in. When they walked into the living room the man turned around. "So, would you like some tea-"

Jack launched forward. He pushed the sword deep into the man's chest. Jorgen fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Jack pulled the sword out of him with shaking hands.

"W-why?" Jorgen managed to stutter out. He looked at Jack with a mix of confusion and pain.

Tears were streaming out of Jack's eyes. "Because...this is on the order of princess Elsa..."

"B-but we're p-p-p-pals! W-why would you..." Jorgen coughed a bit of blood. With his free hand he grasped Jack's sleeve. "I never hurt those fucking royals! I swear...I never..."

"I know...sorry..." Jack lunched the sword back into his chest over and over again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." He repeated the words like a mantra. He closed his eyes and after stabbing the man time after time...he finally stopped.

Jack pulled the sword out one last time. He wiped his tears away with his bloody, shaky hands.

"Sorry..." Jack stood up and took a deep breath. The man was dead. His body lay on the floor with his chest slashed open.

"Beklager..." He whispered one last time in Norse.

* * *

Elsa was in her room. It was late. The princess was already wearing her gown, but couldn't sleep.

Tonight Jack would be murdering...

Elsa jumped out of her bed. She walked over to her window and looked at the night sky. Why was she doing this? She put her hand against the glass window. It felt cold.

She sighed and closed her eyes. This was...it wasn't right. She was going to be a queen someday. She shouldn't be murdering people. But...

 _"It fucking hurts!"_

That man hurt Hannah. Anyone who was hurting someone like Jack's friend, a girl who was so nice to her and everyone, anyone who hurt her should be punished.

"Elsa."

She turned around to see none other than Jack. His clothing had a few bloodstains on it. In his hand he held a bloody sword. He smiled, but his eyes showed sadness. He walked into the room towards her.

"Jack!" Elsa ran up to him and stopped in front of him with a gasp.

"The job is done, princess." Said Jack. "I-"

"I'm sorry." Elsa grabbed his upper arm. Jack flinched a little and Elsa quickly retracted her hand. Jack his smile faded away. With a soft look in his eyes he took hold of her hand.

"Princess Elsa, it's fine..."

"No, it can't be!" Elsa put her other hand against his cheek. "You are...I..."

"It's fine, princess..." Jack pulled her hand away from his cheek. "I will always do whatever you want, remember? And I will always be your ally, no matter what."

"But you...I..."

"You did what was necessary." Whispered Jack. "Something a queen should do..."

"Jack, I-"

Jack suddenly cupped her face with both of his hands. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be sorry, princess Elsa. Because this cruel world won't ask for your forgiveness and neither will I."

Elsa her breath stocked in her throat when his lips grazed her skin. When he took a step back she felt a bit disappointed and sighed.

"I know." She forced a smile onto her lips and looked up at him. "And you should really take a bath, Jack."

"O-oh, right!" Jack turned around and walked away. But before he walked off he looked over his shoulder at Elsa with worry.

"Princess, don't forget that your actions will have consequences."

"Jack, I-"

"Just don't forget that...because I can't always protect you."

* * *

The next day everyone knew about the murder. Everyone in the village knew about it.

Hannah was busy sweeping the floor in the whorehouse. Outside it was heavily snowing. Today there were not many customers. It was because of the damn snowstorm.

She was worried. Yesterday Jorgen was with her. And then he went home and just got...what if there was a murderer in town? No one would be safe. Not even the royal family.

"Hannah?"

Gerda walked up to her with a worried look. Hannah stopped sweeping the floor and looked at Gerda.

"Gerda, what's wrong?"

The older woman swallowed nervously. "Well, yesterday...when you were up with Jorgen...I went up to check on you...and I saw someone standing outside your door. At first I thought that it was a spy or something. You know, from another kingdom. But come on, who would want to assassinate you? You are not even..."

"Gerda!" Hannah planted her hands on her hip and looked agitated with the woman. "Come on, tell further!"

"R-right..." Gerda coughed a bit and then got back on track. "Well, I saw the stranger. She wore a cape and I could not see her face..."

"Wait, _her_?!"

"Yes. I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around...it was the princess!"

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "Princess Elsa?"

Gerda folded her arms and looked down at the floor with a frown. "I think...princess Elsa is responsible for the murder."

"What?!" Hannah shook her head. "Elsa wouldn't..."

"Think about it. She saw you with the man on top. Of course she could be angry and ordered someone to take care of Jorgen."

"Elsa would never do such a thing!"

"And what if she would?!" Gerda took a step closer and looked at her with fire in her eyes. Her face softened when she saw Hannah's worried eyes. "How well do you know the princess, Hannah?" Her voice became a bit softer. "She is the princess. And one day she will be the queen. Maybe she will be ruthless...her father isn't a sweetheart either. I can't blame them, though, it's in their blood."

"Gerda, Elsa is our friend..." Hannah clenched her fist.

Gerda smiled sadly. "She isn't. She is above us. We are nothing but mere peasants in her eyes."

"But she..."

"The reality is harsh, Hannah. I'm almost sure that the princess did it. She wanted that man dead...no, she ordered him dead. No reason why the guards aren't investigating it enough..."

Hannah sighed. "Even if...what can we do about it? Confront her?"

"No. Believe me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

Hannah nodded. She felt her heart fill with rage. How could Elsa murder someone like that? Just because the princess didn't understand their world didn't mean that she should murder people for her own selfish needs...the princess...she was such an evil person!

"Jack should stop working for that monster..." Said Hannah with a cold voice.

"He can't."

"But what if he will get in danger because of her?!"

"He won't care. He foolishly fell in love with the girl. I'm so sorry, Hannah."

"No, it's fine...but...Jack is still my friend." Hannah turned around and started sweeping again. "And I will save him from the cruel palace."

* * *

Jack was outside in the garden. He was just teaching the princess some new sword-techniques when Ron walked up to them.

"Jack." Ron looked a bit saddened. He stopped in front of them and grabbed Jack's arm. "I need to ask you something."

"Uhm..I'm busy...teaching the princess..." Jack nodded towards Elsa who held the sword into the ground and leaned against it.

Elsa smiled at them. "You are allowed to go with your friend, Jack. I need to rest a little before we go any further with our training."

"Alright, princess." Jack made a small bow and walked after Ron. The two stopped a few feet away from Elsa. The princess pulled her sword from the ground and made a few more swings. Jack smiled a little before he turned to Ron. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Don't...look, last night...someone was murdered...and I..." Ron grabbed his upper arm. "Jack, you are my friend, right?"

"Right."

"Then is it true...that one of the members from the royal family did it? That...the princess did it?"

Jack shook his hand off. "W-what kind of question is that?"

"A normal one. And I know that you are her servant and need to protect her, but...if she did that, why?"

"The princess...Elsa, she...I am indeed her servant." Jack said. "But even if she did that...the princess would not kill someone for 'fun'. She would...never mind. Elsa would not hurt someone for fun and neither would I, okay?"

"R-right...Jack, I've gotta go...o-or do something, see you later..." Ron waved him goodbye and walked off.

Jack stared at his friend with a confusion look. Maybe it was something he said but Ron seemed very saddened by his words. Perhaps Ron knew Jorgen.

He sighed and walked back to Elsa. "Princess! Let's continue!"

"Yes, yes..." Elsa put her sword towards Jack. "Say, how about a little fight?"

"Fight? Elsa, you are not skilled enough yet."

"Why not?" Elsa smiled a little. "We can fight with wooden swords, just like the knights in training."

"Elsa..."

"Please? I will pay you back somehow."

"Els..."

"Oh, come on? Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Argh, okay!" Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Just be quiet!"

Elsa grinned widely. "Get the swords, servant."

"Yes, princess Elsa."

Jack made a small bow and walked off.

* * *

Later Jack came back with two wooden swords. He handed one to Elsa, who put her silver sword down, and he held the other one one in his hand.

"Elsa, I will try to go easy on you, okay?" Said Jack.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't be. I want to fight you like a real enemy...I need to be prepared for situation like this."

"Then I won't hold back, princess!"

Jack dashed forward. Elsa took a step back and his sword clashed against hers. Her heart was racing fast. She took another step back. Jack lowered his sword for a second and Elsa saw an opening. She ran forward and pushed with her sword forward.

Jack jumped to the side, avoiding her attack. Elsa turned around and swung her sword again. Jack avoided it again.

He suddenly smirked and turned around. He acted as if he was going to strike her into her side. But then he suddenly moved his sword up and knocked her sword out of her hands.

Elsa gasped as her sword fell down to the ground. Jack then pushed her down to the ground and they fell down onto the ground with him on top.

"Got you!" Yelled Jack with a laugh. His smile faded when he saw Elsa's troubled look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just so defenseless without my ice powers, aren't I?" Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. Elsa lowered her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"No, it's just so cute, princess Elsa, that you think that you are defenseless without your powers. You are not. I might be able to defeat you, but that is only because I have more experience. Anyone who had no proper training would not be able to defeat you, princess."

Elsa smiled a little and looked away with a blush. "T-t-thank you, Jack."

Jack jumped up and helped Elsa up too. "Princess, we just need to train a bit more, okay?"

"Alright." She noticed her hand entwined with his and began to blush even more. Jack noticed it too and quickly released her hand.

"So, princess Elsa...how is it going between you and Hans?"

"With Hans? Oh, he is at home. But he will be coming back soon, Jack. And then he will be staying here forever...because he loves me, I think."

"You think or do you know?"

Elsa frowned and folded her arms. "Jack, I married Hans for a reason and so did he. Don't..."

"Elsa!"

The two turned around to see Idun walking towards them. The queen walked up to Elsa and grabbed her arm.

"Honey, what are you doing out here. It's lunchtime!"

"But mother I was just-"

"No buts! Come on, your father might not be hungry, but a young lady like you still needs to grow. So, please, will eat with your mother?" Asked Idun with a kind smile.

"Alright. Even though I still wished to train with Jack a little more..."

Idun giggled. "Oh, do you have a little crush on him, Els?"

"Mo-hom!" Yelled Elsa with a blush. Jack became red too and looked away. Idun giggled even more at their faces.

"I-I don't like Elsa." Whispered Jack.

"Jackson, you are not a good liar." Idun grinned widely. "But Elsa, let's eat together, alright?"

"Okay, mother." Elsa handed Jack her wooden sword and walked off with her mother.

Jack sighed. He did like Elsa. But she had Hans and had a higher status. He was nothing more than a servant to her. All he could was protect her.

Wait, shouldn't he go after them? The king did say that a dangerous spy could be after them.

Jack gave the swords back to some guards and walked into the castle. He knew that princess Elsa and queen Idun were in the dining room as he walked through the hallways. But all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Jack!"

It was Thiana. The woman smiled at him when she stopped in front of him.

"Jackson Frost...sometimes I wonder why you are protecting the princess."

"Huh?"

Thiana suddenly grabbed his upper arm. She tightened her grip and glared at him.

"You do know that there is a spy among the staff, don't ya?"

"Let go." Jack tried pushing her away, but Thiana kept her grip on him.

"Again, why do you protect Elsa? Do you do it because of the money? Or do you just want to be her friend?! Or something more?!"

"I just like her! And I would never betray her!"

After a few seconds of staring Thiana giggled and released his arm. "Of course you wouldn't. Then do you know who could be the spy?"

"No." Jack rubbed his arm. "Geez, you're strong! This is going to be a blue spot..."

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength...and I thought that a strong man like you could handle a girl like me." Thiana giggled again.

"You know, your jokes aren't very funny." Jack glared at her. "And I thought that you were busy with your potions. Why are you wandering around the castle, miss Thiana?"

"I was looking for Idun. I discovered something new about Elsa's powers that are just...whua..." Thiana drooled a little. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she saw Jack's weird look and dried the drool away. "T-They are cool...anyway, I needed to talk with Idun. Where is she?"

"In the dining room." Said Jack. "I was just about to-"

He suddenly stopped when a loud scream echoed through the castle.

"Was that Idun?!" Thiana said.

"I think so." Jack grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's find out."

He dragged her down the hallway towards the dining room. His heart was pounding fast. Please, don't let it be what he was fearing. They had to be alright. The spy would surely not strike now in full daylight.

He barged through the door of the dining room and froze in his steps.

"N-No..." He stuttered. Thiana put her hands in front of her mouth to hide a scream.

* * *

 _15 minutes earlier_

"This is great." Idun sat down next to her daughter. She grabbed a sandwich and smeared some butter on it. Elsa grabbed a croissant, but just stared at it.

"Mother, have you ever loved anyone else than...father?"

Idun looked with big eyes at her daughter. "Love anyone else? Elsa, what are you implying?"

"Nothing. Just..."

Idun put her bread down on her plate. She took Elsa's gloved hands and smiled at her daughter. "Elsa, I love your father with my heart...and I did have a few crushes on some guys, but your father actually stayed by my side...look, maybe Hans is married to you and everything, but that doesn't mean that he owns your heart. Your heart is your own. And your love...Jack deserves you more than him."

"Huh? Why do you say that?!"

"Because I've seen how he looks at you and how fondly you are of him. Elsa...you two are important for each other. You two can't live without each other. And even when you are married...Jack will always love you and so will you."

"But I..."

Idun smiled and put her finger against her lips. "Let's eat for now, alright? We can talk about this another time."

Elsa nodded. The two woman were smearing their bread and were just about to eat when the door opened up.

A man walked into the room. He wore just normal peasant clothing, but Elsa recognized him. It was the man who talked to Jack...

"Can we help you?" Asked Idun.

"No. But your daughter is going to pay for a crime..." The man grinned and pulled a sword from his holster. Elsa stood up and so did Idun.

"Crime?" Elsa eyes widened. "T-then...you are...!"

"Yes, I'm the traitor. The spy."

Elsa felt how her hands started to shake. The man took a step closer. What should she do? She swore that she wasn't going to use her powers to fight. But she also didn't have a sword. And all the guards were out, training...She could try to scream for help, but then he would surely kill her in one second...

"Stay away from her."

Idun stepped in front of Elsa and spread her arms out.

"Mom?" Whispered Elsa in a fragile voice.

"Elsa, get back!" Idun glared at the man in front of her. "And you! You stay away from my daughter!"

"Really?!" The man laughed. "You are protecting that monster?!"

"She is no monster. That is my daughter..." Idun smiled briefly at Elsa before looking forward again. "And I won't let people like you have her! I will protect..."

"Fine...then die!"

The man slashed against her stomach. Idun screamed loudly and fell with a heavy thud down onto the ground. She yelled in pain and clutched her stomach. Blood was seeping from her wound down onto the ground.

"Mama!" Yelled Elsa. She felt how her body froze on the spot. The man grinned evilly and he took a step closer.

"Now it's your turn."

Elsa looked at the man. She felt anger fill her heart. This man, he just...he was the true monster. He was going to pay...

She felt how her body started to move. In her hand an ice shard was formed.

This man was going to pay for what he had done! She was going to take him down!

"Aaaargh!" Elsa ran forward and tried to slash the man in his throat. But he was quicker.

With one move he pulled the ice shard from her hand and threw it to the ground. With his sword he slashed down at her, but Elsa stumbled back and hit the table. He missed and hit the table next to her head.

* * *

"N-no..."

Idun was on the ground, bleeding from her stomach. She had a large cut across her stomach. Blood was seeping on the floor. Elsa was against the dining table. The sword from the attacker was just next to her head.

"Elsa!" Jack dashed forward. He jumped in front of her and managed to grab the sword with one hand. Blood was seeping from his palm, but he was too angry to even care.

Jack grabbed the collar of the man with his other free hand and pushed him against a wall.

"Ron..." He glared at his former friend. "You betrayed us!"

Ron chuckled a little. "Betrayed? I just...I wanted to take down the evil princess before she decides to murder us all!"

"Elsa, would never do that!" Yelled Jack.

"She would...you...you don't really know that royal family, do you? Elsa, your sweet Elsa, has murdered my uncle, Jorgen."

Jack's eyes widened. "Your uncle?"

"Yes. And she will keep murdering anyone who doesn't please her or stands in her way..that is the way how royals think, Jack. They only care about theirselves...how long before she kills your friends?"

"Elsa, she...even if she does those things, I will stand by her side!" Jack glared at him. "And I will protect her from people like you, Ron."

"Jack, we're friends, you-"

"We aren't friends anymore! Release the sword, now!" Yelled Jack.

Ron sighed and his sword clattered down onto the ground. Elsa and Thiana tried to help Idun up, but every time they moved she screamed out of pain.

The door barged open just when they tried it again.

"Idun!"

Agdar ran into the room with a few guards. He stopped in his tracks for a second and looked at the situation. He then ran to Idun and kneeled down beside her.

"Idun! What happened?!" The king pushed Elsa and Thiana out of the way and looked at her wound. "Shit! Guards, get a medic!"

A few of the guards ran of. Agdar looked at Jack who was pinning Ron against the wall. He then glanced at Elsa who was sitting next to him with a worried look on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"Elsa, what happened?!"

Elsa shrunk a little at her father's voice. "I...he tried to kill me...but then...mother...I'm so sorry! She jumped in front of me to protect me!"

"Of course she did..." Agdar groaned and held his wife's hand tightly. He placed a small kiss on her fingertips. "Idun, don't worry, it's going to be alright..."

"It hurts..." Whispered Idun. She closed her eyes and was breathing heavily.

A few medics came in running with a stretcher. They carefully lay Idun on it and quickly took her to her room.

Agdar walked over to Ron and Jack. "Jack, release him." He cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, your majesty." Jack released him and took a step back.

"King Agdar, my only goal was to assassinate Elsa, but your wife..."

Agdar punched the man right into his nose. Ron crouched down to the ground holding his nose.

"Does that hurt, pretty boy?!" Agdar pulled Ron up by his hair and the man cringed in pain. Blood was seeping from his nose. "Now, today you are going to be executed. By me personally. Doesn't that sound like an honor?"

Elsa felt a shiver down going down her spine. Her father could be such a cruel man...

Agdar gave him one more kick in his stomach before he released the man and turned to the guards. "Bring him to one of the cells. I'm going to see how Idun is doing..."

"Yes, your majesty." The guards grabbed Ron and took him away.

"Elsa, come." Said Agdar.

Elsa wiped her tears away and nodded. She silently walked behind her father up the stairs.

When they were gone Jack left out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. He glanced at the ground. So much blood...

"Idun won't make it."

He looked at Thiana. The woman was standing, with her arms folded with a frown.

"Don't be so negative..." Jack scraped his throat. His hands were still shaking. "Idun will be fine, right?"

"Jack, even if I wasn't a magician, I would know it. She lost a lot of blood. Agdar and Elsa don't have the same blood types as her...neither do I...and they can't stitch her up...Idun will die. And it is the fault of the princess."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Yelled Jack.

"You heard that man. The man who was murdered was his uncle. That could've been his drive to kill Idun and Elsa. And who killed that man?"

"I did..."

"Yes, but Elsa ordered you to kill that man...cruel, isn't it?" Thiana smiled sadly.

When Jack didn't answer Thiana sighed and stretched her arms. "Well, I'm going upstairs."

She walked away, but stopped when Jack opened his mouth.

"I promised her that I would stay by her side, no matter what."

* * *

It was night. Idun was laying in her bed with Agdar and Elsa sitting on each side of her bed.

She was going to die. The medics couldn't help her anymore. The queen of Arendelle was going to lose her life and thus her last night began.

Elsa was on one side of her bed and Agdar was on the other side of the bed, both holding her hand. Jack and Thiana were behind them, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck, this hurts..." Idun looked at Agdar. "I never imagined that I would die this soon..."

"Idun..." Agdar gave the top of her fingers a small kiss.

"Geez...there is still so much that I wanted to do..." Idun smiled weakly. "So much...but now...I-"

She suddenly coughed up blood. Agdar pulled a napkin from his pocket and wiped the blood away.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Whispered Idun.

Agdar nodded. "No problem...I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Agdar..."

He grasped her hand tighter and lowered his head. "This is all my fault! If I was there with you or some guard, then this wouldn't have happened..."

"Agdar, it isn't your fault!" Said Idun with a stern voice. Her voice went softer when she saw his wide eyed look. "It was all me...I defended our daughter and I would do it again."

Agdar back at her with sad smile. "Still...this can't be happening...Idun..."

"It is...and...I have just one small thing I still want..."

"What is it?" Whispered Elsa quietly.

Idun looked at her with a smile. "Can you call Jack for me, honey? I have a request for him."

"Of course...Jack!"

Jack walked up to Idun. Elsa stood up and motioned for him to sit down. Jack sat down and slowly took a deep, shaky breath.

"W-what is it, queen Idun?" He asked with a nervous voice.

"Jack." Idun took his hand and showed him a smile. "I want you to...bring...her here...your friend...Hannah..."

"Of course, your majesty!" Jack jumped up and ran out of the room.

Idun looked at her daughter again, who still standing. She giggled a little.

"Mom?" Asked Elsa unsure.

Idun shook her head. "'Elsa...you have grown up so fast...I'm so proud...of you."

"Mother!"Elsa sat down and grabbed her other hand again. Tears filled her eyes. "Please...don't...don't leave me!"

"Elsa, don't worry...you still have Jack...and your father...they..."

Idun started to cough again. Elsa's and Agdar's eyes widened.

"They will take care of you..."

"What about Hans?" Elsa noticed how fragile and trembling her voice sounded.

"You know..." Idun smiled. Her eyes were glazy. "I knew it back when I saw you two...in the garden...training with that sword...and I'm sure that he will always be there for you..."

"Mom...no...don't go..."

The door suddenly up and Jack and Hannah walked into the room. Elsa stood up and motioned for Hannah to sit down. At first Hannah was hesistant, but then Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and put her down into her seat.

Idun immediately took her hand and smiled at the young woman.

"Hannah...you have grown up so beautifully...and I'm really glad that you are alright after all these years."

Hannah looked confused at the queen. So did the others, except Thiana, who was giggling a bit.

"Queen Idun?" Asked Hannah.

Idun gave her hand a small squeeze. "Hannah, can you please come closer? There is something I need to tell you."

Hannah nodded and moved a bit closer. Idun put her hand up and whispered something into her ear.

The young woman's eyes widened in shock. She immediately shot up and her chair clattered onto the ground. Idun looked at her with a slight smile.

Idun nodded towards her. "Hannah, it's your decision on what you will do with this information."

Hannah took a few steps back. Elsa held her hand up, but Hannah kept backing away.

"Hannah?" Elsa lowered her hand.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Hannah shook her head. She was trembling very heavily. "I...I have to go...I'm sorry..." She turned around and ran out of the room.

Jack wanted to go after her, but Elsa stopped him.

"''Jack, stay, please. You can talk to her tomorrow."

Jack nodded. Elsa went back to her mother and sat down again. She grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Idun sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I've always wondered how I was going to die...and now...it's happening..."

"Idun, I love you..." Agdar gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Tears appeared into his eyes. "I will never find someone like you again."

Idun smiled slightly. Her eyes became a bit smaller. "I know...I love you too...and Elsa..." She turned her head towards Elsa who was choking up again. "Stay like this, my little snowflake...I...love you..."

Elsa sniffed. "Mommy..."

Idun looked back up at the ceiling. "One day we will meet again...for now...the lord will take my soul to the heavens...I'll make sure he looks over you...both...of...you...I...love you...and...have...spo...spoken..."

Her eyes closed and she let out her final breath.

"Mom?" Elsa felt how her heart stopped. She grabbed her by her sleeve and shook her. "Mother?"

"Idun..." Agdar gave her hand one more kiss. Then he stood up and let out a saddening sigh. "Goodbye..."

"Mother, please, wake up!" Elsa shook her more frantically. "Please! This isn't funny!"

"Jack, pull Elsa away from the corpse." Agdar's voice sounded harsh and cold, yet there was a sad undertone.

"N-no..." Elsa started to sob loudly.

"Now, Jack!" Agdar screamed.

Jack quickly moved and pulled Elsa away. The princess tried to get out of his arms, but he managed to stop her.

"Let me go! I hate you!" Elsa turned around and pushed against his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of his head. Elsa grasped his blouse and started to cry against his chest.

"Thiana!"

Thiana looked at Agdar with an annoyed look. "Yes, your ma-je-sty?" She said the words slowly. Agdar glared at her, but it didn't do her anything.

"I thought that you would atleast be saddened. Wasn't Idun your best friend?" Agdar asked.

"That is correct. But I'm not as emotional as you humans. Now what do I need to do?"

"Call the guards and the council. We need to kill the parasite who took everything away from me...and we need to arrange a funeral...Elsa, stop your crying!"

Elsa shook her head and buried herself deeper into Jack's blouse.

Jack looked up at Agdar. "Your majesty, I think everyone needs some time to..."

"Time?! There is no time! I am going to publicy kill that spy in front of the people! You can watch or you can not watch, I do not care!" Agdar turned around and stormed out of the room.

Thiana sighed and walked over to Jack. "Well, I better go...calm the princess down, will you? She cannot be seen like this or her father will eat her alive." She walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Elsa behind.

Jack released Elsa and he pulled her away from him by her shoulders.

"Princess Elsa, I'm so sorry for your loss...but please stop crying..."

Elsa wiped her tears away and sniffed. "This is all my fault...if I hadn't killed that man...or if I was alone...it should have been me!"

"Princess Elsa..."

"Stop...there is no excuse for my actions...I...I have to leave..."

Elsa glanced one more time at Idun's corpse and then left the room quickly.

Jack sighed. He grabbed a blanket from a drawer and gently placed it over the body. He stared at the body for a few seconds before he suddenly felt a stinging pain.

Blood was seeping from his palm. He hadn't really noticed the pain before, but now he felt it.

"Ouch..." Jack clenched his fist and held it against his chest. This was nothing compared to the pain Elsa felt...he shouldn't mention this to her. Ever.

"Queen Idun..." Jack made a nod towards the blanket. "You did a good job...don't worry, though. I shall take care of her...until the day I die."

He turned around and closed the door behind him. The room was now completely empty.

But there was a small butterfly that flew through the window. It stopped onto the blanket and waved with its wings. Then it flew back up through the window into the blue sky, high up above, until it couldn't been seen.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ah...such a sad scene! :(

Hopefull you guys liked this chapter! Till next time!


	9. Ch8: Dying and withering

_Chapter eight: Dying and withering_

 _{20 years ago}_

 _It was a big ball. A young woman with brown loose hair and a purple dress was leaning against the wall._

 _Her name was Idun and she was dragged to this ball by her father. They tried for years to find a suitor for her, yet it was no succes. She didn't even want to get married. Then she would have to become a queen and how was she going to handle that?_

 _"Excuse me..."_

 _Idun looked up. She saw a man, who was a bit taller than her. He had reddish/brownish hair and green eyes. He wore a suit and was probably a prince of some land._

 _"I couldn't help but notice that you were quite bored. Am I correct?"_

 _Idun huffed. "I'm not bored, I just...I'm not used to this place. And I don't want to be married to some prince my father will choose for me...prince...?"_

 _"Agdar...Agdar William Hendrik Snow." Agdar made a bow and held his hand out. "If you are so bored, princess, then may I have this dance? Perhaps I can cheer you up."_

 _Idun giggled. "I do not think anyone can cheer me up. But...you can at least try..."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, beauty...I will make sure that you have fun tonight. That's a promise."_

 _She accepted his hand and he let her to the dancefloor. There they started to move along with the music._

 _It had been ages since she had such a fun night..._

 _{Two months later}_

 _"I do not wish to get married!" Idun was in the living room with her father. She yelled and screamed and begged, but he already picked a suitor for her. Someone who would own her..._

 _"Sweetheart, please, this is our only chance...we are not poor, but I cannot guarentee your safety if our trading business keeps falling..."_

 _Idun turned around. She knew he was right, but still...she wanted to make her own choices. There was still so much that she wanted to do._

 _A knock on the main door was heard. Her father sighed and opened it up._

 _"Ah, here he is!" Said her father._

 _Idun turned around and gasped._

 _"It's you..."_

 _{Four years later}_

 _"Mama, mama!"_

 _Idun was running into the room of her two daughters, Elsa and Anna. She just heard Elsa and Anna scream her name._

 _She stopped when she opened the door._

 _Everywhere was snow and one snowman was build inside of the room. Anna was on her kneesm kneading some snow between her hands, while Elsa was standing proudly._

 _"Look at what Elsa did!"_

 _Idun walked around. She was in awe. Yesterday Elsa, who had magical ice-powers since her birth, could barely make a snowflake and now..._

 _"Wow...it's beautiful..." Idun whispered. She kneeled down in front of Elsa and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Elsa...how...yesterday you couldn't do this."_

 _"I practiced!" Elsa smiled brightly. "Now we can always play in the snow! And Anna can always build snowmen!"_

 _"Elsa..."_

 _"What is this?!"_

 _Idun turned her head to see her husband Agdar standing in the doorway. He looked very angry at them. Elsa and Anna quickly hid behind the snowmen. Idun stood up and straightened her back._

 _"Honey..." Idun took his hands with a smile. "This is something Elsa has made...isn't it amazing?"_

 _Agdar narrowed his eyes. His wife quickly released his hands and her smile dissapeared. Agdar folded his arms and raised his voice._

 _"Who told her that she could use her powers?!"_

 _"Agdar, it's indoors. No one saw her, right?"_

 _"What if one of the maids saw them? Or, even worse, a guest?!"_

 _"Excuse me?" Now Idun got also angry. "We don't have any guest over today! And Elsa can use her powers if she wants to!"_

 _Agdar threw his hands up and stormed out of the room in anger. Idun rolled with her eyes and looked back at Elsa and Anna._

 _"Mommy...does papa hate me?" Elsa's lip started to tremble._

 _Idun grabbed Anna and pulled her up into her arms. "No...he is just...sometimes your father can be a bit...unpredictable."_

 _Anna looked at her mother. "Like when he hit mommy?"_

 _Idun sighed. She remembered that moment. The first time he hit her._

 _She got very angry with him. But somehow, eventually, he made it up to her. He bought her flowers, told her a thousand times that he was sorry..._

 _And she forgave him everytime._

 _Why? Because she was either head over heels or wanted to stay to protect her daughters._

 _"Just like that..." Idun looked at Anna. "But he loves me and you two very much. Sometimes he has a difficult time to show it...or to feel it."_

 _"I love mama and papa too!" Said Anna. "And Elsa most!"_

 _"No way! I love you more!" Elsa yelled._

 _Idun giggled. Even though the two weren't exactly the same, she could see why they were twins..._

 _And why they should stay together._

 _{Eight years later}_

 _Idun was in the library together with her now 10-year old daughter Elsa. She was helping the young girl with her homework while the maids were busy preparing the dining-table._

 _"Alright, you can do this, Elsa." Idun said. "What means Il n'y a pas de quoi?"_

 _"Uh..." Elsa leaned onto her elbows. She closed her eyes and groaned._

 _"Sweetheart, snowflake, you can do this." Idun noticed how it started to snow a bit above Elsa's head. She frowned. If only there was some sort of medicine or something that could reduce her powers a little. Or someone who could teach her daughter on how to control it...anything instead of giving the girl some dumb gloves..._

 _"Welcome...you...are...welcome?" Elsa looked hopefully at her mother._

 _Idun clapped into her hands. "Great! And what means..."_

 _Suddenly the door opened up and Kai, one of the servants, walked into the room._

 _He made a small bow and said: "Your majesty, princess Elsa, the guests have arrived."_

 _Idun and Elsa stood up and walked to the empty ball room._

 _"Mother, who are the guests?" Asked Elsa while they kept walking._

 _"Oh, just a few important people your father wants you to meet..."_

 _Idun knew exactly who the guests were, but she wanted it to be a surprise for her daughter. Especially since Elsa didn't had much contact with other children when her sister died..._

 _They arrived in the big ballroom. Agdar was already there together with the guests. He turned around and smiled at the two when he saw them._

 _"Ah, there they are!" Agdar gently pushed Idun against her back. "These are my wife, Idun and daughter Elsa."_

 _A man with a brown beard and a big gut took a step forward and placed a kiss on Idun's hand. "Such beauties. It's a pleasure to meet you both."_

 _Idun laughed awkwardly and pulled her hand back when she saw the jealousy in her husband's eyes._

 _The man straightened his back again. "My name is Jonathan Westerguard. I am the king from the Southern Isles."_

 _A woman with reddish hair in a knot took a step forward. She wore a yellow dress and had angry eyes. "I am Alexandra Josephine Elizabeth the third. It is a pleasure to meet you." She looked down at Elsa. "And to agree on this arrangement."_

 _"Arrangement?" Elsa looked at her father and mother with confusion. Idun felt a bit sorry for her._

 _"You are going to marry our son when you are a little bit more grown-up." Said Alexandra._

 _Idun saw how big Elsa's eyes became. They almost plopped out of their sockets._

 _"Yes." Agdar nodded. "But perhaps we can talk about this during dinner?"_

 _"Dinner?" Jonathan almost drooled. Alexandra groaned in annoyance. She slowly put her hand up and then gave her husband a slap onto his head._

 _"Stop acting so disgusting, dear! We are just here for some business and to see how our future daughter-in-law is like!"_

 _They all went to the dining room and started to eat their dinner. Elsa was calmly eating until Alexandra suddenly coughed._

 _"Ahem! Idun, can't your daughter eat more properly?"_

 _Idun looked at Agdar with a questioning look. He gave the same look back._

 _"Of course..." Idun didn't like the woman. But they had to become a family and she didn't want to start off badly. She lay her hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, would you eat more like a princess?"_

 _"But mother, I am already eating like you always told me!" Elsa said with a surprised face._

 _Idun sighed. "I know...but you can eat a bit more calmly..."_

 _"But..."_

 _Idun hushed her and whispered; "Just do what Alexandra is saying. Otherwise you won't ever be able to marry prince Hans."_

 _"I can hear you...but your mother is correct, princess Elsa..." Said Alexandra. "However, I can tell you a bit about our son."_

 _Idun, Agdar and Elsa were now all ears. Normally the family of the suitor wouldn't say much about their son.  
_ _Alexandra started to speak, while her husband kept munching on his vegetables._

 _"Hans is a boy who is a few years older...I think he is already 14. He has auburn hair and brownish eyes. He can be very silent, but we also have 8 other children."_

 _"Eight?!" Agdar yelled in shock._

 _"Yes. All boys, unfortunately."_

 _Idun's eyes widened. She wouldn't dream of it...eight boys...how was this woman so thin?_

 _"He used to be weak, but nowadays he has become stronger. Within 7 years or so he will be able to marry princess Elsa. Oh and he is very good at horse riding. He even has his own horse, just like you, Elsa."_

 _"Okay...but why can't I meet him now?" Elsa asked._

 _"Because he is still not strong enough. And he has a few roles to fullfill before he sees his fiancé. But don't worry, as long as you are behaving like a princess, he will love you."_

 _"Great..." Elsa muttered and silently ate her food._

 _After dinner the guest went to sleep in the guest room, Elsa in her own room and Idun and Agdar in thei bedroom._

 _Idun was sitting straight up in bed, reading a book. Her husband was also reading something before he put it down._

 _"Idun?"_

 _"Yes?" Idun lay her book down on her lap. She could see Agdar's face thanks to a few candles surrounding their bed._

 _"Maybe we should try for another child."_

 _Idun raised her eyebrows in shock. "Excuse me?! Another one? Why?"_

 _"Nothing...just forget it..."_

 _"Is it because Alexandra and Jonathan have eight children? I'm sorry, but two is...I mean, Elsa is already a handfull. I do not wish for even more children..."_

 _Agdar chuckled. "Yes, imagine having eight boys...how is that woman still so thin?"_

 _"I do not know...maybe she is training daily? Or she has some special diet..."_

 _"Or she is not the mother of all those boys."_

 _Idun giggled. "Maybe...but I do not think that her husband would be with her if she wasn't their mother...I mean, what are her other redeeming qualities?"_

 _"Well...she is...uhm...she has..." Agdar went quiet for a few second and then started to laugh a little._

 _Idun smiled and fell down into her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling. "I really don't need anymore children. Elsa is all I need..."_

 _"That is alright." Agdar put the candle out and lay down as well. He wrapped his arm around her. "I don't wish for more children if you don't want it. I love you too much for that."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

It was raining. And cold.

The whole kingdom was assembled. Slow music was playing while they all stood at the graveyard.

Agdar looked down at the casket which was slowly dissapearing into the ground. Elsa was standing next to him together with prince Hans who quickly came. Jack was standing behind her.

Elsa glanced at her father. He was wearing a dark attire and an expression of sadness and anger. She herself wore a back veil over her face and dress. She also had two black roses in her tied-up hair.

The priest started to talk while a violin played in the background. Elsa didn't hear a word. She looked back at the casket. It all seemed like a bad nightmare. Her mother wasn't supposed to die. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

This was all her fault...if she wasn't born...then Anna would still be alive...and everything would have been better.

"Look at that!" Someone suddenly shouted.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes up and gasped. Thiana was there, suddenly standing by the casket. She held a bouquet of roses in her hand. Purple roses.

Thiana lay the bouquet on Idun's corpse. She then bowed down and gave Idun a small kiss on her forehead.

"Purple is a better colour for a queen."

Thiana took a step back and made a final bow while the casket dissapeared into the ground.

Everyone looked on in silence. The priest coughed and started to speak again. Thiana walked over to Agdar and stood next to him.

"What were you doing?!" Agdar whispered under his breath.

Thiana smiled sadly. "Don't ever say that I didn't care about her, your majesty. I just paid my respects."

"I know..." Agdar went quiet and looked back at the casket. He let out a trembling sigh.

The rest of the ceremony went without a flaw. Jack kept his eyes on Elsa. He saw how her trembling hand held the hand of Hans. He saw how she looked on as her father said some final words. He saw how she left with her father and Hans by her side.

After that he didn't saw her anymore.

She locked herself in her own room for the whole day. He knocked on the door several door, but she didn't let him in.

So he decided to just lay a plate of food at her door and let her be alone. Prince Hans saw it and told him that he was a good servant for Elsa. Jack thanked him with a bow and later went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elsa awoke by a knock on her door. She yawned and stood up.

 _Maybe it was her mother..._

Elsa shook her head and slapped herself against her cheek.

 _No. It wasn't her mother. Never again._

"Princess, please come out of your room...you haven't eaten..."

It was Jack's voice. Elsa gulped and nervously walked towards the door. She didn't wished to be seen by him. She was a mess after yesterday. But she also felt a bit of guilt.

Elsa opened the door a little and peeked into the hallway to see Jack. He sighed and took a step closer.

"Princess Elsa...I was so worried..."

"Sure you were..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Elsa saw small circles underneath his eyes. She guessed he hadn't slept as well.

"I still am. And so is your father and the prince...prince Hans is going to leave for some business at his home-town, but he won't unless he sees you first."

"I'm a mess, Jack."

"So is everyone else...but, please, step outside for once." Jack moved even closer. He slowly went up with his hand to slide the door open. "If you do, then I will make some chocolate for you."

"I can't. This is all my fault..."

"It isn't."

"It is. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying..." Jack got the door completely open. He grabbed Elsa by her wrist and pulled her in for a hug. "I never lie to someone who I care so much for..."

"Ah...J-Jack..." Elsa became completely red and stuttered nervously.

"Please come down stairs for some breakfast."

Elsa sighed and gently pushed him away. She held her hands against his chest. Elsa looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Alright...only if you promise to stay by my side."

Jack chuckled lightly.

"Of course princess. I always be."

* * *

"Oh, thanks goodness!"

Hans held Elsa in a tight hug. They were in the ballroom together with a few knights. He pushed her away out of his arms after a few seconds and gave her a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful."

Elsa giggled a little. For a few seconds he actually looked happy to see her alive and well. She moved away from him and nodded. "T-thanks...I had one of the maids help me with my hair..."

Her hair was in a bun and she wore a dark-blue dress. And of course her two gloves.

Hans sighed. "Well...I have to leave for some business...but I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes..."

"Be strong, snowprincess." Hans gave her one more kiss and then walked out of the room, followed by the knights.

Elsa sighed and walked towards the dining room. Jack followed her from behind.

Her father was already sitting at the table, gnawing on a piece of bread. The table was completely set, but there was only a few pieces of fruit. There was also a glass of wine on the table.

Elsa nervously sat down on the other side of the table. She quietly prayed and then started to eat some bread and fruit.

Agdar swallowed his piece of bread and stared at Elsa. Jack was leaning against the wall. He wanted to keep an eeys on the situation.

After a few minutes of silence Agdar finally spoke up.

"I didn't see you at dinner yesterday..."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't feel so good..."

Agdar rolled his eyes. He grabbed his glass and took a big gulp. "Right." He put his glass down again. "You know...I hope you didn't do this on purpose."

Elsa knew that he was a bit drunk. She had to be carefull, so she smiled a little and said: "Do what?"

"Kill that man, make sure that he went after you to just take Idun's place as queen."

"Father! I would never do that! I don't even want to be a queen..."

"That is a pity. Because now that Idun is gone..." Agdar took another gulp and let out a burp. "You are going to become the queen...but it will be a long process. Your lessons will be longer and I will keep a closer eye on you."

"Yes, sir...but father...maybe you shouldn't be drinking this early-"

Agdar suddenly jumped up. His chair clattered onto the ground and Elsa and Jack looked at him with surprise.

"Don't tell me what to do, young lady!"

Elsa kept quiet. She looked up at him with big eyes. Agdar sighed and turned around.

"Just...I am going to talk to council and then sleep a little. I'm tired."

"Father, can't you stay?" Elsa whispered.

Agdar heard her, but didn't answer. Instead he turned around and walked out of the room. Elsa sighed too and buried her head between her hands.

"Princess Elsa?" Jack looked worried at her. "Are you alright?"

Elsa stood up. "I'm going to my room, Jack..." She turned around and walked away. But Jack ran after her.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around when the arrived in the hallway.

"Princess, wait!"

"Jack?"

"Maybe...maybe we can talk inside the garden? There is fresh air and we can calmly discuss things.."

"I don't..."

"Please, princess...just for ten minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

They sat down in the garden on the bench.

At first they didn't talk. Until Jack said something.

"Princess Elsa...how are you doing?"

Elsa stared at the ground. "I'm fine."

Jack grabbed her hand. "Elsa. I know that you are hurt with Idun dying and...I know that you need some time. But I ask you of you to be healthy. Please, eat, sleep, spend ten or five or even one minute outside..."

Elsa kept quiet and stared at him with a blush.

"...I don't care...just...be sure to take good care of yourself."

He stopped talking and they both went quiet again. This time it took a few minutes until one of the two said something.

"She..." Elsa felt how her heart started to thumb loudly into her chest. "She...protected me...against that man while I...I feel like I'm unable to do anything...I'm weak and after mom's death...I realized that I have to become stronger..."

Jack pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. "Elsa, you don't have to become anything."

"No." Elsa pulled away from him. "I need to become stronger if I'm going to become a queen. I can't keep coming to you with my problems..."

"Yes, you may."

"Why...?"

"Princess, I am your personal servant. It's my duty to listen to your problems, to be with you. During the bad and the good..." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. "Understand?"

"Yes..." Elsa looked at him. He had two beautiful brown eyes with small little sparkles in it. Her gaze then went down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him...wait, what was she thinking?!

She quickly pulled her head back. "But...I still need to become stronger."

Jack nodded. "Alright. But I will always listen to you and your problems."

Elsa smiled a little. "You don't have to tell me twice, Jack."

Jack his eyes softened. He put his hand against her cheek and went with his thumb over her lips.

"I've missed your smile, princess Elsa."

"Don't expect me to smile a lot during these dark times."

Jack chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Of course I don't expect you to, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"I...uh...I mean...princess Elsa..." Jack quickly stood up. He helped the princess up. "Come on, princess, how about we go to the library? Maybe you would like to read something?"

"No...I'm actually a bit tired. I'm going to my room for now...if that is alright?"

Jack frowned. He actually wanted Elsa to stay outside and enjoy the weather. But if she was tired...He smiled a little. At least she was outside for even just 15 minutes...He made a small bow in front of Elsa.

"Of course. Your wish is my command, beautiful, princess Elsa."

Elsa felt her heart flutter, but ignored it. He was only her servant...

She should't feel this way.

* * *

Hannah was walking down the street. She just bought some bread and eggs for Gerda. It was still snowing, but less than a few weeks ago.

But nothing kept her from thinking about what Idun told her...she sat down on a bench and looked at the street. Hannah sighed and closed her eyes.

 _"Hannah..."_

The voice of Idun echoed through her mind.

 _"You are..."_

She put her hands against her ears, but the voice went on.

 _"My daughter, the sister of Elsa and the daughter of Agdar...you are the second princess in line of the throne of Arendelle."_

Hannah opened her eyes again. She lay her head back and looked up at the sky.

She...a princess? A princess...she should talk to Elsa...but how could she after everything that happened? Idun was dead, she couldn't ask her own mother...she could try and ask Agdar...but how would the king react?

"Hey Hannah!"

Kristoff sat down next to her. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"What is up?" Kristoff asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing...just...what would you do if they told you that you were a royal?"

"I don't know...I..." Kristoff his eyes widened and he sat up straight. He looked at Hannah with a shocked gaze. "Wait! You are...wait, wait, wait, wait..."

Hannah smiled a little at his reaction.

"Hold on, you are a royal? How? When?"

"I...uhm...I just learned about it too." Said Hannah with a small smile on her lips. "Yesterday, when Jack took me to the castle and Idun told me..."

"Wait, the queen told you? Then..." Kristoff his mouth fell open. "You are...!"

"Calm down..." Hannah looked up at the sky again. "I'm still processing things too..."

"Wow...you are a princess...then that makes Elsa your sister?"

Hannah nodded. They both went silent for a bit. Hannah had so many questions about her past...and she knew exactly who to ask.

"Wait, do the royals know?" Kristoff asked suddenly.

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe. But I need to ask them anyway. I need to ask them about what exactly happened to the younger sister...what happened to me...and why my own family got rid of me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they said that her younger sister was dead...and Elsa once said that it was 'all her fault'. And isn't it weird that only the queen recognized me?"

"Yeah, that is weird..." Kristoff jumped up. "Well, maybe you should go by the castle this week. Anyhow, I gotta go."

"Eh? But you just got here."

"I was actually on my way to get some beer from the delivery guy for the whore house."

"Oh..."

"But!" Kristoff pushed the bouquet of flowers in her hands. "I saw you moping and bought some flowers for you! They're pretty, right? Okay, gotta go, bye!"

And with that Kristoff ran off. Hannah blushed a little with small smile on her lips and held the bouquet to her chest.

She felt her heart thumping more loudly than usual...and for the first time it wasn't because of Jack.

* * *

The next day Elsa was standing in front of her father's room.

She nervously knocked on his door. Elsa had to talk to him. If they were going to live together until he would perish, then they should at least get along.

The door opened up. Her father stood in the hallway. He was already dressed and had bags under his eyes.

Elsa smiled nervously and tucked a hair behind her ear. "G-goodmorning, father! I wanted to know if you would like to eat some breakfast with me? It's morning already and you must want to eat too..."

All of a sudden Agdar grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. He shut the door behind him and released her. Elsa took a few steps back. Her breath stocked in her throat when Agdar turned around and walked towards her.

"F-father..."

He walked right past her. Elsa let out a shaking breath. Agdar sat down on the couch in the room and grabbed two glasses. He poured some wine into the two glasses. Elsa saw that there were a few wine bottles next to the couch. Two of them were already empty.

Agdar stopped pouring into the glasses and looked at Elsa with a hard stare.

"Sit."

Elsa nodded and quickly sat down next to her father. She felt nervous, but stayed seated. If she would stand up then her father might hurt her.

Agdar handed her a glass. Elsa shakily took it into her hands. She looked down at the red liquid. "Uhm...should I go or..."

"Drink."

"Father, I don't really like wine..."

"Drink!"

Elsa listened and gulped it down in one go. She then started to cough loudly. Agdar silently gulped his down and stared at Elsa.

After a few minutes she was down with coughing. She blinked with her eyes. Wait...why was her head a little fuzzy?

Agdar saw how his daughter was getting a bit drunk. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some more wine in their glasses.

* * *

A half hour later the two were drunk and laughing on the couch.

"And then she got stuck!", yelled Agdar.

Elsa laughed hard. She wore a blush on her face and was holding her sides. "Oh my! My sides! And then..." She let out a burp. "Oh, excuse me...then she got stuck in the fen...fen...I forgot the word."

"Fence, sweetie pie, I think that it was fence."

"She got stuck in a fence?!" Elsa laughed. "I thought mom was always calm and collect...collected!"

Agdar laughed even harder. "Ha! Idun and calm! I swear, that woman was never so mad as when she got stuck in the fence!"

"And then?"

"The guards showed up! While I tried to get her out! You would't believe how angry both our parents got!"

Elsa laid her head back and let out a giggle. Agdar stopped laughing and looked at her. She looked a little like Idun...he moved a bit closer. He never noticed how light her laugh sounded...

"Say, Elsa..."

"Papa..." Elsa suddenly started to cry. "Why do you hate me?"

Agdar's eyes widened. "Hate you?"

"I'm scared...I don't wanna be a queen...and I want mama to come back! She is the only one who loves me!"

Agdar cupped her head with his hands. "Elsa, sweetie..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want her to come back! Everyone else...everyone else here is hating me! And you hate me the most! I wish I never existed! Everything is bad!"

"Elsa!"

Agdar pulled her into a hug. He felt the tears pricking behind his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart...I'm so sorry for what I have done and for who I am. I wish that I could be a good father...I wish that I could change the past..."

Elsa sniffed. She buried her head into his chest.

"But I can't...and I know that I will do more things to hurt you and make mistakes in the future...but I love you..."

"You love me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But not like the servant or like Hans, that is revolting...even though you do resemble Idun a lot."

"Papa...I love..."

The door suddenly slammed open. Jack stood in the doorway. In one glance he saw the empty wine bottles and Elsa and Agdar hugging.

"Elsa?!" Jack yelled.

"Ja-hack!" Elsa pushed Agdar away. She jumped up, slumped towards Jack and put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here...oh, guess what? I just drank some wine..." Elsa sniffed and looked up at him with hazy eyes.

Jack smiled a little at her. "You are drunk..how about I put you to bed and let you rest for a few hours? Breakfast can wait."

"Hmmm...breakfast...your hair is pretty..." Elsa whispered.

"Your majesty, I will return shortly after I put Elsa to bed." Jack looked at him with a stern glare for a second before he pulled Elsa up in bridal-style and carried her to her bedroom. There he put her down onto the bed.

Elsa giggled. "Jack...Jack..."

"Yes, princess?" Jack pulled the covers over her body.

"I wished...that I could...do the first time with you..."

"First time of what?"

"Sex."

Jack became red and looked away. "P-princess Elsa! You are drunk! And your father would behead me if I would even touch you! Look, I just...I..."

He looked back at her. She was fast asleep. Jack sighed and then chuckled.

"Princess Elsa...I am not worthy of your body...and I might have hidden feelings for you. But I don't wish to lose you, so I will bear this pain in my heart..." Jack leaned down and place a small kiss on her cheek. "I will protect you, Elsa. Whatever I may lose, I won't lose you."

Jack stood up straight again and sighed. He turned around to leave the room. He needed to have a talk with Agdar. Jack walked back to Agdar's room. He had to get some answers out of that man...

He opened the door of Agdar's bedroom and walked in. Agdar was still sitting on the couch. The bottles were all gone, probably cleaned up by one of the maids.

"Your majesty..." Jack stood in front of Agdar. "Excuse my language, but what the hell was that?"

Agdar jumped up and glared at Jack. "Excuse me?! How dare..."

"I am hired to protect princess Elsa against everything and now I also have to protect her against you?! King Agdar, you were making her drunk and hugging her...I don't know what your motivations were..."

"Motivations? Can't a father hug his own daughter?"

"Not if that father hated his daughter his whole life."

"I never hated her...I just despised her."

"Right." Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, please get your act together. I know that it must be hard on you and Elsa, yet...you can't lose your mind. Excuse my language again, but a true king would never do something like this..."

He lowered his eyes. Agdar would surely kill him now.

But Agdar suddenly started to chuckle a little.

"You surely are a daredevil, Jackson." Agdar walked up to him and looked at him with a small grin. "And you are correct, for once. I need to clean my act up. Arendelle doesn't need a weak king. Or queen."

Jack swallowed nervously.

"I am going to rule as a king again. And I will make Elsa ready for the position as a queen...Jack, make sure that breakfast is ready within an hour and a half. No minute later!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Jack made a bow and ran out of the room.

Agdar turned around and looked out of the window. "Idun..." He whispered. "Don't worry...everything will be alright...that's a promise."

* * *

Later Jack was doing some grocery shopping together with a few maids. He smiled to himself.

Princess Elsa and king Agdar had a normal breakfast together. They weren't exactly normal, those two didn't laugh or make jokes, but they had a normal conversation about the last events. King Agdar told her everything and Elsa seemed to accept the fact that she was going to be a queen.

"Jack!"

He turned around and saw Hannah walking towards him. She looked tired and worried.

"Hannah...what is wrong?"

Hannah stopped in front of him. She grabbed his upper arm gently.

"Jack...can we talk somewhere private?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sure. In the garden?"

"In the garden."

They went to the garden of the whorehouse. There they sat down on a small bench.

"So, what is wrong with you, Hannah?" Jack asked. "The last time I saw you, you were running out of the room..."

"I know." Hannah coughed and wiped a stray of hair back. "I'm sorry, but Idun told me something very...strange."

"What?"

"She told me...that I am...I am Elsa's sister."

Jack put his hand against his mouth to hide a chuckle. Hannah became red and gave him a small slap.

"Ja-hack! It's not funny! It's a fact!"

"A fact?!" Jack stopped laughing and stared at her. "Wait...she was serious?"

"Yes...hold on, you thought that the queen would tell a joke on her deathbed?!" Hannah gave him another slap. "You are the worst! She even said that I had grown up! I am the sister of Elsa and a princess!"

"Then...you should talk to princess Elsa and the king."

"I thought about it...but I don't think that it's a good idea!"

Jack his eyes widened. "Why not?!"

"Because I don't know what to say. And I don't want to be a sister of someone who kills someone in cold blood."

"Kill someone? Elsa never has..."

"Jack, stop. I know that she ordered Jorgen's death. And that you killed him as her servant."

Jack went quiet. Hannah smiled sadly. "I'm right...aren't I?"

"Yes...but Elsa didn't...look...she...I..."

"You did it because you are her servant, but also because you love her."

Jack nodded silently.

"And...I wonder...how far will you go for her? What if she wants to murder one of your friends? What if she ask you to...hurt me?"

"Then I..." Jack scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't hurt you...I think. But you are the princess! You should really talk to Elsa!"

"I can't. She killed Jorgen. That girl is a monster."

"She isn't a monster..." Jack looked down at the snow between the grass. He then sighed and stood up. "Princess Elsa...she always smiles so brightly. I don't understand why anyone would hate her..." He turned around and looked at Hannah. "Hannah, please, talk to the princess about this."

"Fine. I'll do it in a few days."

"Good. I've gotta go. If don't return with some groceries, then the king will behead me. And in his current state he might actually do it."

"Current state?"

Jack smiled and ran off while waving her goodbye. "See ya!"

Hannah held her hand up and waved too. When Jack was out of sight she lowered her hand. She looked down at her lap, put her hands in front of her eyes and started to sob a little.

* * *

A few days later Elsa was reading in the garden. She wore a blue dress. Her hair was in a bun.

Today she had a free day. Her father had been keeping a close eye on her. He had been taking her to his meetings, making sure that she wouldn't use her powers too much...

It was exhausting.

She closed her book. A few days ago she also got drunk. And apparently she told Jack something strange because lately he had been avoiding way more eye-contact than usual.

"Elsa?"

She looked up and saw Hans standing in the garden with Jack behind him. Elsa shrieked and jumped up.

"Hans!" She flew him around his neck.

Hans chuckled and held her by her waist. "Elsa, I'm back. But I was so worried about you, princess..."

Elsa pulled away from him. "Hans, shall we sit down, please?"

They sat down. Jack stood behind them in silence.

"Elsa..." Hans held her gloved hands. "I've missed you. While I was back in my homeland I could not think, I was worried. I heard that a lot has happened."

"Yeah...since my mother perished my father is keeping a closer eye on me. Today is my free day."

Hans gave her fingertips a small kiss. "I see...then perhaps we can go for a walk."

"Of course...but where would you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you would be fine. But..." Hans stopped kissing her fingertips and pulled back. "Maybe we could go without the servant?"

Jack his eyes widened and so did Elsa's.

"Without the servant?" Elsa asked. "Why?"

"Elsa, I just need to speak with you privately...and it's about something very important."

"But Jack is always by my side. He protects me..."

Hans glanced at Jack and then back at her. "So can I. Princess Elsa, you are in good hands." He stood up. "I am waiting in the hallway, princess Elsa."

Hans walked away. Elsa frowned. What did he want to talk about that was so important? She stood up and turned around towards Jack.

"Jack, follow us from close behind. That is an order."

Jack made a small bow. "Of course, princess Elsa."

Elsa smiled a little.

* * *

Later they were walking down the streets of Arendelle. Jack followed them from a distance. He hid behind plants, people...he tried everything to not be spotted.

"So..." Elsa held Hans his hand. The weather was getting better. The snow became less and less. Soon it would be spring.

"Elsa, we should sit down for now." Hans led Elsa to a nearby bench. It was close to a restaurant, but with a view on the street. They sat down and Elsa let out a long sigh.

"What do we need to talk about?" Elsa pulled a stray of hair back behind her ear. She nervously fiddled with her thumbs. She could feel the coldness in the palm of her hands.

Hans frowned at her. He looked very serious. "You are going to become a queen, Elsa. And when you are...then I will be king."

"Yes..." Elsa nodded slowly.

"But I will never rule when your father keeps this act up. He will train you to become a queen and eventually you will be, but he probably doesn't wish for me to be a king."

Elsa stopped nodding.

"I am going to dethrone him."

Elsa gasped in shock. "No...wait! You cannot kill him!"

"Elsa, don't worry, don't worry..." Hans chuckled. "I was more thinking about a fair battle to see who is stronger. My mother wanted to arrange it. She already wrote a letter to your father which supposedly arrived this morning."

"Hans...I don't want my father to be dethroned! He might be...himself...but he is a good king! He knows a lot about economics, just like me, but he also knows what the kingdom needs and what the people want! Despite his character, he is a good leader."

"You know...I don't think that you have a say in these sort of matter, princess Elsa."

Elsa looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Elsa, you are my wife. And of course the future-queen. But you are also just a woman. In a marriage the man will always lead."

"What...what about your mother?"

Hans chuckled. "She is a fine queen. But in the marriage between her and my father...I would say that she is not the leading one."

"She is not?" Elsa was surprised. His mother was always so stern...how could she not be leading when her husband was such a slob?

"No. And you aren't either." Hans gave her a quick kiss and stood up. "I am going to battle your father in a sword fight. That is final...understand?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good." Hans gave her one more kiss, this time a deeper kiss and then left her alone.

Elsa stayed behind in silence. The words of Hans echoed through her head. Why did those words bother her? This was what marriage was supposed to be.

Jack sat down next to her. He sighed. "So..." He leaned back and stretched with his arms. He then glanced at Elsa. "Princess...are you alright?"

"Yes..."

"You look worried, princess."

"I do?" Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap. "Well...Hans did tell me that I have no say in this marriage..." She turned her head towards him. "Jack, is everything a mistake? I married Hans because I thought that I could love him, but he is...this whole marriage-thing is different than I thought."

"Maybe you...you two just got married, princess Elsa." Jack wanted to grab her hand, but pulled back at the last second.

Elsa saw it and looked away from him. She moved a bit away. "I understand..." Elsa stood up. Suddenly she felt a bit...saddened. Jack became more distant than usual lately...was it because he became afraid of her?

"Elsa?"

Elsa blinked and looked down at Jack. "I...uhm...I am going back home. I still have some homework to do."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Uhm...Jack...perhaps I can go alone?"

Jack frowned. "Elsa, you cannot go alone. It is dangerous and you don't know the streets like I do. You can't do it on your own."

"Excuse me?!"

"I...mean..." Jack suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a hooded figure. A figure who he knew too well.

"Look what we have here." The figure pulled his hoodie off. It was a man with green eyes and dark hair. He smiled, but his eyes didn't smile. "You've grown a bit taller...but not as tall as me, ya little shit."

Jack smiled back him. "Yeah, no one gets as tall as you, Aster. Unfortunately you don't get any taller, do you?"

Aster grabbed Jack's hand and smiled. "You're cute, but not charming, Frost."

Jack gave Aster's hand a extra hard squeeze. "Yes and you are the gentleman as always...Aster, what are you doing here? On another job?"

Aster pulled his hand back and cleaned it off on his pants as if it was dirty. "Yep. But it doesn't involve your sweet princess, don't worry. I am here on a investigation, not for a hunt."

"Who are you investigating?"

Aster laughed. He put his finger against Jack's forehead. "That is a se-cret, kid."

Jack frowned. "We are four years apart, you know..."

The other man pulled his hoodie over his head again. "Just go and find your princess Jack. She is gone."

"Eh?!" Jack turned around and saw that the princess was indeed gone. "Aster, what..." He turned back to see that Aster was gone as well.

He sighed. Of course was the man gone. He was a...Jack shook his head. He had no time to think about that. He had to find the princess!

* * *

Elsa walked down the street in anger.

As if Jack knew...she knew the streets of Arendelle very well! That stupid boy, like he knew anything about the streets, just because he was born here doesn't mean that she knew nothing! She read books, she knew about the outside world...

Elsa stopped in her tracks. Wait...she looked around. Where was she?

"Oh no..." Elsa clenched her fists. She should have listened to Jack. Now, who should she ask for help? She looked around. She saw only civilians, no guards.

"Princess Elsa?"

She turned around. A man with dark eyes and brown hair smiled at her. He had baggy clothing and looked about in his 40's.

"Yes?" Elsa carefully took a step back.

"I saw that you might be lost...can I help you home?"

"Yes!" Elsa sighed. "I got a little lost after I had a fight with my servant and I just want to get back to the castle..."

"I understand. Follow me, lady."

Elsa giggled and walked after the man. They went down the street, through a few small alleyways.

"So..." Elsa pulled her dress a little up and stepped over a small pool. "What is your name?"

The man looked over his shoulder with a smile. "My name is Allan. I am just a simple...trader of sorts."

"Oh, what do you trade?"

"Simple stuff. A few...stones...some important things...not much of value to a princess." He grabbed her hand all of a sudden and pulled her into a small alleyway. Elsa shrieked and wanted to pull her hand back, but the man was too strong. He pulled her through a door into a small and gross room with just a bed.

"Allan, what are you doi..."

Allan pushed her down onto the bed. He slowly crawled onto her and held her hands above her head.

"Allan! Release me at once, that's an order!"

"An order?" Allan laughed. "Princess, you are in no position to call the shots...now, just sit still..." He started to kiss her neck. Elsa closed her eyes and trembled.

She was afraid..this wasn't supposed to happen...She was supposed to have a calm nice day, reading...this man was gross...

An ice spike suddenly shot out of the ground when Allan tried to kiss her on her mouth.

The man shot up in fear and released Elsa. He jumped from the bed and walked to the ice spike. Elsa started to cry and put her hands in front of her eyes.

"What the fuck?!" The man looked at the ice spike. He then glanced back at Elsa with a look of shock on his face. "Princess Elsa...there is no ice-witch, is there? You are...you are the ice witch!"

Elsa didn't respond and kept crying. The man got annoyed, so he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up.

"Stop crying!" The man yelled.

More ice spikes came out of the ground. It slowly started to snow in the room.

Allan pulled a knife from his pocket and he pointed it towards her. "Stop! Crying!"

Elsa couldn't stop. She felt the pain in her arm from the man's grip and she really wanted to stop, but the tears just kept coming...just like the ice spikes.

One of the ice spikes eventually pierced through the man his leg. He released Elsa and fell on his back. Elsa fell back onto the bed. She backed away in fear as another ice spike went through the man's leg.

"Aaah! Stop it!" Yelled the man.

"A...I...I..." Elsa felt how her body started to shake. She didn't knew how to stop it!

Another ice spike shot through his arm. The man screamed in pain as his blood splattered around. Elsa stared at him in shock.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Allan tried to pull the ice spikes out, but with no avail. "Please!"

Elsa couldn't move. Her powers were not listening to her!

The last ice spike shot out of the ground. It pierced the man right through his throat. He gargled for a few seconds before the life left his eyes. His body went limp and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Elsa put her hands in front of her mouth to calm her breathing. Her whole body kept shaking. The ice spikes stopped coming out of the ground. But it was still snowing from the ceiling...and it was very cold...

Suddenly the door flew open.

Jack ran into the room. He stopped for a second and looked at the ice spikes, the body and Elsa...

"Princess Elsa!" He ran towards her and pulled her hands away from her mouth.

Elsa immediately started to scream. Jack quickly pulled her in for a hug and caressed her back.

"Elsa, calm down, calm down..."

Elsa stopped screaming. Instead she buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

"It's alright..." Jack placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are safe...I'm here."

Elsa took a few deep breaths. She slowly stopped shaking. The soothing voice of Jack calmed her down. She pushed Jack gently away and looked up at him.

"J-Jack...I...I didn't mean...it was an accident..."

"I know, Elsa...but tell me what happened."

Elsa grasped his blouse and sniffed. "I got lost...and then this man came up to me...and I...I was so stupid...I trusted him and went with him..."

"Princess..."

"And he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me into this room..." Elsa sniffed. "And...he then...pushed me...onto this bed...and...I got scared when he tried to kiss me...and then...I lost control..."

Jack felt anger in his heart. That man touched Elsa in an inappropriate manner...he couldn't bare the thought of a strange, disgusting man putting his hands on someone as special as her...

"Jack?" Elsa looked at him with big watery eyes. "Are you alright?"

Jack realized that he must have looked angry at the moment and shook his head. "I am so sorry, princess Elsa...I am just very angry with this man and myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yes. I could not protect you. I have failed you."

"Jack...you...look...this...isn't."

"Don't even start. If I had kept my eye on you..." Jack stood up. He took Elsa's hand and helped her from the bed. He didn't dare to look her into her eyes. "A-anyhow, we should leave before the guards show up, princess Elsa."

Elsa nodded silently. Jack smiled sadly at Elsa and he escorted her out of the room.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

Elsa, Jack and Thiana were in the study room of Agdar. Hans was out, practicing with his sword. Agdar was furious when Jack and Elsa told him the truth.

Agdar glared at Jack who bowed down in front of him.

"Not only did you lose my daughter when you were supposed to keep an eye on her, you also brought her in danger!"

"Father!" Elsa stepped forward. "It was not his fault, I..."

"Don't you dare to talk back to me!" Yelled Agdar. Elsa immediately took a step back and went quiet. "That is also one of the things I wanted to speak about! You used your powers! I thought that you had it under control, but you went and murdered a civilian!"

"Maybe no one will miss him..." Elsa whispered. But Agdar heard that.

He took a step closer and struck her across her cheek. Jack straightened his back and looked at Agdar with shock and anger.

Elsa turned her head back towards Agdar. Tears pricked behind her eyes, but she would never show them to this man.

Agdar chuckled. "No one will miss him...Elsa, perhaps you are right...but! I don't think that Jack should keep an eye on you if he can't protect you..."

"Well, Jack is going to stay by my side!" Elsa grabbed her father's upper arm. "I know that he messed up, but it was also my fault! I should've stayed close to him! And he did eventually came to safe me!"

"Elsa..." Jack pulled her back. He turned her around and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Please. This is my fault...Elsa, you almost got raped because I let you out of my sight." He turned back to the king. "Your majesty, I will take any punishment."

"Fine. You are not allowed to look after her the rest of the week."

"Father!" Elsa gasped.

Agdar raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "My daughter, this is just a light punishment...be glad. I could execute him like his old friend."

"Ron and I weren't friends." Jack said.

"Yeah, of course." Elsa and Agdar said in unison. Elsa went quiet and looked at Agdar. Agdar went quiet too and looked away from Elsa.

"Well..." Thiana finally spoke up too. "I have a proposal. How about I look after princess Elsa? Some girl-time will be good for her."

"You?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yes...only for the week! I can defend the princess very well, I can fight great and I will not leave the princess alone!"

"Hmm...Thiana as Elsa's servant...it will be a fun experiment." Agdar laughed. "That is good! Thiana will look after my daughter for a week! Jack, you do something else for a week."

"Something else?"

* * *

"Something else..."

Jack frowned this was not what he had in mind...

He had to clean the stables. Josephine, the horse from Elsa, was sniffing at his hair. Jack sighed and filled the watertank from the horse. Josephine whined and pushed with her head against Jack, who fell and fell over the watertank into the hay.

"Pfff..." Jack scrambled up. The horse whined and it looked like it was laughing at him. Jack groaned. "Okay, calm down, Jack. In a week you will be back by her side. And Thiana is a good woman..."

He sighed and stood up. He knew that he was lying to himself. Dammit all...

Meanwhile Thiana was with the princess. Elsa was reading a book in the garden. Thiana was walking around her in circles. Elsa sighed and closed her book with a loud clap. Thiana stopped walking around and stopped in front of her. Elsa looked up at her with annoyance.

"Thiana...could you please stop walking around? I am trying to read."

"Read, read, is that all you do , princess?" Thiana sat down next to the princess and smiled. "We are having some girl-time! How about we do something fun?"

"Eh?"

"Like playing with your powers...I mean, you should get them a bit more under control, right?"

Elsa looked down at the grass. "I am not allowed to use my ability. If I do..."

"If you do, then what? Your father will get angry again?" Thiana giggled. "He will only give you a few slaps, don't be such a wimp, princess Elsa."

"But I don't want too...and what if one of the guards see me?"

Thiana shook her head. "No, they are not here right now. Princess, please...just do it...if you do, then we can go out into the town later."

"I understand..." Elsa stood up and walked a few meters away from Thiana. She then slowly pulled her gloves off. Her bare hands were shaking a bit. She nervously put her hands forward. Okay...she had to take it under control.

A bit of snow whirled around. Elsa moved her hands around a little. Ice came out of the ground and snow mixed into it. Thiana leaned onto the elbows. She was looking at Elsa with wonder.

The snow and ice changed into a beautiful flower of ice. Elsa giggled. She loved flowers. They were delicate and so beautiful...She lowered her hands with a smile. Thiana jumped up and stared at the flower.

"So..." Elsa glanced over her shoulder. "You were going to take me out to town?"

Thiana looked at the ice flower. She was almost drooling.

"Wow...this ice flower...it is pretty, beautiful and yet so..." She kneeled touched the ice. Thiana pricked herself. She immediately put her finger in her mouth. "Hm...and it's perfect..." Thiana stood up and turned towards Elsa. "Princess, there is still some time left before dinner. We can leave for the town now."

"I-immediately?"

"Yes." Thiana grabbed her arm. Elsa flinched a little. "Come on, princess, or are you as slow as your father?!"

Elsa frowned and held her head up high. "No. I will go with you. But...there is a place I wish to go to..."

"Where?"

"The whore house."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Ch9: Finding out

_Chapter nine: Finding out_

Agdar walked towards the stables. He heard that Hans wanted to talk to him and there was the only place they could talk privately. In the castle the walls had eyes and ears, also known as the maids.

He walked into the stables. A few horses looked at him. Josephine whined and suddenly a figure jumped up from behind the wooden fence.

"Your majesty!" Jack's hair was disheveled and he was panting a bit.

Agdar chuckled. "How is your new work, servant?"

Josephine tried to bite Jack. He quickly moved out of the way.

"P-perfect! Yeah, this is fun, your majesty! I am truly happy...but aren't you worried about Thiana being Elsa's servant?"

Agdar raised his eyebrows. "Are you questioning my choices?"

Jack kept quiet. What should he say? If he did say anything then Agdar would behead him on the spot.

Agdar tapped with his finger against his own arm. "I am waiting, boy."

"Uhm...well...you see, when a man says something to another man..."

At that moment someone walked into the stable. It was a certain auburn-haired man with a white attire.

"King Agdar...Jack? Is this what you are doing when you don't have fun with my wife?" Hans chuckled. "It sure is fun, right? Cleaning the stables...ah, that brings back memories..."

"Hans." Agdar glared at him. "What did you want to talk to me about? You have already married my daughter, what more could you want?"

Hans pulled his sword out all of a sudden. Agdar pointed his sword out as well in some sort of reflex. Jack looked on with big eyes as the two man pointed the two sword at each other.

"King Agdar, you have been king for long enough."

Agdar glared at him. "Is that correct?"

"Surely, Elsa will be queen very soon, but I...you will never let me become king, will you?"

"No."

Hans chuckled. "Of course...I do not wish to know the reason why, king Agdar. But I do want this; a sword fight which will decide if I become king or not!"

"Oh..." Agdar grinned mischievously. "Are you sure, young prince? I am no sweetheart in the heat of a battle."

"Neither am I. But shall you accept my offer or will you back out?"

"I never back out of a fight."

"Good." Hans lowered his sword. Agdar sighed and he did the same thing.

"I will decide on a day for our battle. The whole kingdom shall watch our fight...so that if I defeat you...it will be a triumph."

"Of course...but you are a bit older than me, your majesty, so I think that I will win."

"So do I."

Hans turned around and left the stable. Jack looked at the king who let out a deep breath.

"Servant, I really don't want Hans to become king, you know that." Agdar put his sword back into his holster. "You wish to know why, Frost?"

"Uhm..."

"Because...I honestly can't believe this...but I think Hans only married Elsa to be a king."

Jack's eyes went wide. "No...wait, then why do you allow her to be with him?"

Agdar leaned against a wooden pole. "It is too late...but one thing is not too late. Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack was all ears. This was the first time that the king called him by his real name.

"It is not too late to be with her."

"Be with her? With who?"

"You are such an airhead, Frost...I am talking about Elsa!"

"The princess?!" Jack laughed nervously. "I am just her servant, your majesty! I..."

"You are the one who might bring her happiness...if you become more of a man, that is."

"Your majesty..."

Agdar turned around and sighed. "Just sort your feelings out, Frost. Or I might have to behead you for deceiving my daughter."

He left and Jack his heart was beating fast inside his chest.

* * *

Elsa and Thiana walked through the town. It was very lively. A few people greeted the princess. After the events, everyone thought that the ice witch was coming back, so they decided to bring a few offers to the mountain.

Elsa saw that the citizens were preparing meat and a few other things. If those people ever found out about her powers...

They arrived at the whore house. When the women went in they saw Gerda standing behind the bar. A few of the employees were cleaning up. They saw Kristoff who noticed them and smiled.

"Princess Elsa!" He bowed down in front of her and planted a kiss on her hand. Elsa giggled a little. Kristoff straightened his back again. "I've practiced in 'greeting-a-royal'...and who is your new friend?"

"Thiana. And I am not her friend, I am the sorceress from the castle and I am her temporary servant for this week. Jack has..."

Elsa put her hand up and Thiana went quiet. "I can take it from here, Thiana...Kristoff, Jack has been punished by my father and..."

"Oh no!" Kristoff gasped. "Is he alright?"

"Pardon? Yes...Yes, he is fine. He is on cleaning duty for this week, don't be worried."

"Okay. Oh! Are you here to see Hannah?"

Elsa bit on her lip. "Well..."

"Hannah is busy." Gerda walked towards them while cleaning a glass. "Princess, should I take a message?"

"Uhm...I..."

"Don't stutter." Thiana put her hand onto her shoulder. "It won't show your power..."

"Sorry..." Elsa whispered silently.

"Gerdaaa!" A girl with red hair stomped down the stairs. She jumped over the last three steps and landed perfectly on her two feet with a smile. She then looked at Gerda before she noticed the princess and her smile faded away.

"Hannah!" Elsa smiled towards her even though Hannah would not return it. "How are you..."

"Gerda." Hannah's voice sounded annoyed. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"They?" Elsa and Thiana looked at each other.

"I think they are looking for you." Gerda said. "I told them that you were busy, but here you are..."

"I wasn't busy...princess Elsa, maybe we should talk upstairs?"

"Of course..." Elsa and Thiana followed Hannah upstairs into her bedroom. Hannah pointed to a small old couch where they could sit while she sat on a chair in front of them.

Silence filled the room. Hannah and Elsa looked at each other. Hannah noticed how they had different eye colors, but their faces had the same form...

"Princess." Hannah decided to break the silence. "Where is Jack and who is this?"

Elsa made a nod towards Thiana. "This is Thiana, the sorceress from the castle and she is replacing Jack who is cleaning the stables after a little mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes...but he is going to be my servant again by the start of next week."

Hannah looked at Thiana. "Can we please talk with just the two of us?"

Elsa nodded again. She send Thiana away after she reassured the woman that she would be alright. Thiana left, but waited outside of the door.

"Now we are alone." Elsa put a small stray of hair behind her ear.

"Yes..." Said Hannah. "Now, princess Elsa...there is something important I want to say to you. So please, just listen for once."

"Of course..."

Hannah took a deep breath and then began to talk.

"Princess El...I mean, Elsa. I have known you longer than I thought. Elsa...we are sisters."

Elsa's eyes widened, but Hannah continued.

"Your sister, Anna, I, was never dead...when I was little I was sold by you...and I was taken to this whore house. I was left here and raised by Gerda. Years later we met again. And I was actually honored to meet a princess. But back then I didn't knew that we were sisters..."

"Hannah, I-"

"I'm not done." Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Jack started to work for you. And he fell in love with you...but you...you played with his heart. You married a rich prince and only kept Jack for some sick reason of your own. You took him from me. And I won't forgive you for that. Or anything."

"Hannah, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know..." Elsa held her hands close together in her lap. Everything was hitting her hard in her face. "But...if you are Anna...then...why don't you remember anything?"

"You tell me! Maybe it's because you people were abusive!"

"No...Anna..." Elsa tried to grab Hannah's hands, but she pulled them away. "You were their favorite...we always had so much fun together and we would never do anything to hurt you..."

Hannah slapped her hands away and jumped up. "Don't call me Anna! I'm not that girl and I do not ever wish to be the sister of a monster like you!"

Elsa stood up. She looked at Anna with big eyes. "S-sorry..."

"Elsa, we are done here. Don't ever contact me again. I don't want anything to do with you or your father. And stay away from Jack. He is someone very dear to me."

Elsa walked over to Hannah. "Hannah, please...we never sold you...you got kidnapped."

"Liar..."

"Just come clean to our father...and the public." Elsa wanted to put her hand on Hannah's shoulder, but Hannah slapped her hand away.

"Liar! Get out!" She gave Elsa a hard push. "Get out of my life!"

Elsa took a few steps back. She bit on her lip and trembled. "H-Hannah...I...s...s...sorry...I...need to go!"

She turned around and ran out of the room. Thiana followed her out into the street where Elsa stopped and she took a deep breath. Thiana grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Princess Elsa? Are you alright?!"

Elsa didn't answer. Thiana shook her a little and looked her directly into her blue eyes.

"Hey! Princess..."

"This was a mistake...my own sister hates me..."

"Own sister?"

Elsa shook her head. "We are going back to the castle. I shall explain on the way, but you won't tell it to anyone else. Not even Jack."

Thiana smiled and made a small bow. "I understand, princess Elsa..."

The two made their way back to the castle.

* * *

The next morning Hannah was laying in bed. Yesterday she stayed the rest of the day in bed. Today she was not planning to get out either.

Her head was hurting. She was Elsa's sister...Hannah still couldn't believe it. After all these years...she closed her eyes and sighed.

 _"Elsaaa!"_

She heard a small child's voice in her head.

 _"Elsa...there is someone in our room."_

 _"Don't worry! I'll protect you!"_

Hannah's eyes flew open and she shot up. Wait...was that a memory? She closed her eyes and tried to remember something. But only a few random images flew past her. Images of two girls playing...and a happy family with a mother and father...

She frowned. King Agdar...she could never tell her real father about this. He wouldn't believe her...I mean, what proof did she have?

There was a knock on the door. Kristoff walked into the room with a worried look.

"Hannah? Are you alright?"

"No."

"I heard that you got in a fight with your sister." Kristoff sat down next to her with a sigh.

"She is not my sister."

"Okay...say, wanna hear a story?"

Hannah glanced at him, but stayed quiet. Kristoff grinned and clapped into his hands.

"Okay! No answer means yes...so...I used to have two brothers."

Hannah gasped. "You had two brothers?"

"Yes. But those two never liked me. They thought I was wasting my time with ice harvesting. So I ran away from home when I was seventeen. I went to another town to have a new start. I applied for a job as an ice harvester for that place. And things went well for a while."

"And then?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Then...I got fired. And the town got raided. I had no place to go, I was about to give up on the ice business, but guess who took me in and who helped me out?"

"Your brothers?" Hannah whispered.

"Yeah...those two knuckleheads helped me out...without them I would...anyhow, sometimes siblings can be really annoying, but they are your siblings. And Elsa is your sister. For now you can be mad, but eventually you will have to talk to her."

"I don't wanna talk to Elsa."

"Hannah, she has feelings, just like you..." Kristoff looked away from her with a blush. "Or me..."

"Hm?"

"Ugh, just forget it!" Kristoff jumped up. "Anyway, get down for breakfast. If you don't then Gerda will fire you and me, both."

"Fine...I'll clean up, go ahead..."

Kristoff left the room. Hannah jumped up and cleaned and dressed herself.

Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

It was busy in the castle. Everyone was making preparations for the upcoming ball. After the battle, which would be held in town, there would be a big ball.

Elsa was looking from the side with Thiana. She folded her arms.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. Why does Hans care so much about the title of a king?"

"I suggest that Hans wants to proof that he is a man." Thiana whispered to Elsa. "But it will be fun for you to watch, am I right?"

"How is this fun? They are both..." Elsa shook her head. "They are idiots...I am going to ride Josephine for a bit. I need to clear my head."

"Of course. Do I need to help you?"

"No...I will be fine on my own."

Elsa walked out of the ballroom. Thiana giggled lightly. The princess reminded her a bit of Idun...

She saw the maids doing a lot of things. Thiana's smile fell when Hans walked up to her. He smiled at her.

"Thiana! Did you see Elsa?"

"Yes. The princess is about to ride her horse to clear her head. Seriously, you guys are really playing with her mind."

"We are not playing around, witch."

Thiana giggled. "Yeah, I know...playtime is over for you. This time you will do anything to get that crown, won't you?"

Hans his smile disappeared and he grabbed her by her arm. He grasped her arm tightly. "Don't you dare to ruin everything...no one will stand in my way, because I have worked to hard for this!"

"Oh, I won't stand in your way. But what are you going to do if you lose the fight?"

Hans laughed. "I am not going to lose. Agdar is an old man. He has no new techniques or experiences...I will defeat him."

"Fine. If you think so. But Agdar is not as weak as you think. After all, the royals are all very strong. It is in their blood."

"Good." Hans released her arm and took a step back. "Then my off-spring will have that strength as well."

Thiana laughed. "Sure it will..."

Prince Hans scoffed and walked away from her. Thiana shrugged. She couldn't care less about a prince like Hans. She was way more interested in Elsa and her powers...it seemed when Elsa got her powers under control she could make beautiful things. But when she didn't have it under control her powers would automatically turn into a self-defense mechanism.

She chuckled. It was truly wonderful.

* * *

Elsa walked into the stables. Josephine immediately whined as it if was happy to see her.

"Hello..." Elsa petted her horse on the head. "How is my favorite horse?"

The horse whined again. Elsa laughed. She was ready to ride.

"Princess!"

She turned around and saw Jack. He was holding a ball of hay in his hands and his hair was messy.

"Jack...how is your new job?"

"It's alright." Jack put the hay down. He smiled slightly at her. "How is it to have Thiana as your servant?"

"Like you said; it is...alright."

Jack nodded. "Do I need to saddle your horse up, princess Elsa?"

Elsa showed him a fake wide grin. "Yes, please!"

Jack chuckled and put the saddle and reins onto her horse. He then helped her onto the animal and he grabbed the reins and let her out of the stables into the field.

"You can release the reins now, Jack." Elsa said. "I can take it from here."

"I know you can." Jack released the reins. Elsa immediately throttled away with the horse. Jack smiled at her and sat down in the grass. He never learned how to ride a horse. He wanted too, but his father didn't want to learn him and his mother never cared for horses. And now they were both dead. The only sort of family he had were Hannah, Gerda and maybe Elsa. But Elsa was a royal. He could never be more than just her servant...

"Ja-hack!" Elsa rode towards him. She stopped Josephine and jumped off. "Maybe you want to ride with me?"

Jack stayed seated and shook his head. "I can't princess Elsa, I am not your servant this week, remember?"

Elsa sat down next to him. "Aww...that is a pity...well, you can at least clean Josephine when I am done, correct?"

"Yes, princess..."

"And...uhm...something happened yesterday..."

Jack frowned. "Something? Princess, are you allright?"

"No...Jack..." Elsa tried her best not to cry. "Hannah...she hates me!"

"What happened?!" Jack grabbed her by her shoulders. "Princess!"

"I...Hannah is my long lost sister!"

"Eh?! Hannah..." Jack bit on his lip. He shouldn't say that Hannah already told him.

"And she thinks...she said that she never wanted to be my sister and...and...that I was the reason why she was kidnapped."

Jack shook his head. That was ridiculous. "Elsa. I am going to talk to Hannah. You need to get back to the castle and clean up."

"But..."

"Just, please, do what I say for once..." Jack leaned forward and gave her a sudden quick kiss on her lips. He leaned back and looked at her with a serious gaze. "Alright?"

Elsa blinked a few times. Did he just kiss her?

"Did you just kiss me?"

Jack realized his actions. He became red and quickly jumped up. "I...uhm...princess Elsa, I shall bring your horse back to the...the...stables. Go freshen up, calm down. I will talk to Hannah."

He quickly turned around and walked away with her horse.

He kissed her.

He actually kissed her...

Oh god.

* * *

Jack went to the whorehouse. Hannah was setting the tables for that night. She looked up with a smile when Jack walked into the building.

"Jack?" Hannah stopped and walked up to him. "What is..."

Jack grabbed her hand. "Upstairs. We need to talk. Now."

"Oh..." Hannah didn't resist as he pulled her up to her room. There he shut the door and pushed her into the room. He folded his arms and glared at her.

"Hannah, today I had a talk with the princess..."

"Of course you did." She rolled with her eyes.

"And it seems that you accused her of some things."

Hannah rolled with her eyes again and folded her arms. "I did not accuse her of anything..."

"You told Elsa that she was the reason for your kidnapping!"

"She was! Jack, that family sold me..."

"They never did." Jack took a step forward. "They...loved you...and you weren't supposed to be kidnapped. That was not in Agdar's plan back then."

"The king's plan?"

Jack clenched his fist. "It is horrible...but Elsa was supposed to be kidnapped. It was all a plan."

Hannah almost didn't dare to ask, but she did anyway. "Why? She is his own daughter...and she is nice, cute, almost perfect in every way...why would Agdar want to get rid of his own flesh and blood?"

"Because, Elsa...she...uhm...the princess...is not normal."

"Not normal?"

"I can't tell you more." Jack walked towards the door, but stopped when he touched the doorknob. "Sorry, Hannah. But princess Elsa is the most innocent one inside of that castle."

"Jack..."

"And I am also sorry that I broke your heart. I never meant to. I care about you Hannah...but my heart..."

Hannah looked at the floor. "It belongs to her, right?"

"Right...sorry."

Jack left the room and closed the door.

Hannah finally let her tears go and they fell in little drops on the floor. She felt broken. Why was this all happening? She was supposed to be with him...and now...she never wanted any of this to happen...

This was all Elsa's fault.

* * *

Elsa was in the bath. Her hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders. Thiana was in the corner, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Elsa looked up at the ceiling. She gently touched her lips.

He kissed her.

She still couldn't believe it.

It was not that she hated it, but...why would he kiss her? He couldn't be in love with her or something...was it out of pity? Elsa frowned. Was it just a pity-kiss? Or was it something more?

She groaned and put her head down into the water. She blew bubbles as she looked over the water surface.

"Princess Elsa?" Thiana looked at her in confusion. "Are you alright?"

Elsa put her head above the surface again. She nodded. "Yes...sorry...my head is filled with thoughts..."

"About what?"

Elsa put her finger against her lip again. She couldn't say that it was about Jack. Her father would behead him. She shook her head. And Jack would never think about her in that way...he only protected her because it was his job.

"Again, princess..." Thiana walked up to the bath. She sat down and leaned over the edge. She made a small circle in the water. "...What are you thoughts? Something about a kiss?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"You touched your lips with your finger. It's an easy guess..trouble in paradise between you and the prince?"

"No..."

Thiana smiled at her. "You can be honest with me, princess. I won't tell your father."

"Fine, then...I was thinking about a kiss...which happened recently."

"And? Who kissed you?"

"Uhm...Jack."

"Jack?" Thiana giggled. "So, the servant has finally stepped up...how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss, princess."

Elsa blushed. "I don't know...Thiana...it was very quick. Just like when Hans quickly kisses me. It was over in a second, I had no time to even kiss back."

"I see, I see..."

"Hold on. Why am I discussing this with you?! It just happened, there was nothing to it. It was just a kiss out of pity. Jack just wanted to calm me down after I got into a fight with...nevermind."

"With who? Your sister?"

Elsa looked at her with surprise. Thiana laughed at her expression. "Sorry. I listened against the door when you were in there. It's truly a funny story; Agdar's daughter was right under his nose and he never recognized. Neither did my dear Idun...and then at first the girl doesn't even remember that she is from royal blood!"

Elsa kept quiet and Thiana just went on.

"And when she does remember she thinks that you are the reason why she got kidnapped! It is truly...interesting."

"Interesting?" Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt a bit vulnerable with Thiana so close by.

"Yes...now, what are you going to do about this situation, princess Elsa?"

"Me?"

Thiana narrowed her eyes. She stood up and stroke her dress. "Yes. She is your sister. The decision is up to you."

"But what if she hates me?"

"She already does. And more people will when you become a queen, princess Elsa. But the decision about Hannah is up to you...and you alone."

Elsa stood up. "You are right! I need to tell my father!"

"I did not..."

She jumped out of the bath, not listening to Thiana. "Maid!" Elsa yelled loudly. A young girl dressed in a maid outfit ran into the room with a purple dress in her hand. She dried Elsa off with a towel and dressed her into the purple dress. The maid then put Elsa's hair up into a bun.

"Wait, hold on, what is that maid doing?" Thiana pointed at the woman.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Dressing me, why?"

"Isn't that what a servant is supposed to do?"

"No? Jack never dresses me. He wakes me up, grabs my clothing if needed, cleans after me, sometimes makes sure that my hair is in place, tells what looks good on me, pulls out my chair for me..."

"Wow. Just...he really cares about you to do all those things." Thiana told her and the maid made a noise in agreement.

Elsa ignored her remark. "I am going to my father. He is probably in his office. Come on, Thiana, we need to go."

"Sure we do..." Thiana smirked and made a small bow. "Princess Elsa..."

* * *

Elsa and Thiana were right.

The king was in his office. He was looking his sword over. It was shining and sharper than anything else. He looked at it like he would marry it...

"Father?" Elsa walked into the room, followed by Thiana. Agdar immediately turned around to face the two.

"Ah, Elsa...Thiana." His voice sounded a lot colder when he mentioned the other woman. He put the sword down. "What is it?"

"There is something important I need to tell you, father." Elsa scraped her throat. "Hannah is..."

"Hold on." Agdar held his hand up and looked at Thiana. "Thiana, can you please excuse us for a moment? And don't dare to listen to our conversation."

"Yes, king Agdar." Thiana made a small bow and left. Agdar put his hand down and sighed. He then looked back at Elsa with a serious look.

"Now, Elsa, what is it?"

"Well..." Elsa nervously bit on her lip. "So...uhm..."

"Yes? Spit it out. And don't bite on your lip."

Elsa stopped biting her lip. She nervously looked at her father. "So...Anna is still alive."

Agdar went quiet for a bit. He stared at her for a few minutes before he quietly spoke up.

"Anna...is alive?"

"Yes. But her name is Hannah and she works in the whore house and she..."

Agdar's expression suddenly changed. He looked at her with a hurt expression, which Elsa had almost never seen before, except on the day that her mother had died...

"She...father, are you alright?"

Agdar coughed. "Elsa...are you sure about this? There are a lot of girls who look like your sister and have red hair..."

"I'm sure. Because she told me myself. And I think that mother might have told her on her deathbed. That is the reason why Hannah ran out of the room in shock, mother told her that...now it is up to me, but I wanted to tell you."

"I see..." Agdar rubbed his chin. "Well, it is good that you have told me. But we should not tell anyone else."

"Why not? Jack and Thiana already know."

"Great, just great...well, as long as those two keep it to themselves...but we shouldn't tell anyone. If she wanted to be a part of this family she would have stepped up long ago."

Elsa shook her head. "Hannah might not want to be part of this family, because she thinks that we are the reason why she was kidnapped, but-"

"But nothing. Your sister does not want to be your sister or my daughter then that is final. Right now, we have enough troubles on our head and with you becoming queen and your husband trying to take me out...we don't need a weak lamb."

Elsa clenched her fist. "I thought that you wanted Anna to come back?"

"Yes. And I've waited and searched and we did everything in our power to find her. But now it is years later and she doesn't even want to be my daughter...I don't have time for this. Neither do you. Forget about that girl and focus on your studies."

"Father, with everything going on, I can't focus on my studies!"

"Then do something else!" Agdar struck her across her face. Elsa's head turned to the side and a red spot appeared on her cheek. She slowly turned her head back with tears in her eyes.

"I forbid you to talk to Hannah!"

"But she is..."

"No one. Now get out. I have to work on my swordsmanship."

Elsa sighed and left the room. Outside Thiana immediately followed her down the hall. They walked past a few maids who were busy cleaning up.

"And?" Thiana was right behind her. Elsa stopped in her tracks and the woman almost bummed into her.

Elsa sighed again. She turned around and looked at Thiana with a saddened look. "We are not allowed to contact Hannah...ever."

"Then what are we going to do if we see her?"

"We ignore her. Come on. I can show more of my ice powers to you for your research."

Thiana almost drooled. Elsa rolled her eyes and started to walk again.

"That would be amazing!" Thiana ran after her. "Maybe you can also let me examine you a bit more..."

Elsa smiled a little. "Don't get ahead of yourself, sorceress."

Thiana giggled and walked alongside Elsa.

* * *

A few days everyone was outside standing in a field. Today was the day that Agdar would fight against Hans.

Kristoff, Hannah, Gerda and the citizens were all looking from the side. The royals were also standing from the other side. Elsa was wearing a normal purple dress. Thiana was next to her. Jack was not next to her, he was standing with the other staff.

The king was standing in the gras field. He was making his sword ready and so was his rival, Hans.

"Hans!" Elsa walked up to him. When she reached him she shook her head. "Hans, please, don't do this..."

"Why not?" Hans chuckled as he cleaned his metal sword. "This is a great opportunity."

"What if you are going to lose?"

"I will not. Now, get back to the sidelines."

Elsa sighed and went back to Thiana and the others. Hannah saw how Jack followed her with his eyes. She frowned and crossed her arms. Suddenly she felt a bit chilly...and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. He pulled his vest from his upper body and put it over her shoulders. "Here, have this."

Hannah smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Christopher. Really..." She looked up at him with a soft gaze. "Thank you."

Kristoff put his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Yeah, no biggie."

"Alright, citizens!" Agdar put his hands up and smiled at the audience. "This will be a once in a life-time battle! If this gentleman..." He extended his hand towards Hans. "Prince Hans from the Southern Isles wins, then I shall step down as king. And if I win this battle, then I shall stay king until my death...but whoever wins, there shall be a ball after this battle."

The audience cheered except for Elsa who was frowning at them. Thiana put her finger in her mouth and bit down on her nail out of nervousness.

"Then let's begin!" Hans yelled.

Agdar kept standing and grinned. "Of course. Make your move."

Hans ran towards Agdar. He stopped right by him and swung towards him with his sword. Agdar simply took a step back and avoided the attack. Hans made another swing. This time the king put his sword forward and blocked his attack.

"You are really good, Hans!" Agdar looked at him with an insane smile. "Almost as good as my wife!"

Hans grunted and swung again. Agdar kept blocking his attacks. After a while they two both took a few steps back. Hans took a shaky breath. The king was better than he expected...but he wouldn't be so fast!

He ran towards the king again. This time he almost got Agdar. But the man quickly avoided his attack and then swung his sword down. Hans moved out of the way. He quickly attacked from the other side and tried to hit Agdar in his side.

Agdar blocked his attack easily. Hans moved again to the other side and then swung his sword again. Agdar jumped out of the way and in a shift move he turned his sword back around and hit Hans against the back of his knee.

Hans fell down on his knees. Agdar turned his sword back around and struck Hans with the flat side of the sword on his head. Hans groaned in pain and his sword fell out of his hands. He grabbed his head in pain.

The king pointed his sword towards Hans in triumph. Hans looked up at him while still holding his head.

"I win, prince Hans." Agdar snickered. "Now, now, don't look like that, _boy,_ or do you want to look even more pathetic in Elsa's eyes?"

Hans glared at him and stood up. The crowd cheered as the king put his sword back in his holster.

"King Agdar won!" Kristoff yelled. "That was an awesome fight, right Hannah?!"

Hannah looked at Agdar. That was her father...that man with the grin and green eyes was her father...she looked at Elsa. The princess also stared at her father in awe.

* * *

Later everyone dresses up and went to the ballroom of the castle to celebrate.

Jack gazed in awe at the decorations, the big table with cake and sweets, the people dancing...he nervously went with his hand through his hair. Thiana helped him clean up and gave him some new clothes and made sure that he was clean on the evening of the ball.

"Jack?"

He turned around and gasped.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful blue dress, her hair was up in a fancy, curled ponytail and she had two blue gloves on.

She slowly batted her eyelashes at him and giggled. "And?"

"And...a...you..." Jack could barely make a sentence. He never thought that she could even be more beautiful than normally...

"It looks great on me, does it not?"

Jack quickly regained his senses. "Yes it does, princess Elsa!"

Elsa giggled again. "There is no need for flattery. I..."

"You look beautiful, princess...you almost always do."

Elsa blushed. She wanted to thank him, but Elsa was called by one of the guards. She turned, but Jack suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Jack?! What..."

He pulled her onto the dance floor. There he put one hand onto her shoulder and the other on her side.

"Do not bother. The guard was send by Hans his mother. She probably wanted to talk with you, but I know how much you would not like that, princess, so I decided that a dance would make sure that she..."

Elsa put her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"Just be quiet and lead this dance, Jack."

Jack chuckled. He lead her across the dance floor onto the music. Elsa only looked at him and he only looked at her.

"Princess Elsa, what do you think of the outcome of the battle?" Jack whispered. He spun her around and caught her again.

"I...think the whole thing was ridiculous...yet I knew that my father would win."

"Of course he would. He is way stronger than Hans."

"Is that so?"

They both stopped dancing and turned around to see the king. Agdar looked with amusement at the two.

"Your majesty!" Jack quickly released Elsa and made a bow. "I was just entertaining the princess!"

"And keeping me from my mother-in-law." Elsa added.

Jack became red. "Elsa!" He screamed while Elsa giggled a little.

"Well, beside the fact that you pulled the princess into a dance, rather than listening to her orders, would be punishable. But for tonight I shall see it through. You two can have as much fun as you two want...I am going to drink. Elsa, care to join me?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I think I am going to dance a little bit. Speaking of that, I am going to look for Hans. Did you see him after the battle?"

Agdar grinned evilly. "He is probably sulking about the fight."

Elsa and Jack both sighed. Agdar laughed.

"I am going to talk to some people." Said Agdar. "Have fun, you two."

As he walked off Jack and Elsa looked at each other before they both started to laugh a little. But Elsa suddenly stopped laughing when she saw Hans coming their way.

Jack stopped laughing too and he made a small bow when Hans reached them.

"Elsa, we need to talk." Hans grabbed her hand and took her away from the dance floor without waiting for an answer. He stopped at the wine table and released her hand.

Elsa quickly held her hand by her chest. "Hans, I know that you lost this battle, but I do not hate you for it! I..."

"Elsa, I am still not strong enough. But I will find another way to become king. I promise you."

Elsa smiled a little at him. "Hans, you do not need to be a king. You are still my husband..."

"But that is not enough."

Elsa's smiled faded. Hans calmly grabbed two glasses. He handed one to the princess who thanked him quickly.

"Hans!"

Hans sighed at the voice of his mother. He turned around and slumped towards his mother with slow steps. Elsa saw how his mother immediately started to scold him. She sometimes felt a bit sorry for him.

A man with dark hair with sideburns, greenish-blue eyes and a dark attire on appeared next to her. She immediately recognized him as the oldest brother of Hans, the king of the Western Isles.

"Princess Elsa..." The man smiled at her. "It has been a while."

"Christian." Elsa took a sip from her wine and narrowed her eyes. "It sure has. Why are you here?"

Christian laughed. "Elsa, calm down, snowflake. I am only here to enjoy the ball. And I wanted to see Hans his demise."

"Of course you did. Anyhow, how is your wife?"

"Alesia is fine. And my son is good too." Christian grabbed a glass of wine and drank it down in one gulp. "Have you ever talked about children with Hans?"

"No. But that is none of your business."

"Oh, the hostility..." Christian suddenly grabbed her arm. Elsa winched a little and she had to keep her powers in check. "I thought that we were over that."

"Over what? The fact that you are the reason why Hans is always trying to prove himself? Or the fact that you once tried to kiss me and that when I told everyone, no one believed me?"

"Everyone?" Christian released her arm and chuckled. "You never told your dear servant."

"He does not need to know."

"Oh really?" His voice sounded like poison. Elsa took a step back and sighed.

"Christian, I know that we are in the same family right now, but that does not mean that I need to take this...and I do not want you anywhere near Jack."

"Are you protecting him now? I thought that he was just your..."

"Christian!"

The man immediately froze and turned around. A woman with brown hair in a knot was standing behind him. She had stern eyes and a high voice.

"Y-yes dear?" Christian asked. It was his wife Alesia.

"You haven't danced with me all night!" Alesia grabbed his hand. "Come on, you owe me one!"

"W-wait, Alesia!" Christian stuttered as he was dragged off by his wife. Elsa chuckled a little at the pair. It was a bit funny how his wife was way stronger than the creep himself.

She gulped her glass down. Tonight was really fun.

* * *

It got later and later.

And glass after glass...

Elsa was leaning against the table. She felt a bit tipsy. The music seemed so far away...and the people were dancing so much...wait, how much people were there? Had she even been talking to any of them, besides her family?

She sighed and stood up straight. Maybe she should be talking to them.

"Princess!" Jack suddenly appeared in front of her. Elsa giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Ja-hack! Dance with me!" Elsa slurred.

Jack laughed a little. She was a little bit drunk it seemed. Or at least tipsy.

"Princess Elsa, you aren't really sober. How about you take a rest?" Jack pushed her a bit away before any of the guests saw.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Fine...then I am going..." She stepped away from him and walked off. Jack gasped and ran after her into the hallway, away from the party. Hans saw them leaving, but decided that it was fine.

"Princess Elsa, wait!" Jack walked right behind her.

Elsa walked into the dressing room. Jack immediately walked after her into the room. "Princess..."

Elsa turned around towards him. "What is it? Oh...wait...we are not in my bedroom, are we?"

Jack shook his head. "No, princess, we are in the dressing room..."

Elsa giggled a little. She sat down on her knees between a few clothes that lay on the floor. She stopped laughing and sighed.

"This is so soft..."

"Princess Elsa, come on." Jack grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. "If your father sees you like this..."

"He won't hit me. My father likes me now, right?"

"Elsa...hey!"

Jack fell down next to Elsa between a few clothes. Elsa laughed as Jack looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look on his face.

"Haha, your face!"

Jack turned his head and saw how Elsa sat up on her knees. She moved and sat on top of him while still giggling. She then suddenly moved her face down with her nose just inches away from his.

He became completely red. "E...princess Elsa!"

"Jack..." Elsa's voice sounded soft. She slowly moved down and gently grazed his lips with her own. "Idiot..."

He could feel her breath, he could smell her scent...and her lips felt so soft against his own...he wanted to touch her, to feel her.

Elsa moved away from him. She sat up again with a big blush and widened eyes. "Jack...I..."

Jack suddenly moved forward and he tackled her against the ground. Elsa shrieked when she hit a few clothes on the ground. Someone should really clean this place up sometime. But she had no time to even think about that because Jack pushed his lips against hers.

He aggressively started to kiss her. Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Jack pushed his tongue past her lips. She made a small noise as she suddenly didn't knew what to do.

Jack finally moved back and Elsa gasped for air. He looked down at her with a burning gaze.

"I am selfish, Elsa..." He spoke almost in a whisper.

Elsa blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"I am selfish...because I want you for myself." Jack smiled a little. "But I am merely your servant. You are not mine and that makes my heart ache."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"Just..." Jack averted his gaze. "Nothing."

"Ja-hack!" Elsa gave him a small slap against his shoulder. "First you kiss me like you really want to do it with me and then you suddenly stop?!"

Jack looked back at her. "Hm?" A smile spread onto his lips. "Should I continue?"

"Oh..." Elsa moved her head up and planted a small kiss on his lips before she fell back onto the ground. "Yes...that is an order..."

{ _ **by the way; warning, sex scene}**_

Jack moved down and kissed her more gently and a bit sloppy. Elsa made a noise when his hand started to fiddle with her dress.

After a few tries Jack stopped kissing her and looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Uhm...Elsa, could you..."

"Oh, sorry." Elsa laughed and sat up. She undid her dress within a swift move and it fell from her body. Jack grabbed her by shoulders again and he pushed her down again. His hand moved down to her breast and his finger touched her nipple causing her to moan a little.

He noticed that she was sensitive there, so he put his full hand on it and massaged her breast.

"W-wait, Jack..." Elsa squealed a little. "That is..."

"Elsa..." Jack kissed her neck. He sucked on her pale skin causing her to make even more little sounds. Jack smiled a little and moved down from her neck to her breast. There he gently kissed and rolled his tongue around her nipple.

Elsa threw her head back and gasped. She bit on her lip, trying to avoid making sounds.

Jack stopped playing with her nipple and looked back up at her. "Elsa...is it alright if I go down further?"

"Y-yes...but don't do anything weird!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

Jack moved down to her maidenhood. He gently kissed her folds and Elsa squealed even more. Jack smiled as he moved his tongue around, touching her sensitive skin. Elsa her breathing picked up.

"J-Jack...t-this..." Elsa closed her eyes. "I...can't...handle...ah...t...t...this!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground when Elsa reached her limit. Jack smirked and looked at Elsa while licking his lips. Elsa was completely red. She looked at Jack with irritation. Why did he had to look so sexy in this moment? Damn him...

"I love you, Elsa..." Jack moved back up and started to kiss her again. Elsa put her hand against his cheek when she kissed him back. Everything felt right somehow. She didn't knew why, but it all felt so natural...

When he moved away Elsa looked at him with a smile. "I...this is embarrassing...but I might love you too."

"Might?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Elsa frowned. "Just shut up..."

"Oh, no, no, no, Elsa, I confessed to you twice." Jack kissed her neck a little. "I can't continue with uncertainty, now can I?"

"Sometimes you are truly a devil..." Elsa bit on her lip. "But...I...I...I...I do...I love you."

Jack moved away from her neck and looked into her blue eyes. "What was that? I didn't hear it quite clearly."

"I am going to get you back for this..."

"And?"

Elsa blushed even more. "I...I love you too..."

"Good..." Jack jumped up and started to pull his pants off. Elsa leaned on her elbows and stared at him. Jack turned around and Elsa looked away from him.

"Were you staring at me?", Jack asked with a blush on his face as well.

Elsa glanced down at his penis and then back up at him. "No...Jack, can you take your blouse off too? Otherwise I am the only one topless and that could be very uncomfortable and this is already a bit more uncomfortable because I am a bit tips..sy...sy..and..."

Jack took his blouse off and then moved back on Elsa and gave her a quick kiss to shut her up.

"I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa blushed when he wrapped his arms around her. His chest and arms felt warm and comfortable to her. Why couldn't it be like this with Hans? Why did everything turn out so insanely messed up?

"Elsa?" Jack whispered into her ear. "May I put it in?"

Elsa swallowed. She knew exactly what he meant. She gently pushed him away and nodded. "Yes...you may..."

Jack nodded. He moved back and grabbed his shaft which was already hard. He gently placed in front of her opening and he heard her shriek.

A small ice spike shot out of the floor. Jack saw how worried Elsa stared at him.

"Elsa, I won't hurt you."

"Just do it..." Elsa looked away from him. She was a bit nervous. The last time someone did this to her...she was in agony. How would this be any different...wait, it would. This time it would be with Jack. And even if it would hurt, she would not regret it...for now.

Jack pushed his shaft further in. He could feel the woman shaking under him. Jack looked down at her with worry. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Yes..." Elsa let out a small, shaky breath. "Oh my...my...Jack, you can move if you want...I'm fine...just go slowly..."

Jack moved a little. Elsa slowly moved with him. Her lower body slowly started to feel good.

"Jack...I feel good..." Elsa said through her breathing.

Jack tried to move as slowly as he could. He looked down at Elsa. Her hair was disheveled and she had her mouth half-open. He moved down and slowly kissed her. His tongue scraped against her and he could feel her saliva.

"Hm..." Elsa wrapped her legs around his lower half. Jack stopped kissing her, leaving a small trail of saliva next to her mouth. Elsa stared at him. "Jack, you can move quicker...I think I can handle it..."

"O-okay..." Jack started to move faster. Elsa closed her eyes and moaned when he moved faster. Jack went down and kissed her breast again. "I love you, Elsa...I love you..."

"Ah...stop saying that..." Elsa looked up at the ceiling. Why didn't it hurt?

Jack moved back up and looked at her. Elsa put her hands against his bare chest. Her hands felt cold as ice, but he didn't mind. This moment was amazing. He moved faster and went down to kiss her again.

Elsa moaned when he kissed her again. Her powers didn't flew out of hand. Even in this situation when they were doing it while the party was still going on. She smiled in the kiss. Jack pulled back with a surprised look.

"El...sa...w...why...the smile?" He panted.

"Be...because...ah...I am going to..."

"Me too!" Jack grabbed her hips all of a sudden. "Elsa...I'm close..."

Elsa's eyes widened. He was...was he going to cum inside of her? What if she got pregnant?! Wait, why didn't she think this through? But it would be nice, maybe...wait, what was so nice about that? And why where her thoughts all over the place?

Jack moved down and wrapped his arms around her. He grunted as he finally came. Elsa shrieked when she felt something warm hit her down there.

They both stayed quiet for a bit. Elsa could feel Jack panting a bit. She didn't knew what to say to him. But what should she say to him?

Jack moved his shaft out of her and stood up in silence. He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on. Elsa sat up and stared at him.

 ** _{End sex scene}_**

"Jack...I'm tired."

Jack nodded. "Alright, princess Elsa, I shall escort you to your bedroom and notify prince Hans about it."

Elsa looked down at the ground and whispered: "Why must you call me by that title? I hate that..."

"Princess Elsa..." Jack kneeled down by her and lifted her head up by her chin. His eyes widened when he saw her saddened look.

"You are one of the few people I love and you call me by that title like I am a stranger...why?" Elsa bit on her lip again.

"Because I am your servant, Elsa." Jack gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He sniffed in her sweet scent before he pulled away. "And because I need to show respect to someone who has a higher ranking...now come on, you are tired."

Elsa nodded. She pulled her dress back on and Jack pulled his blouse back on. He helped Elsa on her feet and escorted her out of the dressing room.

* * *

Agdar was leaning against the wall.

He had just talked to a few guests. And he saw Elsa and Jack leaving the dressing room, both with flushed faces.

"Your majesty!"

He turned his head towards Gerda who was with Hannah. The woman was smiling widely.

"Gerda." Agdar sighed. "How are you?"

"I am fine! This party is great...but..." Gerda giggled. "I think Kai likes me."

"Kai? One of our servants?"

"Yes...he wants to dance with me, so I need to leave! But Kristoff isn't here, so I can't just leave Hannah alone and so I am leaving her here with you for just a little bit until I am done with dancing with Kai!"

"Wait, what?!" Hannah yelled.

"Okay, gotta go, Hannah! Have fun with your dad!" Gerda turned on her heels and ran off.

Hannah and Agdar were both quiet. Hannah looked at dancing people and whistled a small tune. Agdar perked his ears. He knew that tune...

He looked at Hannah. The young woman stopped whistling and looked at him. The two looked at each other for a second in silence before Agdar spoke up.

"That tune...I remember it."

"Eh?" Hannah asked confused.

"Idun...your mother used to sing it to you. When everything was better."

"Before you wanted to get rid of Elsa."

Agdar glared at her. Hannah nervously took a step back. This scary man was her father...

"Yes, I cannot deny that. But now times have changed. Elsa will be queen...and you?" Agdar chuckled darkly. "You don't want to be a part of this family and you will never be again."

"But I am your daughter..." Hannah took a step forward. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I know that things are different now...but..."

"Hannah, Anna, whatever your name is, it is too late. You told Elsa that you hated her and never wanted to be part of this family, then so be it."

"I understand..." Hannah wanted to walk off, but stopped. "Hold on, why are you suddenly so acceptive of Elsa? And what is wrong with her that she is always forced to wear gloves?"

"She is not forced to do anything." Agdar chuckled again.

Hannah glared at him. "What are you hiding from the public, father?"

"Oh..." Agdar took a step closer. He roughly grabbed her chin and Hannah winched a little. "You have a lot of nerve. Just like your mother."

"I know." Hannah grinned a little at him. "It is almost as if I am her daughter..."

"And just as wisecracking...but if you don't want to be part of our family, then don't ask so many questions...because Elsa is none of your concerns. Just go and life out your life."

Agdar turned around and walked to the wine table. Hannah folded her arms and sighed. She leaned against the wall and looked at the dancing people. Everyone was having fun, enjoying the night...she wished that she never found out.

She wished that she could rewind everything...

* * *

The next day everything was a bit more quiet.

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue and the snow was almost completely gone.

Elsa was sitting in the garden, reading a book again. Jack was also in garden, standing quietly behind her. From today on Agdar told him that he would be her servant again. Thiana was very disappointed, but no one cared.

The princess flipped through her book. She couldn't concentrate on the words at all.

Since this morning there had been a lot of tension between her and Jack. They both didn't say a word to each other all day.

Jack sighed. He felt like he had to do something. Even with everything happening yesterday, his feelings never changed...

He moved around her and sat down next to her on the bench. "Princess Elsa...about yesterday-"

"Yesterday was a mistake." Elsa closed her book and looked at him. "Jack. I was drunk and everything that night...please, just don't mention it to Hans."

Jack frowned. "I won't...but it wasn't a mistake." He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on her fingertips. "I do love you."

Elsa stared at him for a few seconds before she pulled her hands back and jumped up.

"Jack, no, we can't do this! Yesterday was a one time thing and I..."

Jack stood up. He grabbed her by her shoulders and quickly gave her small kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled back with a serious gaze on his face. Elsa stared at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Do no tell me that you did not feel anything from this. Or last night."

"Last night was..." Elsa sighed. "It felt good...but just because something feels good, doesn't make it right. I am married and you are my servant...and there is a lot going on and...I just want us to be like before!"

"I know, but...I cannot forget about last night."

"You should." Elsa frowned. She stood up. "Because...we can never be together. And not because I don't care about, Jack, but it is because of the fact that I am a princess, almost a queen, and you are a servant. We would be breaking the rules."

Jack grinned a little. "And that is wrong, princess?"

Elsa didn't find it very funny. "Jack, it is. If I don't follow the rules, then..."

"Then...?"

"Then she won't become queen."

They turned their heads and saw Hans walked towards them. Jack took a step back and made a small bow at him. Hans ignored him and looked at Elsa.

"Elsa, sweetheart, I know that I lost to your father, but I..." Hans grabbed her hands and gave them a small squeeze. "My feelings have not changed. And I will find a way to rule at your side."

Elsa shook her head. "Hans, you don't have to do anything. I will talk to my father about this."

"You can not talk with your father about this. He won't ever let me be a king..unless I take care of..."

"Take care of what?"

"Nothing, I love you, sweetheart."

Hans gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then left. Elsa put her hands against her chest. She got a very bad feeling about this. She knew that Hans wasn't just going to take this...but what was he going to take care of?

"Princess Elsa?"

Jack's voice caught her out of her thoughts and the princess turned around to face him.

"Jack, I'm going to look for my father. I need to talk with him about this..."

"Good, I shall accompany you."

"There is no need..."

Jack suddenly grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. He smiled gently at her and his brown eyes shined brightly.

"I insist. If something happens...then this time I can protect you."

"First of all, you do realize that you have to follow my orders, don't you? And secondly..." Elsa looked down at the ground. "Don't feel guilty about my mother's death. You did not do anything wrong..."

"Yes, I do have to follow your orders, but..." Jack lifted her chin with his hand. "It could have been prevented if I were there, princess."

"But Jack-"

"Don't forgive me, princess Elsa." He released her chin and took a step back. He went on his knees and bowed down in front of her with his head lowered. "I am not worthy of your forgiveness."

Elsa held her hand to her chest again. This was how it was supposed to be. But it didn't made the fact that Jack, who she cared about, was always acting like this...this was wrong. He should be her friend, not her servant. He shouldn't bow down in front of someone he cared about so much. Someone he actually loved...

They did not notice Thiana looking at the from one of the windows.

The sorceress glared at the situation. She knew that something happened between those two last night...something that the king would never approve of.

She giggled a little.

Oh, this surely was becoming interesting..

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Ch10: Confrontation

Chapter ten: Confrontation

"Father!"

Elsa walked into her father's office, the room where he was most of the time.

Agdar looked up. He was sitting behind his desk, looking through a few documents. When he saw Elsa and Jack walking into the room he stood up.

"Elsa, what is it? I'm busy right now..."

Elsa stopped in front of his desk with a frown. "Father, it is about Hans..."

Agdar groaned in annoyance and stood up. "What did he do?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. "Nothing...but...he has been acting stranger than usual ever since you defeated him in combat."

"Oh? He is still bitter about that?" Agdar chuckled. "It was just a little fun I had, nothing more."

Jack scratched his head and whispered; "He was ready to dethrone you, you know..."

"No, but I think.." Elsa put her hands against her chest. "He is going to do something...I don't know...I...just be on your guard, dad."

Agdar smiled at her. "I'll be fine, Elsa. I never go out without my sword. But thank you for worrying about me."

Elsa lit up. Her father almost never said 'thanks' to her. Jack saw her lit up and chuckled a little.

"Now, how about you study and we have some lunch together this day?" Agdar asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, sir!"

She made a small bow and then left the room together with Jack behind her. When she closed the door Agdar sighed and buried his head between his hands.

 _Why did he suddenly started to love her?_

* * *

A few days went by and on one day Hannah was at the whorehouse, cleaning up after a busy night.

It was quiet, but Hannah couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the night of the ball.

The night were she met her father, a man who wanted nothing to do with her...even though her sister wanted to...

She sighed and slammed with her hands onto a table. Gerda glanced at her, but was quickly distracted when Kristoff tapped her on her shoulder and asked her something.

Hannah sighed again. Why did her father even tried to get rid of Elsa? She was pretty and a good image for the kingdom...and why was she always wearing gloves? Hannah groaned. It all didn't make any sense to her...

 _But why did Elsa and Jack came out of the dressing room._

Hannah clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white. Who was she kidding? Of course she knew... _she was such an idiot!_

"Hannah?"

Kristoff suddenly appeared next to her and Hannah jumped up.

"Ah, Kristopher! You surprised me!" Hannah yelled out.

Kristoff chuckled. "Sorry, sorry...but I have a surprise for you!"

He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Hannah gasped and blushed. She immediately felt a bit better.

"Kristoff...what..."

"Just a small present for my own princess. So, here ya go!"

Kristoff grinned from ear to ear. Hannah took the bouquet from his hands and smelled the flowers. It were beautiful red flowers.

"I bought them with the money I made last week by working for Gerda."

"Well, thank you...you always know how to make me feel better." Hannah giggled. "Really, thank you..."

"No problem...but, Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

Kristoff blushed. "I...uh...I think that..."

"Hm?"

"Well..how...about we...we go out tonight?"

"Who? us?"

"Y-yeah, together...unless, you don't want to!" Kristoff put his hands up with nervousness in his voice. "I mean, I know you like Jack and I..."

"Then, you want to go on a date?"

"A date?! No...way...we can just go as friends. Let's go for a drink, so that you can forget about those problems for a bit."

"I don't have any problems."

"Yeah, right...come on. Let's go."

Kristoff grabbed Hannah's hand with a big smile and Hannah cracked a smile back.

* * *

 _"Elsa, there is someone at the window."_

 _The young Anna looked at little Elsa with a frightened look while she sat right up in her bed. The small girl put on a candle on looked frightened at her big sister._

 _"Elsa..."_

 _Elsa sat up too and yawned. "Anna, there is no one. It's probably a bird."_

 _"A bird?"_

 _"Yeah...a bird..." Elsa yawned again._

 _Anna jumped out of bed with a scared look. She walked over the floor to her sister's bed and laid down beside her._

 _"Lemme sleep with you."_

 _"Okay, but don't pee in bed or slap me in my face like last time, understand?!"_

 _"Alright..."_

 _"And it was just a bird. Nothing else...now, go to sleep. Or papa will get mad."_

 _"Papa is always mad...is it because you make snow?"_

 _"Probably. But don't worry. He won't be mad for long. Now go to sleep.." Elsa laid down again. "There is no one at the window, it would take them too much time to climb up..."_

 _All of a sudden the window doors slammed open._

 _The girls both sat up and looked with big eyes at the silhouette of a man who slowly walked into the light._

 _"Who..." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm with fright._

 _"So..." The man spoke with a deep and gravelly voice. He had black, messy hair and wore cheap clothing with a cape. "You two are the princesses...well, I need to take the one named Elsa."_

 _Elsa saw how the man walked up to them. She had to protect Anna!_

 _The girl quickly shot an iceboat towards his feet. The man took a step back out of surprise. Elsa took this moment and jumped with Anna from the bed and ran with her sister towards the door._

 _"Hold on, princess!"_

 _The man threw a knife into the wall close to the door._

 _Elsa and Anna both stopped and gasped._

 _"I don't want to hurt you two girls...I just want to take one of you with me."_

 _Elsa jumped in front of her sister. "Anna, stay back...I will fight him off with my ice powers!"_

 _"Elsa...no..."_

 _Elsa put her hands forward and fired a few ice shards towards them. The man grinned and pulled his sword. With his sword he hacked the flying shards through half._

 _Elsa stomped onto the ground and a little bit of the floor got covered by some ice._

 _"Do ya think any of that works?!" The stranger walked towards her. "I think I'll take you, little brat..."_

 _Elsa swallowed. What did she need to do? That man was very big and she couldn't..._

 _"Stay away from my sister!"_

 _Anna ran up to the man and kicked him against his leg with all her might._

 _"Anna, no!" Elsa yelled._

 _It did nothing and the man pulled Anna up by her arm. Elsa gasped and ran forward to grab her sister's hand._

 _"Let her go!" Elsa reached her hand towards her sister. Everything went in slowmotion. She saw Anna's desperate eyes and her little hand reaching back. If it were just a few more centimeters she would have been able to grab her, but..._

 _"She's mine!"_

 _The man disappeared through the window with Anna in his arms. Elsa stumbled and fell hard on her knees._

 _"Anna!", she screamed out of despair._

 _There was no sound back. No yell, nothing...Anna was gone...Elsa stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt how could the wind coming from the open window was..._

 _"Elsa!"_

 _Her mother suddenly ran into the room. She kneeled by her daughter with a worried look and grabbed her shoulders. She immediately pulled her into a hug. "Elsa, what happened?!"_

 _"A...a...strange man came into our room..." Elsa explained it all through her sobs. "He grabbed Anna and I tried to stop him, but he was strong..he...he took Anna away through the window..."_

 _"What?!" Her father yelled throughout the room._

 _"I'm sorry..." Elsa rubbed in her eyes. "Mommy, daddy...I..."_

 _Suddenly she was somewhere completely else._

 _A room which was covered with ice. Elsa turned around and noticed her reflection in a mirror in the middle of the cold room. She walked up to it and saw that she was now 18 years older._

 _"W-what...?" Elsa touched the mirror. Her reflection blurred and changed. It slowly changed into her own mother. Elsa gasped and pulled her hand back._

 _"All your fault..." Idun tilted her head with a smile. "Why hadn't you been taken instead of my Anna?"_

 _"Mom..." Elsa started to cry again. "I never meant for everything to happen...I'm sorry..."_

 _"Anna is gone, I'm dead...how much do you need to destroy, Elsa..."_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"How much?!"_

 _The mirror suddenly shattered as her mother screamed. Elsa covered her ears out of fright._

 _When the mirror was gone Elsa pulled her hands away from her ears. She stared at the glass which was laying at her feet._

 _"Elsa!"_

 _She shrieked and turned around. Her father was suddenly behind her. He violently grabbed her arm and raised his hand._

 _"Your mother is dead because you shattered the mirror! Now you are going to get it!"_

 _"Father, no!" Elsa pleaded. His grip was too strong and she couldn't get herself free._

 _"Father?"_

 _Elsa stop struggling when she heard his voice change. It wasn't her father who held her arm, but it was Hans!_

 _He had a strange look in his eyes, one she did not recognize._

 _"I'm your husband! And don't even think of Jack anymore! That jerk got what he deserved!"_

 _"Hans..." Elsa cried. "What are you saying..."_

 _"Look around you, sweetheart!"_

 _Elsa looked around and gasped. Thousands of bodies were on the ground. And the closest bodies she saw were from her mother, father, Hannah and Jack..._

 _"No..."_

 _Hans laughed evilly. "You dug their graves, Elsa! And it's all your fault!"_

 _"NO! MOM, DAD, HANNAH, JACK!"_

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

Elsa jolted up from her nightmare. She looked around with big eyes. Sweat was covering her forehead and her breathing was ragged.

Her whole body was trembling. The thoughts of their bodies flashed through her mind and she put her hands in front of her mouth to muffle her panting.

 _Was Hans really that dangerous? What if he really would hurt her friends and family? He wouldn't right? Because if he would, then...she couldn't do anything against it..._

"Princess Elsa!"

The door slammed open and Jack ran into the room. He sat down next to her on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders while looking her into her blue eyes. He noticed that she was very shocked and that her body was trembling.

"Princess Elsa, are you alright? I heard you scream and I..."

"Jack!"

Elsa suddenly put her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. She hugged him tightly.

"You're alive!"

Jack became red and his heart skipped a beat.

"P-princess E-Elsa...what..."

"You were dead..." Elsa let out a trembling sigh. "Everyone...mother, father, Hannah, Gerda...you...the whole town...everyone was dead."

Jack suddenly understood the situation. He put his hand on her head and petted her gently.

"Princess, did you have a nightmare?"

Elsa nodded silently.

"I see...then, it wasn't real, right?"

Elsa pulled away from his chest and looked at him with a teary look in her eyes. "But what if it becomes real?"

"It won't...I won't die easily like that..."

"Oh..." Elsa took a deep breath and calmed down. _He was right...it was just a nightmare..._

"Do I need to grab a glass of water for you, princess?"

Elsa put her hands against her chest. "No...just...stay here until I fall asleep..."

Jack nodded. "I understand..."

Elsa laid down while Jack stayed seated on the bed. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

Elsa sighed. "Jack...the weirdest thing about my dream was...that Hans was the only one who was alive."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"He was holding my arm and laughing...he told me that I shouldn't think of you anymore and that everything was my fault...Jack, do you think he knows about what we did?"

"No. If he did...then something would already have happened."

"Now, what do _you_ mean?" Elsa asked, also out of curiosity.

"Well..." Jack rubbed his neck. "I know that you two are married and everything, but I also know that Hans wants power. If he had any type of information like that, then he would surely use that for his own good."

Elsa yawned. "Yes...still...you never know with him."

"Hm." Jack yawned too. A long silence followed after he yawned. Jack could hear Elsa's breathing getting calmer by the minute. He thought that she was asleep until she suddenly spoke up again.

"Jack?"

"What is it, princess Elsa?"

"I think I want to avoid everyone's death. If I become queen, then I am going to protect everyone. I promise you."

Jack chuckled. "I know, princess. I'll hold you by your promise. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Elsa nodded and dozed off to sleep. And when she fell asleep Jack slowly stood up and left the room.

* * *

"AAAAH!"

Hannah jolted up in bed.

She put her hand against her chest to calm her breathing. _It was just a nightmare..._

Hannah had a nightmare about her past. She dreamed that a young girl tried to protect her when she was just a little girl, but a dangerous man was able to get her and...

She suddenly heard a loud snore next to her. Hannah turned her head and gasped.

Kristoff was laying next to her. He was shirtless and snoring loudly. His hair was a mess and she could see some hair on his chest.

"Kristopher?" Hannah poked him against his cheek. The man didn't wake up. She groaned out of frustration raised her hand up. If he didn't wake up from a small poke, then she had to use her full force.

She clenched her fist and punched with her fist onto his chest.

"Argh!" Kristoff's eyes flew open. His sat up and coughed loudly while holding his hand against his chest.

"You are a heavy, sleeper, Kristoff." Hannah pulled the covers from her body and stepped out of bed. She combed with her hand through her messy hair and walked up to her dresser. "Get dressed, we have a busy day..."

"Hannah..." Kristoff coughing and blushed nervously. "About...about last night..."

"Forget about it."

"Huh?"

Hannah pulled a brown dress from her closet. She walked to another closet and laid the dress over it. She grabbed a comb and a small mirror. She slowly started to fix her hair.

"Hannah..." Kristoff coughed again. "Can I ask...why?"

"Because we are friends. And friends don't do the things we did last night."

"Let me guess, you would rather do them with Jack?"

Hannah stopped fixing her hair. She glanced over her shoulder at the man and sighed. "No."

"What?"

"He is in love with the princess...and I wouldn't want to do it with someone who won't go 100 percent for me."

"But I..."

"And, I have a lot of things I need to do." Hannah groaned.

Kristoff jumped out of the bed. "Hannah!"

Hannah turned around to face him. "What?"

"I like you!"

Hannah felt her heart skip a beat and became red. She slowly turned around and asked; "Are you sure?"

Kristoff nodded with a red head as well.

"T-then..." Hannah swallowed nervously. "This night...it meant something to you?"

Kristoff nodded again. Hannah her eyes widened and she grabbed her dress to hide her body when she realized they were both naked.

"Kristoff! Why are you staring at me!" Hannah looked away with a blush. "Don't you have any decency?"

Kristoff rolled with his eyes. "Says the prostitute..."

"Hey!" Hannah pointed towards him. "I wasn't the one who made the first move last night!"

"Yes, but you did kiss me back!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I-"

"Do you even feel the same?!"

Hannah stopped talking and stared at Kristoff with big eyes. _Did she feel the same? I mean, she always liked Kristoff, he was cool to hang around...but being more than friends? To be honest, she never tried to look deeper in their relationship...she just liked him as he was, but romantically?_

"I...uh..." Hannah stuttered. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Oh, right, you only like Jack!" Kristoff pulled his pants on. "I'm so sorry for not being someone like him!"

"Kristoff, I didn't..."

"Just stop." Kristoff pulled his blouse on and walked towards the door. "I'm going to work. See ya later..."

Kristoff left and Hannah felt very awkward. She clutched her dress closer to her chest and looked at the ground.

She just ruined her relationship with Kristoff and it strangely made her heart very hurt and confused.

* * *

Later that day Elsa was sitting in the library of the castle. Jack was sitting next to her.

It was very quiet and they both didn't speak a word. Jack was flipping through the pages, but a lot of thoughts were running through his mind.  
Elsa was also flipping through a few pages. She was thinking a lot too, but not about their latest rendezvous.

"Jack..." Elsa put her book down and looked at him. "I think...I need to...visit the town."

"Why?" Jack closed his book. He sighed. "It will be a lot of trouble to go through..."

"I want to see Hannah...no, I need to see Anna."

"Princess Elsa, Hannah has already made her decision to stay away from you and your father...I know that it's not my place, but I don't think that Hannah would like to see you..."

Elsa nodded. "I know...but...I need to ask her something in person. Something very important."

"Does it need to be in person?" Jack asked. "What if I take a message?"

"No, thank you. I really need to ask her myself."

"Then, what if I bring her to the castle?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Is that even allowed?"

Jack smirked a little. "Probably. But there are so many people in this castle. And if she is with me, then people surely won't ask questions...I hope. At least it's safer then when you sneak out of the castle!"

Elsa gave Jack a playful slap on his arm.

"I do not sneak out!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't! Last time I went out...okay, not with permission, but I wasn't alone! And...it isn't as dangerous as I thought!"

Jack chuckled and moved a bit closer. "Well, it seems like you are caught in a web of lies, princess."

Elsa gave him a small push. "Just go and get Hannah. That's an order."

Jack stood up and made a small bow.

"Yes, princess Elsa."

* * *

Later Jack went out into town. While he was gone Thiana was looking after the princess.

Jack walked through the town into the whore house. He immediately asked Gerda, who was busy cleaning the bar, where Hannah was.

"Hannah?" Gerda scratched her head. "I think she is doing some grocery shopping. But she should be back soon."

"Then, I'll wait here for a bit." Jack grabbed a chair and sat down at a table.

Gerda cleaned a few glasses. She put them down into a cabinet and then turned her attention back towards Jack.

"Why are you looking for Hannah? Is something wrong?"

Jack leaned in his chair. He shook his head. "No, but the princess wants to have a little word with Hannah. And bringing the princess out here is too much trouble nowadays. Her father won't allow it. So, I'll take Hannah to the castle and then bring her back here."

"Oh...alright." Gerda went back to cleaning more of the glasses.

Jack leaned on his elbow and made small circles with his fingers on the table. He was wondering what the princess wanted from his friend. Hopefully she wouldn't make the situation any worse...

"Hey Jack!" Kristoff suddenly stood next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Hannah."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "Right, Hannah...she should be back soon."

Kristoff turned his back on him, but Jack grabbed his sleeve. He noticed how distressed Kristoff looked.

"Kristoff, are you alright?" Jack asked with worry. "You seem a bit..."

"Stressed?" Kristoff yanked his arm back. "I'm fine. Especially now that I know that the girl I like doesn't feel the same about me."

"The girl you like...wait..."

"But of course she loves you...I...never mind. I need to get back to work." Kristoff quickly walked away from Jack, up the stairs.

Jack stared with wide eyes at the ground. _Did Kristoff really feel that way about Hannah? Why didn't he tell...wait, they weren't even friends...of course he wouldn't tell...and now he hated him because Hannah apparently liked him._

Jack put his hand against his forehead. _How_ _long did Hannah feel that way about him? Years, months?_

The main door opened and Hannah walked into the room with a heavy bag slung over her shoulder. She groaned and put the bag down on one of the tables.

"Gerda, I bought the groceries..."

Hannah stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jack. Her eyes went wide.

"Jack?" Hannah took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

Jack stood up and straightened his back. "Princess Elsa wants to speak with you."

"So? If she wants to speak, then she can just come here, right?" Hannah put her hands against her chest.

"You know that she can't leave the castle...please, I'm begging you, come with me just this once and listen to what she has to say. Maybe it's important."

"Fine. But I can't promise to be nice to the princess."

* * *

And so Jack brought Hannah to the castle.

No one was suspicious of Hannah, the maids thought she was a visitor or something and the guards thought that she was a new maid.

The princess was waiting in her own room. She was staring out of the big window and turned around when Jack and Hannah walked in.

"Princess Elsa, I have brought Hannah." Jack said and made a small bow.

Elsa made a small nod. "Good...how about you wait outside the door? Otherwise my father might disturb us."

"Understood...oh and if I may ask, where is Thiana?"

Elsa lowered her eyebrows. "The sorcerers is back in her lair. She told me that she wanted to do some experiments and that I was a grown woman who didn't need a 'watchdog'."

"Typical." Jack shook his head. "Well, then, if you excuse me."

He made another bow and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Now the two girl were left alone. There was a long and uncomfortable silence until Elsa pointed to a chair with a small smile and spoke up.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No. I'm fine." Hannah said shortly. She walked up to a desk and touched the wood with her fingers. There was no dust on it and the wood wasn't old. She turned around and walked to the other side of the room to a bookshelf. There were a few old books which were perfectly ordered. She wondered if they had a big library in this castle...

"Do you want to read a book?" Elsa asked.

"N-no..." Hannah turned around to face her. Everything here seemed so expensive and pretty...was this really how royals lived?

"Then why did you..."

"Princess Elsa, why did you call me here?"

Elsa stopped smiling. "Because I had to talk with you. Hannah, Anna...you like Jack, am I correct?"

Hannah became red and looked away with a pout. "So, what if I did?"

"Then, maybe I can make sure that..."

"I don't like him anymore." Hannah turned her head back towards Elsa.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked a bit confused.

"I don't like him anymore. Plus, he likes you...tell me, why did you two come out of the closet at the party? Let me guess, you two did the deed?"

"What?! Hold on, wait, that is not why I wanted to talk to you!" Elsa took a step forward. "Hannah, I know that it's none of my business, but I really think that you should stop doing that job at the whorehouse..."

"Oh, are you starting to act like the big sister now?" Hannah scoffed.

"I'm not...Anna, you..."

"Don't call me by that name!" Hannah yelled suddenly, making Elsa almost jump. "I never needed a big sister or a cruel family like yours...we might be sisters by blood, but I surely don't feel like we are."

Elsa clenched her fist. "B-but I...I..."

"I don't want any advice from you. I hate you! You disgust me...monster!"

"That's enough!"

The door flew open and Agdar suddenly appeared in the doorway with Jack behind him.

Hannah shrieked and took step back. The king stared in anger at her.

"I don't care that you are my daughter, you don't say such things to your future-queen!" Agdar walked up to Hannah and slowly raised his hand. "I need to teach you a lesson as a good father would-"

"Hold on!"

Elsa quickly jumped in front of Hannah and held her arms out. Hannah her eyes widened and everyone looked in surprise at the princess.

"Elsa, move." Agdar said in a low and dangerous voice.

"No, you don't get to hit her! This is all my fault! I was the one who provoked her, I should be punished! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Hannah felt a familiar feeling in her heart. It seemed like this had happened before...

"Elsa, must I repeat myself?" Agdar had a dark look in his eyes. "Step away from her."

Elsa shook her head and stood her ground. Agdar groaned.

"Elsa, this time you are not to blame."

"I am."

Elsa didn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. Instead she heard the words coming from someone who was standing behind her father.

Agdar looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"What did you say?"

Jack made a bow. "I brought my friend Hannah here to talk with princess Elsa. I thought that it would bring them closer together, but I was wrong..."

Agdar sighed and glanced back at his daughter. "Elsa, is this true?"

"Of course not!" Hannah yelled nervously. "Jack, what are you even doing?!"

"I was not asking you." Agdar said coldly.

Hannah immediately went quiet. She didn't want to anger the king any further. He might seriously hurt someone. But if Elsa would tell the truth, would she get hurt? Why was Elsa even protecting her? She thought her sister didn't care much about her...

Elsa looked at Jack. He was still bowing, but she saw him looking at her with a reassuring smile as if he wanted to tell her that it was going to be alright if she lied against her father...

"I..." Elsa swallowed. "Y-yes...it was Jack's idea...but I..."

"Then it's settled. Jack will take the punishment."

Agdar turned around. He grabbed Jack roughly by his sleeve and took him out of the door. Elsa and Hannah both stayed behind.

"Jack..." Elsa put her hands against her chest.

Hannah glared at Elsa. "What have you done? Now Jack is going to get punished for something he didn't do! What if the king beats him to a pulp?"

"Jack will be fine...he is my servant."

"Yeah, right...you royals are truly cruel." Hannah walked to the door, but stopped in her tracks and looked over Elsa with a cold stare in her eyes. "If something happens to Jack, then I will kill you."

Elsa bit on her lip. Hannah sighed and walked out of the door. She closed it with a loud bang behind her.

Elsa immediately fell down on her knees. She put her hands in front of her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably.

 _She wanted to make amends with Hannah/Anna...and she just ruined everything again. And now Jack was even going to be punished...she couldn't do anything right...she was so stupid...and such an idiot..._

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Elsa let out a saddening cry. A few ice spikes flew out the ground around her and the ceiling and floor immediately got covered by snow.

She put her hands against her mouth to stop herself from screaming. It felt as if her heart was about to explode from the pain, but she had to hold her powers in or she might freeze the entire castle...

* * *

Agdar took Jack into his office. There he released the man who immediately took a few steps back.

Agdar closed the door and then turned towards Jack. He grinned at the young man.

"Jack, I know that you took the blame for Elsa."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh...I'm sorry, your majesty."

"And even though I do recommend you for your bravery, I still need to punish you for your lies..."

"I understand, sir." Jack made a bow.

"Straighten your back, Jack." Agar's voice sounded monotone.

Jack straightened his back again. But before he could even look Agdar in his eyes he was met with his fist and stumbled back.

Jack put his hand against his nose. He felt a warm liquid leaking out...blood.

Agdar grabbed him by his arm and hit him again. A bruise was slowly forming on Jack's cheek. The young man put his free hand against his face while Agdar still held him by his arm and stared in annoyance at him.

"Jack, you should know that I am not actually punishing you for lying to my face."

"W-what?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm punishing because I know that you slept with my daughter."

Jack his eyes widened and he gasped. Suddenly he understood why Agdar was hitting him.

Agdar chuckled because of Jack's expression. "I hit the head on the nail, did I not?"

"Your majesty, I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

Agdar threw Jack against the ground. Jack groaned in pain. He hit his head hard on the floor.

"Why did you sleep with her?"

Jack groaned again and slowly sat up on his knees. He looked up at the king with a small smirk on his bruised face.

"Because I love her."

Agdar stared in silence at him for a second before he suddenly started to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha! I know, idiot boy!" Agdar chuckled. He let out a small sigh and straightened his face again. He glared at Jack with a bit of amusement in his eyes. "No...I need to know that when my daughter doesn't love you anymore or requests something horrible from you if you will still stay by her side."

"Of course."

"What if she asks of you to hurt your friends?"

"I'm sure that she won't request that."

Agdar chuckled. "You don't know that. Remember, a young impressionable mind like hers can easily be tainted. She is a royal, after all. One day she will become a ruthless ruler."

Jack stood up and wiped some blood away from his nose.

"I know, your majesty. But I also know that the princess will always trust me and rely on me, no matter what...and I know my responsibility for that."

Agdar nodded. "Good. But what if she gets pregnant with your child?"

Jack got a bad feeling in his heart as he spoke the words.

"Then we will have to follow protocol, your majesty. Take the child once it's born and dispose of the damage."

Agdar laughed loudly and evilly. "Good boy! You truly understand what it means to be her 'watchdog'!"

* * *

"Jack, don't do something like that ever again."

Jack was in the infirmary together with the princess. They were sitting on one of the beds with Elsa scolding her servant while putting some lotion on his wounds. She looked very worried at him.

"Yes, princess Elsa."

"I mean it!" Elsa put her hand against his cheek, but retracted it when she saw Jack's flinch a little.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." Elsa bit on her lip and looked away from him. "I..."

Jack suddenly grabbed her two hands with a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm glad that you are so worried about me, princess. But I would do it again and again to protect you from any punishment you don't deserve...speaking of which; what happened to Hannah?"

Elsa looked back at him. She sighed. "She got angry because you got the punishment. Then she called me 'cruel' and left."

"Oh..."

"Do you think that Hannah and I will ever get back to normal? And be honest, Jack."

"Okay...I don't think you two are normal in any sense...but I think that once Hannah has calmed down a bit, you two might become friends again. And once you two are on good terms again, then you might be able to get your relationship back on track."

Once Jack was finished Elsa stared at him with a pout.

"Pessimist." The princess said.

Jack released her hands. "You asked me for my honest opinion!"

"I did, but you shouldn't take much of what I'm saying seriously."

"Oh, I shouldn't?!" Jack raised his eyebrows. He moved forward with a mischievous look on his face and put his arms against her sides and he started to tickle her.

"No, no, don't tickle me!"

Elsa laughed and tried to push him away. They both stumbled laughing on the bed with Jack on top.

Jack laughed too and tickled the princess underneath her arms. Elsa giggled and tried to grab his arms, but she couldn't.

"J-Ja-hack, stop!" Elsa laughed.

"If you tell me you're sorry, then I might!"

"Fine, fine! I am sorry, I am sorry!"

Jack chuckled and stopped tickling her. He looked down at Elsa with a soft smile while leaning on his arms and hovering above her.

Elsa blushed a little. She could see the sparkles in his brown eyes and his signature smile on his lips. She quickly shook her "Uhh...can you please move away?"

"Of course, princess Elsa."

Jack stood up and helped her up too. The princess quickly checked fixed her hair and dress with a nervous look on her face.

"I hope no one saw us." Elsa said with a small giggle.

"Yes, let's hope not. Otherwise it might shake things up and we don't need that again, now do we-"

Elsa suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him into a hug. Jack immediately stopped talking.

"I really am sorry, Jack. You don't deserve to be beaten up by my father...it was all my fault and you took the blame..."

Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her gently away. With one hand he then gently lifted her head up.

"It's fine. I took the blame and I would do it again. So, please, don't feel guilty, my beautiful princess..."

Elsa slapped his hand away. "Alright, I understand...don't act so romantic, Jackson. It's an embarrassment."

Jack just chuckled a little while Elsa shot him a small glare.

* * *

The following days flew by.

Hannah was making her shifts like normally and they had more clients than the month before.

However, she was not feeling too well. After one client she even sat down on the bed after he left and just stared blankly at the ground.

 _When did everything become such a mess? She just wanted to live a normal life, maybe marry Jack one day...but now, she had royal blood, her sister was none other than the princess and future-queen, Jack liked her sister, Kristoff liked her, but they weren't friends anymore..._

Hannah sighed. _Why was_ _everything so difficult?_

"Hannah?"

Hannah looked up to see Kristoff in the doorway. He frowned at her, which might not be a good sign.

"Kristoff!" Hannah jumped up. She quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it on. "I'm so sorry, I was thinking to myself and you know that I'm not really good at that and now I'm gonna lose my job and..."

"Hannah." Kristoff interrupted her again. Hannah immediately stopped rambling.

"Yes?" Hannah asked with her dress halfway up her waist.

"I'm leaving."

"Huh?!"

"Tomorrow-morning. I'm going to Corona together with Sven. It was already in my plan. I'm going to poker there and then we might find a motel to sleep in and then I'm going to extend my business and...what are you doing?"

Hannah's eyes started to water. Her lip trembled and her hands were shaking a bit.

"Wha...what do you think I'm doing?!" She asked through her tears. "I'm sad because you're leaving me, you jerk!"

"No, no, no, I'm not leaving you! I was just here to get some money and to rest a little! I never said that I would stay here!"

"Then don't stay here!" Hannah wiped her tears away and quickly pulled her dress on.

"Don't act as if you care!" Kristoff took a step forward. "You only care about Jack!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! I also care about Gerda, the people in this town...and I cared about you! I also used to care about Elsa and Jack, but they both used my feelings..."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Sure they did. Just because you don't remember your youth too well, that doesn't mean that Elsa sold you. And that doesn't make Jack less of a friend, even when he likes someone else...is your friendship really that weak?"

Hannah's eyes went wide. She shook her head and quickly pushed him aside.

"I don't know. But I know that ours is non-existent right now...I have to work, excuse me."

She walked past Kristoff with teary eyes. She didn't look at him...it was not that she couldn't, it was more that she did not want to see him after everything he just said to her...

She had never felt so hurt before...

* * *

The next morning Elsa was sitting at another meeting together with her father. It was a part of her lessons in order for her to become queen.

All the members of the council stared at king Agdar. He groaned in annoyance as the council just told him that a few other kingdoms started to become wary of each other and that the possibility of a war could be sooner than they thought.

"Are you insane?" Agdar glared at the men. "Corona is on our side, the Southern Isles are on our side as well...there is no problem. And if there would a be war, we would prepared."

"Well..." One of the man nervously fidgeted with his hands. "I don't think that we can...we don't have enough armor. And our army...I think that the knights don't have enough training...if I may speak freely, then I suggest that we put them through a special training program to strengthen their bodies and boost their confidence."

"Good idea. And we should also import some armor." Agdar said.

The other men all nodded and the one man who suggested it smiled like a child who just got his candy.

Agdar nodded towards them. "Good. Then, first we need to import the armor. Elsa, from where should we import it?"

Elsa blinked a few times and looked up at her father. "Hm? Oh! I think...we should import it from...the kingdom of Berk. I heard they have good armor there."

"But they are ruthless...negotiation will be difficult." One of the council-men said.

Elsa frowned and put her gloved hands against her chest. "I understand that they might be dangerous folk. But if we give something in return they might give us a lot of armor. And if we befriend those brutes, then we have another strong ally we can use..."

Everyone stared at her in silence until Agdar started to laugh a little.

"Ha! Great thinking, Elsa!" Agdar smiled at her. "I knew you would get us out of this one! I shall write a letter to Berk and we shall hope everything goes well..."

Elsa blushed a little with a smile. It had been long since her father complimented her and his little appreciation of her thoughts made her feel a little bit happy.

"Now, this meeting is adjourned!" Her father slapped with his hand on the flat table. All the members of the council sighed. They made a small bow and then excused themselves as they left the room one by one. Agdar looked back at his daughter. "Elsa, join me for lunch. And this is not a question."

Elsa nodded happily. "Of course, I would love too!"

"Good."

Elsa felt as if everything was going to be right for once. She had loving father for once, a normal marriage, Jack loved her and their kingdom was slowly blooming more...the only problem was her sister, but once she fixed that she might live a happy live.

 _She was more than content this time..._

* * *

"Are you really leaving?"

Gerda and Hannah were standing outside as Kristoff and Sven were saying goodbye to them.

Kristoff swung his bag over his shoulder. "Yes...sorry. I have to do this."

Gerda nodded. "Fine. But once you become rich, then don't forget to pay us a visit, okay?"

"Okay..."

Kristoff looked at Hannah. She was sniffing loudly while averting his gaze.

"Hannah..."

"Just go." Hannah looked back at him. Her eyes were tired from crying. "Our friendship is apparently not strong enough to keep us together...so, just leave before we truly become enemies."

Her voice sounded rough. Kristoff had never seen her like this before. He wished he hadn't said those things last night...but one part of him also wanted more than just a simpel friendship...he really cared about her, but if she only loved Jack, then there was no reason for him to stay in her life.

"Then...I better go or I might miss the boat to Corona."

He turned around and started to walk down the street together with Sven by his side. Hannah looked at his back. Kristoff didn't look back once to wave at them.

"Hannah..." Gerda looked at her. "Is this okay? You two used to be so close...are you sure that you want to leave it here?"

Hannah turned around. "Yeah...our friendship is too weak to survive. It wouldn't make any sense for him to stay here when I have nothing to offer him."

She walked towards the whore house with a heavy heart. Everything was so messed up right now...

 _Would life ever return to normal?_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. Ch11: A death and a secret

Chapter eleven: A death and a secret

 _{8 years ago}_

 _A ten year old Elsa was busy on a sunday morning. It was mother's day and she decided that she would make her mother breakfast._

 _The maids tried to stop her, but Elsa paid them no mind. And Kai was still asleep. She was going to make her parents some delicious pancakes._

 _The young girl grabbed the flour sack and a few eggs from the cupboard. She broke the eggs in a pan together with some of the flour. She didn't know how to make pancakes, but surely it wouldn't be too difficult, right?_

 _"What is happening here?!"_

 _Elsa and some of the maids shrieked when they heard the king's voice. Elsa nervously turned around to face her father._

 _Agdar looked very annoyed. Elsa saw that he was already dressed like her, but that his hair was still a mess._

 _"F-father! I...I was just..."_

 _"Making breakfast?!" Agdar glanced at the maids. "We have servants for that!"_

 _He then looked back at Elsa. The young girl took step back. Agdar walked closer to her. He grabbed her wrist violently._

 _"Why would you try to do this?!"_

 _"Because...it's mother's day!" Elsa exclaimed._

 _She immediately shut her eyes, waiting for her father to scream at her or to hit her, but instead he released her and sighed. Elsa slowly opened her eyes again._

 _"Really..." Agdar made another sigh. "Why didn't you ask for my help?"_

 _"Because you were sleeping...and I wanted to do something on my own. I can't always depend on others. One day I'm going to be alone.. and I need to do this myself! Otherwise it won't mean anything to her..."_

 _"Right...then...at_ _least let me help you."_

 _"You want to help me?"_

 _Agdar grabbed a pan. "You don't know how to make pancakes." He quickly glanced at Elsa. "And I cannot let you make another mistake. Especially not on mothers day."_

 _"I don't always make mistakes."_

 _"Oh you didn't?" Agdar snorted. He turned the heat from the stove on and put_ _some butter in the pan. "Lately I heard that you had problems with taming your new horse. And I also heard that you accidentally froze one of Thiana's potions."_

 _"It was an accident! And Thiana shouldn't leave her potions out in the open like that! It's her fault..."_

 _"Elsa, don't blame other people for your mistakes."_

 _"Sorry, sir."_

 _Agdar made a mix from milk, yeast eggs, flour and sugar and a little bit of salt. He poured a little bit of the mix into the pan and put the pan onto the hot coals. It immediately sizzled and became a round form. Elsa was looking at his movements very carefully._

 _"This is how you make pancakes." Agdar looked at Elsa. "Make sure to turn it after the edge turns a little bit brown. But you should also smell it."_

 _"Ah...I didn't knew you could cook."_

 _"You didn't know?" Agdar smiled smugly. "Of course I can cook! It's the first thing my mother learned me...you should learn it too, Elsa. I'll tell your teacher to start learning you that."_

 _"Why can't you learn me?"_

 _"Because I'm always busy with meetings and I have to handle an entire country...when you get older then you might understand."_

 _Elsa pouted. "Oh...okay...then...can mother teach me?"_

 _"Perhaps. Oh look, we need to turn it." Agdar grabbed a spoon and flipped the pancake onto it's other side. Elsa stared at him in amazement._

 _"You are good at this...did you ever cook for mom?"_

 _"For Idun?" Agdar nodded. "I did. The way to one's heart is the stomach, Elsa. When you get married to prince Hans you should remember that."_

 _"I understand...but...what if the marriage won't go well?"_

 _"Of course it will go well! I handpicked Hans as the perfect candidate for you! You might not like him now, but when you grow up you will surely like him."_

 _"I can only hope, father. Oh! I almost forgot to ask; can I make the next pancake?"_

 _Agdar nodded with a small grin. "Yes. But I will help you." He grabbed her arms and guided them. They put the mix into the pan together. They waited for a bit and then turned the pancake on his back._

 _"Whoa...and now we put it on top of the other pancake?" Elsa asked with big eyes._

 _Agdar nodded silently. He put the pancake on the other pancake which was laying on a plate. Together they baked a few more pancakes. And they also made some juice and put a few strawberries together with the plate of pancakes on a tray. Elsa grabbed a fork and spoon and together they walked to Idun's bedroom._

 _Agdar opened the door and Elsa walked up with the tray to her mother who just sat up with messy hair and sleepy eyes._

 _"Oh..." Idun yawned a little. "What is this?"_

 _Elsa put the tray onto her lap. "Pancakes! And strawberries and juice! Happy mothers day!"_

 _Idun lit up and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her little daughter tightly._

 _"Thank you sweetheart! Did you make all of this yourself?"_

 _Elsa pushed herself out of her arms. She took a few steps back and straightened her back. "No mama, father helped me with the pancakes! But I was my idea..."_

 _"He helped you, huh?" Idun raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously. "I didn't knew your father cared so much..."_

 _"He/she didn't!" Agdar and Elsa yelled in unison._

 _The two glanced at each other for a second before looking away with both a nervous look on their face._

 _"Well, thank you!" Idun made a small pray and grabbed her fork and took a big bite out one of the pancakes._

 _"And...?" Elsa nervously stared at her. Idun swallowed her piece and gave her a thumbs-up._

 _"Delicious."_

 _"She liked it!" Elsa yelled with smile. She turned to her father who smiled down at her. She immediately went quiet. She almost never saw him smile at her._

 _"She did!" Agdar said. "Good work, Elsa, I love you..."_

 _"W-what..." Elsa became flushed and twiddled with her thumbs. "Y...y...you...l.. me...?"_

 _Agdar realized his words and turned his back on her._

 _"Just...just stay here with your mother! I'm going to check up on the maids. Don't follow me, young lady!" He yelled in a low voice and he_ _stormed out of the room. Elsa stayed behind with a giggling Idun._

 _"Mother..." Elsa turned around to face her mother. "What did he just say?"_

 _"Easy." Idun smiled at her. "He just said that he loved you."_

 _"Right...of course...but..." Elsa put her hands against her chest. She nervously averted her eyes with a blush. "Father always hates me...it must be a joke..."_

 _"Believe what you want to believe. But your father does love you...and he hates you...it's complicated, Elsa. Just remember one thing."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"All the decision he makes are for your own good."_

* * *

Days flew by.

Hannah was busy working. She tried not to think about the mess, but it somehow found a way into her mind. She tried to forget it by working as hard as she could...she did extra shifts, cleaned up more, did the laundry...but the thoughts came back to her head.

The thoughts of Kristoff leaving, Elsa kissing Jack, Jack kissing Elsa, the fact that she was the lost princess of Arendelle and that her father just beat up Jack so easily...it was all too much.

"Hannah?"

She looked up from her work to see Gerda worryingly looking at her.

"Are you alright? You have been cleaning the same spot for a while now." Gerda gently touched her arm. "Are you worried about Kristoff?"

"What?" Hannah laughed a little. She released the napkin which she was using to clean the table. "I'm not...I mean, he left just because...because we got into a fight! He told me he liked me, I didn't want to mess everything up, but he...he...he is the idiot! He told me that I only cared about Jack, which is not true, and that he only came here to rest and to get money..."

Gerda raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? He told me something completely different."

Hannah stopped rambling and looked a bit confused. "Huh? What are you talking about? Didn't he tell you he left to gamble in Corona and to extend his business?"

"Yes." Gerda nodded. "But the reason why he left was not only that..."

"Not only that? What was it?"

Gerda smiled a little bit. "It's that...it's something you know deep in your heart."

Hannah cocked her head. "What?"

"You know why Kristoff left. And it's not because of his business." Gerda turned around. "But I need to go! When you're done with the tables, then you can clean the bar!"

Hannah stared at the table while Gerda walked off. Her thoughts went wild. _Was there another reason for Kristoff to leave? She knew he told her that he liked her, but it must just have been a simple crush. Geez, even a lot of her clients used to fall in love with her after spending a night...but still...he left. There was nothing she could do about it. Apparently their so-called 'friendship' was to weak._

Hannah grabbed her napkin again and walked towards the bar. She threw the napkin down onto the bar and sighed.

 _Everything she once had was broken._

* * *

The next day Elsa and Jack were practicing the princess's sword-skills in the garden.

Elsa was just blocking an attack from Jack with her sword. Her servant stared intently at her while he tried to push her back. Elsa stood her ground even though her hands were shaking.

Jack smirked and suddenly moved to the side. Elsa gasped and quickly took a step back. The young man moved quickly towards her with his wooden sword aiming for her side.

"J-Jack!" The princess quickly avoided his attack. She stumbled over her feet as she avoided him and almost fell down, but Jack reached out with one arm and managed to grab her by her waist just in time.

They both stared at each other in silence. Elsa's chest was rising up and down with each breath she took. Jack scraped his throat and spoke up to break the silence.

"Princess Elsa, you are as clumsy as ever."

He helped her stand straight again and released her.

"But you are getting better."

"I knew it!" Elsa smiled and gave him a small push against his chest. "One day I shall defeat you, mister!"

"I doubt it."

"You doubt it? Jerk. You know that my father is very skilled in sword fighting. And I am his daughter, so..."

"So? Maybe you are the complete opposite in that field."

Elsa took a step forward. She made a small snowball in her hands and an evil smirk covered her face. "Excuse me?! What did you say, Jackson?!"

Jack took a step back with a nervous laugh. "E...Princess! You wouldn't just hurt your dear servant, right?"

Elsa giggled. "I don't know about that...if you show me and beg for forgiveness..."

"I understand!" Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her a bit closer. She was just inches away from his face and immediately became flushed. Jack just grinned and said; "Princess Elsa, I know I'm nothing more than a mere servant, but I beg for your forgiveness!"

Elsa smiled a little bit. "A-as if...there is no way I can forgive you that easily..."

"I see...then...how about I show you a wonderful night?"

Elsa became completely red. Her heart was beating faster and faster and it slowly started to snow above her head. Jack slowly moved a bit closer. He slowly whispered into her ear with a low and husky voice...

"A night...where I can..."

"Can..?" Elsa whispered in a high voice.

Jack moved back with a grin. "A night were I can show you my true skills in cooking!"

"Eh?" Elsa blinked confused.

"Yeah! You told me to start to learn on how to cook meals, because a servant needs to have a lot more skills, right? So, I practiced with Kai and the maids and now I am sure that I can cook you a decent meal! Unless you can defeat me..."

An ice spike shot out of the ground between them. Jack was knocked back and fell down onto the ground. Elsa put her hand forward and a few more ice spikes shot out of ground around him.

Jack gulped and looked up at Elsa. "Uhm...princess? Did I say something wrong?"

"You are such an idiot!" Elsa yelled. She lowered her hand and glared at him. "As if I would ever care about your cooking skills!"

"But you asked me..."

"I don't care, be silent, damn boy...and here I thought that you were trying to suggest something else.."

"Something else?"

Elsa blushed and crossed her arms. She quickly avoided his gaze. "Forget about it."

Jack stood up with a confused smile. He quickly made a small bow. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just teasing you."

Elsa looked at him again. "What do you mean?"

Jack straightened his back again. "Elsa. I do wish to be with you. But you are a married woman. And with the title of 'queen' hanging above your head we cannot and should not try anything. For now we should focus on other matters."

"Other matters?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "What..."

"Princess Elsa!"

They turned around to see Hans walking towards them. Jack took a few steps and quickly made a bow. Elsa quickly showed him a smile.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. Hans seemed a bit nervous and had a strange look in his eyes.

Hans grabbed her hands and smiled nervously at her. "Nothing...just...honey, how much do you love your father?"

Elsa and Jack were both surprised at the question. Why was Hans suddenly asking her that?

"Hans...why are you asking me that?" Elsa pulled her hands back and put them against her chest. "Is it because of the fact that you couldn't dethrone him?"

"What?!" Hans took a step forward and grabbed her wrist violently. He looked her directly into her eyes. "Of course not! It was just a simple question, don't act so dumb!"

"I'm not dumb! And you are hurting me...release me!"

Elsa tried to struggle free, but Hans was too strong. Jack noticed it. He quickly grabbed his wooden sword and jumped forward.

He hit Hans in his side, who released Elsa immediately. Jack grabbed Elsa by her waist and pulled her against his chest with his wooden sword still in his hand. He put his sword forward towards Hans with an angry look on his face.

Hans straightened his back again while holding his side.

"You little..."

Hans stopped talking when he saw how to the two were standing. He chuckled a little and released his side.

"My...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

Jack glared at him and said in a low voice; "If you ever hurt her again, then I will step right in."

"Yeah, yeah, you are her servant...but, just a servant. So, you can release her now. I won't hurt her."

Jack carefully released Elsa. But he didn't release the sword in his hand.

When she was released Elsa carefully took a step forward and asked; "Hans, what is going on with you? You have been acting strange lately and now you ask me if I love my father while being aggressive..."

"Do you?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Yes. Now, don't ask me that again."

Hans smiled a little. "Right...of course I won't...but...why would you love him? He has hated you for a very long time. Don't tell me that you suddenly changed your mind about him."

"No. But I never hated him..." Elsa took a deep breath and opened her hand. "He might have hated me and treated me like I was nothing to him...but...even after everything, I don't hate him. He might scare me a bit at times...but I don't hate him."

"But, he treated you so bad. And he tried to get rid of you when you were little, separating you from your sister."

Elsa put her hands against her chest. "I know...and I resented him for that. Sometimes I still do. But...if Hannah stayed here, then I wouldn't have met Jack. And Gerda...maybe we wouldn't even have met. Maybe you would have fallen for my sister."

"I could never fall for your sister."

Elsa smiled a little. "Who knows..but all those things are in the past. All we have is the future and the present. And we need to make good use out of that."

"Elsa!"

They turned their heads to see Agdar marching up to them. He stopped in front of Elsa and grabbed her hand.

"Come along with me, I need to show you something!"

Elsa noticed Thiana standing in the background, leaning against a wall. She nervously glanced at Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"But..."

"No buts. Come with me."

Agdar pulled Elsa along with him. But while they passed Hans he shot the young prince a stern glare. Hans seemed to pick up on it and when they walked off with Jack quickly running after them, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit..." Hans whispered.

"Damn what?" Thiana suddenly appeared next to him which almost made him jump.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, woman!"

"Whatever..." Thiana smirked. "So, have you figured everything out?"

Hans glared at her. "What are you talking about, witch?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Thiana gave him a small poke in his side. "Don't act as if you don't know!"

Hans sighed. "Yes, I know...I know that Jack slept with her."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Not yet. I'll deal with everything later. Right now there is something more important that I need to take care of..."

"And that is?"

"Something that will shake up this country..."

Thiana stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hans laughed. "Oh...you will see...but...in the end everything will be mine."

The young prince chuckled and walked off. Thiana knitted her eyebrows and folded her arms. She worriedly bit down on her lip..

 _That man was nothing but trouble..._

* * *

Agdar took Elsa with him to the throne room. There he finally released his daughter.

"My poor wrist..." Elsa mumbled while rubbing her wrist. She looked at her father who was staring at the crown which was hidden under a glass case. She cautiously took a step forward. "Father...are you alright?"

"Elsa."

"Y-yes?!" Elsa quickly straightened her posture and put her hands behind her back.

Her father turned around. He had a dark look in his eyes and Elsa shivered. That look could only mean two things; either he was angry about something or he had some bad news that was somehow her fault...

"You do know the kingdom inside and out, correct?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I know a few streets, yes...why?"

"And you do know how you need to speak against the council, right?"

"Yes...I don't need to let my guard down. Same goes for other queens and kings we meet at our parties."

"Good. And you do know how to defend yourself?"

"Yes. My sword lessons are going better...but why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because..." Agdar glanced at the crown. He sighed a little and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Because, I think my time is going to end soon. And when it does, you are the new queen."

Elsa took another step forward. "What...what are you talking about? You are the king...I don't think your time is ending soon.." She bit on her lip and looked at the ground. "Don't say such things...especially after what happened to mom...I can't lose someone else too...not now, not ever."

"Don't worry about it. You have Jack to be at your side." Agdar nodded towards Jack who was standing behind them, leaning against a wall. Jack quickly straightened his back when he saw the king looking at him. Jack heard what they were talking about, but decided to stay quiet.

"But...but...you would never give up your position. And as far as I understand, you are still healthy, father. Why are telling me those things...?"

"Like I said; my time is ending soon." Agdar walked towards her. "And you can not prevent it."

He stopped in front of her. Elsa looked down at the ground. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Then..." She looked up at him with fierce eyes. "What should I do? If I cannot prevent your death like mother's...then what should I do?! Should I just lie down and wait for you to die?!"

"Elsa, calm down..." Agdar noticed a bit of ice spreading around the room.

"Why do I always have to watch everyone around me perish?! And why do I always need to be quiet and agree to everything?! I can not let you die! Everything was perfect for once, I won't lose you like I lost my own mother-"

"Be quiet!"

Agdar suddenly slapped her hard across her cheek. The ice immediately stopped spreading.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step forward. "King Agdar..."

"There is a reason for everything." Agdar moved forward and pulled her into a hug. Elsa didn't knew how to react and kept quiet. Agdar smiled and spoke further. "And I know that it hurts to see people die. But that is the life you're leading. You can't always prevent someone's death. Especially of a royal."

Elsa sniffed. "Father..."

"Elsa, you need to be strong. After my death everyone will come after you. The council, Hans...there is a possibility that people will find out about your powers."

"Then..."

"Yet...I believe that you will be fine. You will face every problem head on and you won't back down."

Elsa nodded. She felt tears prick behind her eyes. "Okay. I understand...I'll take the responsibility. And...I won't be weak. But you know that I also won't be like you. I might become a cold ruler, but I won't abandon my sister."

"Alright." Agdar released her and smiled at her. "But I never abandoned your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Jack suddenly asked from behind.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at him and said; "Jack, be quiet for now."

"Sorry." Jack nodded and closed his mouth immediately.

Agdar sighed. "I...I was angry with your sister when she called you a 'monster'. I understand her anger, but still...some things she said seemed out of line. She might have went too far. And back then I wanted to hit her, I really did. But...you jumped in front of her. Just like when you were a little girl."

Elsa kept quiet. She sniffed her father's scent. He always smelled a bit like some old cologne and a mix of flowers and dust.

"And I know that you will keep protecting her and the town...and I know that you will get through everything. Even on your own."

Elsa started to cry. "Th...then...then...I...I promise you. I'll get through everything. And I will make sure that my sister and everyone in Arendelle will be safe."

"Good girl." Agdar hugged her tighter. "I'm proud of you."

Elsa sobbed. She did her best not to shake. Agdar released her and took a step back with a smile.

"Now, then...I need a word with your servant."

"Ah..." Elsa wiped her tears away and beckoned for Jack to come. "Jack. My father wants to speak with you. Get over here, that's an order."

"Yes, yes..." Jack walked up to Agdar. The king gave him a small glare before turning towards Elsa with a smile.

"Honey, can you wait outside for a moment? I shall speak with you after my little...chat...with your...servant."

"Alright." Elsa made a small curtesy and left the room. Agdar stopped smiling and looked at Jack again.

"Jack." His voice suddenly sounded a bit lower and stern. "This will be the last time I shall speak with you. So...I need to tell you a few things."

"Alright..."

Agdar turned around. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm actually not ready to die."

"Your majesty..." Jack nervously coughed. "Ahem...sorry, but you just seemed so confident."

"I only tried to soothe my daughter. If I break down in front of her, then what will become of her?"

"Oh...then...what will you do? You said that you did not wish to die..."

"I know what I said!" Agdar yelled and he turned around.

Jack swallowed nervously. Agdar took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I..." Agdar sighed. "I know who is going to kill me."

Jack's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes, but I won't say who it is. It wouldn't change a thing, it would just make everything more complicated. Especially Elsa's life."

"Then...shouldn't you alert the guards? Or do I need to protect you?"

"No, you can only protect the princess...but...there is something that I request of you."

"Hm? What is it, your majesty?"

"I know when the little bastard is going to strike...so, I want you to come to my room at eleven pm tonight."

"Your bedroom?"

Agdar scoffed. "Of course, servant-boy. Oh, but don't tell Elsa. If she tries to stop this, then he might kill her too..."

"Ah...I understand."

Agdar sighed and walked past him towards the door. But he suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Jack.

"Oh and more thing...don't you dare to leave Elsa's side. Because you are all she has right now."

Jack nodded and he made a bow.

"Your wish is my command, king Agdar."

Agdar chuckled. He opened the door and Jack could hear him just say a few more words before he left the room.

"Goodbye, Jack."

Jack straightened his back and turned around to say something back, but the king was already gone. Instead he sighed and rubbed his neck.

* * *

That night it was quiet in the castle.

Elsa was already in her private room, probably sleeping and Hans might be in his room as well.

Jack was in his own room, sitting on his bed. He stared at the old clock in silence.

 _10.45 pm_

Maybe he should walk to the room already...

 _10.50 pm_

Jack shook his head and he whispered. "I'll wait five more minutes before I go to his room. It's a five minute walk after all."

 _10.51 pm_

Jack swallowed nervously. What if he came face to face with the murderer? He should bring a knife just in case...what if the murderer was someone he knew? It could be anyone, even the princess...

He shook his head again. No, it couldn't be. Elsa wasn't like that...right?

 _10.55 pm_

It was time.

Jack stood up from his bed. He grabbed a knife from his closer and put it under his belt. He nervously gulped.

"Okay...here I go." He whispered.

Jack walked out of his room with heavy legs. He walked down the poorly lit hallway. Sometimes he thought he heard a sound, but it was nothing...he continued to walk. And walk...and walk...he never noticed how long the hallway was. Was it always this long? Or was it just his imagination?

He slowly walked up to Agdar's room. He could hear heavy breathing and someone talking.

Jack slowly opened the door and his eyes widened.

Agdar was on the ground with a sword in his chest. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and was breathing with his eyes half open. Hans was on the other side of the room. His gloved hands were covered in blood. He looked with wide eyes at Jack.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Hans yelled.

Jack took a step forward. "Hans. What happened...did you kill..."

"What?! No! I came into this room and saw him on the ground! And then I tried to help him, but Agdar told me to find the culprit, but I saw no one! Jack, I swear, I didn't kill the king!"

Jack kneeled down at the king's side. He grabbed the king's hand and nodded at him.

"Your majesty, who did this?"

Agdar looked at Jack with half-lidded eyes. "Jack...I told you to come...you idiot...because...you...you...can see...who...who...did...it...h...h...he..he...he..."

"He? Who is he?"

Agdar squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "You...take...care...of...m..y...d...a...u...g..h...t...e...r..."

"Yes. Your majesty." Jack smiled forcefully at him.

"And...tell...my...m...daughter...that...I...love...her...and...that I...I...love...Idun...too...and...that...I...a...m...am...s...s...so...r...r...ry...I..."

"Your majesty?"

Agdar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jack felt his hand weaken. He realized that the king was breathing slower and slower. Jack panicked a little and pushed against his shoulder.

"Your majesty! King Agdar! Wake..."

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Okay, what is going on here?"

Elsa walked into the room. Her hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders and she was still wearing her gown. She yawned, but stopped. Her eyes went wide and she screamed loudly when she saw her father on the ground with a lot of blood.

"Father!"

She quickly kneeled by his side and looked at Jack. "What happened here?!"

"Princess Elsa...your father has been attacked. And he is dying."

"Dying?! No...I knew this would happen, but still..." Elsa started to tear up. "This...isn't happening..."

Agdar shakily raised his arm and put his hand against her cheek. "Elsa...look...at...me."

Elsa stared at him. The king smiled weakly at her. His breathing was ragged and a little bit of blood was draping from the side of his mouth.

"I...love...you...and...you...are...going...to...be...a...good...ruler..."

Elsa nodded silently while the tears fell from her cheeks.

"Do...not...worry...I'm...in...god's...hands...and...I'm...going...to...be...with...your...mother...forever..."

"Father..." Elsa hiccuped. "I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you too..."

"Snowflake...smile one last time for me..."

Elsa nodded. She did her best and put on a beautiful smile on her face. Agdar chuckled a little.

"Good girl...I'm...sorry...I...should...have...loved...you...more...Elsa..."

"It's fine." Elsa whispered. "I forgive you. These last days with you have been wonderful. So...rest...the pain will go away."

"Brave...just...like...your...mother...and...ah...everything...is...fading...I...can...see...her..." Agdar's eyes started to lose their lively color. His breathing became slower and slower. "Aah...Elsa...take...good...care...of...Anna...tell...her...that...I...love...her...too..."

Elsa sniffed and said: "I will."

"Good...then...I'll...go...to...her...Goodbye..."

Agdar's eyes became lifeless and he stopped breathing. Jack released his one hand and he stood up. Elsa stared at her father's dead body. More tears kept coming and she couldn't hold them back.

A few maids and Kai rushed into the room. One of the maids screamed when she saw the body and another fainted. Kai immediately wanted to call for a dokter but Jack stopped him.

"Kai." Jack put his hand onto his shoulder. "I think it's too late. The king is dead."

"What...but...why didn't...didn't he defend himself?"

Jack stared at the sword in the king's chest. "I don't know." He kneeled down at Elsa's side. "Princess..."

"Jack..." Elsa sniffed. "I know...I need to get away from the body..."

She closed Agdar's eyes and then stood up with the help of Jack who immediately pulled her out of the room. He dragged her into the hallway and there he put his hands onto her shoulders.

"Princess Elsa, please, you have to be strong for now." Jack whispered with worry in his eyes.

Elsa sniffed and rubbed her tears away. "Sorry...I know, I shouldn't cry...I'm sorry..."

"No, don't..."

"Princess Elsa!" Kai walked towards them. Jack quickly released Elsa and took a step back. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes..." Elsa nodded slowly. "I'm good...just a little bit shaken..."

"I don't blame you, but now that the king...king Agdar...is gone...we need to activate the protocol..." Kai let out a heavy sigh. "I know that this isn't the time, but you are the one in charge from now on...so...what should we do?"

Elsa swallowed. "I...I want you to clean my fa...clean the body and the room. Then prepare a casket to put him in...oh and make sure to interview every staff member. Even my servant."

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

Elsa glanced at him. "I'm sorry, Jack, but the rules are the rules. I can't let you off the hook, that will only trigger the other staff members. And Kai, I need to have an emergency meeting with the council...and...don't let the news about his death leave this castle yet. Anyone from the staff who tells about it, is fired."

"Yes...I will do that!" Kai turned around and left.

Elsa turned around. "Alright...now, I need to freshen up for the meeting..."

She suddenly stumbled over and Jack caught her just in time.

"Whoa...Elsa..." Jack pulled her safely against his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm so sorry..." Elsa gently pushed him away. "I should be strong right now...yet I feel so weak and fragile."

"That's understandable. You just saw your father die...even though you two had a difficult relationship, in the last few weeks it really seemed like...you cared about him and he cared about you...so, I guessed that your true feeling somehow shined through to him..."

Elsa was quiet for a bit before she cracked a smile. Jack blushed a little and nervously scratched his head.

"Thank you for your kind words, Jackson...I..."

"Princess Elsa!"

They turned around and saw Hans walking towards them. His hands were now clean and his gloves were gone. He still looked stressed. Jack quickly took a step back. He made a bow, but Hans didn't pay him any attention.

"Elsa...I swear, he was bleeding when I got there...and then Jack came in..."

Elsa smiled a little bit at him. "Hans, how about you get some sleep? It's still late in the evening. I'll take care of some things with the council."

"No...I can not let you do that alone." Hans whispered softly. He grabbed her hands. "I'll come with you...just for support, I won't go into your way."

"Of course..."

"Princess!" Kai ran towards them. "The council is waiting for you in the council room and the maids are coming up stairs with cleaning supplies."

"Good, you can interview the staff...Hans, follow me."

Hans nodded and they walked together to the council room. Kai leaned closer to Jack and whispered: "Isn't Hans a bit too calm?"

"Kai...not now." Jack sighed. "I'll ask Hans some questions later, but first, let's interview the staff."

Kai nodded a little. "Yes. You are the first I need to interview, mister Frost."

"Really? Come on..."

"Don't whine. It will be just a short questioning."

* * *

Later Elsa was in the council room with the council and Hans.

The councilmen were all very nervous and Elsa could see it.

"The old king is dead!" One of the men said. "What do we do now?! We can't keep it quiet forever!"

"We won't. I'll tell the public myself. I am the one in charge from now, so I'll make sure to arrange everything."

"Alright." Said one man. "Then, after you told them about the king's death, then we should prepare for your coronation. And for the coronation of prince Hans. You are becoming queen and king. But the first in charge will always be princess Elsa. The second in charge will be prince Hans."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, why am I second in charge?"

"Because she is the daughter of the now deceased king. But people will also come to you, it's just about strategies and some minor decisions."

"Like what?"

"War-strategies, talking with other countries...things like those."

"Those are not 'minor' things."

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't change the rules. And you should have known before you married her..."

"Excuse me?! Who are you to order me around like some low-life..."

Elsa suddenly slammed with her hands onto the table, startling everyone.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

Everyone went silent and looked surprised at the princess.

Elsa took a deep breath and glared at the men. "You two need to stop this...Hans, we can discuss this all later. If you want to have some word over some of these 'minor' things, then that's good. But for now we should focus on telling the public. I am going to gather everyone and tell them in the morning."

Hans smiled at her. "Yeah...sure...I'm sorry for lashing out, sweetheart."

The council man sighed again. "I'm sorry too..."

"Good." Elsa stopped glaring and she smiled a little again. "Then, we should all get a little bit of sleep...otherwise I'll look horrible in the morning."

"Great idea. Tomorrow morning we'll take care of everything and discuss things further." Said one of the councilmen and they all left the room.

Elsa was about to leave the room too when Hans suddenly grabbed her hand. She turned around and saw that he was looking at her with a frown.

"Hans...is something wrong?"

"I was thinking...maybe it's a good idea to let everyone know about your powers?"

"No..." Elsa pulled her hand back. "They will hate me if they find out."

"But what if they find out on a much worser moment?"

"If I tell them while I'm also telling him about my father's dead, then it will really be a bad moment...I can't do it. Not tomorrow-morning, not tomorrow-evening...I will tell them another day!"

Elsa turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hans groaned and kicked against the table. He kicked again and again...and then suddenly stopped. He then closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

 _Anna..._

 _Hey...wake up..._

She could hear a faint voice. Who could it be? Her mother? It did sound familiar...but her mother was long dead...it couldn't be...

 _"HANNAH! WAKE UP!"_

She opened her eyes and saw Gerda's face in front of her.

"Whoa!" Hannah almost fell out of her bed. "What the...I was sleeping!" She glanced at the clock. "It's seven am in the morning..."

"Kai is here."

Hannah looked confused at Gerda. "Kai? What for?"

"For you." Gerda smiled softly at her. "Come on, get dressed. We are going with him to the princess's announcement."

"Announcement?" Hannah stood up and walked to her dresser. She pulled a brown dress from the closet and started to dress. "What happened?"

"Well...Kai already told me..."

"Hm?"

"Your father has died."

Hannah stopped dressing herself. The dress was loosely hanging over her hips. She slowly turned around to face Gerda with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?!"

"King Agdar..." Gerda put her hands in front of her back. "Your father...has been assassinated. He died yesterday night."

"Yesterday...when I was sleeping...he died?"

"Yeah...I'm so sorry, Hannah."

Hannah held her hand up. "Nah, it's fine. I...I never got close with him...but Elsa did...how is she doing?"

"The princess? Fine, I guess. I mean, why do you care? Don't you hate her?"

Hannah sighed. She pulled her dress further up and pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders. She grabbed a scrunchy from the makeup table and put her hair up in a ponytail. She then put a little bit of eye make up on.

"Hannah?" Gerda asked.

"Uhm...yeah...I...let's just go...we need to hear what the princess and that Hans-guy have to say."

Gerda nodded silently and opened the door for her.

* * *

The whole kingdom gathered together on the town square. Elsa, Hans, Jack and the guards were standing up on a set up stage made from wood. Hannah, Gerda and Kai just arrived. Kai excused himself and walked onto the stage as well. Hannah and Gerda moved forward to see what was happening.

"Why are we all here?!" One man in the crowd yelled and a few others yelled too.

A guard stepped forward and spoke up. "Princess Elsa is about to speak up, so I request of you to be quiet. This wil be important!"

Everyone immediately went quiet. Elsa stepped forward. She immediately told the guard to step back. The man did so and Elsa decided to speak up to the people of Arendelle.

"Dear citizens..." Elsa clenched her fist. "I am regretting to inform you that king Agdar has passed away."

Everyone gasped in shock. A few men and woman started to talk through each other. Elsa put her hands up and tried to calm them down, but it didn't work, so she just decided to speak further.

"So...I will be in charge from now on. The funeral will be held later today and we shall have a few days of grief."

"A week?!" Yelled a man. "Do we really..."

"Yes!" Elsa yelled, silencing the man. "We do need a few days of grief! Or do you have no respect for the dead?"

The man sighed. "Alright..."

"Good. Now, after the few days we shall have the coronation. If you have any more troubles, then please, feel free to ask me any-"

"Hold on!"

Hans suddenly stepped forward. He stopped next to Elsa with a small grin and clapped in his hands.

"Elsa, you have forgotten to tell something else to your people!"

Everyone looked confused at the prince. Elsa asked; "What have I forgotten? I am certain that I just told them about the funeral, coronation..."

Hannah, who was in the crowd, glanced confused at Gerda. "Gerda...what's happening?"

"I don't know..." Gerda frowned. "But I do not trust that guy..."

Hannah looked back at Hans and then at Elsa. Her sister also looked like she didn't knew what was going on. _Just what was going on?_

Hans chuckled. "You forgot about one thing, dear."

"What thing?"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her arm up. Elsa winched in pain and tried to pull her arm back.

"Hans, you're hurting me..." She whimpered.

Hans laughed a little strange laugh which Elsa didn't recognize. "Oh, do I now?"

"Hey!" Jack walked up to them, ready to pull his sword and get Elsa away from Hans, but Hans was quicker. He drew his sword and pointed it with his free hand towards Jack. Jack stopped in his tracks and froze.

"Not another step." Hans said. He swiftly glanced at the public, who were all looking shocked and worried, and then looked at Elsa. "Honey, how about you show them?"

Elsa knew what he was talking about and shook her head. "No way!"

"Els, come on." Hans pulled her arm even higher, making her wince in pain. A few of the guards took a step forward.

"Prince Hans!" Yelled a guard. "What are you doing?!"

Hans didn't acknowledge them and stared at Elsa.

"Show them what you can do..." He quickly turned his head to the public and yelled: "Don't you want to know why the princess is always wearing gloves?! Ask yourselves this; what kind of princess wears gloves all the time?"

He released her and Elsa stumbled a bit back. Hans chuckled again. The towns people seemed to become a bit suspicious about Elsa.

"He is right." One woman said. "Why would our princess and future-queen wear gloves?"

Another man nodded. "Yeah...it's strange...really strange. We've never seen her without those gloves. And we know that she isn't allergic to anything."

A few other citizens agreed with him. Hannah and Gerda both gave each other a look as they were getting intrigued as well.

"Elsa..." Jack wanted to walk towards her, but Hans still pointed his sword towards him. He gritted his teeth. _Damn it all...if he moved then he would die..._

Elsa sniffed. "Fine...I'll show them."

The crowd went silent. Elsa moved with her hands. Snowflakes moved around in her hands. Elsa shot it down to the ground and an ice flower grew out of the ground. Elsa stopped moving with her hands and they fell down at her side.

She could see everyone's shock. She also noticed Gerda and Hannah watching her and felt even more shame.

"See?!" Hans yelled. "The rumors were true! The princess has ice powers! Aren't they beautiful?!"

Elsa glared at Hans who put his sword back in his holster. Jack quickly moved towards Elsa. He pulled her up against his chest and put his hand on her head. He glared at Hans who was still grinning.

Hannah stared at the ice flower. Suddenly everything made sense. The ice spike she once saw in Elsa's room, her gloves, Jack being so mysterious about her...it all fell into place...

One man next to Hannah suddenly spoke up.

"There was never any witch...the princess was a witch all along!"

"Yeah!" Another man yelled. "And maybe she killed the king!"

Elsa started to shake a little. She felt like her whole world just collapsed.

The people she was supposed to lead were all against her. And even though Jack was holding her, there was no one who could stand up for her. Her parents were both dead and her sister hated her...

 _She had to do it herself._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	13. Ch12: The truth

Chapter twelve: The truth

 _"There was never any witch...the princess was a witch all along!"_

 _"Yeah!" Another man yelled. "And maybe she killed the king!"_

 _Elsa started to shake a little. She felt like her whole world just collapsed._

 _The people she was supposed to lead were all against her. And even though Jack was holding her, there was no one who could stand up for her. Her parents were both dead and her sister hated her..._

 _She had to do it herself._

* * *

Elsa gently pushed Jack away. She bit her lip and turned to the crowd. Her hands were still shaking, but she knew that she had to do it.

"I...I know that you all are shocked. But I swear, I did never killed my father nor is there any reason that I ever would. We had a...healthy relationship and there was never any bad blood between us."

Hans chuckled a little when a man in the crowd yelled; "Liar! How do we know that you're not lying?!"

"I..."

"She is not lying!"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Hannah. The young woman made direct eye-contact with princess Elsa. She didn't look afraid at all.

"Hannah..." Jack whispered softly.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered silently.

Hannah swallowed nervously, but decided to speak up despite the fact that all eyes were on her.

"Princess Elsa would never lie! I am as shocked as everyone else here, but she is certainly not a liar...she just showed us her powers, which are really cool, I'm jealous I must admit..."

Elsa stared at Hannah in awe. _Did she just say that she was jealous of her powers?_

"But she didn't kill her father! It was probably someone from another country or a spy...but not her. Why would she kill her own father if she had such a 'good' relationship with him? It doesn't add up..." Hannah took a deep breath and spoke further. "And about the powers...she was probably afraid that we would find out about it...look, we are all shocked, but I don't think the princess would hurt anyone on purpose with her powers. It looks like she has them under control."

"Hannah is right!" Gerda yelled.

A few others in the crowd nodded. "Yeah...she is right...the princess in no danger to us..."

Elsa stared at Hannah and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Hannah broke her eye contact with her. She instead looked at Hans and frowned. The prince didn't noticed her staring. Instead he walked to Elsa and put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Finally, now all secrets are out...and it all went good...now, we need to plan a funeral."

Elsa's her shoulders went a little up as she felt pressured by her husband. She glanced at Jack who was frowning at Hans. She saw him and Hannah glaring at him as if he was their worst enemy...what were they thinking?

"Elsa." Hans looked down at her with a smile. "You were telling them about the funeral...what were we exactly planning?"

"Oh...right!" Elsa pushed Hans away and looked at the crowd again. "For the funeral we shall do everything exactly the same as the last time...when queen Idun died...and...and after that we will grief...and after that..." Elsa sighed and then forced a smile. "We will prepare for the coronation. Are there any questions?"

All of a sudden Hannah put her hand up.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her. "Yes?"

"Since when did you have your powers?" Hannah lowered her hand. "I mean, I'm just curious."

"Since birth. And I know...that I should have never...I...Excuse me."

Elsa turned around and ran off the stage. Jack quickly turned around and followed after her.

Prince Hans turned to the whispering crowd and said: "Please pardon my wife, she is still traumatized from her father's death. For now we shall take care of the funeral. Everyone can come, it will be held in 2 hours. Thank you for your attention."

* * *

"Princess Elsa!"

Jack ran after Elsa who was running into the garden. He yelled her name time after the time, but the princess didn't seem to hear him. She just ran into the garden and suddenly stopped.

"Princess..." Jack finally caught up and let out a sigh. "...Elsa...are you alright?"

"I...I should never have been born."

"Huh? Princess, what are you-"

Elsa suddenly and abruptly turned around. She had tears in her eyes and her body was shaking.

"J-Jack...I shouldn't have been born..." Elsa started to cry. "If I wasn't then Hannah could have been queen...and she could have a better life...and then...everyone would be happy..."

Jack shook his head as he walked forward. "Princess...no...without you, life wouldn't be the same."

Elsa looked away from him. "You...are...only...pitying me, aren't you?"

"No. I say this because I care about you, Elsa..."

"Stop it." Elsa took a step back. "Please...stop...I'm not worth caring about..."

Jack stopped in front of her. "Elsa...you are. And what prince Hans did was out of line. I know that you wanted people to know about your powers at a certain point, but for him to force you..."

"They would have found out eventually, Jack..." Elsa turned her back to him.

"Princess Elsa?"

"Jack..." Her shoulders started to shake. "...I don't know...what to do anymore..."

"Princess..."

"My parents are both dead...people...they...might...see me as a monster...I..." She clenched her fist and yelled; "I don't know if I can do this! I can't-"

Jack interrupted her by stepping forward and pulling her into a hug from behind. Elsa gasped at his touch. Jack pulled her tight against his upper body and said to her: "Elsa...you are not alone. I'm always at your side. So, please do not think that you are alone and therefore are not able to rule this kingdom. And I see a powerful future queen in my eyes...I know it's hard to be strong nowadays, but you don't need to be afraid to be alone. I will always be on your side."

"Jack..." Elsa smiled a little and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They didn't notice Thiana looking at them. The sorceress was peaking at them from an open door and smiling a little to herself. But she stopped smiling when she heard Kai's voice.

"Thiana." The man appeared behind her. He looked at the princess and the servant in the garden. "The rumors must be true...does he really love her?"

Thiana looked at Kai. "That doesn't matter. It's not allowed. Anyhow, why are you here?"

"Well...someone asked for you."

"Someone asked for me?" Thiana smiled a little. "That's new...who is asking for me? It can't be the prince...at least I hope not."

"No. It's a man by the name of Aster..."

"Aster?! What in heaven's name..." Thiana turned around and ran off. Kai shrugged his shoulders and kept looking at the couple in the garden. He wondered if Hans was really a good choice for the princess...

* * *

Thiana ran to the big hallway of the castle. There she saw a man with a hood on and two of the guards beside him.

"Aster..." Thiana stopped in front of the man. She nodded to the guards. "Don't worry, he is a friend of mine. A little bit strange, but a good man."

"If you say so..." The guards both left and Thiana was now alone with the man. She folded her arms and frowned.

"Damn you. Why are you showing up now?" Thiana whispered.

The man took his hood off. He had green eyes and dark hair and his name was Aster. He was an old friend of both Jack and Thiana. But not only that, he was also an assassin for hire.

"Ya didn't have to be so rude, lad..." Aster grinned at her. "I did miss you, you know."

"So? Why are you here now? On an another job?"

"Yes, you got it."

Thiana eyed him suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you plan to hurt princess Elsa..."

"What? Nah, I'm just here to view everything and report back."

"Hm...to who?"

"That's a secret. But ya might meet the guy sooner than you know."

"Wait...guy?" Thiana took a step closer. Her lips turned into a smirk. "No way...you're here spying on us for another king?!"

Aster became and covered her mouth. "Oi, ssssshhhh! Don't let the whole kingdom hear ya!"

Thiana managed to pry his hands away and continued, saying; "Let me think...is your contractor...the king of Berk?"

Aster looked away with a blush. Thiana immediately knew that she was right and clapped excitedly in her hands.

"So I was right! You are working for those brutes!"

"Oi, the king is not a brute...I mean, he can be very nice if he wants to..."

Thiana giggled and leaned closer. "If he wants to? Don't joke around, Aster, that man is very brutal. Did you know he once banned all witches from his kingdom? I mean, yes, he later allowed them back, but still...I don't trust him."

"You never trust anyone."

"I know...but still...you should not be working for him...And you should not give them information. Not in this time."

"Why not?" Aster grinned back at her. "I heard that the princess has special powers...and the town wasn't even informed? Isn't it bad too keep secrets?"

"Says you."

Aster chuckled. "Sorry...but, I just wanted to see you while I was here anyway."

"Yeah..." Thiana sighed. "I guess that I missed you too..."

"I knew it. But still...ya should show a bit more emotion sometimes."

"I don't have time for emotions. Now, how long are you going to stay here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"What?!" Thiana gave him a slap against his chest. "You are leaving tomorrow?!"

"Yes. I need to report back to the king. And it's a two day journey. There is an upside to it though; I might ride on a dragon!"

"Ride on a dragon? What in heavens name are you talking about?"

"The king of Berk has dragons and I could use one for my journey..."

"Great." Thiana turned her back on him and walked off while saying; "I hope you have a great journey back. I'm going back to my potions. Bye."

"Thiana!" Aster followed her quickly. He walked beside her with a smile and tried to make eye contact with her. "Come on, Thiana, you know that I didn't plan on leaving so quickly! And I did miss you!"

"Yeah, yes..." Thiana kept walking with Aster next to her. She knew that he missed her, but it still bothered her that the guy she liked and knew since she was little would only visit her on his last day in town...

Some guys were such a bother...

* * *

A few hours later the funeral started.

Everyone was wearing black. Elsa was wearing a black dress, a black veil with her hair up and a dark rose in her hair. She looked at the open casket which was laying in the middle. Next to her was Hans, Thiana and Kai. Jack was standing behind her.

The pastor spoke up and did what he did at every funeral. Elsa didn't hear his words. She just stared at the body.

 _The body looks so clean..._ Elsa thought. _And the casket is so white...I wonder if he wanted it this way...but I never knew much about what he thought. And he would never tell me..._

"Elsa?" Hans asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded and whispered; "Yes...just a bit tired. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay..."

Elsa looked at the crowd. She saw Hans's family, a few queens and kings, Gerda...

Her eyes went wide when she saw her sister on the other side.

 _Anna..._

Elsa wanted to wave at her, but stopped and put her hand against her chest. She locked eyes with Hannah who looked back at her. Hannah took a step back and made a small nod towards her.

"Your sister is here." Kai whispered to Elsa.

"I know. Just let her be..." Elsa smiled a little at Hannah who seemed surprised when she smiled at her. "...she won't make a ruckus..."

"Princess Elsa!"

The pastor yelled her name out loud. Elsa and the others all looked at him with surprise. The pastor smiled at her and said; "Princess, shouldn't you say any parting words? I know that you didn't say anything at queen Idun's funeral, but maybe you want to say something now?"

Elsa felt nervous. She could hear everyone whispering about her. She swallowed and clenched her fists. She had to be strong...

"I..." Elsa sighed. "My father was a strong king. He never backed down or let someone hurt our kingdom...he was a good man. I will not let his legacy go to waste. As your future-queen I shall make sure that Arendelle will stay strong as a kingdom."

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows. She somehow got a bad feeling from all of this...

"But for now we should pay respect for the dead and hold a few days of grief to get through this. During these days I will also not be able to answer any of your questions since I will be grieving just like the good citizens of Arendelle...so...I will miss my father...thank you for listening."

Elsa nodded and took a step back. She actually wanted to bow, but remembered at the last second that would only show her people weakness...and they might be able to exploit that.

Hans grabbed her hand and whispered; "Good job, honey."

"Thanks..." Elsa looked back at the casket, which was slowly being lowered by a few church member while the pastor continued his speech. She felt very strange. Everything that happened was very strange. A few years ago her parents were still alive and now she was the only one left to lead a kingdom. She felt like everything in her whole world was breaking apart...

* * *

The next day Hannah woke up in her bed.

She sat up and yawned loudly. Outside the birds were chirping and the sun was shining through her window. Hannah sat up. She was silent. Behind her door she could hear Gerda call some girls and hear footstep.

Hannah sighed and pushed her hand through her hair.

 _She wished that it was all a dream...everything...how did she even go from her normal life to a life where she had a sister with magical powers...geez..._

"Hannah! Get up! There is cleaning to do!" Gerda yelled from behind the door.

Hannah groaned and jumped out of her bed.

 _Time for work..._

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was in the castle. He was standing in the hallway and knocked on the door of Elsa's bedroom.

"Princess Elsa..." He sighed. "You've missed breakfast...are you alright?"

He heard footsteps behind the door and the door slowly creaked open. Elsa appeared in the doorway. He noticed that she hadn't dressed herself yet and that she had been crying a little.

Jack frowned. "Princess Elsa..."

Elsa suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room while shutting the door behind her.

She released him and Jack stumbled into the room. He almost fell over his own feet, but managed to keep standing and quickly turned around to face the princess with a confused look on his face.

"Jack...I'm sorry that I worried you...but I'm scared..." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. "What if I turn out like my father? I..."

"Don't worry about that, princess..." Jack moved forward. He took her hand and planted a kiss on her hand. "I will make sure that you will keep your humanity. And I promised to stay at your side, remember?"

"Yes..." Elsa blushed and smiled at him. "You did..."

Jack released her hand and straightened his back again. "Now, you should get dressed and go down. The maids made you some waffles. And it be a waste if I ate them all by myself."

"Are you asking me to eat waffles with you? You know that it's not a servant's job to ask his master out for breakfast."

Jack chuckled. "I know...just wanted to cheer you up."

"Thanks..." Elsa nodded towards him. "Really...thank you..."

Jack saw how she smiled, but tears started to fall from her eyes. He stepped forward and put his hand against her cheek. "Princess Elsa, please, stop crying."

"I'm sorry, I'm sad about my father...because we could never had a normal father-daughter relationship. And he passed away when we were finally getting to that."

"Yes, it's sad what happened. But I think that in his last days..."

"He cared about me. I understand that. But still...I wish everything wasn't such a mess."

"Me too. But I know that you will do good. You are a strong woman...and you should believe more in yourself."

Elsa put her hand against his hand. "Thank you...Jack, I..."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Jack quickly took a few steps back and Elsa straightened her back and wiped her tears away. Kai barged into the room with a nervous smile.

"Princess, Elsa, are you alright?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I thought that I heard someone scream..."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "A scream? I wasn't screaming..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. Elsa, Kai and Jack immediately rushed out of the room and down the stairs. They heard another scream, this time coming from the stables.

Elsa immediately ran to the stables, leaving Jack and Kai behind. She thought that someone might try to steal her horse. Or do something worse...

She barged into the stables. She heard some ruckus behind the stable door from her horse. But luckily it was still standing there.

"Who is there?!" Elsa yelled. She could hear someone move behind the stall door. Josephine, her horse, was looking down at something, raising her suspicion. She carefully moved closer to the stall. _If only she had a sword with her right now..._

"Who..." Elsa prepared herself to use her ice powers. She nervous opened the stall door and...

"Stupid horse!"

Hannah was on the ground. She had hay in her hair, her dress was disheveled and a grimace was plastered on her face. She looked up when she saw Elsa and her expression changed.

"El...princess! I was not here...I mean, I am here, but you did not see me..."

Elsa put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a laugh. Hannah stopped talking and raised her eyebrows when she saw her sister try to hide her laugh. It had been a long time since she saw her laugh. It made her a little bit happy...

"I look stupid right now...don't I?" Hannah stood up and stepped out of the stall before Josephine could bite her. She stopped in front of Elsa with a frown. "Princess Elsa...I want to talk with you."

"About what? Because you already have enough answers..."

"I don't. Why do you have ice powers? Are you a witch?"

"I'm not a witch...I...don't even know why I have these powers..." Elsa sighed. "All I know is that I was born with them and that they are my burden to carry..."

"Are they really a burden?" Hannah asked. "Because I would be pretty happy with powers like those."

"You don't understand." Elsa put her hands against her chest. "Certain people will hate me and see me as a threat. Just like my father did for all those years..."

"Why..." Hannah swallowed nervously. "...why aren't you dressed yet?"

Elsa blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting her to ask that. She immediately looked down. She saw that she was still wearing her night gown and noticed that her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulder.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Elsa blushed a little and pulled at her gown. "I shouldn't look like this in front of a civilian..."

Hannah giggled. "Don't worry about it. I always look like that after a client; disheveled and like I just ran a marathon."

"Oh..." Elsa remember Hannah's work. She wanted to say something about it, but maybe she shouldn't.

"Say..." Hannah scraped her throat. "Are you looking forward to the coronation? And do you miss father?"

Elsa frowned. "I don't know. I miss my father. But..."

"But?" Hannah was intrigued again. Even though she got angry with her sister, she couldn't deny that her sister had an interesting life.

"Princess Elsa!"

Jack and Kai both barged into the room. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Elsa and Hannah.

"Hannah!" Jack yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

Hannah scratched her head. "Having a conversation with my sister? I just wanted to ask her a few things, that's all."

"Of course." Kai frowned and looked at Elsa. "Princess, you did not tell her anything she mustn't know, right?"

Elsa turned to Kai. "What are you talking about? I just told her a bit about my powers and told her that I missed my father..."

"Good."

Hannah put her hands on her hips and took a step forward. "Hey! I'm her family too, there would be no problem if she were to tell me anything confidential!"

"Would there? You might be her sister, but you are also a civilian. You even told the king yourself that you didn't want anything to do with the family and you called princess Elsa a monster. Now, why would we ever trust someone like you? You could use any information you heard. You might even be a spy."

Hannah gasped as Kai threw accusations her way. Alright, she might have called her sister a 'monster', but to think that she was a spy...

"I'm not..."

"Princess Elsa." Kai now turned to Elsa and paid Hannah no mind. "You should get dressed. This is not a manner in which a royal should present itself."

"Oh..." Elsa looked at the others. "I..I..."

Jack smiled reassuring at her. "Go and get dressed, princess Elsa. I will talk with Hannah and Kai. Just focus on yourself for now. I'll return shortly to eat those delicious waffles with you."

Elsa nodded. "Alright...goodbye for now." She made a small curtesy and then left the stables. Jack and Kai turned their attention back towards Hannah.

"Why would you think that I'm a spy?!" Hannah said, clearly irritated. "I would never hurt Elsa!"

Jack put his hands up to calm her down. "We know, we know...just...we can't take any risks. Not when the princess is going to be a queen soon."

"Then do you trust the new king?!"

Kai and Jack both exchanged a quick glance.

"Well..." Kai sighed. "I put my faith more in the princess. But prince Hans might change once he becomes king."

"Right." Hannah snorted. "And Kai, why would you even think of me as an spy?"

"I'm sorry. I was just blurting things out." Kai said shortly. "But...even though you don't want to be a part of princess Elsa's life, I don't think that will be an easy option. The princess will always be interested in you. And-"

"Who said that I didn't want to part of my sister's life?"

Kai and Jack both looked confused at Hannah and said; "What?!"

"I might have said that to my father and called Elsa a 'monster'...look, I just don't want to be a princess. And I can't be the 'Anna' she knew...but I don't want...I don't want to never see her again. And I might never understand or feel like I truly love her...but something in me...something doesn't want to lose her."

"Hannah..." Jack whispered.

Hannah felt the tears that started to come from her eyes and she sniffed. "L-look, I...I know that I messed everything up. Kristoff is gone and I ruined our friendship. But when I saw Elsa using her powers...she seemed so scared, but also very brave. I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her...so, to be blunt; I don't want to be a royal. I just want to speak with her from time to time. And I want to have a good friendship with you, Jack. It might take a little while for me to get over you, but...when I'm strong enough then maybe Elsa, Gerda, you and I can get ice cream or something."

Jack chuckled a little. "Of course." He stepped forward and put his hand on her head. "If you stop your crying for once."

"Deal..." Hannah wiped her tears away with a grin. "T-then, I better get going or Gerda will find out that I'm not doing groceries like she asked."

She turned around and walked off. Jack scratched his head and grinned awkwardly. Kai looked at him and sighed.

"Jack, you know that princess Elsa and Anna will never have a normal relationship, don't you?"

"Yes...I know. But we can try, right?"

Kai just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

After breakfast Elsa had a busy schedule ahead of her.

First she had to answer to everyone's questions.

She sat down on a chair in the ballroom while a queue of people was waiting. Elsa rubbed her temples while two people were complaining to her about something. Jack was leaning against a wall and observing it from afar.

"So, let me get this straight..." Elsa sighed. "You think that your ice cream shop will now get in danger because of my powers?"

The man in front of her nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"First of all; I'm still a princess. Secondly; I do not make ice cream fly out of my hands. It is ice. Ice! Your ice cream shop is in no danger!"

The man gave the other man a slap on his back. "I was right! She makes ice, not ice cream!"

The men walked away. Elsa rolled with her eyes while Jack, from a distant, laughed a little. The next pair were two woman. They first silently looked at Elsa who was staring right back at them.

One of the woman finally spoke up after an awkward silence and asked; "Princess Elsa, I heard that the king from Berk might come here...is that true?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but smiled a little. "It doesn't matter what you have heard. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Perhaps they are rumors. But no matter if you heard it or not, it does not matter. For now we should grief, understood?"

The two woman nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

The woman awkwardly walked away again and the next pair of guests walked up to her. Jack stared at Elsa. She seemed tired, but it was understandable. Her father had just died and the coronation was soon.

"Hey-a Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Thiana walking up to him.

"Thiana!" Jack took a step back. "Why are you here?!"

"I live here, stupid." Thiana grabbed him by his collar. "Anyway, come with me. I have to tell you something important."

"Can it wait? I can't just leave princess Elsa here all by herself."

"No, it can't. Plus, the princess will be busy here for a while. And a guard is by her side, so nothing will go wrong. Now, come along with me!"

Thiana didn't wait for him to file another complaint and grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her.

* * *

Thiana pulled him into her work liar. There she grabbed a book and opened it. She laid it in front of him on a table.

"Uhm..." Jack looked up at her. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Thiana sat leaned against the table across from him and folded her arms. "Jack, since princess Elsa will be the queen, I've done some digging about her past."

Jack shrugged. "So? You and I already know what we need to know."

"Yes, yet...I discovered that Elsa's powers were running in the family."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What? Then...did her grandmother have them or something? I always thought that it was just some curse or..."

"Not exactly...actually, everyone of them have ice powers. At least from the late queen's side."

"Wait? Queen Idun had powers? Hannah too?"

Thiana nodded. "Yes, but..." She clapped in her hands. "Princess Elsa is the only one whose powers has fully developed. Her sister might have them, but to a small amount. Which means that her powers won't come out. She might just endure the cold weather better than most of the humans."

"But...did king Agdar knew about this?"

"No. No one does. I just discovered this."

"Should we tell them?"

Thiana shook her head. "No, that's a bad idea. We don't want the civilians to hunt down the family. For now we should let everyone, including the royals, think that the princess is the only one with powers."

"But then I need to keep information from the princess...I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can...do it for princess Elsa and your friends..."

"But-"

"Jack." Thiana put her hand on his shoulder. "Soon the king of Berk will come here. The princess has enough problems as it is."

He sighed. "Okay...I'll keep it a secret. For now."

"Perfect!" Thiana clapped in her hands again with a bright smile on her lips. "Then, let's eat together! You didn't have lunch yet, right?"

"No, not yet...but I just had breakfast a little while ago. If I eat now, then it will be brunch rather than..."

"Argh, just come with me!" Thiana grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him along with her, not noticing the princess who shot them a quick look before turning her attention back to the citizens.

* * *

Later that night Elsa was in the office. The whole day she had been talking to the citizens and listening to their complaints...

And now she was writing letters for her coronation ball. Since her father's funeral she was going to be queen. And this time it was not a drill.

She had to invite kingdoms they knew and who they did business with. Except for the king of Berk. He was coming over in four days. She was a bit nervous, but decided to face him head on. They needed some new armor for the knights. But of course the king might only trade with them if they gave them something in return...

Elsa sighed and lay her head onto the table.

What was she even going to give him in exchange? Bread?

She pulled her head up and grabbed a map. She pointed onto the map to the kingdom of Berk. It was on a big island which was close to the main land behind the mountains. She only heard stories about people who went there and knew that the people who lived there were descendants from the old vikings. She also heard that they had dragons!

"Maybe I should give them food for their dragons..." Elsa muttered to herself.

She shook her head and giggled a little.

"No way! I don't even know what dragons eat!"

She sighed and ticked with her finger on the desk. With a frown she stared at the map.

What could she give them? Maybe she should just discuss it with them when they got here. _But what if the king was so ruthless that he would hurt her?_

A knock on the door caught her out of her thoughts.

Elsa looked up from the map and yelled; "Come in!"

Hans walked into the room. He smiled at her as he closed the door behind her and walked up to the desk. Elsa quickly stood up.

"Hans!" She said. "What's the matter?"

"Not much..." He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He parted away and shot a quick glance at the map. "Ah, studying the map?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking hard about what we should give the king of Berk in return for armor."

"Hmmm...that's a difficult one. Maybe you should give him a kiss?"

"Oh ha-ha." Elsa smiled a little and shook her head. "Very humorous..."

Hans chuckled. "I'm sorry...anyhow, I just want you to know that if you want to take a rest from certain tasks, then I'll be glad to take them off your shoulders."

"No, I'm doing alright."

"Oh..."

Silence filled the room. Their smiles faded and they both nervously looked away from each other.

Elsa looked back at Hans. She didn't feel her heart skip when she looked at him. It was weird to say the least.

"Hm?" Hans turned his head back towards her. "Do you have a question, Elsa?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. Why did you tell everyone about my powers?"

Hans didn't answer. Elsa took a step forward and stared directly at him with a hard gaze.

"Did you want to them to turn against me?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I never would want them against you."

"What?!" Elsa said.

Hans smirked a little bit at her. "I was getting tired of your secrets. Now no one has to be suspicious that their future-queen is lying."

"But now they might be afraid."

"Might be." Hans took a step closer and Elsa took a step back. "Thanks to your precious little sister they won't have to."

"But what if..."

Elsa stopped talking when Hans moved closer to her. She moved back, but tripped over her own feet onto the ground. She fell on her back, but didn't hit her head. She slowly pushed herself up with her elbows and noticed that Hans kneeled down and looked down at her. His eyes had a dark look in them.

"Those citizens don't even know your darkest secret." Hans said. "But I do!"

"Hans..."

"You slept with Jack!"

Elsa went quiet and her eyes widened. Hans his hands moved down to her neck. She stayed frozen as he put them around her neck.

"You whore...why would you even think of such a thing?!"

Elsa regained focus and she quickly tried to speak up.

But Hans his fingers suddenly clenched around her neck and Elsa gasped.

"You are better off gone..." Hans pressed even harder.

Elsa couldn't breathe. She put her hands against wrist, trying to get him to stop, but he was too strong. Her vision was getting blurry so she quickly gathered her strength and managed to squeeze out a few words.

"Hans...I...sorry..."

"Like that matters."

"You...I...ove...you..."

Hans his eyes widened a little. His fingers didn't release her neck, but he loosened them a little.

"You what?!"

Elsa took in a little bit of breath and she was able to form a small sentence.

"I love you..."

"You..." Hans started to suddenly tear up. He fully released his grip and pulled his hands back.

Elsa took a deep breath and started to cough loudly. Hans dried his eyes off and put his hand against his mouth when he saw Elsa cough.

There were a few bruises on her neck. Her chest was going up and down as she caught her breath again and pulled some fresh air into her lungs.

"What did I do..." Hans mumbled. "Elsa...my lord...I'm so sorry..."

Elsa caught her breath. She slowly sat up on her knees and rubbed her neck. She turned her head up at Hans. He was trembling and almost crying. It was a completely different picture than the husband she knew.

"That hurts..." Elsa whispered. "Why...why did you do that?"

"I..." Hans wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I got angry when I found out about your rendezvous with Jack...I wanted you to feel the pain I felt."

"You almost killed me..."

"I know...and I'm sorry...Elsa, I didn't mean to harm you."

Elsa frowned. She stood up and dusted her dress off. Her throat was still hurting, but she tried not to focus on it. She looked at Hans. He seemed regretful, but somehow...she just didn't believe his apologies.

Hans looked up at Elsa. He saw the distrust in her eyes and his tears disappeared. He stood up as well.

"Hans..." Elsa rubbed her neck. "Do you even love me?"

"Of course!" Hans moved forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Elsa jumped a little at his touch and an ice spike shot out of the ground near them.

Hans looked at the ice spike for a second.

Elsa realized that her powers just came out because of fear. She quickly shook Hans his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. This time she didn't fall, but hit a wall behind her with her back.

She held her hands close to her chest and forced a smile. "I-I'm sorry, I j-just got s-s-s-startled a bit...I just..."

Elsa closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say and cursed herself for her hesitation and stuttering.

"Oh, Elsa..." Hans moved closer to her. He gently wiped a stray of hair away from her forehead. "I love you. And I don't want any other man to have you. But...I will allow Jack to be your servant. We could use him one day. And he is good at his job. Plus, you need a friend during these hard times, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Hans took a step back with a smirk. "I'm going to ask Kai how the preparations for the coronation are going."

He turned around and left the room.

When he was gone Elsa slid down to the floor. She buried her head between her arms and started to sob quietly.

 _She had never felt so scared and alone in her life._

* * *

Elsa had found her strength again and went to the infirmary. There was no nurse so she had the room all to herself.

She grabbed a few medical supplies and walked to the mirror.

Elsa put a bit on her bruise. It didn't cover it up, she would use her make up for that later, but it did heal it a bit faster.

When she was done she gently touched her neck. She still couldn't believe that he tried to kill her and that he called her a whore...

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A woman with worried blue eyes stared back. Her hair was a bit disheveled and bruises were on her neck.

"Who am I kidding?" Elsa whispered to herself. "I can't do this...I'm not as strong as my parents were..."

She pushed with her hand through her hair and tried to smile. But her smile was sad and not as beautiful she was used to. She sighed and put her hand against the mirror. A little bit of ice from her hand came onto the mirror. Little snowflakes covered the cold surface.

"Princess Elsa?"

She turned around to see Jack staring at her. He had a worrying look on his face as he walked into the room.

"It's getting late. Why are you...wait...are those bruises?" He asked.

Elsa quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Uhm...well...not really...it uh...uh..."

"Don't try to lie." Jack walked up to her and looked at her bruises. "Who did this?"

Elsa looked away from him. Jack sighed.

"Princess..."

"Jack...I want to tell you, but if I do...then you mustn't tell anyone else!"

"Alright...just tell me who did this to you."

Elsa swallowed nervously. "Well...Hans did."

Jack gasped. "Wait, Hans?!"

Elsa nodded.

"Why would he...hurt you..." Jack frowned. "Why did he..."

"Because he know that we slept together."

Jack went silent. Elsa walked to one of the beds in the infirmary and sat down. She sighed.

"He told me that he would allow you to be my servant because you were good at your job. And that...you would of good use..."

She clenched her fists and let out another heavy sigh.

"But even though I know that I will become a queen that will lead without fear, I cannot use someone I care so deeply for."

"Elsa..." Jack walked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss on her fingertips with a smile.

Elsa turned her head towards him with a confused face. Jack released her hand and could only chuckle at her expression.

"Princess Elsa...I care about you too. But I'm still your servant. And that means that you are allowed to use my services for anything you desire."

"But..."

"And I will always protect you. So, the next time when Hans threatens you, then don't be afraid to call for help."

"Of course..." Elsa pulled her hand back. She leaned with her head against his shoulder and sighed.

Jack looked away with a blush. His heart was thumping loudly. He could smell her scent and her hair tickled his neck.

"Then...please continue to work for me..." Elsa whispered. "And don't ever leave my side. Otherwise I'm sending you back to working at the stalls."

Jack chuckled. He put his hand on Elsa's head and petted her.

"Yes, princess Elsa."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
